Better Than A Dream
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: Maria and Georg have been having dreams about each other and it's starting to make them question the very basis of their friendship; but after a night of passion, their lives will be changed forever... (Georg and Maria / Romance) (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: You know what? I'm not even going to try and justify this, it was just something that I wanted to write, so here it is; my only hope is that you guys enjoy it! (Don't worry, there IS a plot!)**

 **So, this is going to be another multi-chapter story (I know, I'm an idiot!) but I just couldn't resist the temptation...in addition to that, I'm also starting yet another multi-chapter Mary Poppins fanfction, but I'm not sure when that will be posted. Also, don't be too surprised if a multi chapter Dick Van Dyke Show fanfction appears at some point. (Yes, I am trying to kill myself with all this work).**

 **Just a quick note, my university workload is going to intensify pretty soon, I will try my best to update everything regularly, but please forgive me if things slow down a bit.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! x**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter One**

Maria opened the door with a tentative creak; when she finally let her head peer into the room, her eyes were met with the gentle flicker of the flames that were dancing in the fireplace. It gave the room a warming glow – the kind that soothed her instantly and she felt her tensed muscles relax somewhat. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, waiting until the detail finally popped into existence. That's when she saw him.

"Come in, Maria" he beckoned – his voice little more than a purr.

He was stood by his desk – smiling brazenly at her – his jacket and tie had been discarded, and the first few buttons of his shirt were open – leaving just a small amount of his chest visible. He took a few steps forward and met her in the centre of the study.

"Hello, Captain" she greeted, her voice possessing the slightest tint of nervousness.

He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a warm smile – but the mischievous glint in his eye never left – and ran his fingertips delicately down her cheek.

"Relax" he whispered.

Then, before she could respond, his lips were on hers. For the first few seconds, the kiss was soft – giving them both time to adjust – but in no time at all, it had morphed into something fiery, something passionate, something that made the rest of the world go white. His lips moved sensually over her own and somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered his hand combing through her soft golden locks. Maria became so overwhelmed by the feelings that he was eliciting in her, she suddenly felt as if her knees were about to buckle; her chest was fluttering, and her mind was in a complete whirl. But there was something else, something she couldn't quite identify, it was new, but it was strong; it was a deep sensation, an ache that needed to be relieved and in the midst of Georg's kiss, all she knew was that _he_ was the only one that could give her that relief.

She was torn away from her thoughts when she felt Georg's tongue purposefully moisten her bottom lip and without needing to think, she opened her mouth for him and let his tongue dance with her own. She was taken aback by how she didn't even need to think about her actions, how it all came so naturally; and when she heard – and felt – him moan into her mouth, she all but shuddered. His hand eventually moved down from her hair and found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down with a lustful sense of urgency. Within seconds, the garment was gone. Maria let herself whimper as the captain's hot palms began to caress her bare curves. He moaned in appreciation – not wanting to break their kiss. Maria reached up and began to toy with the remaining buttons of his shirt – slowly slipping them through their holes. When he didn't protest, she gave a light smirk and continued her actions until he finally shrugged the garment to the floor.

She was about to touch him when she felt his hand wander down to her hips and finding the edge of her underwear. She felt herself gasping against his lips as the throbbing between her legs became more intense. Now she knew what she needed. He toyed with the garment – running his finger along the very rim, before moving downwards ever so lightly – feeling the moistness of the material against his fingertips. Then, finally, Georg gave in to Maria's newfound desires and slipped his fingers inside…

Maria sat bolt upright with a sudden gasp – her chest heaving, and her brow dotted with sweat. She looked around in a blind panic before the world came back to her, she was in her own room, in the middle of the night and completely out of breath. It had all felt so real. She could feel the ghosts of his caresses along her curves, the sensations of his lips feasting on her own, and the arousal that had felt so real in her dream, was still simmering ever so slightly. She lay back and let out a shaky breath before covered her face with her hands. This had happened before. Maria wasn't sure of when it had all started, but that certainly hadn't been the first dream of its kind – all of which involved the captain. He just seemed to stir up something foreign inside of her and Maria felt like she was losing her mind…not to mention her self-control. She also scolded herself after having such dreams, knowing that such fantasies were sinful and wildly out of the question. He was a decorated naval hero of the highest class who – according to the staff – intended on marrying the baroness; and so he should! That's the sort of woman he should be marrying! And Maria, well she was nothing more than a mountain girl and a soon-to-be nun, no less! The last thing she needed was dreams that left her feeling unsteady and experiencing things she didn't fully understand.

Oh, she could understand them when she was in the dream, in such fantasies, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing, but when she awoke, everything was a blur; she could barely recall her actions, and all understanding of her feelings would vanish. She was left just and innocent and naïve as when she started. It frustrated her to no end, firstly not knowing what she felt, but also not knowing why. _Why_ was she dreaming about the captain in such a way? And what had he done to turn her into some sort of temptress? Well, she was in her dreams. She wanted to know why she woke up feeling breathless and empty, why she could still feel his touch even in the real world, and why he made her want things that she had never wanted before – things that she had never even considered! Desire wasn't something a nun was supposed to feel, yet Maria was becoming unbearably familiar with it – even if was still very much in the unknown for her.

Yet, she couldn't deny that in the real world – away from her dreams – there was just something about him that made her feel so stupidly giddy. The way her heart would flutter when his perfectly modelled frame would be illuminated by the lazy afternoon sunlight, or how he would laugh when he played with his children, or that utterly dashing smile he would give her whenever their eyes met. No, this couldn't be happening to her. Even though they had gotten off to a rocky start, they became closer as the weeks passed, in fact, they could probably call themselves friends. Once Georg had realised the error of his ways, he arranged for Maria to meet him in his study every night to discuss the children – even if it was just for her to say that they had all been perfectly behaved – and, often, they would end up going completely off topic and would tell each other stories of their lives before their paths crossed. Georg would recall his many antics of his earlier days in the navy and Maria would give him an insight into just how much trouble she caused at the abbey, they would often get carried away and would talk for much longer than anticipated, but neither of them minded. Well, Maria certainly didn't mind, and Georg always did seem to enjoy himself; could it be…? No, she thought, he _couldn't_ feel that way about her – why would he? – and she couldn't let herself feel that way about him either.

With a deep sigh, she rolled onto her side – ignoring any of the lasting arousal that her dream had caused – and began to let sleep take her away once again; only this time, she hoped that she would be able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Georg awoke – as he always did – at dawn. It was a sort of naval habit that he'd gotten himself into, but he often found that being up so early granted him some much-needed peace and quiet – which he often used to work or to brood. However, he did not have such a smooth awakening this time. He jolted awake and soon found himself sitting rigidly in his bed – his bare chest heaving and dotted with sweat. It took him a while to get his bearings, but after a few moments, he realised that he was simply in his room, alone with only the first beacons of sunlight for comfort. When he began to calm he realised that the dream he had just had had roused more than just him, as he found himself painfully aroused. He lay back against the pillows, rubbed his eyes and sighed with frustration, he'd had the same experience almost every night for the past couple of weeks and it was beginning to wear him down. The dreams were becoming ridiculous – and he knew that – yet he couldn't rid himself of them. The dreams always revolved around the same premise, him, in his bed, engaged in the most intimate of acts…with Maria.

He scolded himself every time, she was his children's governess, for god's sake! Not only that, but she also planned on being a nun. A nun! He was having erotic dreams about a nun! He used to be so in control of every aspect of his personality – renowned for his almost legendary self-control – but it seemed as though Maria elicited something else in him, something he hadn't felt for years…something that he couldn't quite name. She made him feel. Feel things he thought were lost along with Agathe, yet there he was, trying to figure out the subconscious nature of the dreams…and what it was he felt whenever Maria entered a room. It was ridiculous, he thought, that his heart rate seemed to increase whenever she was around, whenever she would smile, or sing or catch his eye. She was utterly magical to him and he was so captivated by every part of her. Yet he couldn't deny it and his dreams were further proof of that – not to mention his arousal.

With gritted teeth, he headed for the bathroom and a cold shower, hoping that he could clear his mind and let his body sort itself out.

* * *

They met each other on the way to breakfast and neither of them could deny the atmosphere that arose when their gazes met on the stairs. It was palpable. And there it was again, that fluttering in both their chests and that inability to break eye contact...

"Uh, good morning, Frauline" he eventually greeted – whilst trying to break himself out of the trance.

He eventually did so and was able to give her a warming smile. Maria returned the gesture – as if claiming some of his self-control as her own.

"Good morning, Captain" she replied – her voice as melodic as ever.

"I hope you slept well?" he asked kindly – it was a usual inquiry of his.

"Oh, very well, thank you –" she lied – feeling a little flushed as she tried desperately to forget just _why_ her sleep had been so rudely interrupted, "—but, uh, the children did have me awake fairly early this morning" at least that much was the truth.

Georg smiled fondly.

"I do apologise –" he chuckled, "—they can be such rascals"

"I agree, but I love them for it"

There was something about those words, hearing _her_ say that she loved _his_ children…well, it made him feel something that he couldn't quite explain, something that he'd not felt since he was with Agathe. It was an almost maternal sensation, and the only similar feeling he could recall was when he'd learnt that Agathe was expecting Liesl.

"Well, it's nice that the children finally have someone who can keep up with them, I think I'm getting too old for all that running around!" he joked – earning a giggle form Maria.

"Oh, nonsense, Captain, you're far from old!"

"I appreciate the compliment, Frauline…perhaps you could tell me your secret one day?"

"Secret"? she suddenly jumped.

"To keeping up with the children" he explained as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh!" she sighed, "Yes, of course"

"Come on, we'd best get to breakfast before we're missed"

"I quite agree" she smiled.

And with that, they descended the stairs – making sure to keep a safe distance between them.

* * *

It had been a long day and although Maria was never one to complain – especially about the children – she couldn't deny that they had really worn her out. They were relishing in their freedom and all the opportunities they had during the summer; they had spent the better part of the day running around the grounds, engaging Maria in a numerous variety of games – most of which she had taught them – and whilst she absolutely adored the time she got to spend with them, she hadn't realised just how tired it had made her until she finally got a moment to herself. If she hadn't cared so much about her manners, she would've practically wolfed down her dinner before putting the younger children to bed, but she pushed through and was now outside the captain's study – preparing for their nightly meeting. She stifled a yawn and then knocked.

His voice beckoned her with the gentle tone she was beginning to grow accustomed to, after all, he knew it was only her, so why would he need to be commanding? She opened the door with familiarity, but almost gasped audibly when she saw the room. There was the soothing orange glow of the fire and it filled the room like a warm embrace, she knew that Georg like to at least have some small embers burning – even in the summer…and it could get rather chilly. She took a deep breath, ignored the tension in her chest and stepped into the room, trying to thoroughly convince herself that nothing was the matter. He was leant against the desk – jacket discarded somewhere – and smiling at her warmly – his face illuminated by the glow of the flames.

"Good evening, Frauline" he greeted.

"Good evening" she replied, and it took all her strength to keep her voice intact.

Oh, why was her mind acting so foolishly? She was there to discuss the children, not get caught up in some silly fantasy with their father! As they began to discuss the usual topics, she reminded herself of this over and over again, hoping that it would somehow tattoo itself into every layer of her conscience, and yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her mind from drifting into places that she wasn't quite comfortable with. She had never been one to explore her own sexuality, how could she be with her lifestyle? And yet she was suddenly finding it so fascinating and almost somewhat addictive; she had only known it in her dreams and yet her curiosity burned for it. Somewhere deep inside of her, she wanted to know what it was like in the real world. And she wasn't the only one struggling…

Georg tried so very hard to remain focused on the topic at hand, after all, he needed to hear about his children's behaviour and progress with their studies, but when Maria was in front of him, he could barely keep his mind on track. He wanted to give himself a thorough scolding, that he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, after all, she was the governess and he knew that he was better than that, that he shouldn't be acting as if he were no better than a teenager; but one glimpse of her rosebud lips and sparkling eyes and he was stupidly transfixed. The memory of his dream came back to him, what those lips had felt like…how even though it was merely his imagination, that her touches had felt so real, burning into his flesh and into his memory. He wasn't prepared to forget those touches, Georg often thought he was a selfish man, and if the dreams were all he could have, then he would savour the love she gave him in them.

Their conversation came to some kind of end – neither of them could really recall how – and they found themselves in a new void of silence; it wasn't usually like this, usually, the discovery of their newfound friendship allowed them to talk easily with each other, but since their dreams had started, there was something new in the atmosphere and it was taking its toll on them.

"You look tired" he eventually said.

"What? Oh, I suppose I am a bit, the children were quite excitable today"

"I really don't know how you manage it" he smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble, something only becomes a chore when you lose your love for it"

There was that word again, being used by her…about his children. He smiled again.

"I appreciate it more than you can ever know…" he was talking about more than just her governess duties, "…but I do hope they'll be kinder to you tomorrow"

"I'm hoping they've tired themselves out…although, they have been trying to persuade me to take them swimming in the lake, would that be permitted?"

"Of course! Sounds like a marvellous idea!"

"I'm sure they'll be delighted"

"Well, if you're going swimming, you'll need your rest" he almost teased.

He moved towards her as she rose from her chair and – without thinking – brought a guiding hand to the small of her back. Then everything froze. Both of them – almost simultaneously – felt their breathing catch in their throats at the sudden contact, Georg's hand was warm and seemed to burn through the material of her dress – creating a pool of heat on her back. And, as for Georg, he couldn't believe how wonderful the curve of her spine felt beneath his palm, it was almost soothing, like it was beginning to fill his desire for affection, his want for a connection with another person. He felt his heartbeat quickening and his mind weakened.

Maria turned to face him, and when their eyes met, all else was forgotten. The flames that lit the room were bouncing hypnotically off his eyes – drawing her deeper into his gaze – and then, there was his look of awe, how it softened his features and let his bottom lip hang ever so slightly. She felt something rise in her chest as her gaze lingered on his lips for a little too long, a feeling that they had both known so well in their dreams; it was anticipation, curiosity and want. But it wasn't fuelled by lust – quite the opposite – it was something different, something somehow stronger and more emotional…something that stemmed from the deepest parts of them. Georg – feeling himself give in to the fluttering in his chest – brought a shy hand to rest on her cheek and watched as Maria eyes almost shut from his touch; she didn't shy away and so he took the next brave step and leaned in…slowly. Maria held her breath as he came towards her – her heart beating against her chest – but there was that oh so familiar flutter of excitement, and deep down, she hoped that he wouldn't pull away. And he didn't.

Soon his lips met hers and it was as if weeks of tension and pent up emotions were finally released, leaving them in a wake of glorious freedom; they'd never felt so wonderful. The kiss was soft and shy, neither of them quite sure of what the boundaries were, so they kept it calm, and gentle, for the mere acknowledgment of the act was enough to drive them into sweet disbelief. They kept their faces close when they eventually pulled away – their foreheads almost touching – and Georg could see the heaviness of Maria's breaths. God, she was so beautiful.

"Maria…" he breathed, not quite sure what to say.

But all possibilities melted away as their eyes met once again and this time, they leant in together, meeting halfway for a kiss that was instantly more passionate than the last. Georg wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he gently massaged her lips with his own; she was shy at first, but Maria eventually began to kiss him back, feeling herself being drawn into the pleasure of it all. These sensations were so new to her, but she found herself giving in to them; she had only known them in her dreams, but in reality, they were far more spectacular than she ever could have imagined. She could hardly believe that it was happening, that she was actually kissing the captain, that he had _wanted_ to kiss her; she knew that she had developed some feelings for him, but she didn't know what they meant, but now she was sure, now that she was living something that she'd told herself would only exist in her dreams, she knew exactly how she felt.

She was pulled out of her thoughts somewhat when she felt Georg's tongue slowly moisten her bottom lip, asking so delicately for her permission; the gesture sent Maria into some kind of autopilot and she timidly opened her mouth for him and felt herself moan when his tongue began to dance with hers. Whilst they were slowly getting whipped but by their passion, there was still a tenderness to Georg's actions, the last thing he wanted to do was to scare her or for her to think that he was only using her to fulfil his most carnal desires; no, it was far from that, he adored her in every possible way. He adored how caring she was towards everyone around her – including him – and adored the way that she, on her first day in the villa, had managed to make his heart beat again after so many years. He needed her in so many ways.

Now following her heart only, Maria slid a hand up to his hair and revelled in the softness of his locks and unknowingly pulled him closer – somehow deepening their kiss – it made her heart thump wildly, accompanied by a growing ache in her most intimate area. Her lips felt cold when Georg broke their kiss, but he didn't give her time to dwell on that, for he soon began to trail kisses along her jaw and all the way down her neck. She arched against him, giving herself over to these new delectable pleasures. He stopped at the crook of her neck, but kept his face buried there, savouring the softness of her skin and the sweetness of her scent.

"Maria…" he panted, "…tell me to stop"

He didn't want to, god he didn't want to, but his feelings and attraction towards her had been building for so long and he began to doubt his own self-control and he was _not_ going to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. He could feel her breathing rapidly against his body, and the feeling of her moving against him was almost too much to bear.  
Maria felt herself being torn. Deep down, she was nervous and so inexperienced, she had no idea what she should do or what she wanted to do; but she trusted Georg immensely and her mind was clouded by her attraction for him. She took a few seconds to ponder before finally speaking.

"Please… _don't_ stop" she panted – her hand still raking through his hair.

She heard him groan, one that she'd never heard before but instantly knew the meaning of, it sent something so very strong shooting through her and she needed to kiss him again. Georg seemed to sense this, and soon he was capturing her deliciously swollen lips in another fiery kiss. He trailed his hands down her body – savouring the way her curves felt. His actions caused his arousal to grow, she was so beautiful, and his feelings were so strong. He moved a hand – as steadily as he could – upwards to caress one of her breasts and she arched against his hands in response, silently asking for more contact. He granted her wish, whilst also moving his lips back to her neck.

"Maria…" he groaned beside himself.

He slowly reached around – still giving her time to object – and found the zip of her dress; he thumbed the object for a few seconds before sliding it down to expose the skin of her back to the warmth of the still burning fire. She shifted her arms in such a way that caused the dress to slip from her body and pool at her feet. She looked so much better than in any of his dreams. He brought his lips back to hers and once again trailed his hands up and down her curves before he felt her hands begin to undo the buttons of his shirt – which soon joined the dress on the floor. Maria wasn't quite sure where these behaviours were coming from, but she knew that they felt so right, like they were made to be together in this way – to bask in their feelings that had now been released. She began to explore his heated skin and smoothed her hands across his torso, taking note of each muscle and the light dusting of soft hair…he felt exquisite.

Georg was beginning to lose any remaining self-control as her hands trailed down his body and he moaned into their kiss. Her actions began to slow as she became unsure of what to do next, so, in response, he led her across the room to the small sofa that stood against the wall – never breaking their kiss as they moved. He laid her down and hovered over her before leaving a trail of kisses across Maria's collarbone – each one eliciting a sweet moan form her lips. He reached around to undo the clasps of her bra, and when the garment was removed, Georg couldn't hold back his gasp. Maria looked up at him, almost terrified that she'd done something wrong; but as Georg looked back at her – her cheeks flushed, hair messed, and lips swollen – he fell for her even more.

"Maria…you are so unbelievably beautiful" he breathed before giving her an almost comforting kiss.

When he felt her relax again, he moved his lips down to the newly exposed flesh, and kissed every inch of her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned again, feeling the ache between her legs intensify; she found herself on the verge of begging for something, she wasn't quite sure what, but she knew that she desired something more…and Georg was the only one she wanted to give it to her…  
The warmth of his mouth around her nipple felt so good and she felt herself being fully swept up in her newfound emotions, completely without the knowledge of how to control them…or even if she wanted to. He moved away from her breasts and began to trail his kisses down her stomach until he reached the edge of her underwear. He sat up slightly and thumbed the edge of the garment – once again giving her plenty of time to tell him to stop. But she didn't.

Soon, she was completely bare in front of him, and Georg took at few seconds to fully admire the beautiful woman beneath him. He feathered light touches across her thigh before he finally reached the place where Maria ached for him the most; and at the first touch, she threw her head back with sheer bliss, moaning as she did so. She was so responsive, and Georg loved every single sound she made, every buck of her hips and the way she felt beneath his fingertips. She was magical. He kept caressing her with small circular motions, causing her to writhe beneath him – her breaths and moans encouraging him in his act – and when he brushed across the spot that seemed to be made of nothing but lava, it was also she could do to hold back her cries. Georg didn't still his actions and the sheer force of the pleasure he was giving her rapidly intensified, it seemed to grow more and more powerful with each stroke; she panted heavily, and she could feel something strong begin to coil within her, it grew more and more intense until the bubble finally burst, and everything became white. She arched into him – crying out in ecstasy – as her orgasm swept through her, leaving her utterly breathless.

Georg watched her in the throws of passion with adoring eyes and he felt his heart swell for the wonderful woman that had trusted him so. When she finally came back to earth, he leant forward and kissed her solidly; however, the ache hadn't dulled for either of them, and when Georg's arousal brushed against her thigh, neither of them could hold back their moans. Their eyes connected at that moment and the same unspoken plea came from them both.

"Maria…" he began in a strangled breath.

"Please, Captain…I…I…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, but she wanted him. She had suspected it when he first entered her dreams, but now she was sure.

She leaned up and kissed him before muttering another 'please' against his lips.

He wanted her too and knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Not now. He sat up and quickly freed himself of the rest of his clothing before moving back down to hover over Maria and claiming her lips in a heated and almost desperate kiss; their tongues duelled, and her hand began to rake through his hair – pulling him even closer. They craved each other.  
He eased his throbbing arousal into her as slowly as he could possibly manage – halting for just a second when he reached the barrier of her innocence. He would've waited longer, but the sighs that left Maria's lips as he began to fill her were just so intoxicating and he was truly under her spell. With one long thrust, he pushed himself all the way in and listened as Maria let out a gasp that was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. He held himself there, letting her adjust to him, but also to take a moment to revel in how wonderful she felt around him. Eventually, she arched her hips upwards, letting him know that she desperately needed the friction that only he could provide.

His thrusts were rhythmed at first, keeping at the steadiest pace that he could manage, but she just felt so good and she drove him to utter madness. The taste of her kisses, the smoothness of her skin, the sound of her moans and the feeling of her muscles tightening around him…god, he adored her beyond words. Her nails dug into his back as his movements quickened and he began to drive into her with a sense of urgency that went far beyond lust…no, they were feeling something far more profound.

"Oh, Maria…" he gasped as he felt the beginnings of his own release building at the base of his spine.

She was whimpering beneath him and he knew that she was close too. Soon the regularity of his movements vanished, and he became almost wild, wanting to find both his and her release; and it didn't take long. His movements grew even quicker before they both descended into the chasm of bliss and the air was filled with loud pants and moans of ecstasy. Maria's back arched off the sofa and she clung to Georg desperately as he groaned her name and spilled into her. Then, slowly, they came back to reality.  
Georg remained hovering above her, looking down at her with an intense look that Maria couldn't quite name, but she felt herself returning it. He leant down and kissed her again – which brought her back into the present. As he pulled away she wriggled from beneath him and began to gather her clothes from the floor – dressing herself in each garment as she retrieved it.

"Maria?" Georg questioned – slightly panicked. He got no answer and all he could do was watch as Maria's skin began to vanish beneath her dress.

He pulled on his trousers and took a gentle hold of her wrist before she could head towards the door.

"Maria, what's the matter?"

"Nothing" she said quietly – not quite meeting his gaze, "I just think I should get back to my room"

There was a brief and stiff pause as Georg mind ran through every possible explanation…each one more terrifying than the last.

"Maria…you don't…regret it do you?"

Then she looked at him.

"No, not at all…I could never regret it, but…"

"But?"

She gave a gentle sigh.

"I just…need time to think"

He nodded.

"Okay…"

Maria could hear the worry that was lacing his tone and she became flooded with the guilt of causing him to worry. She didn't have any regrets over what they'd just done, but it had been so overwhelming, and she needed time to calm herself and to contemplate all that had happened.

"May we talk about this in the morning, Maria?" he asked nervously.

"Of course"

She looked at him for a few moments and still found herself to utterly drawn to him, some strange yet natural force that she couldn't understand. She took a step forward before timidly pecking his lips; and then, she was gone.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, there you go! Not really sure what to say other than I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue with it.**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, first of all, please let me offer my most sincere apologies for the fact that this has taken so long, I really wanted to update this sooner, but I have just been so busy with my university work load (which is starting to increase now) and when I did get time too write, I was often too tired or just had writers block.**

 **But, I've finally got this chapter done! It's a bit shorter than last time, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on chapter one!**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Two**

Maria was practically breathless when she reached her room – her head swimming painfully with so many thoughts and questions. She had just had sex with the Captain! Not only that, but she had wanted it and had asked for it! She closed the door behind her, rested against it and slid down to sit on the floor; she cradled her head in her hands and let out a shaky breath as she tried desperately to process everything that had happened. She never thought anything like this would ever happen to her, sure she'd had her dreams and she'd had her feelings, but to actually act on them and to go so far with him…she was utterly shocked by her own actions. She never thought she'd be capable of it.

To do such things out of the ties of marriage, to forsake the sacred nature of her purity…it had always been unthinkable to her. But then again, she wasn't exactly sure of her feelings – not entirely – and now, they scared her. At first she thought it had only been something fleeting, after all, the captain was a very handsome man and he had shown her great kindness; but after sleeping with him, she knew that it was far more than all of that. And she just didn't know what to do. She had never felt such things towards anyone, and she had no idea what they meant or how she should deal with them…had she fallen for him completely?

"Oh, help…" she whimpered to herself and she tried to calm her thoughts and fight back the tears.

How could she have gotten herself into a situation like this? She was sent to be the children's governess, not leap into bed – well, a sofa – with their father; and she was terrified that she had messed everything up. But she just couldn't ignore the way her heart seemed to beat for him, the way she could hardly breath whenever he walked into a room – she couldn't ignore any of it! But what did it mean? Not just in terms of a definition, but what did it mean for them? …if there even was a them. Surely the captain had felt something too? After all, he _had_ kissed her, and the entirety of their relations had been a mutual decision…but how could he ever have feelings for her? He was a naval hero that was regarded with the upmost respect; he was rich, sophisticated and deserved someone better than her. And she, well, she was nothing more than a soon-to-be nun and a silly mountain girl. That's all she'd ever been. The captain didn't need an indecisive trouble-making nun, he needed someone of his own class…someone like the baroness.

Maria felt her heart sink at the thought of her, she hadn't been thinking about Else when she'd been with the captain, and the immorality of their act had completely slipped her mind. But, maybe it made the whole thing easier? She knew that Georg had been involved with Elsa for quite some time and there had been whispers that a proposal was on the horizon…maybe it was for the best? If he planned on marrying her – the sort of woman that he _should_ be marrying – then she needn't worry about her feelings or whatever potential relationship they might have, because there wasn't going to be one. He would marry the baroness, she would return to the abbey and they'd forget about their night together.

In truth, that was the last thing that Maria wanted, but so many parts of her mind were telling her that it was the right way for things to play out. So, with an aching heart and a whirling mind, she stood, gave a shaky sigh and got herself ready for bed, hoping – praying – that sleep would take her soon and that her slumber would not be invaded by more dreams of the captain…it would only make things worse.

* * *

Georg was overwhelmed with turmoil as he lay in bed that night – practically in a daze. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he tried desperately to figure everything out – analysing the situation as he so often would. He had slept with Maria. It was something that his mind was screaming at him, reminding him of what he'd done and the multitude of emotions he felt in response.

First of all, there was guilt, that he had lost sight of his self-control, that he had given into his attraction and had had taken things so far. Then, there was fear, fear that'd he'd ruined her, stolen her innocence and purity, that he'd scared her and destroyed any last shreds of hope that kept alive the possibility of them ever courting. And finally, there was and endless sense of painful confusion, he knew he had certain feelings and he knew that they were strong, but the one the he couldn't do was actually define them; she had had an effect on him almost the minute he'd caught her in the ballroom, she was utterly enchanting and had been the only woman since Agathe that had made his heart beat so viciously. It had been such a shock when he'd first noticed it, that the part of him he thought was dead was alive and well and all because of _her._ There were times when he would catch sight of her with the children or in the path of the sun's gentle hand and his lungs would be completely robbed of air as he became stunned by her beauty. She made him whole again. Then, of course, there were his dreams…

But there was something else too, even though he had been the one to initiate their intimacy, it had been Maria that had almost begged for more; he had almost completely accepted his feelings for Maria, yet he had been shocked to discover that she might actually return some of them. He hadn't believed it at first, but he couldn't ignore the way she had responded to him with equal affection and fervour, that she had sought out more. Could it possible be that she had feelings for him too? He really didn't think it was possible, she was a postulant and he was sure that romance would be the last thing on her mind…especially with a man like him, widowed and so many years her senior. And yet, there was _something_ that was tugging at his mind, something he so desperately wanted to figure out, something that told him he wasn't seeing the full picture; but, in truth, he didn't know where else to turn, so, with a defeated sigh, he closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would take him soon.

* * *

 _The weight of his body atop hers was utterly delicious and his breath hot and trickling against her ear only added to her pleasure; she shuddered as he nipped at the soft spot beneath her ear and she felt him smile at her reactions._

" _You amazing woman" he breathed – his voice little more than a low and sensual rumble._

 _In this moment, nothing they did felt sinful or confusing, everything felt so right…so perfect._

 _She clawed at the smooth skin of his back as he pressed the hardness of his arousal against her but refrained from entering her and delivering the release they both so desperately craved; and yet, whilst he seemed to be so in control, Maria could barely breath through the haze of arousal. It was like a tidal wave that was building within her, she needed someone to ease that pressure, to help the wave reach its delectable peak, and Georg was the only one that could do it. She wanted him. She needed him. Georg sensed this and teased her further by dragging his erection across her opening, delivering only the slightest amount of pleasure, but nowhere near enough to satisfy her…or him. She whimpered with frustration and gruff chuckle came from his throat._

" _What do you need, Maria?"_

" _Please, Georg!" she practically begged._

" _Please what? Tell me what you want…if you tell me I can give it to you"_

 _She didn't hesitate._

" _You, I need you…to make love to me"_

 _He smiled again, adjusted his position somewhat and entered her slowly…exquisitely…_

Maria jolted awake and was instantly met with a feeling that she'd hoped she'd escape for at least one night. She groaned with frustration and grimaced slightly as she became aware of the heavy sense of arousal blooming in her most intimate area…would it only get worse from this point on? She lay back against the pillows and tried desperately to forget the visions her mind had just given her and to let her body calm, but as she did, she couldn't help but feel the ghosts of his caresses across her skin, and they felt just as real as they had at the time. The way his fingertips had skated across her as is she were made of the most delicate china, or the way he cupped her breasts – gifting them with absolute pleasure. The way his lips had travelled down her neck, how his fingers had moved across her most intimate area with the goal of making her come undone…the way his body felt over hers as she lay back against the sofa and the way he filled her so completely – making her first and only time with a many nothing, if not incredible.

She groaned again and wrapped her arms around herself – begging for the phantoms of his hands to leave her. It was ridiculous. Surely, she shouldn't be desiring such things? Surely it was sinful to be fantasising about a man in such a way? And yet, she couldn't deny that there was a yearning within her, a desire for more of what she'd had – like a delicious poison. She didn't feel tainted or sinful, she felt alive. If she'd been brave enough to ignore the fear, Maria was almost certain that she would've marched right over to his bedroom, but she wasn't brave enough, instead she lay there silently, and between sweeps of arousal, wondered what she was going to do.

She knew the captain couldn't have feelings for her, he may have loved her body, but he'd never want to be romantically involved with the governess. She simply couldn't bring herself to ponder the possibility of her perusing something more with the captain, it was just to implausible to her, so, she would learn to accept it, even if it went against what she felt in the deepest regions of her heart…she just hoped that she'd have to courage to deliver the news to Georg in the morning…and do so without revealing her true desires.

* * *

"Frauline Maria, can we have our breakfast now?" Kurt whined.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but we should wait for you father before we start" Maria told him gently.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, it's only polite"

Kurt gave a slight groan but accepted his instructions and continued to wait patiently with the rest of his siblings. Maria fidgeted, not enjoying the discomfort she felt by his absence.

"I wonder where he's gotten to…he didn't say anything to any of you did he?"

The children shook their heads.

"Perhaps he's with Max and the Baroness?"

"Max won't be up until noon" Fredrich chuckled.

"And I saw the Baroness earlier, father isn't with her" Liesl added.

With a somewhat pained sigh, Maria rose from her chair.

"I guess I'll go and see what's keeping him…Liesl, make sure Kurt's meal stays intact until I return"

The siblings all laughed at her comment – especially when Kurt whined in response – but Maria was far too distracted to notice. As she made her way towards the staircase, her steps were purposefully slow, for as much as she knew that she needed to talk to Georg, she was truly dreading it; she had absolutely no idea what she wanted to say or even if she'd be brave enough to say anything at all! After what had happened between them the previous night, and after her failed exploration of her feelings, she feared that she'd simply crumble at the very sight of him.

She decided to check his study first, for even though she didn't particularly want to find him, she knew she had too, and his study would be the wisest place to start her search. She stood outside the door for a few seconds and took several shaky breaths – trying to muster up the strength to actually knock. She feared what may have been on the other side of the door, how he would act around her and how she would act in response; but, with one final breath, she raised her trembling hand to the door and knocked timidly.

"Who is it?" his stoic tone questioned.

"Captain, it's Maria, I don't wish to the disturb you, but the children and I were wondering if you plan on joining –"

She was cut short when the door suddenly flew open, and there he was, mere inches away from her and his features twisted with concern and slight amazement that she was actually there. She stared up at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks a perfect shade of crimson, suddenly she felt hot all over and her hands continued to shake at her sides. Neither of them spoke for a while, they simply looked at one another, asking so many questions but finding no answers. All thoughts of breakfast had left Maria's mind as she tried desperately to cool the whirlwind of thoughts that failed to silence and prayed that she would have the strength to say _something_. She watched as the captain swallowed hard.

"Maria…" he eventually choked, "…do you think we could…talk?"

Her breathed hitched at the thought of it and she could feel her heart kicking away at her chest, but as she continued to look up at him, she could see the concern and care in his eyes, there was nothing there that wanted to do her harm and he was acting out of sheer selflessness. Besides, she'd never heard him speak so shyly. She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Yes…I think we should" she said quietly.

"Please come in" he invited timidly as he stepped aside.

She walked through the door – her arms locked rigidly by her sides like a protective barrier – and she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She jumped slightly when she heard the door close.

"Please sit" he said.

She sat stiffly in the chair opposite his desk and has he moved around to the other side, she reminded herself that before the previous night, he had been her friend and, regardless of what happened, she wanted him to stay as such. She wrung her hands together nervously as he looked at her, and the turmoil that was etched on his face let her know that he was desperately trying to find the right words. She empathised with him deeply and hated seeing him in such a state.

"About what happened last night…" he began hesitantly, "…I just want to apologise for…for taking things as far as I did, and I want you to know that if I pushed you or made you feel uncomfortable in anyway, then I am deeply sorry, Maria…that's the last thing I ever wanted to do… and –"

"—Captain, you really have no reason to apologise…I – I was the one who asked you to take things further, I really wasn't acting myself at all and so, I feel like _I_ should be the one apologising to _you_ , I acted most inappropriately and took advantage of our friendship –"

"—No, that's no it at all, Maria, I don't blame you for a single thing that happened last night, I was the one who initiated it and I was the one who couldn't keep hold of my self-control, I should've acted honourably…instead I…I treated you with a great disrespect, and didn't treat you the way that you deserve…you deserved better than that and better than me…"

"I don't agree, Captain, at the time, it was a mutual decision, I shouldn't have asked you for such things especially not under the circumstances…I was there to discuss the children and I selfishly lost sight of that; I pursued something that I should have left alone…" her voiced quietened, "…it was just all so new"

" _Exactly_ , it was overwhelming for you – for both of us, perhaps – and I should've acted better…I _know_ that I know better…"

"…I asked you to keep going"

"But I should've known better" he insisted.

"So should I"

"I took advantage of you"

"That would've only be the case if I hadn't of wanted it" she breathed and was shocked by the words that had left her lips.

Georg stopped suddenly, he too was taken aback by her answer and simply sat there, staring at her, trying to process what she'd said. Could she mean…?

"Listen…" she sighed heavily, "…I'm not going to try and justify the way I acted last night, there are some…factors, that I could use as an excuse, but I feel that my actions are best defined as inexcusable"

"Factors?" he questioned, and Maria instantly regretted her words.

"Oh dear…" she whispered to herself.

"What do you mean _factors_?"

"It's really nothing" she tried to excuse.

"Maria, you _can_ talk to me, you know? And if there's something bothering you, I'd like you to tell me" he said kindly.

Her heart was once again hammering in her chest, like it was desperate to break free from the prison of her body, surely she couldn't tell him why she had acted in such a way? He'd almost certainly hate her if she did, think that she was some sort of wicked temptress that had no right being near his children…

"Maria" he encouraged.

His compassionate gaze was intense and she felt herself being drawn in, she trusted those eyes, she trusted _him_ , and she could feel the way her stomach fluttered at the mere acknowledgement of their eye contact…the effect that he had on her was almost terrifyingly strong…she tried to fight it, tried to pull herself away from the tug of her emotions, but, as it always had, her heart began to win. She sighed – defeated. But as she began to confess, she didn't look at him…she _couldn't_ look at him.

"For the longest time, I've been…feeling differently…about _you_ , and I just didn't know what any of it meant, in fact, at first I didn't think the feelings meant anything at all, I just thought that they'd changed, but then about a week ago I started having dreams and they've made me feel things that I never imagined I could feel, things that I'd never truly known…until – until we were together in the way we were last night…"

"Dreams?" he whispered – his voice strangled, "What kind of dreams?"

She hesitated for only a moment.

"Dreams…about you"

His breath caught in his throat and a million desperate questions rose in his mind.

"And in these dreams we're…together, like we were last night, and when I wake up the feelings the dreams give me don't leave…I feel like we did when we were together and…and whenever I'm around you I just can't focus on anything else…I don't know what any of it means, I've never felt this way before…Captain, I hope you won't think less of me for saying this but…I, well, I wanted to be with you last night"

Without saying a single word, he rose from his chair and slowly made his way around the desk – his steps slow and clunky, yet purposeful. He knelt down in front of her and let his face hover agonisingly close to hers.

"I could never think less of you" he whispered.

And that's when he kissed her. It was torturously delicate – as if she might break if he kissed her any harder – but Maria could feel all of the emotion behind his actions, the care with which he delivered the kiss and the way he silently let her know that she was so much more to him than a gateway to quick release. His feelings for her lay deep within his heart and the soft and loving nature of his kiss began to help her understand that. He kept his face close when they parted.

"Don't you see, Maria?" he breathed, "…I love you"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, there you go! I don't really think i's my best work, but I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I've got most of the story planned out so I'll get chapter three done as soon as I can, but I hope you won;t mind if it takes a little longer.**

 **Anyway, I'd really love to know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey everyone, once again, I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but you all know that I'm very busy with university and that these updates will be slower than the weekly updates that I usually go for.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is nice and long and I have been enjoying writing this story, so I really hope you enjoy reading it too!**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Three**

She pulled back to look at him – her eyes practically bulging.

"You – you what?" she whispered, the sturdiness of her voice beginning to crumble.

He gave a slight sigh, but held his ground, kept their faces close and his intensions pure. Tentatively, he ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek and listened to the slight shudder that left her lips from the contact.

"I love you" he replied simply – his heart on his sleeve.

Maria was quite sure that time had stopped, the seconds no longer rolling by into the minutes that would make up her life, no, Georg Von Trapp had managed to do the impossible, he had defied the laws of the universe, gone against all that she knew and had left her thoroughly speechless. She let her eyes bore into his, searching – but not knowing what she wanted to find. Perhaps she was looking for any uncertainty? That the whole thing might be some kind of cruel joke to scare her away, but she found none of it, instead, within his enchanting irises, she found truth. She found the honour that he was so renowned for and she found the honesty behind his words; he'd meant what he'd said, even if she was unsure how.

She hardly recognised that man that was still so close to her, she had never seen such kindness and sincerity all wrapped up in one being, this was the very same man that had done his best to rule and intimidate her, who was ready to fire her on the spot,; yet, there he was, kneeling in front of her, his softened features conveying his fidelity and his gaze holding the most tender of looks to match his short caresses. How could he possibly be the same man? Sure, they'd had a friendship after the fighting was over, but even then, she could see that part of his façade had still been very much alive, had she unearthed the true Captain Von Trapp? The one that his children and wife had once known. It almost shocked her that he was capable of such affections, yet she wasn't sure why, she knew that he wasn't some kind of monster, and she knew that the man she'd met on her first day had been a disguise fabricated from his pain; and yet, the man in front of her now was just as much of a mystery.

"I – I…I don't…" she stuttered – her voice possessing almost no volume.

"May I?" He offered, mindful of the panic he may have elicited.

Maria just nodded in response – her curious gaze never leaving his. He moved his fingers away from her cheek, but kept their faces close, since she was still allowing him this far into her personal space, he wasn't about to give that up…not unless she asked him to. He paused briefly, letting the sentences string together in his mind – searching for the most delicate way to explain himself.

"I apologise for dropping that on you so suddenly, believe me, it was not my intention to frighten you, but I also don't think I could bear to go another day without telling you how I felt – even if it scared you. Ever since you arrived here, Maria, I've been feeling differently, _you_ made me feel differently, at first I thought it was something bad, something that I wanted to rid myself of, but as time passed, as I began to see just how much you cared for my children, how much love you were giving them, and after we managed to forge a friendship from the fights we had, that's when I realised that what you made me feel was wonderful…you awoke something in me – something that I thought was dead – I never thought I would be able to feel like this after…"

He took a moment to swallow – hoping to keep his voice in check.

"…after Agathe passed away…but you proved me wrong, Maria…I tried to ignore it, though, knowing that it wouldn't be proper to act in such a way – you were here for the children, after all – and I didn't think you'd be interested in me, but I found that I couldn't push it away, each time I tried, it just came back stronger…I found myself utterly captivated by you, Maria, by your beauty, your grace and your love of life that is just so admirable…when I found myself grinning like a fool at the mere mention of your name, I just knew that I _couldn't_ suppress my feelings, even if I couldn't act on them…and then, after what happened between us last night, I was certain about how I felt. I've fallen in love with you, Maria, I don't know how it's happened, it seemed to be gradually building silently until it all came crashing down, but it's happened and, quite frankly, I've never felt more wonderful…"

A brief pause.

"…and you're not the only one who's been having dreams" he added – almost bashfully.

Maria felt her cheeks redden as she looked at him and never had Georg seen a more perfect look of surprise. So much had been thrown at her, she had suspected that her feelings for the Captain were mutual and she had come so close to telling him so, but she had never expected for him to suddenly turn around and confess his love to her; and as exhilarating as it was, the whole thing was frightening and utterly unbelievable. He'd mentioned dreams, had he been dreaming about her the way she'd been dreaming about him? Had he kissed and touched her in his dreams? Did he wake up with the same intense feelings of desire that she found herself plagued with? The sheer thought of it made her tremble with a whole new emotion. But there was one more thing that she just couldn't wrap her head around.

"How?" she blurted quietly.

"How what?"

"How can you say such things?"

Georg's heart began a steady gallop, had he offended her? Scared her beyond her wits? Was she about to reject and run from him. A chill creeped up the back of his neck as he prayed that none of his fears would play out as the truth.

"Maria, I don't understand…"

"How can you say you love me, Captain… _me_!"

And then it all fell painfully into place. His heart ached for her as he began to see the pain materialise in her gaze and he suddenly realised that he'd put her under an entirely new kind of pressure. He couldn't bear it. He never thought that the woman who had seemed so infuriatingly confident when she arrived could ever hold such a low opinion of herself; yet, there she was, almost begging him for an explanation that he knew she wouldn't be able to believe – at least not right away. He hoped with all his heart, that he'd be able to make her see the light…even if it was only a brief glimmer.

"Oh, Maria…" he sighed – almost painfully, "—you can't possibly think that—"

"But I do, Captain!" she shuddered before she suddenly stood and began to pace around the room, "I – you don't belong with someone like me, I mean, you're a naval hero! You belong in high society, with people of your own kind, not…not someone like _me_!"

"And what exactly do you think you are?"

"A nobody…a silly mountain girl who's always getting into trouble and can't even handle being a nun half the time!"

His heart truly crumbled in that moment.

"Please don't speak so harshly of yourself"

"But would you deny it, Captain? Because I _am_ a mountain girl...and I'm just the governess"

"No, you're not" he said firmly, "You've always been so much more than that, you may be a governess by title, but in spirit you've gone far beyond the role of a servant…you've been a saviour, Maria, to this entire family – especially me – you became a role model for my children and a friend to me…you captivated me with you beauty and your soul…and you've captured my heart too. Believe me, Maria, you are anything _but_ a nobody"

His words had knocked the air right out of her, but as much as she wanted to believe him – to run into his arms and cry into his shirt – there was some venomous voice in the back of her mind telling her that none of it was true. She didn't think that he was lying, in fact, she was sure that _he_ believed his words, but she didn't. She just didn't understand how someone like him could see such beauty in her.

"I'm sorry, I just…don't see how…" she stuttered, "…I'm not what you deserve…"

"I think you might be right there"

Her eyes bulged at his comment and she swore that they began to water.

"I don't deserve you, Maria, because you are _far_ too good for me"

"Oh, how wrong you are" she almost laughed.

"Why are you so cruel to yourself, Maria? Who has ever given you a reason to believe that you're unworthy of a person's affections?"

Something in his stomach dropped into an abyss when he saw her tense at his worse – a strange sort of fear beginning to crease her usually soft features. His jaw dropped ever so slightly as he became terrified that he'd unearthed something grim, something she'd never told anyone…something that she wanted to keep buried. But she said nothing.

"Maria?" he probed.

"Nobody" she said with a shake of her head.

"Then please try and let go of your hostilities…you must understand that I mean what I say" he said innocently.

"I know you do…but I still don't understand _how_ "

"I don't think I do either…but if there's anything I've learnt throughout my life, it's that you're not _meant_ to know how…I think things like this – these kinds of feelings – they go beyond words and human comprehension…it's like a good piece of literature, once you start to poke holes or pull it apart too much, you can ruin it"

"What would people say, Captain, if they knew that you were – uh – _with_ the governess"

"I wouldn't much care, my feelings are too strong for me to care about propriety"

"You should be with somebody like the Baroness"

And that's when everything shattered. He hated to admit it, but Georg hadn't given a single thought to Elsa admits all of this and the full weight on the situation finally came crashing down on his shoulders in away that could be akin to the strain of Atlas. His breath caught ever so slightly in his throat as his mind began to whirl and for the first time in years, he panicked. In his youth, he hadn't been a stranger to seeing more than one woman at time – something he was now _very_ ashamed of – but this was something unique. He was stuck between paradise and the underworld; between a woman he didn't love but had all but promised himself to and a woman he had fallen for completely but was ready to run from him.

"Maria, you must know that I don't love Elsa"

"Then why are you even courting her?" she asked innocently.

"Elsa has been a friend for a long time and when Agathe passed away, she was the only one that could truly empathise with me, we enjoyed each other's company but, for me, it was more for safety…I wanted my children to have a mother, someone to look after them and love them when I was failing to do so"

"But you're a part of their lives again"

"Thanks to you"

Now, _that_ made her blush.

"Maria, I'll end it with Elsa, I'll do whatever it takes to have you in my life"

"Oh, Captain, you mustn't!"

"Why? Would you prefer me to marry a woman I don't love? That would just be unfair to everyone, Maria"

"But what about the Baroness? Won't it be unfair to her?"

"It will be, but it'll be kinder to end things before they go too far, before anything is official…before you run away from me"

"I won't run" she said almost instantly and although her voice wavered, he could see the power that made its home in her eyes. She meant it, in spite of her trepidations, she wouldn't bolt.

"Maria, forgive me for being so forward, but I have to know…these feelings that – what I mean is…" he huffed at his sudden inability to form a coherent sentence, "…is it mutual, Maria? Do you feel the same way about me, at all?" He was putting everything on the line now, and despite his steely exterior, he was quite sure that he would crumble if she said no.

But deep down, Maria knew that she couldn't walk away from this, from _him_. He made her positively giddy, he made her feel things that she didn't even know existed, he made her burn with desires that she was so deliciously overwhelmed by. He had changed her – for the better. He had made her discover herself, her passions, who she was and who she was destined to become. She knew for certain that her path in life did not lead her towards the abbey, but instead, into his arms; and whilst that was still such a shock, she knew that his embrace, his kisses and caresses, were the only things that could soften he blow. And, in the end, she didn't mind, not if she could spend eternity in his arms.

But could she really live this life? There was nothing certain about it, he was only asking her of her feelings, but, in truth, she still couldn't give them a definition. Everything still seemed blurred, as if the image wasn't quite in focus yet. Georg had come to her and had openly confessed how he felt, defining it with a shocking degree of certainty as love. Is that what she felt too? Love? _That_ was what was truly terrifying, had she really fallen for him? If so, she certainly wasn't aware of it; she suspected – that if it was true – then it had happened so gradually over the summer that she couldn't have noticed it. Perhaps it was a simple shift, how one morning she would give the Captain a polite nod over breakfast, whereas it would soon become a soft smile – accompanied by a blush that she thought shouldn't be there. How one morning she'd be entirely focused on observing the children's leisure, whereas after a few days, perhaps her gaze was drifting over to their father. And she could argue with her dreams.

Then, she wondered how she would feel if she walked away. If she denied him and eventually went back to the abbey. Almost instantly she knew that she wouldn't be able to live that life, yes, the abbey had been her home – everyone there like family – but she suspected that she was beginning to form a new family. She looked back up at Georg and felt her heart flutter again, how was he able to do that to her with actually doing anything? And it happened every time they were in the same room. No, she couldn't deny this, not anymore. She gave him a small smile and when he returned the gesture – simultaneously making her heart melt – her fears became a little less fierce. She took a short, shallow breath – taking in as much confidence as she could before bravely saying…

"I love you too"

Within seconds he was striding towards her, taking her in his arms and kissing her fully. She moaned with delight and let her arms slide around his neck – pulling herself closer to him – and revelling in the delectable sensations that came from the full body contact. They had both been aching for it, the contents of their discussion threatening to pull them apart forever, but the kiss they shared in the middle of his study kept them bound together, like the strong metallic links of a chain. Nothing was about to tear them apart. And they savoured that security, the mutual need for each other and the beauty of their shared feelings. They'd never felt anything like it, something so intense and almost forbidden – it was new for them both – and they wanted it to last forever.

Georg pulled way eventually, his breathing heavy and uneven, but like before, he kept himself firmly planted in her personal space – letting his forehead rest against her own. Even being close to her was intensely magical and overwhelming enough to drive him into a state of ruin. She was like a force of nature, something he would never be able to understand, but also something that he didn't _want_ to understand; he just wanted to go along for the ride, to be able to fully experience the beauty that was Maria. He caressed her cheek, simply content to gaze at her, and if time had not existed, he would've easily spent hours holding her in him arms.

"Maria, there isn't much I can offer you, at least not yet, not with Elsa still in the picture, but I can offer you my heart and I will do so with the upmost sincerity, if you want me, I am yours" he breathed.

"I'm yours too…" she replied – not a shred of worry detectable, "…some of these feelings are still so overwhelming and I'm almost scared by how strong they are and by how suddenly they've taken over me, but you're the only person I want to face those fears with"

"I'll make things right, Maria, and I'll give you the life you deserve"

And as much as his promise thrilled her, she could feel an ache building deep within every inch of her – mind, body and heart.

"Are you going to make me wait?"

He pulled back a little.

"What?"

"Captain, I know that – oh, I don't know how to say it – I don't want things to go back to the way they were, now that I know how wonderful you can make me feel, I don't think I can go back to a life without you"

"Maria, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Her cheeks her a brilliant shade of red and she couldn't bring herself to look at him as she asked for such things.

"Please…my feelings are so strong, and I don't think I could bear being without you…even if you only hold me after the children have gone to bed…" she pleaded.

"Could you do that, Maria? To be with me in secret…you're essentially asking to become my mistress"

"But if you don't intend on marrying the Baroness, then surely it's something entirely different"

"You have a point…but you deserve better than that"

"I know you're a gentleman, Captain and I know that you want to treat me with the upmost respect, but I really don't care about that, I want this to work out, but I don't think I can shut you out…I – I want you…" she whispered – furiously embarrassed at her words, "…and I don't care about how improper it may be, after all, I think we've gone far beyond the boundaries, have we not?"

He had to smile a little at that.

"What we want and what we deserve are two separate things…" she continued, "…I can live with a secret romance, Captain, and I know it won't last forever, but what I can't live without is living like none of this ever happened"

"I'm only going to ask once more, because it's not going to be easy…but are you sure?"

"The way we were last night, the way you made me feel, I'd give anything to be able to experience that again with you, and if it means doing it in secret for a while, so be it…at first I was worried that the whole thing was sinful, but I simply don't believe that anything that feels so _wonderful_ could ever be a sin"

"I'm a man of my word, Maria, and one day, none of it will have to be hidden, one day, these feelings of our wills be free"

"I believe you"

"But there's one more thing"

"What's that?" she asked – confused.

"You should probably start calling me Georg…in private anyway"

"What if I like calling you Captain?"

"Then, you may call me Captain" he said with a wink.

He leaned in a captured her lips in another kiss, this one slow and sensual, a wordless promise to accompany all that he had just said to her, a promise of his intentions to give her the best possible life he could; one filled with love, joy and laughter, one filled with everything that this incredible woman deserved to have at her disposal. He wanted to give her paradise. But, now he knew that he had her heart, and the thought of it made him soar with pure elation. They eventually parted their lips with a soft smack, but kept their gazes locked.

"So, what happens now?" she asked timidly.

"Now, we carry on, we let the façade of our daily lives continue, as if this never happened… _but_ –" he said pointedly before she could protest, "—behind closed doors, when the timing is right, the world shall be ours. I know it's not ideal and I wish it could be different, but I want to be with you, Maria and I want to please you"

She wondered what exactly that would involve. Whilst his kisses were utterly intoxicating, they were nothing compared to what they had shared during the previous night…she had tasted the sweet flavour of intimacy, and now she had a craving…a craving she didn't know how to deal with.

"And the Baroness?" was what she asked instead.

"The party still has to go ahead, I'm afraid, I know it's a while away, but preparations have already began, and I know that she'll be returning to Vienna soon to get her own wardrobe prepared…I will have to figure out the most humane way to end our relationship…but it's going to hurt either way"

"I feel terrible"

"Don't, it was wrong of me to string her along in the first place…I promise you that I'm _not_ that kind of man, I don't mess with women's hearts…I hope you understand that I was in a bad place when I began my courtship with Elsa"

"I do" she nodded.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

She looked shocked that he even had to ask.

"Of course I do" she assured.

"Good…now, where were we?" he purred as he moved closer.

But just as their lips were about to touch, Maria stepped back with a sudden gasp.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"The children!"

"What about them?" he was suddenly panicked.

"I – I told them not to eat their breakfast until I brought you downstairs and we've been…oh, Georg how long have we been up here?! They must be positively famished!"

He couldn't help but erupt into fits of laughter.

"Oh, you should've said something sooner!"

"It completely slipped my mind!" she gasped.

"Come on, let's go before Kurt tries to eat the table leg!"

So, with a soft giggle from Maria and a solid kiss from Georg, they left the study and made their way downstairs – making sure that there was enough space between them. Maria practically ran into the dining room – flustered and apologetic – and was met by confused stares from all of the children.

"I'm so sorry children…" she began, "…I really didn't think it would take that long"

"Is father coming?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes, he followed me down"

"Then where is he?" was the next question.

"Right here!" came Georg's warm voice from behind her and in that moment, she forgot herself and felt an adoring smile spread across her face.

But it was the curious voice of Brigitta that made her remember where she was, and the smile immediately fell from her features.

"You were gone for quite a while, was everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, of course, we just got a bit caught up in something" Maria excused.

"What was it?"

Maria froze – completely caught off guard.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, darling" Georg saved with a suave smile and Maria shot him a brief look of thanks as she felt the nerves begin to unravel and release her lungs.

But the feeling didn't last, for as they were about to sit down, the ominous sound of heels clicking against the hard floors began to fill the villa and everyone's heads whipped to the doorway and found Elsa stood there – a look of confusion etched onto her face. Maria felt her chest tighten, like sharp vines wrapping around her several times until it was almost a struggle to breathe. She was sure that the trepidation was clear on her face, but everything suddenly became rather dauting; she had never had to keep such a secret and she had a terrible sense of foreboding – certain that they were about to get found out.

"Georg, darling, I've been looking for you"

"Sorry, I was working" he shrugged – not really wanting to have this sort of discussion in front of the children – or Maria for that matter.

"I did think it was a bit odd that you weren't having breakfast with the children, although they _did_ inform me that their governess had gone to fetch you…but that _was_ quite a while ago"

Georg narrowed his eyes at her almost venomous suspicions.

"Frauline Maria just explained everything to the children, we just got a bit caught up – a rather in-depth discussion about the children's wellbeing…I'm sure you understand" he said calmly.

"Well, if you say so, dear…" she complied – although, he could tell that she wasn't really satisfied with his explanation, "…I'll be with Max in the garden, I'm sure you'll join me once your through here"

He didn't want to give her an answer, not wanting to continue the façade of their relationship whilst Maria would almost certainly be nearby, but to say no would've cost him greatly. But she _was_ still his friend.

"I'll join you when I get a chance" he said simply – trying to keep his voice soft.

She left then – a sharp look still creasing her features.

Maria gazed at him – a million different questions living in her stormy eyes – he looked back, trying to reassure her that everything was okay, that she needn't worry and that he was going to keep their secret safe, that he was going to keep _her_ safe. But, as soothing as his gaze was, it wasn't enough to calm her completely and her heart continued to thunder beneath her ribs. She would've given anything to be in his arms.

"Can we eat now, Frauline Maria?" Kurt groaned – ripping the two adults from their private world.

"Of course we can" Maria giggled.

* * *

To an outside observer, the rest of the day would've seemed completely normal. Maria had spent the majority of the day with the children, aiding them with the variety of different studies that they had to keep them bust throughout the summer. And, frankly, she was grateful for the distraction. She had been unable to keep her thoughts from wandering to the man that she could now technically call her lover – _lover,_ the whole prospect sent bolts of electricity shooting wildly through her limbs. She still couldn't comprehend any of it, that a man of his calibre had fallen in love with someone like her and that she was allowing herself to love him in such a beautiful way. Maria was beginning to wonder how she ever thought she could've lived her life contently without ever experiencing the things that Georg made her feel.

Still, for the majority of the day, the man in question had been out of sight, but that was to be expected. The party that the baroness had all but begged him to throw was still going ahead and he couldn't exactly ignore her. And whilst it hurt Maria to see them together, she simply had to look at Georg to see that there was no love in his heart for Elsa; sure, he liked her, they had been friends for a long time, but the looks he gave the baroness were nothing compared to the looks he gave her – the looks that practically made her knees buckle. Besides, Maria was content to keep their relationship a secret until after the party, for simply knowing that he loved her and that they could still be together to a certain extent was enough for her.

He had, however, on a few occasions that day, came to check in on her and the children. He'd popped in briefly during their maths lesson – although hadn't stayed long – again during the music lessons that he insisted Maria give them and again when they were out playing in the grounds. It made Maria's heart swell to see him so connected with his children, it was such a huge contrast to the man she'd met originally, and she couldn't be happier for them. As she'd watched the children play with their father, she felt a huge embrace of contentment swarm around her and for a few blissful moments, everything had felt like paradise. Of course, Maria had – once or twice – noticed the sharp gaze of the Baroness on either herself or Georg, and it put her visibly on edge, but she reminded herself of the supportive looks The Captain had given her at breakfast and reminded herself that there was no way that Elsa could know about them and that it was all in her head. In the end, she chose to pay no attention to it.

The day passed quickly and before she knew it, the children were in bed and she was stood at the door to Georg's study and found herself stupidly nervous about knocking. Even though everything had been agreed between them, she still wasn't quite sure on where she stood; sure, the agreement of a secret romance was fair, but she had no idea what it could involve. Was she destined to spend the evening in his arms, with the ability to give herself up to his delicious kisses in the palm of her hand…or would there be more? Would she be able to act on the strange longing that was beginning to become painfully familiar?

But, with a brief surge of courage, she knocked on the door. It opened within seconds and before she knew it, she was being pulled into the study – the door closing sharply behind her. His lips were soon devouring hers, desperate for the passion that they could take from each other. Their bodies became entwined and it was as if the tension of the day melted completely out of existence, Maria ran a hand through his thick brown locks as his arms circled her waist protectively – holding her as close as possible. Eventually, he ran his tongue gently across her lower lip, delicately begging for entrance and Maria didn't hesitate to grant it. She felt overwhelmed by it all, the feeling of his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth and the hard plains of his body against her own…she couldn't imagine a better piece of perfection.

However, the slow dance of their tongues came to an end when oxygen became a necessity and they gazed at each with awe – their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I've missed you" he purred.

"You've seen me several times today" she chuckled.

"Yes, but I've missed being with you – like this – being able to hold you and kiss you…I've missed being with you properly"

"You don't regret our decision, do you?" she asked nervously.

He gave her a gentle smirk.

"Never. Even if it isn't ideal, being with you in this way is… _incredible_ , and I'll do anything to see that it never stops"

"I'll admit, it was a bit difficult to keep my distance today –" she blushed, "—but it was worth it"

"You don't have to hold back now, my love"

And with that, he began to trail slow, open mouthed kisses across her cheek and down to her neck, making her arch against him and secretly pray that he'd never stop. But there was something she just needed to know…

"Georg…I – I wanted to ask you something"

His kisses stopped then, but his kept his face buried into the soft skin of her neck.

"Go on…"

"This – uh – these meetings of ours, when we're together, is…is it only going to be like this or will there be…something more?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

He pulled away to finally look at her. His features portrayed confusion, but there was something hopeful sparkling in his eyes.

"More?"

"Oh, how can I say this? When we were together last night, I – well, _you_ made me feel so…so amazing, and I know that we're not exactly in the best of situations, but I was just wondering if we –"

"—Maria…" he interrupted when he sensed her hesitation, "…are you asking me to make love to you again?"

She hesitated for only a second before nodding.

"Maria, I love you dearly, and making love to you was…well, I've never experienced anything quite like it…and I would love nothing more than to be with you in that way again…but I want you to make sure that that's what you want, I want to make sure that you're comfortable and that you'll have no regrets…I need you to ask me, just so that I can be sure"

She gazed up at him as the gauntlet had been dropped. Was she truly ready to pursue this kind of relationship with him? The conundrum was heavy, weighing down on her morality like rocks sinking in an open ocean; but her heart began the oh, so familiar fluttering as she continued to gaze into his hypnotic eyes and she was reminded of how beautiful the whole thing had seemed at the time. She was sure that nothing could be more holy, more pure, than the love they shared. She didn't need to question herself again, for she was certain of her answer…

"Please, Georg, make love to me…"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, there you go! I really hope you enjoyed reading that, and hopefully it won't be too long until chapter four is up.**

 **Please let me know what you thought! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So sorry that this has taken so long! As much as I love this story, I do often have a hard time writing it. But you'll hopefully be pleased to hear that I've planned out most of the plot, which means that my writers block should decrease somewhat.**

 **I have three weeks off from university at the moment and whilst I do need to do a lot of studying and preparations for my exams, I am also finding more time to write, so I'll hopefully be able to update this (and my other two ongoing stories) more often over the coming weeks.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Four**

" _Please, Georg, make love to me…"_

He didn't need to be told twice; and – with the smallest of grins – he leant forward and caught her lips in a kiss that started slow and soft…drawn out until they were utterly lost in the sensuality of it all. He arms snaked protectively around her waist, tugging at her frame until she was as close as she could possibly be – the feeling of her body against his was utterly intoxicating. He almost lost himself completely when he felt her begin to lightly tug at his hair – exploring the different sensations she could create and the multitude of different response she could elicit from him. He moaned gently – almost positive that he could live forever in this moment. He tore his lips away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, his lips burning into her soft skin like molten lava – leaving a frenzied trail in their wake. Maria's sighs were like music, something so beyond what he could comprehend, something he'd never be able to describe – but they made him feel so alive, so awake with love and passion that he could hardly think straight. Perhaps it was dangerous territory, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever felt.

"Oh, Georg…" she sighed as he nipped gently at her neck and she clung to him almost desperately – silently pleading for more.

He was about to reach for the buttons at the back of her dress, when the smallest part of his mind snapped back into reality and he remembered where they were. Reluctantly he pulled away. Maria looked at him with confusion – their breaths mingling and their chests heaving from their shared passions. For the briefest moment, he saw a flash of panic in her eyes and he knew instantly that she feared she'd made some kind of mistake, but he was quick to reassure her.

"I'm not stopping, Maria…" he panted.

"Then why -?"

"—I just don't think we should do this in here"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. He couldn't help but smile and he took her hand.

"Come with me" he whispered.

He led her to the other side of the study and to a door that she'd never noticed before.

"What's this?"

"It leads to the master suit"

Those six words instantly stirred something within her, igniting a new kind of fire that was pooling in her chest…she didn't think it was possible, but suddenly everything felt so awake and so in tune to the tiniest of details – like electricity was pulsing through her veins. Georg opened the door, but before he let them ascend the stairs, he moved in and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Besides, I think we were a little bit rushed last time… _this_ time I want to make sure we do it properly, no rush, no doubts…so that I can love every inch of you" he purred and couldn't wait for another second.

She stepped forward and gifted him with a passionate kiss and received a low, hungry groan of approval, but before they could deepen the kiss, he tore his lips away from hers and guided her up the stairs. As soon as they were in the suite, Georg pulled her back into his arms and their lips instantly locked together – their kiss deepening and reaching feverish levels within seconds. He ran his hands up and down her curves – mesmerised by the feel of her beneath his palms – she was so beautiful, and he still couldn't believe that she trusted him with her body, with her love…with something so special. He reached around and found the buttons of her dress and began to slowly undo them, one by one, at an excruciatingly slow pace; he heard Maria whimper with frustration and he chuckled against her lips.

"Patience" he chuckled as he undid the last button and her dress pooled at her feet, "Oh, you're so beautiful" he breathed before shrugging off his jacket.

He was about to pull of his tie when Maria brought her hands to cover his; eventually he got the message and smirked at her as he let her loosen the tie, slip it from his neck and then daintily move to the buttons of his shirt.

"Don't be shy, my love"

"I'm – I'm not shy"

"Is everything okay?"

"Alright, maybe I am a bit shy…it just feels _different_ this time"

He smiled and ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

"I know, love, it's just because we're doing it properly this time, no rushing, no guilt…just the two of us…and it's going to be amazing, I promise you"

She smiled warmly at him – her mind in too much of a whirl to search for the right words.

"Maria, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this just because we've done it before…if at any point you feel uncomfortable or you want me to stop, just say, and I'll stop without a second thought"

She looked at him for a moment – her face clouded with a beautiful sort of innocence – but then a slow smirk spread across her face as she undid the last button of his shirt, slipped it off his torso and ran her hands over his muscles.

"I don't want you to stop" she whispered in a tone that was the perfect mixture of shyness and seduction.

Georg returned the smirk and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of her gently caressing his chest, smoothing her hands across his hair and muscles. He returned the favour and moved his hands across the newly exposed the skin of her back – the heat of his palms searing into her skin, right down to her bones – like he was branding her as his own. She arched into his touch and the movement caused their hips to meet and for his arousal to brush close to her own; and within the blood rushing in her ears, she heard him growl with approval…with need. Within moments he had swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. He gently laid her down on the covers, making sure to drink in every aspect of her beauty and she completely took his breath away; he ran his hands back up her curves and moved to lie besides her. She turned to face him – her cheeks flushed, and hair mussed.

"Oh, my darling…you're so beautiful" he whispered before reaching around to unhook her bra.

She had no inhibitions this time, she trusted him completely, but most of all, she wanted him, wanted to be with him in this and every other way. She rolled onto her back and guided him on top of her, but when his lips trailed down her neck, she could barely remember how to breathe. The soft opened mouthed kisses were almost delicate in their nature, and she knew instantly that he was trying to savour every second of their lovemaking – to make sure that it was as pleasurable as it could possibly be for the both of them. She whimpered as his mouth traced a similar path across her collar bone and one of his hands found its way to her breast. He started simple, tender, by removing her bra and tracing delicate patterns across the soft mound with the very tips of his fingers, and as sensual as the feather-light touches were, Maria couldn't help but squirm impatiently – wanting more of him and his touch. She felt him chuckle – his lips still pressed on her chest.

"Patience"

And with that, he let his touch grow firmer and his mouth began to worship her free breast. His tongue swirled around the peak until it pebbled from his ministrations and Maria soon began to arch towards his mouth; she was so responsive to everything and it practically amazed him…along with stirring up passions he'd thought he'd lost forever. As he switched to the other breast, he felt Maria begin to run her hand through his hair – combing through his soft locks and wordlessly encouraging his actions and she was close to begging him not to stop…not that he ever would. But then, amidst all of the passion and the volcanic sensations that he was bringing out in her, one thought managed to break through…

"Georg, how…" she began to pant, "…how can I…please _you_?"

He pulled away from her at that moment and looked at her with such adoration and sympathy. Gently, he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Maria, there is nothing you could do that _wouldn't_ please me…but I don't want you to worry about that – not now, anyway – this is about you"

She would've protested, and she wanted to, but Georg seemed to sense it – for he knew how passionately defiant she could be – so he captured her lips with his own and drew her in to a long, slow kiss, lazily exploring her mouth with his tongue. Maria felt the powerful sensation of the flames – somehow – burning more intensely and rising up from the pit of her stomach as she panted into the kiss; and Georg drank in her pants and groans like a fine wine. After all he'd done to her, it was a kiss that was making her melt. He pulled away ever and nipped lightly at her bottom lip – making her moan again – and he began to trail kisses back down her torso; but whilst Maria had expected him to return to his previous task, she was somewhat taken aback when she felt his lips completely ignore her breasts and move down her stomach. She was overwhelmed by how much more sensitive the skin there was, and she could feel the way that breathing became almost impossible.

"Georg…" she rasped.

If she'd had more control, she would've questioned his motives, but soon her mind dissolved into a field of white and all she could focus on was the feeling of Georg's lips moving up and down her thigh. Then, before she could even try and think about something else, he had hooked his fingers in her underwear and was slowly pulling the garment down her legs – revealing her arousal and all the beauty it held. He placed a tender kiss on the junction of her thigh and she immediately began to writhe under his actions – begging for the familiar ache of desire to be relieved. At first, he only breathed heavily on the source of her ache, but the sensation of the hot puffs of air trickling against her arousal was enough to make her squirm; he inched closer, drawing out the tension for as long as he could bear, and then, light as a feather, he drew his tongue along her opening.  
She did her best to stifle the forceful cry that tore from her lips, but the sound still rippled within the walls of the master suit and her head flew back against the pillow.

"Oh, Maria…" she heard him groan, "…you taste amazing"

A moan was ripped from her throat, but it was far more primitive than any other noise she'd ever made before, and even if she'd had the strength to respond with words, she wouldn't have known what to say. After all, all of this was all so new to her; and yet, it didn't really feel like way, whilst she had never experienced pleasure quite like this, there was just something about Georg that made her feel so…safe. The way that he always put her first, how he always made sure that she wasn't uncomfortable with anything he was doing…the way he made it clear that he loved her. And now he was giving her pleasure that was practically beyond comprehension – things she never thought she'd feel.  
The wet heat of his tongue against her arousal was almost unbearable and he somehow knew exactly what gave her the most pleasure; she was arching against him, thoroughly convinced that she was about to die from the intensity of it all, but knew that she would've done anything to ensure it never stopped.

At some point, he changed his technique, shifting from full strokes of his tongue to touches that felt like little more than a feather. The tip of his tongue swirled its way up and down her entrance, creating intricate patterns across the most sensitive areas and the lightness of his touch only made the tension grow. Although the ache in her body was still new, Maria was also very aware of what she needed, and she needed more of him…more than his delicate touches. She mewled with frustration and once again arched towards him, hoping that he'd get the message. And he did. He increased the intensity of his touch and moved up to the sensitive spot that seemed to cause her blood to boil, and at the first solid touch of his tongue there, his name ripped away from her lips and she began to claw and the crumpled bed sheets. The rapid flicks of his tongue were sending the strain of her arousal to new heights and with every moan that she released and new wave of ecstasy layered itself within her, letting the tension build and build. He held her hips firmly in his hands – pinning her to the bed – as he increased the pace of his ministrations and began to flick his tongue from side-to-side with furious urgency.

Another cry left her – one that she never thought she'd be capable of – and her words dissolved into broken whispers that could barely be heard through the sounds of her heavy breathing. Soon everything began to coil in her stomach and a raging fire began to rise through her limbs as she felt the end approaching and she almost begged for the sweet release that she had only known for little more than a day. Everything continued to rise within her, layers upon layers of torturously delectable tension rolling through her, her muscles began to tense as she writhed desperately against him…

And then everything went white. It was a blinding force and to shot through her so violently that her cries of rapture barely made any sound as her back arched away from the bed and her orgasm crazed through her like bolts of lightning. She was limp and breathless when she finally floated back down to earth – her chest heaving – and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. But she did, and soon she was greeted by the sight of Georg looking down at her adoringly as he took in her post-rapture appearance, the way her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was mussed…not to mention that delectable glaze over her eyes that he knew could only be found after moments of the most intense passion. He pecked her lips lightly before he took the time to run his hands back over her curves, and for just a moment, he let the desire melt and give way to pure adoration and the most intimate kind of knowledge.

Soon he was shimming out of his clothing and positioning himself between her legs and Maria let her arms wrap around him, both anchored securely over his back – with one hand resting on his shoulder blade, and the other twirling through his hair. She pulled his lips to hers and instantly felt her arousal grow as she tasted herself within his kiss. Then, he was pushing himself inside of her. The pain was minimal this time, in fact, neither of them could focus on anything but the sweet and delicious relief of finally being joined; but Georg still paused there – as much for his benefit as well as hers – just so he could make sure that she was comfortable…and to ensure that he had grasped his steely self-control.

"Oh god, you feel so good…" he rasped deeply – causing a sensual moan from his lover.

Then something clicked. Whilst he knew that the act of being so intimately joined was the primary source of her pleasure, the moan that he had just heard had been a response to something else entirely: his _words_ , it seemed as though his innocent little Frauline was thoroughly stimulated by semantics. And whilst he would've loved to further explore his newfound discovery, Maria began to buck her hips impatiently – begging for the friction that they craved so desperately. And, of course, he would never be able to deny her anything. His hips began a languid rhythm, slow and deep thrusts that drew them into the wonders of their lovemaking; and whilst Georg was burning for her, wanting desperately to increase his pace and make love to her wildly, he willed himself to do the opposite, to take his time and to savour every sensation. He wanted to love her wholly, slowly and in the way that she deserved – not the way he'd done it the first time.

Her soft moans were like music to him and he couldn't help but become overwhelmed by just how perfect she felt around him, as if they were made to be together in this way; he'd never felt anything so incredible. Maria was in a similar state of bliss, whilst it was not the first time they'd been together in this way, for some reason it felt like it…it was the first time they'd made love properly and everything felt so much more intense. She felt truly alive, and the feeling of being so wonderfully stretched and filled by her lover went far beyond anything she'd ever known – an entirely new kind of pleasure. Each thrust kept their fire of their passion alive, each movement of their hips driving them forward into the beautiful embers of their desires…each moan a wordless confirmation of their love. And as the pace slowly began to increase, they were both certain that nothing else existed; they became consumed by the wondrous friction of their intimacy, the storms that whirled in their minds and the heat coursing through their veins.

Soon, his control began to crumble, but neither of them cared; they were so consumed by the ecstasy of it all that their want for tenderness had vanished. Georg began to move urgently, chasing both his and her end. His chest felt like it had burst into flames and his muscles began to clench fiercely as he continued to thrust within her – driven on by her heavenly whimpers. But he held himself back so that he could make sure she reached the heights of pleasure…and it didn't take long. Each thrust brushed against something within her, something that made the oh so familiar tensions crescendo within her and everything began to coil in her chest, like vines wrapping themselves around her over and over again; but after a few more thrusts, everything released, and they were both crying out as the bubble finally burst and their climaxes consumed them like a ravenous wave. Maria's name tore from Georg's lips triumphantly as he spilled into her, but he fell into blissful silence as he caught a glimpse of her riding out her orgasm…he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

He rolled to the side – knowing that he didn't have the strength to hold himself up – and he pulled her into his arms, gifting her with a sweet kiss as they let themselves calm. Just being able to hold her in his arms felt magical, and Georg wished that he could live forever in this moment. He ran a hand up and down the smooth skin of her back and his eyes never left hers unless he was leaning in to kiss her. There was something so wonderful about the whole thing, the aftermath of their lovemaking was so tender, an experience so unique that neither of them would ever be able to describe it…the whole thing felt like a dream. But it was better than that.

"God, I love you…" Georg breathed.

"I love you too" she replied without any hesitation.

A few more minutes passed in their own little bubble of bliss, but just as Maria felt her eyes grow heavy, she spoke again…

"I should go, shouldn't I?"

He looked at her tenderly.

"Do you want to go?"

"No…" she blushed, "…in all honesty, I'd like to stay here…in your arms…but what if someone finds out?"

"Maria, your wellbeing means more to mean than anything else, I know that you're worried, but I'm awake long before anyone else in this house, I could easily have you back in your room before anyone realises"

"What if one of the children wake up in the night?"

"Then take the stairway down to the study, that way no one would see you leaving this room"

She looked at him hesitantly.

"Look, Maria, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to do, so if you leave now, I _promise_ that I won't be hurt…but I'd quite like to spend the night with you in my arms too" he admitted.

And then she flashed him that playful smirk that he'd come to adore.

"Well then, Captain, consider you wish granted" she giggled.

And so it was, the two lovers spent the night in each other's arms, indulging in the most peaceful slumber they'd ever known. And for the first time in weeks, there were no dreams, no flashes of frustration…they were simply two people utterly devoted to each other.

* * *

She looked beautiful when she slept. Well, in Georg's eyes, she _always_ looked beautiful, but there was something about her first thing in the morning – with the milky glare of the sun dancing around her frame with a gentle whisper – that made her seem almost untouchable, like a treasure that was far too holy. Of course, Georg knew that there were so many more layers to the beautiful woman who'd spent the night in his bed; whilst her innocence shone through, he'd aided her in an intensive self-search – a search for something knew – and what they'd found had been the soul of a wonderful, passionate and sensual woman. One that had captured his heart and mind…and he'd captured hers too. Georg turned onto his side so that he could face her fully and take in every inch of her beauty. At some point during the night, she had slipped out of his arms, but remained curled on her side and facing him with her face free of any worries; she was so at peace. For once, it was nice to see the woman behind the governess, whilst he adored her that way, he mused that it was like seeing the mountains without any tourists, when alone with such a marvel, it was special and profoundly intimate – like an elegant doe tip-toeing gently through the trees – Maria was a wondrous creature, and for just a few seconds, he realised how privileged he was to see her this way.

He reached over and let his fingertips trace delicate waves down the bare skin of her arm and he felt himself smiling stupidly as she began to stir with a gentle hum in response to his ministrations. She wriggled slightly – towards the warmth of his body – and into his arms; and when she felt herself get wrapped up in his embrace, her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" he said softly before pecking her forehead.

"Morning" she replied, but as the final shreds of sleep slipped form her mind, her brow furrowed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, it's just…strange" she explained with a slight giggle.

"Strange?"

"Perhaps that's not _quite_ the right word? New would probably be a better fit, this is all very _new_ "

"I should hope so!" Georg teased.

"You know what I mean, things didn't develop between us until two days ago, and yet here I am waking up in your bed after…" she never finished the sentence with words, but a ferocious blush told Georg all he needed to know.

"It's new for me too"

Then Maria looked at him quizzically.

"It is? But you were married for so long, and I've heard that you had a bit of a – uh – _reputation_ – when you were younger…" she trailed off – embarrassed again.

"And?"

"What I mean is: you've done this all before – making love, I mean – how can any of it be new?"

He smiled endearingly.

"Maria, whilst making love isn't new to me on an objective level, what you must understand is that making love with _you_ is…no two people are the same and you are a completely new experience…nobody has ever made me feel this way before. You're a wonder, Maria, and when I say that, I'm referring to all of you, not just the physical side"

"Oh, Captain, you really do know how to flatter a girl" she said – almost swooning.

"You expected anything less?" he teased before leaning across to kiss her languidly.

"Oh, I just don't get it -" Maria giggled as they parted, "—how can I _possibly_ feel so comfortable around you already? It's been two days!"

"But they haven't exactly been filled with modesty"

"Exactly! That's what makes it so unbelievable! The leap has been so great that surely I should have fallen…but I feel like I'm soaring instead" she blushed.

"My, my, the Frauline is something of a poet as well!" he teased.

"Perhaps you just bring out my literary side?"

"Oh no, my dear, you carry that profundity with you always"

"Are you quite finished with all of these ridiculous compliments?"

"Probably not" he chuckled before kissing her again.

They snuggled closer to each other and for a few moments, fell into a comfortable silence, simply being lulled by the steady hum of their breathing…of course, they knew they couldn't stay like that for long.

"There was one thing I was wondering…" Maria announced shyly.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, yesterday, you told me that – uh – you'd been having dreams too, did you – did you mean dreams about _me_?"

He hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes, I did…many times"

"I see"

"Does that shock you?"

"I don't know, I mean, I was having dreams too – about you – and _that_ shocked me…I'm not sure how to explain this, it doesn't completely shock me that you were having those kinds of dreams, and I mean no offence by that, you had experienced such things before, but I guess it's just that fact that you were having dreams about _me_ "

"Oh, Maria…" he said sadly, "…you must understand by now that you are so beautiful – the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on…what you do to me, well, I just can't explain it…you drove me mad and even though my dreams were… _amazing_ , they just made me want you more, made me want to hold you in my arms and never let go…"

"It wasn't just a physical desire then?"

"Oh, far from it…I was captivated by your beauty, your passion for life and my physical desire for you all at once, there were times when I did just want my dreams to become a reality, but there were others when I would've given anything to wrap you up in my embrace and kiss you tenderly, to romance you and give you all that you deserve"

"You seem so obsessed with what you think I deserve, you know I don't feel worthy of such treatment, and even if you were to argue with me on that, I don't think I'd much care…my feelings are driven by you, Georg, not the accessories that come with your way of life"

"You _do_ deserve more than a secretive affair with me, even if this is only a temporary arrangement, what I would give to re-write history so that I could court you, to woo you properly…"

"I'm with you now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything"

"God, I don't deserve you" he sighed in awe.

"There's something else that'll we'll probably argue about…but not today"

"I quite agree"

A few silent seconds of contentment…

"What were your dreams like?" Maria asked without prompt.

"Huh?"

"What happened in your dreams? I'm curious. I think you already know that mine were far from the sort of dreams a postulant should be having, but you, on the other hand, I feel like there's a lot more _creativity_ in your mind" she commented almost devilishly.

Georg had to raise his eyebrow at her, he never quite expected to hear such a tone come from the governess, but then he reminded himself that he had discovered that she really was so much more than that…and now, was far from an innocent. But, the mere mention of the dreams he'd had about her had sent him into the beginnings of a frenzy and he feared that, should their discussion continue, she'd never leave his room in time.

"Maria…" he croaked slightly, "…whilst I'm not ashamed of the things I feel for you, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you right now, you need to return to your own room in a few minutes, and if I start talking about my dreams now…well, you'll probably never leave this room"

Her cheeks were positively on fire.

"A discussion for another time then?"

"For another time" he confirmed.

"I suppose this would be a good time for us to round off? As you said, it's almost time for me to leave"

"Exactly, _almost_ , but I want to make the most of this"

And with that, he pulled her further into his embrace and savoured that last few minutes that he had with her before the façade would reawaken.

* * *

And so, that's how it was, and for the next week or so, Maria and Georg continued to carry out their little secret trysts with each other; sometimes they simply sat in his study – holding each other close and kissing – until one of them (usually Maria) began to feel the heavy pull of slumber. And on other nights, they could barely hold themselves back. On some nights, the routine discussion regarding the children's welfare would be rushed – or forgotten completely – and Maria was barely through the door before they were wrapped in each other's embrace – kissing hungrily as they made their way to the master suite. It didn't take long for their lovemaking to become second nature, and once all of the inhibitions were gone, a pathway cleared, and they were able to drive each other to the heights of passion and rapture; they knew how to please each other, knew what the other thought and felt…every time they were together – in his bed – felt utterly incredible. And when it was over, they would lay in each other's arms for as long as they could, before they either drifted out of consciousness or until Maria had to leave. They would talk to each other, discuss their inner most thoughts, feelings and desires; their secrets, their pasts and, on occasions, their futures.  
And whilst they wished that the whole thing didn't have to be a secret affair (within reason), they still wouldn't have given it up, for the sheer _thought_ of being together was enough to drive them into an intoxicating state of elation. Neither of them had even known love like it.

Of course, the dreams did continue, but after all that had unfolded between them, they weren't really surprised, for they wondered how they could possible experience every inch of the other without having such pleasures haunt their slumber – tantalising reminders and temptations that drew one to the other like a magnet. But, they were rarely a hindrance anymore, soon, they became delectable.

The younger children never noticed any change in the two adults during the day, and – to their credit – Maria and Georg managed to hide it effectively from the older ones too, but, there were two pairs of watchful eyes that _did_ notice a change. The first belonged to a dear friend, Max, who would often send Georg a knowing glance that played between the spectrum of humour and warning. The second, was much less forgiving, the second, was Elsa.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry if I left this on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I felt like this was the most appropriate place, and as I said earlier, I have planned out a lot of the plot, so it shouldn't be too longer before chapter five is out.**

 **Anyway, I really, really hope you enjoyed that! PLease leave a review and let me know what you thought or if there's anyway you think I can improve.**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry for the delay, but the uni exam season has finally arrived, so it's time for me to face my fate and destruction! XD However, hopefully you'll enjoy hearing that this chapter is nice and long, I felt as though the first four chapters weren't moving the plot forward very well, so this one takes care of that (even if it doesn't quite seem like it) - either way, I promise that things are going to get juicier from now on!**

 **Not sure when I'll next get a chance to update due to my uni exams, but I promise I'll start writing and publishing as soon as possible!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream  
Chapter Five**

Elsa Schraeder was no fool, and if there was one thing that _could_ be said about her, it was that she was fatally observant – she noticed everything. Sure, she had a habit of turning a blind eye to some of the activities and whispers that caught her attention – one had to in high society – but she never forgot any of it. Each vision, rumour and accusation always boiled gently in the back of her mind. But, there were some things that she refused to ignore and one of those just happened to be the almost sickening glances shared between the governess and her suitor! Okay, she and Georg hadn't officially spoke about the future of their relationship, no proposal was made, but they had spent so much time together and he was throwing a ball for her…he'd all but promised himself to her…and yet he couldn't stop looking at the damn governess!

Whilst it had stung at first – and caused an almighty blow to her ego – she really wasn't surprised, wouldn't most men let their eyes wander once they knew that they weren't far away from marrying? Even her darling Georg? Regardless, it was unacceptable! She was just the kind of woman he deserved, they shared a social status and Max was insufferable enough to constantly remind them of her fortune…she could easily fit in with his lifestyle, it would be a seamless change…and yet, the governess. A silly infatuation, she thought. He's just letting his mind run away with some silly fantasy because he knows that she's untouchable, knows that he'll never be able to have her; not only is she one of the servants, but she's going to be a nun, for Christ sake! No, she definitely wasn't a threat.

And yet, whenever they spent time with the children, there seemed to be far too many moments when everything else would melt away and they would only notice each other – the tension between them deliciously thick. Oh, it didn't happen too often, but Elsa was far more observant than she was given credit for, and she noticed it every time. If she recalled correctly, it had started the day she had left Vienna; it had surprised her at first, seeing as Georg and the governess had been at each other's throats as soon as he returned, but then she reminded herself that they _had_ reconciled their differences that day, so she was happy to let it slide.  
But after that, she was much less lenient. And when he had sung Edelweiss, oh, she had been infuriated! He was so besotted with her and it was so plain to see…it was utterly embarrassing! After that, she'd noticed it almost every day, an extended glance as they passed or a smile that was far too intimate for her liking…it clearly went beyond the glances that should be shared by an employer and his employee, no, these were something more, something almost scandalous, and Elsa was not about to be made a fool of by some silly governess!

So, a couple of weeks after the whole thing had begun, Elsa finally managed to drag Georg away from his children – and governess – and decided that they simply must take a morning stroll along the lake; especially since he adored it so. He had agreed quite easily and whilst Elsa had smiled triumphantly, it was soon smacked away when she caught him gazing at the bloody governess as they made their way towards the grounds. She knew she had to say something, announce what she'd noticed and get him to admit his behaviours; after all, _she_ was the victim in all of this…whatever it was.

"Quite warm this morning" Georg commented without much thought – desperately trying to fill the silence.

"Hmmm, yes it is"

"As nice as it is to be without rain, wearing a full suit in this heat can get rather uncomfortable" he added – as he tugged slightly at his tie.

"Really? You seemed quite comfortable to me" she said quickly and without a single hint of venom…her tone was as innocent as ever.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, you just seemed to be in your element this morning, darling"

"My element?" he was baffled…if not a tad suspicious.

"Indeed"

"You mean with my children?"

"Yes…and that governess of yours"

He stopped walking then.

"Frauline Maria? What has she got to do with anything?" he asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing really" her tone was far too innocent and he could see right through it.

"Elsa, you wouldn't have brought her up if you didn't have anything to say about her"

"You just seem close, that's all"

"I really hope you're not implying anything, Frauline Maria is my children's governess and nothing more" he lied.

"And yet you're so defensive whenever her name comes up in conversation"

"Perhaps I'm not too fond of people accusing our strictly professional relationship of being unsavoury"

"Oh, so I'm not the first person to reach such suspicions?"

"Elsa, that's not what I meant and you know it" he sighed.

"I'm not accusing you of _anything_ , Georg"

"Oh, yes you are, you think I don't notice it? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you brought me out here so that you could discuss my children's governess?"

"Perhaps I'm fond of her?"

"You've barely said to words two the poor woman"

"Unlike you, it would seem"

"For goodness sake, Elsa, if there's something you want to say, please just come right out and say it, if I wanted to play games I would have stayed with the children!" he snapped – though his tone was still controlled.

"You look at her too much, Georg"

"Is that what this is about? Jealousy? She's the governess, I have to look at her! Do you expect me to ignore her whilst she's here?"

"There's more than one kind of look, Georg" she huffed.

"Are you honestly accusing me of…" he wracked his brain for the right word, "… _gazing_ at the governess?!"

"Well, I've seen more than just platonic glances between you two!"

"We have a good relationship, Elsa, a good _professional_ relationship…we get on well with each other, I can't exactly be cruel to her, can I?"

"Seems like you're both a bit too friendly sometimes"

"Oh, what nonsense" he scoffed.

"And yet you don't deny it"

"There's nothing _to_ deny!" he implored, "Frauline Maria is the governess, she is here for the children, there is nothing between us besides a mild friendship and if you only brought me out here to accuse me of there being something more, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me"

"Excuse you? What for?"

"For going back to my children, if I'm going to spend some time away from my work, I'd like it to be a pleasurable experience" and with that, he turned on his heel and made his way back to the villa.

Elsa was fuming. How dare he speak to her like she were little more than one of his servants, he was going to propose to her, wasn't he? She thought he should've had a little more respect! Furthermore, she didn't believe a word he had just said, perhaps inadvertently accusing them of a full-blown affair was a step too far – after all, she doubted that Frauline Maria would actually follow him to his bed, should the offer be made – but to lie to her about not even having a fleeting attraction to the woman was infuriating. But, if Georg wouldn't confess, she suspected that the governess would.

But when she got back to the villa, she found said governess stood with the Georg and several of his children and she cursed to herself; she wouldn't be able to confront her here, not with Georg and the children around, and even if she asked to see Maria privately she knew that Georg would have his suspicions. No, she would have to wait.

* * *

"Do you think you've got the strength to tell me about your dreams now?" Maria asked as her breathing began to return to normal…although the glow that had arisen in the aftermath of their lovemaking was still very much alive.

Georg let out a slight husky chuckle and shuffled within the cover so that he could hold her close to him – her head resting on his chest and he hand drawing lazy patterns across his skin.

"Why must you ask about that now?" he teased.

"Well, it's been over two weeks since the last time I asked and I still haven't gotten an answer…besides, I know for a fact that I won't be in any real danger from you for some time" she said rather boldly – although her tone was still extremely timid.

"How right you are…" he hummed as he bent to kiss her forehead, "…alright, Frauline, I'll satisfy your thirst for knowledge, is there anything specific you'd like to know?"

"Not really, I just want to know what your dreams were like, what _I_ was like in them and…what we were doing"

He tightened his hold and he could just about see the blush begin to rise in her cheeks like the slow arrival of a summer's evening.

"Well, they started off innocent enough, in fact, they weren't even all that romantic when it all began" he explained.

"How do you mean?"

"You were in them of course, but the settings were so… _pure_ , most of the time it would just be us playing with the children at the top of your mountain, you'd be wearing that lovely blue dress of yours and you'd give me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. That's all it was in the beginning, sunshine and picnics…not a brazen or sinful thought in sight"

"When did it change?"

He took a moment to ponder, a soft humming leaving his lips as he did so.

"I'm not certain, but I think it may have been the day of our argument…"

"That far back?"

"It really wasn't all that long ago, you know?"

"Hmm, I suppose not…but it does feel that way"

"Because so much has changed between us?"

"Exactly" she grinned before turning her head to peck his lips softly, "So…what happened when your dreams changed?"

"Well, things were still rather soft, regardless of the setting, things never really went beyond us sharing a kiss, maybe we'd caress or embrace each other, but it was still so tender...of course, as time kept moving forward, so did the boldness of my dreams, and soon they were far from innocent"

"How?"

"You definitely want to know?"

She nodded slightly against his chest before a soft _'yes'_ left her lips.

"Eventually the dreams began to take place in this room, the first time the shift occurred I hadn't even realised I was dreaming. I was laying in bed when suddenly I looked up and there you were, standing at the door with your robe wrapped around you…there would be some _basic_ conversation about what you were doing in here, but it would always dissolve once one of us made the first move, we'd be kissing passionately and the whole thing was torturously real…then you'd let me touch you – every inch of your creamy skin…"

As if to emphasise his narrative, Georg began to run feather-light touches up and down her bare arms, causing his lover to shiver as he continued to tell his tale…

"…you'd let me kiss you absolutely everywhere, until neither of us could stand it any longer and I would take you into my bed, and then I would make love to you, I'd adore every inch of you and it was only when we had both reach our peaks that I would jolt awake and find myself needing you all over again"

"Oh, Georg" she sighed – her tone lying somewhere between sympathy and desire.

"That's pretty much how it stayed until… _you know_ …sometimes the setting would change and sometimes the – uh – foreplay would be a bit more adventurous – so to speak – but we would always end up making love to each other, but even in my dreams it was magical"

"Better than the real thing?" she asked nervously – secretly desperate for his reassurance.

"Oh no, Maria, you are _far_ better than a dream…you're an absolute wonder and I have _never_ felt this way about anyone"

"Anyone?"

She regretted that question instantly, for she turned up to look at him and could see his brow creased with an emotion she couldn't quite name.

"I mean it, Maria…there is just something about you, something that touches my very core…I know what you're thinking, but I want you to believe me when I say such things; perhaps it's because you saved me from such a dark place, but I have never loved anyone the same way that I love you"

"I love you too, Georg" she whispered.

He shuffled about slightly so that he could lean down and kiss her. They kept the kiss tender, and he gently massaged her lips with his own and they melted into each other, utterly consumed by the kiss as it began to occupy each of their senses. Their kisses truly made the world melt away – their lips lazily dancing. They eventually parted with a gentle smack and simply couldn't tear their gazes away from each other.

"Oh, Maria…" Georg sighed affectionately – savouring every single syllable of her name.

They let a several long moments pass and they chose to punctuate them with kisses; some were simple and innocent pecks and others were deep and languid – conveying the multitude of levels that their love had. But after a while, Georg stopped his ministrations, just so he could indulge in the pleasure of simply admiring her.

"You really are beautiful" he told her.

"Stop" she giggled as she buried her face into his neck in an attempt to hide her crimson cheeks.

"You are…" he insisted, "…and this moonlight really does wonders for you"

"Is that so?"

"It frames you very generously…"

It was true, the gentle glow danced around her frame in gentle whispers, framing her so affectionately, like the delicate hand of a lover – like _his_ hand. And it made her eyes dazzle, far more beautiful than any ocean that Georg had ever known; no, Maria's eyes were the only oceans he wanted to get lost it.

"…if I had any skills as a poet, you'd surely be my muse"

"You really are ridiculous" she teased.

"Maria, it's been over two weeks since we started this relationship, surely if you've learnt anything in that time it's that I'm a romantic at heart"

"I won't disagree, although you'd never admit it in public"

"Well, I _do_ have a reputation to uphold…" he smirked, "…besides, the whole thing is much more delectable if you're the only one that gets to see my romantic side"

"Once again, I won't disagree" she hummed.

"Is it because you're tired?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Of course not" she protested lightly…even though her eyes were now closed.

"Okay, if you insist…but frankly, I _am_ tired, so I'm going to get some sleep, you are – of course – welcome to join me"

"Maybe I will"

No more words were shared between them that night, no more words _needed_ to be shared; instead, they remained wrapped up in their embrace, covered only by the crumbled sheets, the moonlight and the invisible force of their love.

But, unfortunately for them, not every day could be as perfect as this one.

* * *

As soon as Maria had left Georg's bedroom that morning, she had the strangest feeling that something wasn't quite right – like a strange sense of foreboding trickling up and down her spine. It made her shiver once or twice and she just couldn't let her mind relax. As soon as the children were up, she had checked on them instantly, making sure they were all healthy and was on the lookout for anything that might have suggested otherwise. They thought she was being ridiculous – or, a bit overprotective at the least – but they adored her too much to voice their concerns. Even Georg had shot her a concerned look as he saw the scene play out before breakfast; silently, he had asked her if everything was okay, is _she_ was okay; she had shrugged in response and gave him a somewhat pleading look that let him know that she was feeling rather agitated…but he was unable to reassure her in anyway other than a small and socially appropriate smile – and it had killed him.

But Maria was right to be paranoid. Shortly after breakfast, Maria and her charges has retreated to the school room so that they could continue with their studies and despite her worries, it had been a relatively calm morning; all of the children had done as they were told and since they were making such good progress with their academics, Maria had promised them that – if they kept up such a performance – she'd let them finish early that afternoon.  
But around noon, a sharp knock on the door had caught the attention of all of them and a thick sense of surprise and – in Maria's case – dread filled the air as the Baroness made her way into the room.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting…" she said to the children without sympathy, "…but I was just wondering if I could if I could just borrow your governess for a moment?"

None of them said a word.

"Me?" Maria gasped.

"Yes, dear"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I'm helping the children with their studies and I do hate to leave them when -"

"- Relax, it'll only take a moment, you children will be okay, won't you?"

Again there was no answer, but Elsa _did_ catch the scowls that were coming from the three eldest – especially Louisa.

"Please, Maria, I _insist_ "

Maria sighed helplessly.

"Okay, but only for a moment" she agreed reluctantly.

"Of course, dear…don't worry, this won't take long"

And with that, Maria followed her out into the hallway, and Elsa made sure to shut the door behind them. The fear began to build again as her stomach began to churn and hollow out and the whole sickening sensation shot up to her throat – freezing her lungs as it moved.

"Is there something the matter, Baroness?" Maria squeaked, "Is it about one of the children?"

"No, no, dear, actually, it's you I want to talk about"

Even if Maria had had the strength to form words, she surely wouldn't have had a clue what to say; instead she just stammered for a moment, her eyes blown wide and knees trembling before she sent a questioning point towards her chest.

"Yes, _you_ " Elsa said sweetly.

"Have I done something wrong?" she bleated.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's entirely your fault"

"I don't understand"

"I'd say that a significant amount of the blame should be put on Georg's shoulders too"

And then everything stood still – frozen with a thick and heady sort of fear.

"The Captain?"

"You two are really quite fond of each other, aren't you?"

"Well…I – uh – we _have_ become friends over the past month and we haven't had an argument since that day by the lake…"

"Yes, but, it seems to me that there is more going on between you two than just a simple reconciliation"

"I – uh…"

"He likes to tease you, doesn't he?"

Maria dreaded to think about what she must've looked like, was her face beat red with the ferocious blush that came from her words, or what she pale and worn from the fear of Elsa discovering the truth?…if she hadn't already.

"I don't quite understand"

"Oh, I think you do, it's the little things really, like the soft banter you two tend to have whenever you spend some time with the children, it really is an endearing back and forth between you two, although, I've noticed that Georg is never quite satisfied with his actions until he's gotten your cheeks to turn a satisfactory shade of pink"

Maria definitely couldn't speak now.

"Or what about the way he always asks you to sing, that tends to make you blush too"

"Well, he's just happy that there's finally music in the house again" she excused.

"It seems as though he _adores_ your voice, Maria, although, I can't say I blame him, it is lovely…but I can tell that he thinks such things by the way he _looks at you_ "

"Oh…" Maria exhaled.

"The two of you do exchange some very peculiar looks"

"I don't know what you mean" Elsa could barely hear Maria as she spoke.

"When you look at each other, it's like you've both gone deaf to the rest of the world; like you're having your own little discussions without a single word being spoke"

Sometimes, that was _exactly_ what happened between them.

"Then again, there are other times when it seems as though neither of you are saying anything, like you're far too absorbed by the other to even _think_ about what words you could utter"

"Baroness -"

"The way I see, the looks you two share are really quite _intimate_ " on the final word, Elsa's tone seemed to turn to venom.

"What?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Surely you don't deny it, dear? Everyone can see it" she said as she moved closer.

"Baroness, I assure you that there is nothing going on between the Captain and I" she said weakly.

"Oh, I believe you, Georg would never be foolish enough to act on such a stupid infatuation…nor would he ever think about bedding the help – as it were – but I can't say I'm too impressed with the way you seem to reciprocate his futile advances"

"I don't – I mean – I would never -"

"There's no use in lying…" she spat, "…I would've thought some like you, a servant, an _innocent_ would be terrified of such advances…at the very least, I would've though your morality would've kept you in check, you are going to be a nun, are you not?"

All Maria could do was nod stiffly – after a few seconds of reluctance.

"Look, I really don't think this discussion needs to go any further – I think I've made myself quite clear – but if I were you, Maria, I'd watch what I'd do…you don't want to find yourself in _trouble_ , do you?"

A desperate shake of the head from Maria and the Baroness was gone, leaving her leaning against the walls of the villa – almost positive that she was about to faint.

* * *

Her chest was agonisingly tight when she went to visit Georg that night – the memories of Elsa's sharp words still echoing with terrifying strength in her mind. The whole thing was nauseating, to the point where she thought she might actually have to excuse herself during whatever would happen between her and the Captain; but as she reached the door, she took several long and deep breaths and felt as each intake soothed her quivering limbs. She just needed to stay calm, it was clear that Elsa knew nothing about their nightly meetings. They were safe. For now. And despite any fears that the interaction had instilled, she still wanted to see him desperately. So, with one final breath, she gathered up her courage and knocked on his study door.  
As was always the case, the door opened mere seconds after the announcement of her presence and her lover greeted her with a warm smile.

"Frauline…" he said with the upmost decorum, "…please, come in" he graciously stepped aside and let her enter the room before closing and locking the door behind her.

As he looked upon her, he could tell something wasn't quite right, she looked timid and positively exhausted and instantly suspected that their meeting would not culminate in his bed. Instead, he took slow, measured steps towards her and the slow taps of his boots echoed boldly off the study walls. But the smile never left his face – nor did the adoration ever leave his eyes – and soon Maria was returning the gesture to the best of her ability. When he reached her, he smoothed his hands up her arms – briefly letting them rest on her shoulders – before bringing a palm up to her cheek so that he could caress the porcelain skin with his thumb and her eyes fluttered closed from the sensation of his touch. Slowly, he leaned in and let their noses nuzzle before softly bringing his lips to hers. On instinct, Maria let her hands slide up to lace around his neck and she drew her body close to his, hoping that he would embrace her…she craved the sensation of being in his arms and all the safety the gesture seemed to offer.

The kiss was still tender as their lips moved together in sync and Georg felt himself melting in to this wonderful woman, the way her rosebud lips were so soft and alluring and how her scent seemed to intoxicate him to the point where he could barely think straight – although his thoughts were rarely coherent when he was in Maria's presence. But even as he moistened her lower lip with his tongue and took full advantage of the access she offered in response, he could still sense that something was amiss with her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but just something about her seemed…withdrawn? As if something was holding her back, and he knew now that it wasn't just from her apparent exhaustion. He pulled back from the kiss and was instantly met with a look of confusion from his lover in response to the sudden loss of contact; but he gave her a look of his own that assured her that everything was okay and that she'd done nothing wrong – sometimes she still needed that reassurance from him.

"Maria…" he began as he let his hands slide down to her waist, "…is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Georg" she lied.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know…but you just seem a little…"

"What?"

"I can't really explain it, but, you just don't seem yourself tonight"

"I'm just a little worn out"

She couldn't possibly tell him, could she?

"See, _that's_ quite out of character for you, Maria"

"I guess today just got to me more than the others" she shrugged.

"Please, Maria, you know that you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"Yes, I know…"

"Then please, you're starting to make me worry"

"Oh, please don't worry…" she said almost desperately, "…I assure you I'm fine"

But he knew her better than that.

" _Please_ " he pleaded – his eyes sparkling with tender sensitivity – showing her that he really would do anything to make her happy.

"I – uh – well…oh help…" she whimpered.

"Maria"

She looked down for a moment, but when she met his gaze again and saw his eyes glazed over with concern and such love for her, she could no longer control herself; within an instant, she had thrown herself into his arms – burying her face into his chest and shuddering as he finally enveloped her in his arms.

"Oh, Georg…" she breathed.

"What on earth has happened?" he asked soothingly before kissing the top of her head.

"The baroness…" was all Maria could manage before fear caused her throat to seal.

Immediately, Georg pulled away, but he kept his arms loosely around her frame.

"What about the Baroness?" he asked – slightly panicked as he recalled the conversation he'd had with her.

"She – umm – she came down to the school room today whilst I was in there with the children and she asked to speak with me…"

"What did she say?"

"I think she's getting suspicious" she whimpered.

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"She said that she thinks we're a bit too close and that…and that we look at each other a certain way"

He could only groan in response.

"We _do_ , don't we, Georg? We do look at each other in a certain way – not in the way a governess should be looking at her employer…and it's been like that for so long"

"We're so much more than that now, Maria" he pleaded.

"But no one else knows that – they're not supposed to have any idea about us!"

"I know, sweetheart"

"I was so scared and – oh, she spoke so cruelly" she whimpered.

"Oh, that vile woman…" he scoffed, "…Please try not to be upset, Maria…Elsa can be so very childish sometimes, you mustn't listen to a word she says – not that she should be saying it in the first place!" the latter part of his statement was much more brutal than the rest.

"…I think she may have threatened me"

"Oh, I can't believe her!" Georg snarled, "I need to speak to her immediately"

He made a move to leave their half embrace, but Maria clung to his arm desperately.

"Please don't, Georg, you'll only make things worse!"

"I can't let her get away with that, Maria, regardless of what's going on between us, I can't let her _threaten_ you"

"I know what she did was wicked, but if you storm out there and start defending my honour, it's only going to increase her suspicions"

"But -"

"I know you're trying to be chivalrous, and I appreciate it greatly, but we're already playing with fire, the last thing we need is for you to go out there and tease the flame"

He sighed. Defeated.

"You're right"

She moved back into the embrace he offered – effectively hiding the single tear that had fallen. They stayed like that for some time and all Georg wanted to do was soothe her aching heart; he was determined that he would stay in his study, keeping her in his embrace until she made a move to end it. He wanted her to take all the time she needed, to extract every possible comfort that he could offer; and he wasn't going anywhere until he was sure that she had.

"I love you" she eventually whispered.

"I love you too, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you – regardless of what Elsa may have said – soon it'll over be over and we can be together properly"

"It will all be okay, won't it? Everything will work out?" she asked – looking up and meeting his eyes.

He pecked her lips in reassurance.

"I _promise_ "

"I trust you"

"Come on…" he prompted softly, "…let's move over to the sofa"

"But don't you want to…?"

"I don't think _you_ want to, Maria, you've had quite a traumatic day and you do seem rather tired, am I right?"

She nodded bashfully.

"I just didn't want to disappoint you"

"Oh, Maria, you could _never_ disappoint me…besides, it's not like we make love every night, is it?"

"I suppose not" she giggled.

"Right now, I just want to hold you in my arms and make sure you're okay"

"That sounds nice" she hummed as they sat on the sofa.

And that's exactly what they did, they spent the evening wrapped in their embrace, surrounded by the tenderness and love they had for each other, protecting one another and silently dreaming of their future. Of course, it had to end once it the clock struck a certain hour…

"May I sleep with you tonight?" she asked timidly, "In your bed, I mean"

"Of course you can"

* * *

 _The weight of his body covering hers was utterly delectable and the blazing kisses that he trailed up and down her neck left her mind whirling with intoxication; she'd never known pleasure like it._

" _Oh, Georg…" she moaned as he pressed his body further against hers – causing her to shudder as she felt the strain of his arousal against her own skin._

 _She laced her fingers into his hair and arched into him as his kisses grew into soft nips and sucks against the creamy flesh of her neck. The whole thing was consuming her so wildly, drugging her until she was beyond coherent thought and speech…until suddenly, he bit down with force – drawing blood from her neck. Maria yelped with pain and sudden surprised and immediately sat up – causing him to do so too._

" _Georg, I'm bleeding!" she bleated as her hand flew to the trickling wound._

" _Oh, Maria…" he began as a devilish smirk spread across his feature, "…I'm so glad that we can still take pleasure in this little affair of ours, especially after what you've done"_

 _Suddenly, her eyes blew wide._

" _What do you mean? What have I done?"_

" _You mean you don't know about Elsa?"_

" _Wh-what about her?"_

" _You broke her heart, Maria" he told her – almost chuckling at her words._

" _I did what?"_

" _Oh, yes, she went mad when she found out about us…completely spiralled out of control, she just couldn't figure out why she wasn't good enough, why she had been beaten by some convent-sprung governess"_

" _But I…"_

" _Poor Elsa…" Georg mused, "…it really wasn't her fault, sure she could be a cruel woman, but she didn't deserve such dishonesty from those around her…to be betrayed in such a way, well, it really is quite sinful, wouldn't you agree, Maria?"_

" _I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, really I didn't! I only did it because I loved you, Georg!"_

" _Oh, I know you did…but your love has caused someone so much pain"_

" _I'm sorry!" she whimpered._

" _I'm not the one you should be apologising to" he noted – as if he were simply talking to one of the children._

 _Georg looked over his shoulder from his place on the bed, and as Maria looked too she gasped at what she saw: the baroness, in a dimly lit corner of his bedroom curled up and sobbing violently._

" _Elsa is who you should be apologising to, can't you see have much you've hurt her?"_

" _Baroness Schraeder, I'm so sorry, I – I never meant to -"_

" _Why did you do this to me, Maria?! I had only ever heard good things about you, and yet at the first possible opportunity you jumped into bed with my beloved!"_

" _But I -"_

" _What a pathetic excuse for a governess!" she spat through angry tears, "And a pathetic excuse for a nun too! You're little more than some common whore!"_

 _Maria couldn't say anymore, her throat had closed completely and her words were soon overthrown by the power of hot tears of despair. Georg – now clad in his robe – moved over to Elsa and drew her into an embrace._

" _It's best you leave, Maria, you have already caused the woman I love so much anguish, and I do not want the same thing to happen to my children"_

" _But – but I love your children!" she cried, "And I love you too, Georg!"_

 _He shook his head._

" _I'm sorry, Maria, but this is where it all ends for you"_

" _Please…please don't send me away"_

" _Goodbye, Maria" he said firmly._

" _No, please don't! I'm begging you!"_

 _Then finally he roared,_

" _Goodbye!"_

Maria awoke with a deep gasp, and as soon as her eyes opened the tears began to fall. Her heart was pounding against her ribs, like the thundering hooves of a wild stallion, and her lungs were desperately clawing at the air around her, fighting to take it in with such vigour that her chest was heaving and her whole body trembled. It was all consuming her, the fear, the horror, the guilt, all of it was manifesting within her, swirling violently around her chest and dominating her every limb. She felt physically sick as her stomach began to twist and for a moment she thought that she may have to leave the room as some sort of bile began to build at the back of her throat.

"Maria?" she heard suddenly, "Maria what on earths the matter?"

She took one look at Georg, and the look of distress he wore, and before she knew it, she began to cry violently and she was unable to say a single word. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close whilst he ran a soothing palm up and down her back. He let her sob into his chest, never pressing her for any information that she didn't want to give, nor did he try and get her to stifle her sobs; instead, he let her get it all out and let her take all the time she needed to recover. But he had to admit that hearing her cry so desperately and feeling her delicate frame shudder within his embrace was utterly heart-breaking.

"Shh, my love, it's okay…" he soothed, "…everything is going to be okay"

"I'm sorry, Georg" she spluttered.

"For what?"

"For acting so foolishly"

"You mean now? Oh, Maria, this isn't foolish at all, something has clearly upset you and you just need time to recover, that's all" he paused for a moment so he could kiss her temple, "Was it a dream?"

He felt her nod weakly against him.

"What happened?"

"It was all so horrible…" she whimpered.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think it may help"

"Well…first everything was fine, it was just the two of us loving each other the way we usually would, then you started to tell me about how – how I broke the Baroness' heart by having a relationship with you…you both said such horrible things to me and then you made me leave the villa and…" her heavy sobs cut off her words, but Georg had heard enough and he feared that he may have to fight off tears of his own.

"Oh, Maria…" he whispered as he held her tighter, "…oh, you poor thing"

"It just made me feel so guilty, Georg"

"Please don't…I know this relationship if ours isn't exactly orthodox, but there is nothing wrong with following your feelings, we love each other, Maria and that's all that matters"

"But we are deceiving the Baroness, aren't we? We're being so wicked"

"I know that what we're doing isn't morally right…but me marrying a woman I don't love and stringing her along is hardly any better…everyone's made their mistakes, Maria, but I don't want you to feel guilty, not for a single second"

"This is all so difficult…but I don't want to be without you"

"And I don't want to be without you either"

And that was all they said…perhaps it was all that needed to be said? Regardless, Georg simply held onto her, soothing her with his touch, feather-light kisses or with the gentle sounds that left his lips…and they stayed like that well into the night, until he could be sure that she was beginning to heal.

* * *

Maria had managed to return to her own room before Georg awoke that morning, but when she arrived at breakfast she looked absolutely exhausted. She had tried her best to freshen up and hide the effects of last night, but dull grey circles made their home around her reddened eyes; and the spring in her step and usual chipper attitude was nowhere to be found. Her change in attitude was instantly recognisable to everyone as she sat down at the table, but none of the children had said a word, for they were all far too shocked by the sight of their governess looking completely drained. But, eventually, someone did speak up…

"Frauline, are you feeling alright? You don't seem yourself this morning" Georg said softly from the other end of the table.

Maria looked up at him for a just a moment and Georg could feel his heart cracking as he looked deep into her pleading eyes, they were filled with such sadness and a desperate longing for someone to take the pain away. His own eyes asked her the question he had just vocalised, except much more intimately…of course, he already knew the answer.

' _Are you sure you're okay?"_ he asked silently.

' _I don't think I can do this'_ was her reply.

"I'm fine thank you, Captain, I just didn't sleep very well last night" she said quietly.

He sent his gaze deeper into her own, and the strength of his emotions seemed to touch the very core of her being.

' _I'm here for you, Maria'_

She was about to send her own look in response, but instead her gaze latched onto Elsa; she was sitting next to Georg, a harsh scowl etched onto the marble of her face – her eyes like knives as they stabbed straight into Maria. The governess looked away immediately.

"Frauline, if you're not feeling well, then you're more than welcome to excuse yourself"

"Oh, come now, Georg, leave the poor dear alone, she says she's _fine_ " Elsa said sharply – turning the air thick with tension.

"Yes, she's quite right, I'm fine" Maria confirmed…but she refused to meet Georg's eyes.

* * *

For the next few days, Maria was torturously plagued by her nightmares – each one more daunting than the last. Every night, regardless of where she slept or what had happened throughout the day, she would find herself sitting bolt upright in the middle of the night – fear and guilt coursing through her veins. It was becoming unbearable. But one night – a few days after the first nightmare had occurred – Maria was sure she'd found her breaking point. As always, she awoke with a start – this time closer to dawn than usual – and she could barely breathe as she recovered from the torment of her mind. She shuddered violently within the sheets as she tried to choke back her tears, but it was to no avail, and soon she was biting down hard on her lip to stop herself from wailing in the way that her body demanded. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep waking up with such harrowing sensations of fear, the trembling limbs, the aching heart and the twisting stomach – every single nightmare left her on the verge of vomiting from the stress of it all. This night had been the worst, though.

Through her sobs, Maria began to gag as the guilt shifted into something physical and nauseating, something that ripped away at her stomach and burned within her, something cruel, something vile…something that she wanted out of her. It was all too much, and before she knew it, she was all but leaping out of bed, running to the adjacent bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. Her throat burned as the physical representation of her guilt left her, causing her to splutter helplessly and continue to cry.

"I can't do this…" she sobbed to herself when it was all over.

She was being torn apart by it all, her love for Georg tugging her in one direction and the guilt of her actions in another; she just felt so utterly helpless, like a lost lamb separated from the flock…she needed guidance, she needed reassurance…she needed everything to be okay…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Interesting, right? I hope so! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that, and, like I said, I really am trying to move the plot along; I'm not rushing this story, but I don't want it to be really long like some of my others - I only ever intended for this to be around ten chapters long...let's hope I can actually stick to that! XD Furthermore, I do have loads more Sound of Music, Mary Poppins and Dick Van Dyke show fanfictions that I want to write, so the soon this (And "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever") is done, the sooner I can get to work on those!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you so much for all the really lovely reviews that you've left so far - they really do mean the world to me! I would also love to hear your thoughts on this chapter - especially in regards to hoe the plot is developing.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, but...I've finally finished my first year of university! Yep, that's right, to a certain degree, I'm now free as a bird! So, hopefully, I'll have a lot more time to write because I really want to get my two ongoing stories finished as well as loads more new ones; but I will have to get a summer job, so that will take up some time, but we'll see how it goes. Either, way, I'm hoping to write and update a lot more, so...Yay!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was going to be longer (since the party is coming up) but I decided to cut it because I want to cover the party in detail and do it justice...plus, I didn't want this chapter to end up at 10k words (This isn't "Come What May"! XD)**

 **But don;t worry, the story is going to get juicy really soon! :P**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Six**

"Georg I was wondering if I might be able to speak with you for a moment?" came the light voice of a charming sponge.

Georg stopped his movements at the sound of his friend's voice but continued to look longingly out of the door.

"Can't this wait, Max? I was hoping to spend some time with the children whilst I've got a few moments away from planning Elsa's party" he couldn't quite hold back the venom as the last two words left his lips.

"I assure you this won't take long"

Georg looked out to the gardens again, his eyes fixating lovingly onto his brood – who were engaged in some ridiculously exotic game with there governess. Even now, he was still so taken aback with adoration when he watched Maria play with his children…she almost seemed like a mother. The weight of that observation was what tore him from his thoughts, he hadn't been quite ready for how it would rob the air from his lungs. Maria…a mother…

"Okay, Max…" he addressed as he cleared his throat, "…what is it?"

"Not here –" Max shook his head, "—I think your office would be better"

Georg gave him a suspicious look – his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Very well" he said – gesturing for him to lead the way.

With a gentle smile, Max began to walk through the villa with Georg following close behind – although, the impresario didn't miss the final look of longing that Georg gave his children (and the governess) as they left. Georg closed the door as they entered his office.

"What's all this about, Max, it's not about the festival, is it? Because the answer is still no"

"No, it's not about the festival…Look, Georg, I really don't want it to seem as if I'm poking my nose into other people's business but -"

"- What have you done?"

"I've done nothing, but there is something that I wanted to ask…I hope it's nothing, in fact, I'm _sure_ it's nothing, but I just wanted to be certain – and to hear it from you"

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's about Frauline Maria"

Then Georg's face dropped – his face etching with defence.

"What about her?" he asked stoically.

"How can I put this? I promise you that I'm not accusing you of anything, Georg, but since I've been here, I've noticed a little bit of an atmosphere between the two of you"

"Oh, you can't be serious?" Georg sighed.

"As I said, I'm _not_ accusing you of anything, I – more than anyone else – know about the reputation you had when you were younger, but I also know that you're not like that anymore"

"What are you getting at, Max?"

"What I'm trying to say is that…I don't necessarily blame you for some of the extended glance that occur between you and Frauline Maria, even I'd admit that she is a rather wonderful woman – and beautiful no less – but I do sincerely hope that it has gone no further than _certain looks_ "

"Are you sure you're not accusing me of anything?" Georg almost joked.

"I promise, and whilst I'm obviously not here to parent you, you _did_ ask for my assistance as a chaperone. I know that Elsa can protect herself, but she is also my friend and I'm still here to look out for her best interests, so you can understand why I wouldn't want you to participate in anything unsavoury"

"Unsavoury?!"

Sensing his friend's defensive tone, Max held up his hands innocently.

"Look, I'm not saying there's anything going on between the two of you, but I just wanted to bring the matter to your attention – to let you know what it looks like from my perspective"

"I do appreciate it, Max" he sighed deeply.

"You really don't do a good job of hiding it, you know?" Max chuckled lightly.

"Hiding what?"

"Anyone could see that you've got a little crush on the Frauline"

Georg's eyes flared for a moment, but when he saw the gentle and almost teasing smile on his friend's face, he let his shoulders drop – he knew he was in a safe space.

"Perhaps…perhaps just a bit…she is so good with he children and even you can't deny that she seems to put a smile on everyone's face"

"You're right about that…oh, and that voice of hers!"

"Don't you go trying to make a performer out of her" Georg teased.

"What? And drag her away from you?"

Georg had to admit that the teasing made him uncomfortable, still, Max was none the wiser, he'd just have to play along if he wanted to keep both himself and Maria out of the spotlight.

"Don't be ridiculous, Max" he chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm glad you and Frauline Maria have been getting along, I'm sure it beats being at each other's throats – I've never seen a woman stand up to you so defiantly! -" they both laughed at that, "—but, maybe watch where your eyes wander, I don't think a certain Baroness is too happy about it"

"Elsa is just letting herself get whipped up with jealously – it's completely uncalled for"

"Whilst that may be the case, I'd still watch your back…even closed doors get opened sometimes, Georg…now, if you'll excuse me, I believe there's a bottle of wine with my name on it!"

"It's a little early, don't you think?" Georg asked with raised eyebrows.

"Perhaps…but it's not _my_ wine, so I can't say I'm particularly concerned…besides, it's five O'clock _somewhere_ in the world!" he said with a dazzling smile.

All Georg could do was tut, laugh and shake his head as his friend disappeared form sight. He let out a breath and suddenly felt the tension melt from his shoulders; recently, he'd had too many close calls like this, first with Elsa and now even Max was raising his eyebrows at some of the silent exchanges he'd had with Maria. Of course, he knew that Max would be on his side – not that he'd ever tell him the truth – but even Georg had to admit that he was feeling rather ragged after so many suspicious and occasionally heated encounters. He was finally starting to understand why Maria had been so distressed. But he never – not even for a fleeting moment – considered that they should call it off or cool down, he loved her too much to be without her. He had promised her that they would be together, that he would break it off with Elsa and move their relationship out of the shadows – and he was determined to keep his promise.

Luckily for them both, Elsa had returned to Vienna just a couple of days earlier to make her own private preparations for their – well, _her_ – party and they had gained a newfound sense of freedom. Of course, in the presence of anyone else, they were nothing more than employer and employee – that was a rule that was strictly observed, but they at least felt like they had some breathing room, sometimes their gazes would last a little longer or they would talk more freely in the evenings – they never truly had to worry about who may be lurking around a darkened corner. And at night, well, they were just as passionate as ever, and with each liaison, their confidence only grew – especially Maria's as Georg helped to knocked down her inhibitions one by one and give way to the most euphoric expressions of love. But they knew such freedoms wouldn't last forever.

* * *

"Oh, Maria, you're so perfect" Georg found himself breathing a few days later as he claimed his lover's lips again.

Her completely bare body was pressed against his own and he just couldn't get enough of her. Even after weeks of being together in this way, he was still utterly amazed by how mesmerising she was, how he always wanted to seek her out during his every waking moment or just how amazing she made feel. Yes, he desired her, she was simply irresistible and even a look could get his heart to pound; but she touched his soul too, every time he saw her with his children he became flooded with a sentimental sort of warmth and he would be a fool to try and stop himself from smiling at such a scene.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are? How you make me feel?" he said between the blazing kisses that he was trailing down her neck.

"Tell me" she whimpered, and Georg couldn't help but grin against her skin and Maria felt his deep chuckle rumble against her neck.

"You like to hear me talk about it don't you, sweetheart?" he hummed.

"Mmm, yes" she moaned.

"How I want to kiss you all over, how you taste so damn good…or how I just can't seem to get enough of you, how you make the rest of the world melt away whenever you walk into the same room as me"

"Oh, Georg" she breathed as she laced her fingers into his hair as her trailed kisses across her breasts.

"I love how you can barely breath when I kiss you, how you're always on the edge of begging for more and how I always want to give it to you…you're always so responsive – you're intoxicating, Maria"

Another moan as she sat up slightly and pushed Georg onto his back, within seconds she was straddling him and whimpering as he ran his hands all over her smooth, porcelain skin.

"I love those little whimpers of yours – how even when you're not singing, every noise you make sounds like a song…"

Then with one more drugging kiss, she shifted her body so that he slid inside of her and he drank her moans like a rich, fine wine.

"I love how you feel around me, so warm and so perfect…you're the most beautiful woman I've seen – inside and out – I love that you saved me, saved my family…and I love how in love with you I am"

And from that moment onwards – when she began to rock against him in a languid rhythm – no more coherent words were spoken.

* * *

As the light of dawn began to break through the cracks of the curtains, Maria broke away from yet another nightmare. It had been yet another vicious vision, one that caused her blood to run cold and she just felt so helpless. It had tormented her with such venom and her loved ones had spat at her for her decision of immorality, made her weak with guilt until she crumbled in front of them. They made her feel horrific. She just didn't think she could do this anymore, not if she was going to be tortured by guilt and haunted by the way those emotions warped into nightmares every night. And as her chest began to heave, she was once again hit with the same horrific twisting the seemed to always follow her after her nightmares; as her mind became louder with guilt and screams of helplessness, the pains became stronger – constricting her chest and stomach until she could barely breathe, until she was crying and choking – she begged for it to go away, but as she succumbed to it, it only become stronger. And, as was always the case, she once again found herself bounding away from the bed and into the en suite.

She found herself throwing up again that morning and the dimness of the room hid the tears that fell as she did so. She was struggling to remember a morning where this hadn't happened to her, every nigh it was the same – she would be plagued by such horrendous visions and messages – and when she woke up she just felt like she was being physically ripped apart by the shame of her affair with Georg; the vomiting, she had soon learnt, was merely a physical manifestation of those feelings. When she had finished spluttering, she simply let her head fall onto the arm that supported her delicate frame and waited – begging for the fire in her throat to subside. But it didn't, and all she could do was kneel there and sob as she continued to choke on the bile that was coating her throat.

"Oh, Maria…" she heard from the doorway.

She looked up at him and by just looking into her eyes he knew how much she was hurting, he'd never seen such a silent – yet desperate – cry for help. Within seconds he was sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around her – stroking her hair as her sobs began to subside.

"Oh, my love, what's the matter?" he breathed – but refused to release her from his embrace, "Was it another nightmare?"

She nodded slowly. Grimly.

"Oh, it was horrible…" she whimpered, "…I – I'm not sure if I can do this anymore, Georg…I just feel so – so _guilty_ "

"But, Maria, you must know how much I love you"

"I love you too – so much – but…but look at what this is doing to me! For weeks now I've been having these dreams, they make me feel terrible things and, well, it's clearly making me unwell!"

He pulled back slightly so that he could look into her stormy eyes, but he kept his arms around her – never breaking that contact.

"I am _so_ sorry, Maria…I never meant for any of this to happen. I really don't want for you to feel guilty, but I guess I forgot just how compassionate you are"

"I just feel so wicked"

"It's my fault…" he muttered.

"No, I was the one who – who asked you for this kind of relationship"

"I want to be with you so badly, Maria" he whispered as he allowed their noses to brush together.

"I want that too"

"Do you think you can hang on? It's not long until the party, and then I promise I'll do the right thing…but if you want us to put our relationship on hold, then just say the word and I'll do that for you"

She looked deep into his eyes and was utterly moved by how much love they held – practically glittering with affection. She had to admit that the whole affair had really been taking its toll on her; she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a peaceful night's sleep and it was wearing her down and was becoming harder and harder to hide just how exhausting it all was…  
But with the sensation of Georg's gentle and loving hold, she just felt so warm and so very loved. She knew she'd never be able to give up their romance, even if they did call it off and things returned to normal, she just knew that she would start to yearn for him again; no, by this point they were inseparable and she simply loved him too much. She couldn't bear the thought of pretending otherwise.

"I can wait…" she affirmed in an almost broken whisper, "…I think I'd wait a lifetime for you"

Georg suddenly felt his whole body grow warm and it was all he could do to not kiss her fiercely. Instead, he settled for a gentle peck on her forehead.

"You have no idea how wonderful you make me feel. I learnt what it was like to love so deeply and to be loved back in return…I didn't think I'd ever experience that again, but you – once again – have proved me very wrong, and after knowing just how wonderful it is to have such a love, well, it really does keep me going – keeps me fighting for us and what we have"

"I won't let you fight alone"

"How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

"I'm still feeling a little sick," she said weakly, "but I'm sure I'll be fine"

Georg took her hands and steadily guided her to her feet – stroking the pad of his thumb against the back of one of her hands as he did so. He moved to flush the toilet before placing a comforting hand on the small of her back and leading her back to his bed.

"Now…" he said as they lowered themselves onto the awaiting mattress, "…I want you to lie down and let me hold you until you feel better" he told her softly.

"It'll be light soon, don't you think I should just go back to my own room to save time?"

"Oh no, not whilst you're suffering like this. I can hardly get anywhere near you during the day, so I want to make the most of what little time we have together, and if you're feeling unwell, then I want to do all that I can to make you feel better" he said innocently.

"Oh, Georg" she breathed as they lay down – his arms wrapping protectively around her middle.

"I love you, Maria…I hope you don't doubt that"

She smiled softly.

"Not for a single second"

A couple of hours later, when the sun began to timidly peak over the horizon, Georg stirred away from his slumber. As soon as his mind shredded the last ties of sleep, he felt himself smile giddily at the sensation of Maria sleeping in his arms – the warmth of her back pressing deliciously against his chest. He tightened his hold and – as he did on every morning they spent in his bed – he relished in the sensation of having her so close to him, to be able to share such beautiful intimacy without shame or inhibitions. He never thought he'd be this happy ever again. He feathered a kiss to the smooth skin of her neck and the sensation of his lips made her stir. She groaned deeply as she awoke, and Georg's senses immediately flared, from that point on, his only thoughts and concerns were to do with her wellbeing.

"Are you okay, Maria?" he asked gently.

She groaned again and stretched her legs slightly before turning in his arms to face him. His heart sank at the sight of her; whilst she was still the most beautiful being he'd ever laid eyes upon, she looked so pale, so fragile…and absolutely exhausted.

"I guess I'm still a little worn out" she hummed as she bit her lip to stifle a yawn.

"I'm sorry you're going through all of this…" he sighed regretfully.

"There's no need for you to apologise, it's not your fault, is it?...and even if it was, you could hardly take sole blame for what _both_ of us get up to in the middle of the night" she said with a slight smirk.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" he gushed before pecking her lips softly.

He shifted up onto his elbow and simply took a moment to gaze down at her and marvel at the wonder that was Maria. Even after so many weeks of being together, he still couldn't get over just how amazing she made him feel and how surreal their whole relationship seemed. He didn't know what he'd done to get so lucky or to be so blessed, but with Maria by his side, he swore that he'd never, ever take it for granted.

"I think you should take the day off" he suggested softly.

"What?" she gasped as she too moved the lean on her elbow.

"Yeah, I think you deserve some rest"

"But I had one of my scheduled days off only a few days ago" she protested with confusion.

"I know, but you just seem so exhausted and I hate the thought of you making yourself even more unwell because you're running around after my unruly children" he explained with a twist of affectionate humour.

"But I love your children"

"I don't want to take any of that away from you, my dear, but if you don't give your body the rest it requires, then you're only going to do yourself more harm – and that's the last thing that any of us want for you"

"I don't know…"

"Okay, how about we compromise? I won't make you take the day off, but you must promise me that you'll get a few extra hours of sleep before you resume your duties"

She pondered his decision for a while, and although she still wasn't entirely happy with the situation, she would be a fool to ignore the pulsating sensations of exhaustion that were coursing through her; it made her limbs weak, her mind light and her eyes oh so heavy. With a gentle sigh and smile she agreed with a soft…

"Very well, Captain"

"Of course, you will – unfortunately – have to go back to your own room, it simply wouldn't do for one of the maids to discover the governess sleeping in her employer's bed" he chuckled.

"I quite agree"

"But…" he said pointedly, "…we do have a couple of minutes to spare, so – with your permission – I would rather like to kiss your senseless" he whispered devilishly and felt his heart swell with pride and affection at Maria's responsive shudder.

"Oh, you kiss away, Captain"

Georg let out one final husky chuckle before leaning forwards and fulfilling his desires.

* * *

"Father shouldn't we wait for Frauline Maria before we have our breakfast?" Marta asked innocently and a gentle rumbled came from the children as they all agreed with their sibling.

Elsa had returned that morning and Georg missed the disapproving scowl that came from her at the mention of the governess.

"Oh, Frauline Maria won't be joining us for breakfast this morning" he said flippantly.

"Why not?" chirped Brigitta.

"I gave her a few hours off this morning"

The scowl was back, and this time Georg _did_ see it, though, luckily for everyone else, he chose to ignore it…for now.

"How come? Is she unwell?"

"No, not really, but she's just been rather exhausted recently, so I thought it would be in her best interest for her to get a few hours of extra rest this morning. We don't want her to get ill, do we?"

A gentle hum of agreement came from the children.

"Georg, do you really think that was wise?"

"I'm sorry?" he responded – trying to coax an explanation from her.

"Well, she _is_ the governess after all, it's her job to look after your children"

"I'm aware –" he said kindly enough, he didn't want the children to sense the tension between them, "—but I really don't want Frauline Maria to do herself any damage, it would only be worse for her – and everyone else – in the long run"

"And just when exactly did you get the time to see her and examine her physical condition, you've only just come down to breakfast, have you not?"

Again, Georg kept his anger hidden – behind the perfect mask of aristocracy.

"Yes, but both myself and Frauline Maria are very early risers, I saw her this morning and she really did look exhausted. Anyway, she's only taking a few hours off"

"It surprises me that you're showing such compassion towards the governess"

"I why shouldn't I? I'm a caring man and we're all very fond of her"

"Yeah! I love Frauline Maria!" interjected Gretl – who'd unknowing put an end to Georg and Elsa's tense discussion.

But they both knew that it was far from over. After they'd finished breakfast, Elsa had announced that she was going to talk a stroll around the grounds and that she'd simply _love_ for Georg to accompany her. He'd been reluctant at first, he'd wanted to keep an eye on the children whilst Maria rested, but Liesl – not knowing the truth of the situation – had gladly offered to watch over her siblings. So, with a forced smile, Georg escorted the Baroness through the grounds…and he knew very well what was coming.

The atmosphere was painfully tense as they walked through the sun's glaze, it really was a lovely morning; melodic birdsong swirled through the crisp summer air and to anyone else, it would've been a paradise away from all woes and worries. But not for them. No. Georg was almost certain that the tension between him and Elsa was so thick and palpable that it could've very well choked him, and for once, he was thankful for his steely ability to control wear his aristocratic mask, he definitely needed it, for the last thing he wanted to do was to blow up in Elsa's face and he knew that she was about to drag him into one hell of a fight.

Once they were deep within the grounds – far enough from the villa to remain unheard (and somewhat unseen) – Elsa stopped suddenly and turned on her heel to face Georg.

"Okay, Georg I've had enough of this" she said fiercely.

"Enough of what?"

She only glared at him.

"Is this about Frauline Maria again? Elsa, I've told you before that there is absolutely nothing between us and I'm beginning to grow tired of your constant accusations"

"And what about me? _I'm_ growing tired of watching the man I'm courting fawn over the governess!"

"Oh, you're being ridiculous! Are you honestly brining this up just because I let the poor woman have a few hours of rest?"

"I've never seen you offer such generosity to the other staff members"

"Maria was absolutely exhausted, she probably would've collapsed if I sent her straight out with the children"

"Well, you shouldn't be noticing such things, Georg! What about me? You invited _me_ down here, this time was supposed to be for me to meet your children and for us to spend some time together, instead I'm being shunted aside whilst your frolic in the mountains with some nun" she spat.

Georg was furious, but he held his tongue and sighed heavily to keep his nerves in check. He was not about to lose his temper…not like he had with Maria.

"I have not shunted you, Elsa. I'm sorry if you feel like perhaps we're not spending as much time together as you may have hoped, but Maria has made me realise how much I was neglecting my children…I'm not about to do that again, surely you can understand that I want to make up for all the precious time I wasted"

"It's always Maria, isn't it?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous!" he scoffed.

"For months you told me how _I_ was the one who'd brought meaning back into your life, that _I_ was your saviour, and now you seem to be affording that title to your governess! Was it all just nonsense, Georg? Do you give that same, stupid story to whichever pretty woman will give you the time of day?!"

"How could you possibly say such things?!"

"How could I not? Can you not see yourself? You're smitten with that bloody girl!"

"We're _friends,_ Elsa" he insisted through gritted teeth.

"Well, you seem too friendly to me! When are you going to get over this ridiculous phase?"

"There is no phase! How many times must I tell you this? Maria and I get along very well, but there is nothing more to it than that…I don't see why I should have to put up with these regular verbal beatings just because you can't seem to control you unwarranted jealously!"

"I think my jealously is perfectly warranted, how many other women do you think would put up with their suitor drooling over some servant?!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Elsa!"

"At least a real man would just bed her and get it over with!" she hissed.

"How dare you speak about myself or Maria in that way!" he practically roared.

"And there you go: jumping to defend her honour!"

"Because Maria hasn't done anything to deserve such lashings from you! You're being cruel, Elsa!"

"And you're not?!"

"No! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You've got feelings for her, Georg!"

"Drop it, Elsa!" he commanded, but the baroness stood her ground – her gaze wild as she looked up at him defiantly.

"I want you to admit it and I want you to deal with it!"

He took a step closer to her and lowered his face so that their eyes were level; when he spoke, it was little more than a choked whisper that was laced with the most animalistic kind of fury…

"There is nothing to admit"

And then, he was leaving. Elsa didn't follow him, she didn't want to, every time she looked at him she was engulfed by the flames of her own emotions. She was appalled by the way that Georg was treating her – drooling over the governess and acting as if it was all in her imagination. No, she wouldn't stand for this any longer, there were whispers that there was a proposal on the horizon and Elsa was determined to make sure that Georg kept his unspoken promise to her.

She just needed to get rid of the governess.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: *Insert Eastenders drum beat here* (If you're not British, you probably won't get that :P)**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that, next up is the party and I have some serious drama planned for this plot, so hopefully I'll do it justice and you'll enjoy it!**

 **I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has left a review on this story, I honestly cannot tell you how much they mean to me! SO, feel free to leave more reviews because I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'd also love to hear any criticisms that you may have because I'm always eager to improve.**

 **I'll see you soon! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS HAS TAKEN ME! XD  
Okay, I'm done being dramatic, but in all seriousness, this is a mega chapter! It has taken me a very long time to write, but I got it finished much sooner than I anticipated, so thankfully, I didn't make you wait too long.**

 **Anyway, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter and the story is really moving forward! I'm very excited for you to read it and I really hope I've done it justice.**

 **Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Seven**

The villa was alive and bustling with the frantic preparations for Elsa's extravagant ball, the staff rushed back and fourth to get the place cleaned, meals prepped, and decor hung where appropriate; most notably: Georg's Austrian flag. Franz had advised against it, especially since Georg had been forced to invite Herr Zeller (upon his request), and he didn't think it would be wise for the Baron to 'poke the hornet's nest' as it were. But Georg had stood firm and insisted that the flag be hung, lest he be mistaken for a man that held no pride for his own country. He loved Austria and he had too great an ego to bow down to the Nazis and their ravenous desire for power. He would always be an Austrian.

Still, as chaotic as the villa was, Georg was smart enough to stay out of it and spent most of the morning in the seclusion of his study. He'd wanted desperately to spend some time with Maria and the children, but they both knew that the heat on them was rising and they had decided to try and minimise the time they spent together during the day…they knew that Elsa was watching them viciously. Georg despised the sneaking around – almost as much as he despised the difficulty of the situation itself – but he just knew that the life he would have with Maria afterwards would be far too incredible to pass up. For her, he'd stay strong. Still, he longed for her during the day; his distancing from her had also meant that his time with his children had thinned out somewhat, and that was something he simply couldn't forgive.

But at least they still had the nights, and although their fears – especially Maria's – were still very much alive, they always made the most of their time together. Whilst their desire for making love had not cooled over the weeks, they found that their emotional bonding was becoming more frequent; not only that, but neither of them had ever felt so connected to another person. They would spend hours talking to each other, about their pasts, their fears and even their dreams; on one occasion, they had even briefly discussed what sort of idyllic future they wished they could have together. It was truly magical. Maria never knew that such emotional bonds could exist, the only relationship of hers that came close was her relationship to god, but to know what it was like to be so connected with another person – mind, body and soul – well, she just couldn't understand how she'd lived this long without such an experience.  
Georg felt similar. He had been immensely close with his first wife, but there was just something about Maria that seemed to make him want to soar to the heavens, everything with her was just so intense, her passions for the physical expression of their love and the spiritual connection that she gifted him with; had he not been a logical man, he would've been sure that some force was keeping their hearts beating in time – an invisible thread of love and passion joining them together.

But he was brought out of his brooding by a gentle knock at his study door. For a moment, his heart leapt and he truly hoped that it'd be Maria, but as he bid the visitor permission to enter, his anticipation sunk heavily as Elsa entered the room. Still, Georg couldn't help but notice that she seemed tentative. What was going on?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Georg" she said rather timidly.

"It's quite alright"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

His instincts flared, and for a moment he was sure that she was once again going to argue with him about Maria, but from his place behind his desk, he looked into her eyes and he could see that genuine honesty lay within them, he hadn't seen her this sincere in a long time and he knew that she wasn't here to start another fight. He gave her a small but genuine smile.

"Of course. Please sit down" he hummed as he gestured to the seat opposite him.

She sat down daintily – as a lady of high society should – but didn't quite meet his gaze as she began to speak.

"Georg, I know that things have been a little rough with us lately, and whilst I'm not here to point fingers, I would like it if we could put our differences aside – just for tonight. This party has been at the centre of life here for so long, and I would hate for the night to be ruined because of our arguing. I really don't like it when we're at each other's throats. What do you say? We smile for one night and then we'll discuss things when the timing is more appropriate?"

He studied her for a short while, and in spite of all the wicked things she had said over the past few weeks, Georg really couldn't ignore the genuine look of remorse in her eyes, it seemed as though she really wanted to fix things between them; and he also knew that she wasn't just doing this because she was in search of an engagement ring, no, she was trying to resurrect their friendship. And that was exactly why he couldn't deny her, she had been his friend for a very long time, and although Maria had been his saviour, he would never deny that Elsa had certainly brought _some_ meaning back into his life. He was not one for unnecessary conflict and he also didn't want to see their friendship in ruins.

In fact, this had been the first time that Georg had really felt guilty about lying to the Baroness, of course, he – much like Maria – had expressed his own feelings of sorrow, but he had been far too fuelled by his love for Maria to really pay attention to it. Now, there was a slightly different light; Georg had never been an unfaithful man and had also had the upmost respect for women, and when he looked at Elsa, he did feel a pang of guilt in his heart. Of course, he certainly wasn't about to change his mind – never – he loved Maria far too much to ever run away from her or the life together that they both desired; he just hoped with his whole heart that when the time came to end things with Elsa, they wouldn't be too hard on her. Once again, in spite of her despicable words, she had always been his friend.

"I think I'd like that, Elsa, it really is unpleasant when our only interactions are heated arguments, and we certainly wouldn't want our guests to witness such things"

"I'm glad you agree…" she stood then, "…I suppose I'll leave you in peace – I have to start getting ready now anyway – so I'll guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, you will"

"I'm looking forward to it"

And no more words were spoken as she floated elegantly out of the room.

It was funny, Georg thought, that even in the midst of such a discussion, the only woman on his mind was Maria. He allowed himself to smile giddily, he'd never known love this strong and the whole thing was truly incredible to him. He loved her so much and he was acutely aware of the fact that soon, she would be his and he would most definitely be hers.

* * *

 _They were dancing together, up on top of her mountain, the setting a perfect summer's eve with the gentle caress of the moon's spotlight, and every single star was clear. There was no harsh wind, no rain, only the soothing hand of a light breeze as Maria twirled atop the hills – the blue fabric of her dress flowing so elegantly, as if it were a dream desperate for a place in reality. Georg made sure to hold her close, to allow the contact of their bodies to keep them in a trance of wonder, and to let Maria know that as long as she was with him, she would never be in any danger. He'd risk his life for her in an instant. They stepped together – surrounded by midnight's silk – and the music seemed to come from the very hills themselves. Everything was just so tranquil._

 _She slipped her arms around his neck and allowed his to slide protectively around her waist – pulling her even closer - and their refined waltz had ebbed into a delicate, romantic sway. Maria buried her face into his neck and became instantly soothed by his scent, that delectable mixture of cologne and something else that was uniquely Georg; in response, he nuzzled into her short golden locks. He wanted to be as close to her as possible._

" _Oh, I love you so much" he breathed as they continued to sway._

" _I love you too, I never thought I could ever love anyone this much"_

" _Me too, but you have a way of always proving me wrong, don't you?"_

" _I hope that's a compliment?"_

" _Oh, it is, my love"_

 _She pulled away to look at him – nuzzling their noses together briefly._

" _You know, there were times when I thought we'd never be together"_

" _How come?"_

" _Everything was just so complicated, and I just never thought that something this wonderful could ever happen to me"_

" _But it has happened, and you are more than worthy of it, Maria"_

" _I don't know, I'm really not sure what I did to ever deserve you"_

" _I feel the same way about you…I never thought I'd be so lucky as to find such an intense love a second time…I Love you with everything I have"_

" _I love you too"_

 _They had stopped dancing – not that they'd noticed – and Georg had started to lean down, their lips inching closer and closer and they simply ached for the contact. She could feel the warmth of his breath streaming across her cheeks and that spark that came from their closeness. Then they were mere seconds from kissing…_

"Frauline Maria? Are you okay?" a sudden voice came and before Maria knew what was happening, she was back in the grounds of the villa, sat against a tree with several curious faces gazing at her intently.

"Is everything okay, children?"

" _We're_ fine, Frauline Maria…" Fredrich began, "…but we wanted to make sure that you were too?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You looked very deep in thought" Brigitta explained.

"And you're not like father, you're not one to brood" added Louisa.

"What were you thinking about Frauline Maria?" asked Marta.

"I am sorry children, I think all of the excitement from the party has worn me out a little bit. And whilst I do appreciate your concern for me, I assure you I'm fine" she excused…ignoring the grogginess that hadn't left her since she'd woken up.

"Do you promise?" Asked Kurt.

Maria gave him a warm smile and pulled him down for a loving embrace.

"I promise, now, why don't you go and get yourselves washed up, lunch will be served soon, and everyone must be on time today. You don't want to be late getting ready for the ball, do you?"

A chorus of 'no's and 'of course not's erupted from the children and they all dashed back towards the villa – Gretl tripping and falling as she attempted to keep up with her older siblings – and whilst the endearing sight warmed Maria's heart and caused a wide grin to appear on her face, she couldn't help but worry about herself. Firstly, she had been daydreaming right in front of the children – and about their father, no less! – but she hadn't felt right for a while, and she just couldn't understand why. Tonight was the night of the party, after this, she knew she would no longer have to wait for Georg, and they would finally make their relationship public; and yet she was consumed with unexplained fears and horrid waves of sickness that always accompanied the nightmares (which hadn't lessened in frequency or intensity). Deep down, she knew that this was the right thing, that everything would turn out fine; after all, she loved Georg so much…but she just knew that something wasn't quite right…

* * *

The party was by far the most elegant affair Maria had ever witnessed…well, considering she'd spent her entire life either on the mountains or in the abbey, she wasn't really surprised by such a fact; still, she could deny that everything about it was just so extravagant. She couldn't help but gawp at the sophisticated upper-class ladies in their sunning gowns, each one in in classy colours and made of the most expensive material, and as they danced with their (equally well dressed) partners, the fabrics swirled around them in a way that Maria could only describe as angelic. And even though Maria had never really longed for such a life of money and nobility, she could help but wish for a chance to swap places with one of those women – even if it were only for one night.

But, in spite of everything going on around her – and the constant requirement to watch the children – there was one thing that always seemed to catch Maria's eye in the most unexpected of times: Georg. He looked so handsome in his suit, and from the minute he'd emerged from his bedroom to greet the guests, Maria just couldn't keep her eyes off him. Oh, she had tried desperately to look at _anything_ else – lest Elsa may catch her staring – but it just seemed so impossible. Georg was always well-dressed, but she had never seen him look so ravishing and distinguished – and his Maria Theresa cross was a constant reminder of his bravery and love for his country…it really warmed her heart.

She was stood by the door at the very edge of the ballroom, watching with childlike fascination as the couples gracefully waltzed to the rhythm of the music, she felt as if she was in some kind of perfect fairy tale – every little girl's dream. But just when she thought she was safe, he caught her eye yet again. He was stood at opposite end of the room – posture straight and well-mannered – and was being talked at by two gentlemen who appeared to be of Georg's age; though, it was clear from the look on the captain's face that he was not at all amused by the discussion. She watched as he constantly shifted from one foot to the other, something that Maria had learned signalled that he was desperate to walk away, but he was fighting the urge to do so. He nodded politely as the men continued to speak, but she doubted that he was actually retaining any of the information; it wasn't like he really needed to, Georg was so confident and charismatic, that she was sure he could say absolutely anything in response and the guests would be eating out of the palm of his hand.

But, just then, he turned his head ever so slightly and that was when their eyes met. Suddenly, there was no more music, no more dancing and the guests in the ballroom had melted away in an instant, as always, when they looked at each other, they were the only two people in the world. The air left Maria's lungs in a hearty whoosh and she felt her pulse quicken at the very notion of their gazes locking…it was incredible how he still had this effect on her. Her cheeks were slowly turning a brilliant shade of red and she just knew that she should look away and find a new corner to hide in, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; she utterly hypnotised by him and she was sure that even if the villa was suddenly set alight, she would still have had trouble averting her eyes. But she _did_ notice that Georg also made no effort to look elsewhere and he was relentless in his goal to keep his eyes fixated on her. The whole thing just felt so… _intimate_.

' _Are you okay?'_ she asked him with a gentle tilt of her head.

Her gave her the most minute nod in response, and she could tell instantly that the whole party had caused him to go into some kind of emotional reclusion; she suspected that it had something to do with being a man of aristocracy, he was expected by others to be indifferent and charming to anyone that approached him; naturally, it would be easier for him to hide his emotions. She wanted so desperately to let him know that she was there for him, but she couldn't possibly do that, not with all the guests around and the constant threat from the baroness; in fact, Maria knew full well that Georg shouldn't even be speaking to her tonight unless it was regarding one of the children. She was okay with that, she knew where she stood in the hierarchy (in the eyes of the guests) but it killed her to see him in such a state of discomfort and not be able to guide him through it. She gave him a half smile, but she made sure to let her love for him shine through into her eyes – letting him know that she loved him and that, if she could, she'd help him with whatever he needed – Georg accepted the gaze with a single nod of his head and a gratuitous smile of his own.

Their gazes remained locked until one of the gentlemen that Georg was 'speaking' to had thrown a question his way and he'd had no choice but to turn away with a sophisticated smile and answer politely; and whilst she missed the sense of privacy, Maria was glad that it was over. It had made her feel so very flushed and she was sure that it would've been obvious to anyone else if they'd witness the exchange; no, she needed to calm down and collect herself, so – somewhat regretfully – she turned on her heel and headed straight for the terrace. She knew that the children were out there, but she had expected them to be talking quietly or discussing tonight's big performance, which is why she'd been completely taken aback when she'd found Liesl and Fredrich _dancing_!

"Why didn't you children tell me you could dance?" she asked sweetly – hoping that the children (namely Brigitta) wouldn't noticed her reddened cheeks.

The two eldest stopped their dance immediately, but they looked at their governess with smiles of pride and humbled embarrassment. But then Kurt stepped forward – grinning.

"We were afraid that you'd make us all dance together: The Von Trapp family dancers!" he exclaimed as he appropriately punctuated his sentence with a disoriented twirl.

Maria couldn't help but laugh along with the other children and for a few seconds her heart swelled with affection as she marvelled at just how close she felt to them…but she wondered briefly if that would all change when Georg announced his relationship with her. Would they accept her as something more than a governess? But her worries were short lived when the music suddenly changed and the elegant sound of a song so familiar to Maria gently flowed out of the ballroom. All seven children turned to investigate the sound.

"What's that they're playing?" inquired Gretl.

"It's the Laendler – it's an Austrian folk dance"

Kurt stepped forward again – his eyes shining.

"Show me" he pleaded.

"Oh, Kurt, I haven't danced that since I was a little girl" she excused.

It was true, before she'd lost her parents, she had loved to spend time with them singing and dancing and playing music, but one of her most favourite moments from her childhood had been when her father would let her dance the Laendler with him. She missed those times so desperately.

"Oh, you'll remember…please?"

How could she possibly say no to him?

"Oh, alright. Come here"

He followed her eagerly and his siblings gathered at the edge of the terrace and watched with avid fascination.

"Now, you bow, and I curtsy" she instructed and they both performed their required movements.

"Like this?"

"Fine. Now we go for a little walk"

She took his hand and gently began to move in the _'one, two, three'_ motion that the dance required; Kurt really didn't grasp the flare of the steps, but Maria certainly admired his steely determination – a trait that he no doubt inherited from his father. Besides, he managed to keep up with her.

She never noticed Georg's sudden appearance.

Maria did her best to guide him through the little _'step, hop'_ portion of the dance, but it really wasn't a dance that one could master on their first try – let alone a boy of Kurt's age; still she wasn't about to give up and she continued to support Kurt and his clumsy footwork. However, the real trouble arose when it was time for them to turn together…Kurt was much too short to be her dance partner and they had barely managed to execute the first turn. When it came to the second, Maria couldn't help but giggle as their arms became stuck.

"Kurt we'll have to practice" she laughed, but before she could even turn around, a deep baritone voice cut right through her – causing her to freeze as the unmistakable chills of desire and anticipation shot through her spine.

"Do allow me, will you?" he said – his voice dripping with confidence.

Maria turned suddenly – her arms still somewhat in the air – and was, of course, met with her well-dressed captain. He was wearing a devilish smile and it was all she could do to keep breathing as her stomach began to knot with something delicious that she only felt when she was in his presence: that delectable amalgamation of tension and longing – accompanied but the wonderful kind of excitement that came from being with the person you adored. Simply having him close to her was enough to send her into a frenzy, but when he offered her his hand – and she finally understood what his words had meant – no more coherent thoughts had entered her mind. Instead, she was positively dizzy with euphoria. She didn't even stop to question the request and took his hand with an affectionate smile before beginning their dance.

Her dance with Kurt paled in comparison to the way she had danced with Georg, they moved together so easily, as if they were merely drifting across clouds or floating down the most calming of rivers; she found that she was not worrying about her footwork or where her eyes were landing as she moved with him, but instead, she felt otherworldly, like she had been completely plucked from reality and into a word that was entirely new. A world where everything seemed so magical. She was astounded by how easy it all seemed when she was with him; there was no tripping on the intricate footwork and no clunky jolts with the turns, instead, they moved together flawlessly – as if this is what they had been made to do. And even though the dance consisted of so many turns and sways, their eyes met frequently, and each time it happened caused flames to come alive within her stomach and burn right up to her heart with such raw intensity that she was almost doubted her ability to control herself.

His touches were so gentle – like the way he would often touch her when they made love – and whilst they had still had many nights together, their separation during the day had worn away at them; now, to dance with each other in such a public setting seemed so scandalous that it heightened their longing until it had stretched to the heavens. It had obviously taken its toll on them, for their shared closeness was almost becoming too much. Before either of them knew it, they had come to one of the most intimate parts of the dance, the whole thing had felt so freeing, yet with one hand in the air and the other at her back, the intensity of it came crashing down on her. She was so close to him! Their eyes locked again and this time it was truly impossible to look away. Their bodies were pressed together as they continued to twirl, and some sort of electric charge pulsed through them both as time seemed to stretch out and slow completely; it just felt so amazing to be close to each other and they soon found themselves robbed of the air in their lungs.

Maria's eyes betrayed her as they darted down to his lips, and that was when she'd realised that she was in trouble. Naturally, his lips were close too, but she hadn't quite realised just _how_ close their faces were until she could feel his frantic breathes puffing on her cheeks – scorching them in the same way his touches did. There was something so magnetic about Georg and she felt herself being drawn to him…more specifically: his lips, and she even felt herself tilt her head ever so slightly in preparation for what she so desperately wanted.

But then, all of a sudden, she was saved when she finally realised just what they were doing and how wrong it was in this setting; yes, she loved him, but not here, during the party, she was nothing more than his governess and he was merely her employer. That was what they had agreed. That is who they were supposed to be in the public eye. They weren't dancing anymore, and Maria took the moment as an opportunity to step away, though her eyes never left his and she stared at him with such longing and an unspoken apology on her lips. Georg stared back too – he was completely in awe of her – and it was all too evident that he too had been caught up in the very same emotions as Maria; his desire for her had only grown stronger and their public separation was just too much at this point. He loved her, and he wanted them to be together as they should be.

"I don't remember anymore" Maria excused as she backed away.

It had been a lie – and Georg knew it – but he was so thankful that she had had the strength to break the contact before they'd done something drastic.

"Your face is all red" Brigitta commented – unknowingly acting as their saviour as she had broken the thick tension that had surrounded the couple.

"Is it?" Maria panicked, "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing" she excused again – and it'd even managed to coax a smile out of Georg, but what happened next made him unbelievably tense and everything inside him plummeted to the ground…

"That was beautifully done…" came the unmistakable voice of the baroness, "…what a lovely couple you make"

Georg could instantly detect the undertone of venom in her voice and for the first time in years, he'd felt scared. He knew full well that Elsa had caught them dancing, and even though they had agreed upon a truce, he was certain that he had lead himself into another fight.

"Yes, I think it's time the – uh – children said goodnight" Georg said nervously as he fiddled with his glove – yet another trait that Maria had picked up on during their time together. Her heart sank, something must have been wrong _Georg_ of all people had felt nervous. She hoped that she hadn't put them in too much danger.

"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment…"

' _Right, Maria…' she thought, '…you need to just ignore it for now. You are first and foremost here for the children, so for now, throw yourself back into their lives and make tonight one they'll never forget!'_

"…We've got something very special planned, right?" she chirped.

"Right!" the children confirmed.

"Come on" Maria beckoned as she dashed away from the terrace – all seven children hot on her heels.

Georg extended his hand and placed it gently in the crook of Elsa's arm as he lead her back into the ballroom; he tried desperately to ignore what had just happened and was clinging to a tiny shred of hope that had told him that Elsa might not be all that angry.

"Rather chilly out tonight" he blurted in yet another desperate attempt to divert her focus.

"Oh, I don't know, it seemed rather warm to me" she shot back.

' _Oh god…' Georg thought._ He knew he was in danger.

Still, they had agreed to put their differences aside and he was sure that Elsa would keep her promise, so, with a gentle – yet, rather forced – smile, he pulled her towards him and initiated another dance. For a while everything seemed perfectly normal, they were dancing together as expected and no one else seemed to have noticed that he'd disappeared to dance with the governess; in fact, Georg began to let his guard down. _Big mistake._

"Okay, Georg, what the _hell_ did you think you were doing?!" Elsa spat, but she was smart enough to keep her voice low enough so that only Georg could hear her.

"Elsa, I know what you're thinking, but I assure you that it was just a dance"

"Just a dance?!" she spat, "This is _my_ party, Georg, and I've already had to come to you and beg that we put a stop to our arguing for one night, and then I find you taking advantage of my good nature by dancing with that bloody governess!"

They twirled sharply to the rhythm of the waltz.

"Elsa, it was just a dance; it meant nothing"

"Oh, nothing? Then what are we doing right now? Just dancing. I suppose this means nothing to you either?!"

"You know that's not what I meant. Look, I found her out there trying to do the Laendler with Kurt and so I simply stepped in and showed them how it was done"

"But was that really necessary, Georg? For goodness sake, there was an entire ballroom full of people performing it correctly, so why on earth would they have to watch _you_ and _Maria_ do it?"

"I was just being friendly; my children need entertaining too"

"I don't even know why they're here…" she grumbled.

"They're my children, Elsa, you know how important they are to me"

"Important enough for you to push them away and all but abandon them whilst you came to me in Vienna"

Now, that had hurt him in a way that he'd never thought possible. But he held his tongue, he knew she was baiting him – likely trying to drive him into a confession – but he was not so easily broken and had been determined to not make a scene in the midst of the party. They continued to dance…stiffly.

"That was a dark time in my life, Elsa, and you know it…" he growled, "…but that's behind me now"

"Let me guess, because of that governess?"

"Yes" he shot back – which caused her eyes to fly open.

"Oh, you wretched man"

"People in glass houses, Elsa…I really don't see why you're being so relentless! Why are you trying to get me to admit to something that isn't happening? Is it so that you can play the victim again?"

"There's something not right between us, Georg"

"Oh, and so you want to blame it all on an imaginary affair? It really says something about your character, you know? The fact that you're blaming the outside world rather than having the courage to look inwards"

She glared at him. He eyes as fiendish as daggers.

"It's becoming more and more difficult for me to control my hostilities, Georg"

"I already know that you've had your claws in Maria's throat, so, I don't think it would be wise for you to try that again" he snarled.

Then the dance came to an end. When the guests politely applauded the orchestra, Georg and Elsa returned to their façade, is if no heated words had ever passed between them. He took her arm and held her close, smiling fondly at her as they absorbed the attention that came from the public eye. But beneath their smiles, a war was raging. Elsa had had enough. And, as if on cue, air beacme filled with an angelic voice that caused Georg's heart begin to race and Elsa's blood to boil.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the children of Captain von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you" announced Maria as she stood at the doorway to the ballroom.

The guests all followed the governess with eager intrigue, and even though Georg had Elsa on his arm – the heavy weight of their fight and the whole messy situation – he couldn't help but smile giddily at the anticipation of watching his children perform. If their puppet show was any indicator of their talent as performers, then he and his guests were surely in for a treat; besides, he knew that Maria could work wonders with them. He only hoped that Max would keep his nose out, he was not about to let that impresario turn his brood into some sort of circus act.

As soon as the performance began, Georg had never been so captivated by his children, they sang perfectly, and their choreography was just impeccable – he could tell just how hard they had work to make this special for him. To make him proud. Each child had their moment in the spotlight, and Georg found himself laughing along with every little bit of teasing thrown his way. He especially enjoyed Liesl's attempt at trying to get a glass of champagne from him – a joke that she had no doubt come up with herself and he was sure that it hadn't taken much effort to convince Maria to let her perform the gag. The laughter had been just what he'd needed. He'd never been so proud, and such pride was evident on his face, one only needed to look at him to see just how much he adored his children.

Eventually, it all came to an end, and whilst he applauded vigorously, he simply couldn't continue with his evening without thanking the woman who had coaxed such a marvellous performance out of them; so – without really thinking about it – he'd searched the crowd for Maria. He found her standing timidly behind one of the pillars, but she was not looking at him; instead, she too was smiling proudly as she watched the door finally close behind Liesl and Gretl. She really was amazing, and to see her looking at _his_ children with such love and proud was just incredible, and it stirred up a fierce warmth within him. Regardless of her title, and whether or not she or the children realised it, Maria was a mother.

But just as this thought entered his mind, their eyes met, and once again, everything went silent. He was instantly mesmerised by the intensity of her gaze and the elegance that she seemed to exude without even trying; Maria was amongst some of the wealthiest women in Austria, and yet _she_ was by far the most beautiful. Georg wished so desperately that he could go to her, take her into his arms and simply hold her, to thank her for what she'd done, not only tonight, but ever since she'd arrived. They were only separated by a few feet, but it was far too great a distance.

' _Thank you'_ he said by flashing her a meaningful look and he grinned as she blushed slightly in response; he knew that she was far too humble to ever take credit for his children's talent.

But, then, the contact was over as Georg suddenly found himself being surrounded by his guests, each one wanting to praise him for how wonderful his children were. It really warmed his heart. If he hadn't been so overwhelmed, he may have noticed the glare that Elsa was shooting in Maria's direction. But he hadn't.

* * *

Maria was doing one last check on the children before she had to go and change, she just couldn't believe that she had been allowed to join the party! It was a strange mixture of excitement and questioning; never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that she would be a guest at such aristocratic affair and she was thrilled…but she couldn't help but wonder why Georg had allowed it. Weren't they supposed to be keeping their distance? Surely inviting the governess to join the Austrian high society would only raise the suspicion of their guests…and the baroness. Still, despite her nerves, Maria wasn't about to question it, she was positively flying with the thought of it! But, she was still the governess, and she refused to let her mind spin out of control before she'd check on the children.

Thankfully, the younger ones had fallen asleep – clearly exhausted from the excitement of the night – and the older ones were nice and settled, Liesl and Louisa talking whilst Brigitta had sectioned herself away with a book. Fredrich had decided to turn in since Kurt had fallen asleep and he wasn't really in the mood to talk to his sisters about ball gowns. Maria bid them all goodnight before almost running across to her room to change. What on Earth was she going to wear? Whilst her wardrobe had certainly expanded since she'd arrived at the villa, she really didn't have anything that was suitable for an event of this calibre. Still, she supposed she would have to make do.

She had just begun to rummage through her dresses when a timid knock came form her door. She cocked her head and wondered who could possibly be looking for her, and for a moment, her heart sank as she thought it could be Georg coming to tell her that he didn't think she should join the party after all. But, regardless, she answered it. It was Liesl.

"Oh, it's you, Liesl. Is everything alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, not at all. Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any – uh – _feminine_ products, I don't seem to have any and I'm – uh – in need to some"

Maria gave her a warm smile and any hints of discomfort immediately washed away from Liesl's face.

"I think I have some, I'll be right back"

Maria wandered into her en-suite and retrieved a small bag from the cabinet, but when she opened it, she was somewhat taken aback by just how full it was.

' _Huh? I didn't think I'd have this many. How many did I used during my last cycle? …Oh"_

Maria realised that she had missed her last monthly cycle. And that's when the fear set it. For a while, everything went still, and as much as she tried to control her thoughts, her mind simply went into overdrive – a complete state of panic and paranoia – as she questioned what this could mean.

' _Does this also explain the nausea and tiredness? Is that what all this has been about? Could I be…? No! No, this could easily be due to stress, and the lord knows that I've been under a lot of stress with my work and Georg… maybe this is all a terrible misunderstanding on my part? Maybe I'm overthinking this?'_

But she took a moment to reflect upon everything, the nausea that had awoke her on most mornings had been thoroughly disguised as a side effect of her night terrors, but in hindsight, that really did seem like a bit of a juvenile conclusion. And to have that go hand-in-hand with dizziness, exhaustion…well, it all started to become clear. Furthermore, she ran a quick calculation in her head, and when she considered the date of when she and Georg had first made love, well, it was entirely possible. She knew it then. She was pregnant.

It was then Maria went into complete catatonia – extreme panic – and she was sure she was about to faint. This couldn't possibly be happening, she was pregnant with Captain von Trapp's a child! – a child that had been conceived out of wedlock and was the product of an elicit affair that had taken place whilst he was as good as engaged – how could she possibly deal with this? What would happen to her now? Her only home outside of the villa was the abbey, but she couldn't possibly run to the nuns for help, she'd been sleeping with her employer for goodness sake! Perhaps it was just the world's way of telling her that her affair with Georg could no longer continue? That the immorality of their actions had gone far enough and now Maria was paying for her sins.

She couldn't possibly tell Georg, could she? He was already under enough pressure from trying to prove his love for her and keep things calm with the baroness; dropping the news of a child on him would surely drive him into madness. No, she couldn't do that to him. It was over. She was sure that he'd hate her if she told him the truth. Wouldn't any man? How could Georg possibly love a woman that always seemed to complicate things, that had the uncanny ability to ruin and exacerbate every single situation she found herself in. She didn't doubt that this child was proof of that. How could he possible love some silly mountain girl who'd been stupid enough to jump into bed with her employer and end up pregnant because of it. No, this was where it all ended.

Maria knew that she had to leave the villa…and she was devastated. But she had to think of more than just herself now.

"Frauline Maria?" she heard from her room.

Liesl!

Maria took a deep breath and steadied her nerves, she just needed to face Liesl for a few more seconds. She grabbed the products that she had searched for and made her way back into the bedroom – forcing her token warm smile as she did so.

"Sorry about that Liesl, it took me a while to find them"

"That's okay and thank you so much" she smiled.

It would be the last time Maria saw that smile.

"It's no problem, dear, now, you should run along, it's getting late"

"Okay, goodnight, Frauline Maria"

"Goodnight, Liesl" she said tenderly and had managed to hide the crack in her voice.

Then Liesl was gone and the door shut gently behind her. That was when Maria finally broke down. She sat down on the bed as hot tears streamed down her cheeks – burning into her skin as permanent reminders of her sinful actions – she had been so sure that this had been her chance to have true happiness, her own slice of perfection…but she had ruined everything.

She tried not to think about what she was about to abandon as she packed away her things. She had grown so close to the children; her heart swelled with love at the mere thought of them and she had truly come to love them as her own. Yet again, Maria was being separated from what she called her family. And Georg – oh, Georg! – how she loved him! She had never known love so strong and she never thought that such magical emotions could ever be real, that she could feel so close to another person…it always felt as if they were made to be together. Her heart shattered at the thought of never seeing him again. But she had to do this, she would miss him more than anything, but she couldn't possibly put the burden of this child on him. Not to mention the shame it would bring upon his household. No, she needed to protect them from her own stupid mistakes. She had to leave whilst she had the strength to do so.

* * *

She crept down into the foyer and sighed in relief when she found that the guests had all retreated to have their food, now was the perfect time to slip away unnoticed. She never thought she'd ever desire such a thing…it really was all very horrid. She had written the family a note, she had stressed over it for what seemed like hours, trying to think of what she could possibly write. For a while, she just wanted to sit down and spend hours composing some novella about how she loved each and every member of the Von Trapp family and how her departure was devastating, but she knew that such a letter would only send them looking for her. Wasn't the point of her leaving to cut ties and keep them shielded from scandal? She knew that she needed to keep her distance; so, the note she had written was disrespectfully vague, without a bit of truth within it. She had simply written that she missed the abbey too much and that she needed to return. It was a sick lie, really. The only bit that had been true was that she was going to miss them – but even that part had carried no emotion. She just felt rotten.

But she had no choice. It was for those very same reasons that he hadn't written a separate note for Georg, oh, she'd wanted to, to tell him one last time just how much she loved him, but she knew it would only make things harder; and a huge declaration of her love wouldn't make sense alongside her sudden departure. No, this needed to be a cold series of actions. So, she gingerly laid the note out on one of the decorative tables – where it would certainly get picked up by one of the maids – before walking towards the doors. She gave one last look of longing at the villa, at the place she had called home and thought of those it housed, the children she had considered family and the man she had fallen so desperately in love with. She looked one last time at the life she almost had.

Then, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

It had taken her a long time to walk back to the abbey, and with each step she had considered turning back, but she knew she couldn't, she knew that she'd be walking into a battle if she returned to the villa. She had just kept reminding herself that she was doing this for Georg and the children. They didn't deserve her and her burdens. The night air had chilled her to her bones, but she hadn't really felt it, in fact, she hadn't really felt anything, she was just so stricken with disbelief…she was actually carrying a child! What on earth was she going to do? She knew that she'd always be welcome at the abbey, but she couldn't very well stay there forever; the last things the sisters needed was an unwed mother and her baby…would she even have the strength to confess her situation? She knew that it would become obvious eventually, but how could she possibly look the Reverend Mother – the woman whom Maria considered to be a real mother – in the eye and tell her of her sins? She couldn't bear to witness how disappointed she'd be. But she just needed to take one step at a time. The most important thing now was for her to make sure she and the baby were safe.

When she finally arrived at the abbey, she rang the bell and her stomach hollowed as she awaited the answer; She hoped there wouldn't be too many questions. She ignored the trembling in her legs and tried to grasp some ounce of strength, but in reality, she was absolutely terrified. She heard soft footsteps approaching and her heart warmed ever so slightly when she eventually recognised the face of Sister Margaretta.

"Maria? Is that you? What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm returning to the abbey" she said stoically.

"You're returning? But you're supposed to be with the Von Trapp family all summer"

"I know, but that's no longer the case and I've decided to return" Maria struggled to keep herself from crying, especially in front a sister Margaretta – who had always been a great comfort to her…one of the few people who didn't judge her every move and used to listen to her whenever she needed it.

"Is there a reason for this, Maria?"

"Please don't ask me…" she pleaded, "…I just needed to return, I felt it was in everybody's best interest"

"I see…" Sister Margaretta knew not to push her for an explanation, "…shall I alert the Reverend Mother?"

"No" Maria said quickly, "It would be unkind to wake her; besides, I wish to be put into seclusion"

"Seclusion?" Sister Margaretta gasped.

"That's right"

"Whatever for?"

"I just need to be alone, I need to time to think and to reconnect with god, please, Sister Margaretta, I need this so desperately"

Oh, she had been seconds away from crying.

"Okay, Maria, if it's what you wish, but it shall be done, but please take my advice and talk to the Reverend Mother about whatever is bothering you, I'm sure she can help"

"I'm not sure if she can…but thank you, sister…for everything"

The pair of them walked through the abbey – engulfed by the inky blackness of the night – and Maria took a shuddering breath. She was absolutely devasted that she'd left the Von Trapps, but she had truly believed it to be the right thing to do. Now, she had an entirely new chapter to focus on, and whilst her heart ached in a way that was simply torturous, she tried her best to push it aside and focus on where she was now.

She slyly rested a hand on her abdomen. There were more important things to think about now…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Intense, right?**

 **So, I know that some of you had already guessed that Maria was pregnant, but unfortunately, it's one of those ideas that not only gets used all the time, but is also very difficult to hide. As soon as a female character starts getting sick in literally any fanfiction, it's because she's pregnant - which isn't a bad thing - but it just means you can't hide it anymore. But I'm sure some of you predicated it from the very beginning, right?**

 **I did cut a few things out of this chapter, so something that you didn't see is that Elsa goes looking for Maria, but it's after she's left and so doesn't find her. I really wanted to make it feel like Elsa was going to confront her and then change it at the last minute to actually make it into a pregnancy reveal. I hope you liked it and I hope I did it well.**

 **One final thing that I'm just going to say to be safe: Pregnancy is not a woman's fault and she should never be solely held responsibly. I really didn't want to make anyone feel upset, and I know that's kind of the message that the narration sends, but that's just because the omniscient narrator in this builds off of what the characters think and feel, so, Maria believes that she's messed everything up and that she's to blame, so that's what the narration portrays.  
I know that I probably didn't have to say this, but I just wanted to make sure that no one gets upset :)**

 **Anyway, this AN has one on for far too long, so I'm going to wrap up by saying a HUGE thank you for all the amazing reviews, you guys are just incredible and I would really love to hear what you thought about this chapter because I worked very hard on it and have been very excited about it for a long time.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you soon! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay! I'm back! Am I on time? I don't know...I literally have no sense of time anymore! XD**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is here! Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long after the cliffhanger last time (thank you for all the reviews, by the way!), still, I'll hope you'll enjoy this one too! I'm not sure how many more chapter there are going to be, I'm thinking either two or three more.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Oh, and some of the dialogue is the same from the movie and some of it has been changed even thought the scene is the same...but you'll see what I mean :)**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Eight**

Georg could barely keep his eyes open as he pulled his car away from the villa. One didn't need to be a genius to know that he hadn't slept a wink, it was obvious just by looking at him – his skin was unsettlingly pale, his eyes red and sore with dark purple lines hanging dreadfully underneath each one – but he was determined to fix the very thing that had torn him away form his slumber. His jaw was set with a stiff and determined nature as he'd driven towards the abbey. He'd been suspicious when Maria hadn't show up for dinner, but with Elsa hanging on his arm, he'd had no choice but to swallow his concerns and divert his attention to her; and, as Elsa had sarcastically offered halfway through dinner, she'd probably been too tired or just had to tend to one of the children. He'd thought that it'd been plausible enough, but he'd still believed that she would've informed someone – lest she cause any inconvenience.

So, the party had continued, and Georg had done his best to seem calm and completely indifferent about his governess' lack of presence at the dinner table, even Max – who'd been the one to invite her – had assured him that everything was fine, after all, Maria was hardly a party person and had probably been intimidated. _That_ he'd definitely believed, and he was certain that Elsa's very prominent presence had probably fuelled Maria's reluctance too. When the party had finally come to an end – and Georg had forced one final spurt of happiness through his goodbyes – Elsa had gone to bed and Max had suggested that he and Georg go up to his study for a drink. Georg had rolled his eyes, and in an attempt to keep his friend away from his best scotch, had tried to convince Max that he'd had enough to drink. It hadn't worked, and the two had headed toward the study. That was when Georg had spied the letter. Instantly, the colour had dropped from his face and an eerie sort of chill prickled up his spine. Without even seeing the contents of the letter, he had known immediately that it wasn't going to be good.

Slowly – with terrifying trepidation – Georg had opened the letter and read what had been written in the gentle, cursive handwriting that he knew to be Maria's. She'd gone. The letter made no sense and he just didn't understand her decision; yes, there had been some very tense waves of stress throughout their affair, but they loved each other, and they'd promised to stay strong and stick together until Georg could break things off with the Baroness. Georg had promised Maria that they'd only have to wait until the party was over, so why had she suddenly run away on that very night?

He had known instantly that the excuse in the letter had been a lie – or at least carried a heavy degree of suspicion – Georg _knew_ that homesickness had not been the true reason for Maria's disappearance; she was going to be with him, for god's sake! She'd disregarded being a nun – admitted that she no longer wanted that – and yet she'd gone. Had the affair really become too much for her? If so, why hadn't she just confided in him again? He had told her many times that he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to, and he wouldn't have been hurt if she'd wanted to take a break from it all. A heavy sense of guilt had risen in his chest – rendering him almost incapable of breathing – had he really made life so hard for her? So hard that she'd been scared out of her wits and thought that only logical option was to flee? He truly hoped not.

He had been sure that something else had trigger her panic; had Elsa said something else to her? It was a possibility, but he knew he couldn't waltz up to Elsa again and start yet another argument about the governess, especially when he had no proof. To him – a man who _certainly_ wasn't having an affair with the governess – the letter should have made perfect sense, Georg couldn't very well explain that he knew something was suspicions about Maria's sudden departure because he'd been sleeping with her and knew all too well that her separation from the abbey wasn't the cause. No, he knew that he'd have to fix it on his own. He didn't even want to confide in Max, whilst he was his friend, he was neutral and adding a third person into the affair would only increase the risk. Max had the capability of being a valuable ally and a dangerous hinderance.

Georg tightened his grip of the steering wheel as he approached the abbey; Salzburg was quiet and crisp, with he morning dew seeping heavily from the trees surrounding the holy building. His heart thumped wildly – smacking against his chest – he knew that Maria was there, and he really hoped that he'd be allowed to see her; as far as he knew, Maria had no reason to avoid him (perhaps other than fear of having to explain her actions), all he had to do was comfort her, coax the truth from her – if she was willing to give it – and bring her back home. _Home._  
He stopped the car outside of the gates and sighed – a heavy sigh that stirred up the dread within him. His heart truly ached for her and he was absolutely terrified of the fact that he might have scared her or possibly ruined their relationship. He loved her too much and he knew that learning such things would drive him to ruin.

He stepped out of the car and he instantly straightened his posture – determined to not let his fears show – and walked calmly towards the gates. Peering through the bars, he saw nobody wandering the grounds and the place seemed so tranquil. Whatever Maria had needed here, he hoped she'd found it. He rang the bell. He shuffled nervously from one foot to the other and there was still no sign of anyone in the abbey…had this whole thing just been a waste of time? Still, he was determined not to leave, he needed to see Maria and at the very least needed to hear the truth from her…even if it would break him, he just needed to hear it. He had vowed to do his best to give her whatever she wanted, and if a life away from him was what she'd ask for, then he'd give it. He swallowed hard at the thought and silently prayed that things wouldn't work out in such a way. He loved her. He _needed_ her.

Then, he saw a dainty figure move towards the gates.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Captain Von Trapp, I was wondering if I could see Maria?" he couldn't hide the desperation in his voice.

"Oh, of course, Captain Von Trapp, you are Maria's employer, am I correct?"

 _Just her employer._

"Yes, that's correct. You see, Maria left my home rather urgently last night – without a word to any of us – and I was hoping to speak with her and get everything straightened out"

"Yes, I met her here last night"

"How did she seem?"

"Not too well, actually, she was in a bit of a state…did something happen to Maria whilst she was with you, Captain?" she asked protectively.

"No, nothing at all, at least, nothing that I knew about. I desperately need to speak with her, may I?"

"Well, when Maria arrived here last night, she asked to be put into seclusion…"

"Seclusion?" he half interrupted – unable to stop himself due to the shock of the news.

"Yes, as I said, she did seem rather upset and she wanted some time to think…"

' _Think? Think about what?' he thought._

"…But, I can go and see her and see if she'll speak with you, it sounds to me that Maria does at least owe you an explanation…I do fear for the poor girl, she seemed so shaken last night"

Georg was quite sure that his heart completely shattered. What had damaged his Maria in such a way?

"Thank you so much" Georg told her.

"Please come and wait in the grounds whilst I talk to Maria" she said kindly before letting Georg through the gates.

"Thank you"

* * *

Maria was shocked to hear a knock at the door, after all, she was in seclusion and had asked not to be disturbed. It must have been something terribly important, in fact, she had half expected to see the Reverend Mother herself standing there. Still, she was somewhat relieved when she discovered that the other side of the door simply revealed the kind face of Sister Margaretta.

"Sister Margaretta is something the matter?"

"Do forgive me for disturbing you, Maria…but there is someone here who wishes to speak to you"

Her blood instantly went cold and her face began to turn a sickly shade. She swallowed hard and ignored the queasiness that had been building all morning.

"Who is it?"

"It's Captain Von Trapp, he's rather desperate to see you Maria, and from what I've heard, I really think that you should speak with him"

The mere mention of his name was enough to have tears threatening to fall onto her cheeks and a solid lump form in her throat, oh god, she didn't think it would be this horrendous to leave…but it was! And now her lover had come for her, but she knew she couldn't face him, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth and if she so much as looked at him, she'd never be able to leave again. She had to be strong and fight the torturous urges to simply run to him, hold onto him and never let go. She needed to cut the ties now if she were to save him from her scandal.

"I…I can't see him" she breathed.

"Why ever not?"

"I just can't, Sister, I don't think I could face him"

"Maria, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you" she almost sobbed.

"The Captain doesn't even know why you left, Maria, I think you owe him an explanation"

"I know I do…but I can't bring myself to talk to him, believe me, the Captain and his entire family are better off without me"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true, Maria"

"It is"

"Maria, do you really think he'd come looking for you if you were just another governess? If his family really are better off without you, don't you think he would've just let you go?"

Maria was struggling to fight with the sister's reasoning, but she couldn't very well tell her the real reason for her departure. The turmoil grew to agonising heights and Maria thought she might faint from the strain of it.

"Please, send him away, tell him I don't wish to speak with him"

"Maria…" Sister Margaretta pleaded.

"Please, Sister Margaretta, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, please just tell him that I do not wish to see him, that I won't be returning and that I think it would be best for everyone if are paths never cross again" it had taken all of Maria's strength for her to not break down as she uttered those words.

She couldn't believe she was saying such things, that she was driving away the only man she'd ever loved…and she loved him desperately.

"Very well, Maria"

Sister Margaretta walked solemnly towards the grounds – her head hanging slightly. She'd been very close to Maria form the moment she'd first arrived at the abbey, and she'd never seen her without a spring in her step or a song on her lips; so, to see her so broken had been truly heart-breaking. What on earth had happened to the poor girl? She almost dreaded to think, but she prayed that it would all be rectified soon enough, Sister Margaretta knew better than anyone that Maria deserved some happiness in her life.

As soon as she was in the grounds, she saw Georg's face drop as he noticed that she was alone. He too let his head hang and his shoulders slumped in accompaniment. She didn't know the captain, but his tone and posture had been the biggest giveaway: he really cared for Maria. She couldn't place if that care went beyond that of an employer and employee – in fact, she didn't _want_ to think about that – but she knew that something had happened to draw Maria away from his home and that it was hurting them both tremendously. The Captain obviously cared for her and wanted her back, so why was Maria fighting it?

"She doesn't want to see me?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain"

"Did she say _anything_?"

"She did, though, I don't think it's what you want to hear"

"Please tell me anyway" he requested brokenly.

"She said that she won't be returning and that she thinks it'll be better for everyone if you do not see each other again"

It was as if a knife had been sent straight to his heart, and the blade had twisted viciously within the organ before tearing it straight form his chest. Surely it couldn't be true?! Had his love really said such things? He was on the verge of tears.

"Please, she left me and my family without a word and we really want her back…isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, I cannot force Maria to do something against her will"

"No…no of course not" he mumbled.

"I am sorry, Captain, I tried to reason with her, but she refused"

"Thank you anyway…I appreciate it"

"Captain, do you have any idea at all as to why Maria came back here?"

"None whatsoever, but I intend to find out…" a deep breath, "…thank you for our help, I'll see myself out"

And with that, Georg left the abbey, alone, broken and utterly defeated.

He'd lost her.

He sat in the car for a few moments – staring vacantly at the empty road ahead – before everything came crashing down on him and the floodgates opened. Georg sat in his car and cried. He blamed himself – wholly and utterly – and he just felt so tortured. He loved Maria more than he had ever loved anyone else, he was going to marry her, make her his wife and the mother of his children; he'd wanted nothing more than to have a life with her. But – for whatever reason – she'd run away from him and there was no way to get her back. He was _devastated._  
Hot tears scrolled down his cheeks without mercy and his eyes began to sting from the sheer force of it; his breaths were coming out in short, heavy spats and he had been a fool to try and control it. His chest heaved, his head span and his heart shattered into complete dust. He had become what he was before Maria had entered his life. He – once again – was a broken man.

* * *

About two weeks later, Maria found herself being summoned by the Reverend Mother. Her heart had stopped as soon as she'd heard the message and Maria just knew that she was going to ask her to explain herself. Then again, she had expected this. She'd been back at the abbey for some time, and aside for the very brief contact with Sister Margaretta, she hadn't said a word to anyone, let alone explain why she'd returned before the end of her duties. But what had really sent chills down Maria's spine had been her pregnancy. It was still far from being noticeable, but she was well aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to hide it for long, and Maria knew that if the Reverend Mother was going to make her explain her departure from the Von Trapps, then her secrets about Georg and the baby would have to be revealed; there was no way around it and she certainly wasn't going to lie.

She stood outside the door to the Reverend Mother's chamber, a sickly feeling in her stomach and a painful pounding coming from her heart; she took several slow, deep breaths before feathering a light touch across the place where child was growing. She knew this was going to be difficult, but she had to do it.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you, my little love" she whispered.

In spite of the fact that her pregnancy still terrified her, she was amazed at how much she already loved this child, the proof of her love with Georg; even if they couldn't be together, she would always have their baby as a reminder.

She swallowed hard, attempted to ignore the fearful hollowness in her stomach – and knocked on the door and waited until she was told to enter. She stepped in cautiously – her heart still hammering – and she wringed her hangs together in front of her. As soon as she saw the Reverend Mother's face, Maria was flooded with a deep sense of warmth that went straight to her heart, she really had been like a true mother to her, and as much as she loved her, Maria couldn't help but hate herself…she knew how disappointed she'd be once she told her the truth.

"Please sit down, my child" she said gently.

Maria nodded in thanks before slowly easing herself down onto the awaiting chair – hoping to not stir up the nausea that had arrived when she'd awoke that morning.

"How are you, Maria?"

"I'm fine" she said plainly – struggling with the eye contact she knew she'd have to keep.

"Do you know why I asked to see you, Maria?"

"Yes, I believe I do"

"You left the Von Trapp home very suddenly, and I'm very worried about you, my child. I know that you have wished to keep these affairs private, but I'm afraid that I must ask that you confide in me. I have recently learned that Captain Von Trapp came looking for you and wanted you to return to his family, why did you not go with him, Maria?"

She took a deep and shuddering breath – her fears filling her throat like thick tar.

"I just couldn't go back there…and I couldn't see him again"

"Him? Do you mean the Captain?"

"Yes" she breathed with a slow nod.

"Why were you so afraid? Was he cruel to you?"

"No," she answered quickly, "No, quite the opposite"

"Then why did you run away? You know you can't just run away from your problems in the hope that they will go away, you have to face them, Maria"

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I just needed to get out"

"Maria, our abbey is not to be used as an escape, what is it you can't face?"

"Well, I…I…oh, I'm sorry, Mother…" she sobbed.

The Reverend Mother reached across the desk and lovingly took Maria's hand. She gave her a tender and encouraging smile.

"I don't know what has you so troubled, my child, but please do tell me what has happened. I'm worried about you"

Maria let out a few more quiet sobs, hoping to find the necessary strength from somewhere.

"Okay, I will tell you…"

She paused heavily, and the Reverend Mother let her take all the time she needed, for she knew – simply by looking at Maria – that this was not going to be an easy tale for her to tell. But finally, with a weak tone, Maria began to speak…

"Well, I suppose it all really began as soon as I arrived there, when I first met the Captain he was terribly strict with his children, all he did was avoid them and when he did speak to them, it was only to bark an order at them. You know how outspoken I am, and I disagreed with his parenting tactics rather heavily and we got into quite a few fights because of it…eventually, we reconciled our differences after he discovered that I taught his children to sing…he adored listening to them…"

Maria allowed herself to smile ever so slightly before continuing…

"I thought things would be simple from then on, that I would just help the children prepare for a new mother, but, as time went on, the Captain and I began to grow closer, one might even say that we became friends…I began to realise that I felt _differently_ about him…"

"Differently?"

"I didn't realise it at the time, but I had feelings for the Captain – _romantic_ feelings"

"Did he feel the same way?"

"Yes, he did"

"And is this where the complications begin?"

"Yes"

"Please continue, Maria" said the elderly nun as she squeezed Maria's hand.

"Well, about a month ago, the Captain was planning a ball for Baroness Schraeder – the women he was expected to propose to – anyway, the Captain and I would meet every evening to discuss the children and their progress with their studies. However, on one particular night, things – umm – things got a little bit out of hand…"

"What happened, Maria?"

She struggled with her words for a moment, knowing that she was at the edge of the abyss, once she jumped off – once she told the Reverend mother what had been going on – there would be no turning back.

"When we were in his study, the captain…he kissed me…and then things just kept happening and we ended up…being intimate"

"He took you into his bed?" she gasped.

"So to speak"

Maria watched as the elderly nun's faced dropped with nothing but heavy disappointment – which caused a few more tears to scroll down her cheeks.

"Maria, I will allow you to continue, but there is one thing I must ask first, were you forced to do so?"

"No! No, of course not, I did what I did willingly…"

"Very well"

"At first, I was terrified because I didn't understand my feelings for him and I knew that I had sinned, I tried to avoid it and I even tried to avoid _him_ , but the next day he called me back to his study and we discussed everything. He told me that he loved me…and I told him that I love him back"

"Were you telling the truth, Maria, did you love him?"

"I did…I _do_! I love him more than I ever thought possible"

"Then why did you return to us?"

"I'm afraid there's more for me to tell. You see, the Captain and I both agreed that we wanted to be together, but he was still courting the Baroness and preparations for her party were well underway, he asked me if I would be willing to wait for him and then he would break things off with her after the party – he thought that would make things easier for"

"And did you agree to this?"

"Yes, I did. But that's not all, from that point onwards, I became the Captain's mistress. We would meet every night in his study – it was the only time when we were free to love each other."

"And this continued for the rest of the time you were with the family?"

"It did. I really loved being with him, but after a while, the Baroness began to get suspicious, Georg always defended my honour, but the Baroness said some really cruel things to me…I became so stressed that I was unwell, and I almost asked the captain if we could stop"

"But you didn't?"

"No, I knew that I loved him too much to be apart from him. I felt a little better on the night of the party, because I knew that everything would soon be over, and we would no longer have to keep our feelings a secret but…"

"But?"

"Well, on that night – the night I came back here – I found out that…" Maria didn't think she could go on.

"Maria?" the Reverend mother prompted.

"I found out that I was pregnant"

"Oh, my child…" she breathed.

"I'm so sorry, mother…I can't even begin to imagine just how disappointed you must be"

"Disappointed doesn't even begin to cover it, Maria…" the elderly nun's voice remained calm – but stoic, "…I never excepted that you could do such things and I am incredibly shocked by the circumstances regarding your relationship with the Captain. Still, I'm aware that you're not a child, and as you said before, you did what you did willingly. What's important is that you now deal with eh consequences"

"Believe me, I didn't think I was capable of such actions either. And you must know that it was _never_ my intention to do such things upon my arrival, it just happened and…oh, I just love him so much, I'd do anything to be with him"

"And yet you ran away at the first sign of danger"

"I couldn't bear the thought of bringing scandal upon his household. Can you imagine how angry he would've been if I'd told him that I was carrying his child?! Neither Georg nor the children deserve such a burden. I did what I did to protect them"

"And yet you've endangered the one person who needs you most" said the Reverend mother as she gestured towards Maria's abdomen.

Maria lightly brought a hand to rest on her stomach.

"I panicked, and I just didn't know what else to do…I didn't have anywhere else to go"

"You will always have a home here, Maria. _But_ , I think you should tell the Captain the truth"

"Please don't make me, mother, he'll be furious – I just know it! He'll probably send me straight back here and forbid me from ever seeing him again"

"I think it is unfair for you to make such assumptions. I understand that you're frightened – in your situation that is perfectly understandable – but you said it yourself, the Captain loves you, even if he is angry, do you not think that he'll support you in this?"

"Well…"

"In spite of the elicit affair he pursed with you, the Captain is an honourable man, and I do not think that he would send you away when he knows that you're expecting his child"

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to take the risk"

"God has guided you this far, Maria, do you not think he will guide you a little further?"

"I suppose so…"

"You must remember that the love between a man and a woman is holy, and whilst I am incredibly ashamed of what you and the Captain were doing out of wedlock and the situation you've gotten yourself into, it _does_ seem to me that you love each other – especially since he came looking for you – if you both do truly love each other, then you should be together, or at least try to work things out between you…despite how unorthodox the situation is"

"What if he doesn't want to be with me after discovering that I'm pregnant? It would just be easier for him to marry the baroness than have to deal with the scandal of what he got up to with his governess"

"Does he love the baroness?"

"No" she sighed.

"Then why would he marry her when he's already in love with you?"

"Oh, mother, I'm just so scared"

"I know you are, my dear, but I really believe that the Captain will stand by you in this, and even if he doesn't, I will do everything in my power to help you, Maria. I won't let you go through this alone"

"Thank you" she sniffed.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. I shall go back to the villa this evening"

* * *

"I feel awful…" Gretl sighed – her siblings showing similar signs of remorse. Things just hadn't been the same since Frauline Maria had left.

Then Brigitta lifted her head,

"When Frauline Maria wanted to feel better, she used to sing that song, remember?"

"Yes!" Liesl grinned.

"Let's try it"

The two sisters locked eyes as their light, airy voices began to fill the air and rippled across the lake – the details of their former governess' favourite things flowed smoothly from their lips like the gentle sway of cherry blossoms on a breeze. One by one, each Von Trapp child stood and began to join in with the melody, and whilst the lyrics gave them fond memories of their first night with the governess, it did nothing to lift their spirits. They were terribly sad, and practically distraught that Maria had left them; they had adored her – loved her even – and she had left with even saying goodbye. It wasn't so much that they felt betrayed, but they just wanted her back so desperately. Their lives had felt empty without her.

They continued to sing, moving through Maria's melodic list, but they were all beginning to realise that the whole venture would have no effect…however, as they came towards the end of the song, there was something that caught their attention: an extra voice. It was a sharp yet warm soprano that overpowered all other sounds it its wake, and it rose into the air and caressed the trees with its perfection. They knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to. They all turned excitedly, and by some miracle, they all saw Frauline Maria heading towards them. It was as if colour had returned to the world and a burst of magic filled the air, for just a moment they no longer had any sadness or worries, just their love for the wonderful woman who had now returned to them.

"It's Frauline Maria! She's back!" one of them called and the woman in question – still carrying her guitar case and carpet bag – began to dash towards them. The children did the same – sprinting towards her with an air of desperation.

They met halfway – still singing – and all of the children threw themselves at the governess – almost knocking her off her feet! But Maria didn't care, she was just so glad to be back with them. She felt so loved.

"Oh, children! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed – a dazzling smile gracing her features.

"We missed you!" Marta chirped.

"Oh, I missed you too!" she replied and stroked the girls head, "Kurt, how are you?"

"Hungry" he replied with an almost proud smile, which earnt laughter from the entire group.

Then Maria turned to little Gretl – who immediately held up her bandaged finger. Maria knelt down so that she was eye level with the youngest and looked at her playfully.

"Gretl, what happened to your finger?"

"It got caught?"

"Caught in what?"

"Fredrich's teeth!"

More laughter. Oh, everything just felt so wonderful! Still smiling, the group began to walk back to the villa.

"Liesl, are you alright?"

"Just fine" she smiled.

"Any telegrams been delivered here lately?"

"None at all, Frauline, but I'm learning to accept it…I'll be glad when school begins"

"Oh, Liesl, you can't use school to escape your problems – you have to face them" A lesson that she had learnt all too well, "Oh, I have so much to tell you all!"

"We have things to tell you too!" Louisa said.

"I'm sure you do"

"The most important thing is that father is going to be married" Brigitta said sadly.

Maria froze, and her stomach began to churn, she felt as if she'd been stabbed straight in the gut. No, it couldn't be true, could it? She felt the air leave her lungs in one painful whoosh and she knew that she was on the verge of tears. She bit down on her lip – hard – and swallowed the lump in her throat; she managed to keep her cheeks dry, but the world began to spin around her.

"M-married?" she managed to splutter.

"Yes, to Baroness Schraeder" Louisa confirmed.

Maria couldn't speak. Her entire body had gone numb and her heart now in ashes. Every single second felt drawn out and the screaming whirlwind in her head only grew stronger. He was engaged to the Baroness? After everything that had happened? Why had he done this?

' _I've ruined everything!' Maria scolded herself, 'I told him that I was never coming back and now I've driven him away for good! Why did I have to be so stupid?!'_

She felt disgustingly hollow, like a part of her had died and fell to the dirt beneath her. For the second time, she had lost the love of her life. It had all been confirmed by the slow nod of Louisa's head.

"Oh, I see…" she breathed – she had _just_ been strong enough to stop her voice from breaking…but everything else inside of her and already broken. Nothing more than dust.

The air went thick again, a sticky sort of tension that clung onto each of them desperately and Maria was quite sure that she could no longer breathe; every single part of her was telling her to run again, to get out of this mess and to escape the hurt that was sure to come, but she made herself stand firm. She knew that she had to at least talk to Georg…otherwise she'd regret it. Besides, he had a right to know the truth.  
The silence was broken by the slow tapping of footsteps across the terrace and when Maria looked to find the source, she found none other that Georg himself standing there – his mouth hanging slightly, as if he couldn't believe the sight of her. Her heart leapt when she saw him again, but it was cushioned heavily by her pain…had he really proposed to the Baroness? Was it all over for them?

Had she ruined things yet again?

The children all shouted excitedly, each one wanting to announce the arrival of their governess, but their voices fell on deaf ears and Georg only noticed the beautiful mountain girl that had stolen his heart.

"Maria…" he breathed – his eyes blown wide in disbelief.

Oh, they so wanted to run in each other's arms and just hold each other without any care for those around them, but how could they? She had abandoned him, and he had proposed to the very woman that had tried to sabotage their love. Was there really any hope left for them?

"Good evening, Captain…" she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

' _Please don't cry, Maria' she thought to herself, 'Not here. Not now'_

"Children, I – uh – think you should go inside and get your dinner" he murmured.

Luckily, the prospect of food was enough to distract them from the odd encounter between their father and his employee and they all rushed into the villa excitedly without so much as a second thought. Once they were out of sight, Georg took slow, cautious steps towards her – he legs feeling light they were made of lead. Had she really come back? God, he'd been so terrified that he'd never see her again, it had broken him and the downward spiral he'd taken since then had been torturous. Maria could see the evidence of it – he looked like a ghost of a man – and her heart broke at the sight of him.

"Maria, I…" he just couldn't think of the words.

He loved her. He'd missed her – practically grieved over her – he had no idea why she'd left, but now she was back. But he'd proposed to Elsa and he could see how broken she was because of it.

"I…I don't even know what to say…" he breathed as he stood directly in front of her.

Her eyes were glossy with potential tears now. She was buried beneath such turmoil, part of her just wanted to cry and apologise for everything that she'd done to him, to tell him the truth – to tell him about their child – and hope that he could still love her…but she also wanted to run. He had proposed to the baroness and as betrayed as she felt, she was in no mood to fight him, she still loved him and she would rather get out of his way, lest she cause more heartache for either of them.

"Georg, I…-"

"— Frauline Maria?" they heard from behind them. Elsa.

Georg whipped around and saw her marching coolly towards them – a smug, victorious grin on her face.

"My, my, it's so nice to have you back after your little disappearance…" she took Georg's arm, "…don't you agree, Georg?"

He said nothing, just stood there stiffly gawping at Maria – the woman his heart truly belonged to.

"I hear that congratulations are in order? The children tell me you are to be married" Maria managed to say with a rather convincing false smile.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful!" Elsa gloated.

"Yes, it is. Do excuse me"

Maria hurried past them, but Georg – now with the confidence of their façade – stopped her.

"You are here to stay, aren't you?"

He could feel Elsa's glare stabbing into the back of his head, but he didn't care, he needed to make sure that Maria wasn't going to run again. She turned to look back at him, and she could see the torture and pleading in his eyes. Perhaps there was still hope?

"Only until arrangements can be made for another governess" she offered before making her way back into the villa.

This wasn't good. Georg knew now that he'd have to risk it all if he was going to ever have a chance of being with Maria.

He needed to make things right with he woman he loved.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Dramatic right? I hope you don't hate me too much! I know it may seem a bit confusing that Georg is engaged to Elsa, but I promise you that it will all be explained in chapter nine - which I'll hopefully have up next week!**

 **I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you - once again - for all the amazing reviews you've left me, the feedback from last week's chapter was just incredible and it made me so happy! So, I really can't thank you enough!**

 **I would also love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and your opinions on what I've done with the story.**

 **Anyway, there's still plenty more to come so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all soon! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: In terms of size, this chapter is an absolute monster! Honestly, I really didn't think it would be this long, but there was so much that I wanted to happen in this chapter (and I hate splitting chapters midway through important plot points because I think it's a tad awkward), so before I knew it, I had pages and pages of writing! But, if it's any consolation, it doesn't feel heavy when you read it.**

 **I took to Instagram to ask some of you guys if you'd prefer to have this as one long chapter or two short ones - with a week long gap between publishing dates, you guys decided that you just wanted one chapter (although, it _was_ a close 60%/40% split)**

 **Anyway, like I said, a lot happens in this chapter, but I really think you're going to enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Nine**

Georg sighed deeply as he stood out on the balcony later that evening, his emotions lying like a weight in his stomach. He had never before experienced such a cruel mixture, he was overjoyed by the fact that Maria had returned to the villa, and that there was a chance that he hadn't lost his love forever…but at the same time, he utterly despised himself; how could he have been foolish enough to propose to Elsa? Especially after all that had happened. Sure, he'd had his reasons for it, but he was beginning to doubt himself. Still, he'd been in such a dark place after Maria had left, he'd been stripped of all his hope and Elsa had been his last chance for companionship, and in his desperation, he'd taken a hold of that chance and had hoped that he'd learn to be happy. For a while, he'd believed that it was possible. Then his mountain girl had returned.

He knew he had to make things right with Maria, if not for the sake of their love, then for her wellbeing at the very least, he knew he'd regret it if he ran away from this…but he'd never do that to her. However, he just didn't know where to begin! There was so much he wanted to say – so much that needed to be explained – but he had so many questions for her as well. He hoped that she would listen to him and that they could repair whatever damage had been done. After the weeks of separation that they'd endured, he knew that he could never be apart from her again. His brooding was interrupted by the soft clicking of heels and when he turned his head, he saw Elsa walking toward him calmly. He gave her a tight smile before turning away and letting his gaze fall back onto the lake – the moonlight of the summer evening whispering over its surface like a gentle hand. She stood behind him on the balcony, although she was far less interested in the nature around them, rather, her attention was more focus on the man to whom she was now betrothed.

"Lovely evening, don't you think?" she chirped.

"Quite"

"Are you okay, Georg? You seem a bit distant"

"Hmm? I suppose I'm just a little more worn out than usual, the children where quite excitable this evening"

"Yes, they were," she replied quietly, "I must say, I think I underestimated just how found your children are of Frauline Maria"

"They adore her…" he said truthfully, "…and she's wonderful with them"

"It could make one feel quite intimidated"

"Naturally"

She _did_ notice that he Georg made no effort to try and comfort her. Perhaps he thought she wouldn't need it, or perhaps he thought she didn't really care?

"Will you start looking for a new governess soon?" she asked delicately.

"Huh?" was Georg's quick response – rather taken aback by her question.

Elsa could see the glimmer of offence in his eyes.

"Maria said she'd only stay until you found a new governess"

"Oh…well, I suppose I'll start looking soon…" he lied – his voice low with wavering defeat.

"Still, I suppose you won't need one for long, considering they'll be calling me mother in a month or so"

That just didn't sit well with Georg, and he had to fight to stop himself from visibly wincing at her words. He said nothing in response and the silence hung heavily between them, like thick, unbearable humidity.

"I think I'll go and find Max and see if he wants to have a drink – it'd be a shame to waste such a fine evening – you will join us, won't you?"

Oh, yes, I'll come down soon"

"Okay, Georg" she smiled.

She took another step towards him and titled her face up to meet his – hoping to initiate a kiss – Georg looked down at her for just a second before performing his duties; and as he did so, that exact word began to ring painfully in Elsa's mind. _Duty._ As he kissed her, she noticed that it was quick, stoic perhaps even regretful, she could tell that he was only doing it because he had to, not because he wanted to. And as she walked away, the entire course of their relationship began to flash through her mind, and she stumbled upon the painful truth that as gentlemanly as Georg had always been around her, he had always endured rather than enjoyed any physical expressions of their relationship. Had she been blind this whole time? He held her hand out of manners, never embraced her for longer than mere seconds and whenever they kissed, it had never been more than a chaste peck that was over as soon as it had started. There had never been anything more.

She furrowed her brow as she continued to make her way through the villa. For a moment she considered – spitefully – blaming it on Maria, but deep down, she knew she couldn't do that, Georg's reluctance to be with her fully had been there from the very start; such attitudes were far older than his knowing of the young Frauline. Maybe she had been the fool this entire time?

Georg couldn't help but feel relieved as Elsa left, the last thing he needed was her reminding him of the mistakes he'd made and the mountain he had yet to overcome. God, what was he going to do? He truly feared that he had caused irreparable damage…the only things he feared more were the repercussions of his actions, and how they would affect both him and Maria…as if on cue, Georg saw a dainty figure head out towards the lake and his heart stopped at the very sight.

' _Maria'_

She was wearing that blue dress again and he had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her slow, measured steps guide her across the grounds; even from so far away, she was still so breathtakingly beautiful – to the point where he could barely think straight – but he could also tell that she was deep in thought, no doubt fighting with her own turmoil. He felt so awful for sending such hurt towards her, she must have felt so betrayed. But Georg was determined to make things right. So, as he saw her turn and move towards the gazebo, Georg made his choice, the time was now. He moved away from the balcony and went to find her.

* * *

Maria had never known her heart to be so heavy, nor had she ever known such internal torture…had she really ruined everything? She loved Georg with everything she had, and yet he'd left her, just as she had left him. Really, that was the root of her despair. Yes, he had proposed to the baroness, and she'd never be able to eloquently explain how heart-broken it made her feel; but then again, she had run away from him, left without so much as a word to him or his children and had made it all too clear that they should never see each other again. If she had lost him, could she really be surprised? After all, her own stupid choices had lead her here. But she prayed that she would get a second chance, she wasn't sure if she deserved it, but she wanted it more than anything else in the world.

But she knew that she had to tell him the truth – it was what she'd come back for – and after knowing how painful it was to hide away from him, she vowed never to do it again. She knew that it would come as a shock to him, but she had decided to ask for nothing, no money, no support and nothing that he didn't want to give…and she wouldn't seek publicity either. Aside from repairing their relationship, her upmost concern was keeping Georg and the children out of harms way and ensuring that their reputations remained very much intact. Maria eventually came to the gazebo, and as she walked inside and sat down on one of the benches, she couldn't help but smile to herself; Liesl had revealed a few secrets about this place – usually concerning what had happened between her and the telegram boy – Maria let out a bittersweet sigh.

' _At least some romance has happened here…' she thought, '…let's hope it stays alive'_

As she had gotten into the habit of doing lately, she brought a hand to rest lovingly upon her stomach, she'd known about her child for weeks, and yet she still couldn't believe that there was actually a life forming beneath her palm. She let out a shuddered breath and allowed a single tear to scroll down her cheek, at least she would always have their baby…even now – after only a couple of weeks – she already loved it so much. If she and Georg were never to be, she knew that her love for their child would keep her going.

It was hard to believe that things had played out in such a way, and she spared a thought for other couples who were expecting babies, she assumed that most of them were overjoyed that something so precious had come from there love, yet here she was, alone on a bench wondering if the man she loved would ever be able to look her in the eye again after everything that happened. Whilst she would never regret their love, their relationship and all that they had shared, there was a part of her that wished it could've all been simpler, that they could have done things properly…but why wish for what you can never have?

"Maria" she heard from across the gazebo and her head instantly whipped around with slight panic. Of course, it was Georg.

She stood up instantly and simply stared at him – wanting to say so much but couldn't bring herself to utter a single word. Georg found himself in a similar state of silence. He just wanted to run to her and beg her for forgiveness, to apologise and assure her of his love. He hoped that he hadn't lost her trust. He felt his mouth open – as if some words may actually come out – but instead, there was just more silence, and he began internally scolding himself for his stupidity. He _needed_ to sort this out, if he didn't say something soon, he knew that she would run back to the villa and he couldn't bear the thought of losing his only chance to put right his wrongs. He looked at her with a wild sort of intensity – a real longing – and he felt his heart beating furiously against his ribs, his head felt light and his hands even shook a little…

' _Oh god…'_

"Maria, I…" he croaked, but his voice failed him yet again, and he looked as if he might cry from the torment.

But then, Maria spoke suddenly – her stoic tone cutting through the silence like a ruthless blade…

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"What?" he choked.

" _Us_ – what we had – did it mean anything to you, Georg?"

His breath caught in his throat and Georg was sure that he felt his heart completely shatter in that moment. He loved her more than anything in the world, and yet, here she was, looking at him – tears in her eyes – and asking if it even meant anything to him. Now, he truly hated himself, how could he have driven her to such torturous doubts?

"Oh, Maria, it meant _everything_ to me" he practically whimpered.

A few more tears stained her cheeks as she processed his words – they had been exactly what she'd prayed she'd hear – but she was still so confused!

"Maria, I need to talk to you, will you please let me explain myself?" he asked with gentle desperation.

She nodded slowly. They remained standing at opposite ends of the gazebo – the few metres between them feeling like miles – but neither of them were brave enough to move; instead, Georg took a steadying breath and strengthened his stance – hoping to somehow gain some confidence.

"Oh, god…I don't even know where to begin…I suppose I should start with Elsa?"

"Please" she said weakly.

"Maria, you must know this: I _don't_ love Elsa, and I know that it might not seem that way since we're engaged, but I don't…as you know, I've never loved her. Granted, she has been my friend…but there's only one woman I love, Maria…" she could hear his voice breaking more and more with each word, "…when you left it…it broke me, I haven't felt that devastated since Agathe passed away and when I lost you too…well, it was like torture. And then, when I went to the abbey, and was told that you didn't wish to see me, I was convinced that I'd never see you again – and I just couldn't bear that! I deteriorated more and more until I realised that I was on the verge of something horrendous – I was truly afraid of what I might do to myself – so I knew that I had to do whatever it took to pull myself back. I was so convinced that I'd never see you again, and so, at the time it seemed as though Elsa was my last hope for giving my children a mother…perhaps not the mother they wanted…but a mother all the same…"

She noticed that his eyes glistened with threatening tears…and one lone warrior slipped down and moistened his cheek.

"…I thought that I could learn to be content with my choice, but as time went on, I began to realise what a huge mistake I'd made and that there was only one person I wanted to be with…but she'd ran away to the abbey. I kept quiet about my turmoil because I wanted to support my children, and I wanted to give them a proper family – or at least try to – and that's why I didn't call it off."

He looked down for just a moment, and when their gazes locked again, she could see hope breaking through the tears and shining in his eyes.

"And then you came back. That's when I realised just how much of a fool I'd been and I cannot imagine how betrayed you must have felt when you heard that I proposed to Elsa, but I hope you can believe me when I say that I was only doing it to try and save my children…I knew that I'd soon turn into the monster I was before you arrived and I just couldn't bear to put them through that again. But your return has made me realise just how much I love you, how much I want to be with you and how I simply cannot bear to be without you. It destroyed me when you left, Maria…but I hope that you can also forgive me for the pain I've caused you too?"

Tears spilled from Maria's eyes and for a while, her sobs were the only things that filled the silence. They still stood so far apart, but their gazes never broke, and she could feel the intensity of Georg's look as he waited patiently – yet desperately – for her answer.

"I forgive you…" she sobbed, "…and I love you too"

In that moment, he had had the great urge to take her in his arms, hold her and never let her go, but there were still so many things he needed to ask and so many things he needed to know so that his heart could start to heal.

"Maria, why do you leave us? And why wouldn't you see me when I came looking for you?"

For a few moments, Maria simply continued to cry as she searched frantically for the courage she required to tell him the truth. She had never been so terrified. But no matter what, she was going to see this through to the end.

"I…I was scared" she whimpered.

"Scared?" he felt his stomach tighten and his throat close completely with dreadful apprehension.

"Scared that – that you would hate me" she wept.

"Why would I…? Oh, Maria, I could _never_ hate you" he assured.

"Of course you could, and you will soon"

He took a few cautious steps towards her, but the large gap between them remained.

"Maria, please tell me what's going on"

Maria let a few more tears fall – her body jolting from the force of her whimpers – before finally taking a breath and whispering…

"Georg, I'm pregnant"

Within an instant, everything came crashing down upon him and everything suddenly made sense. His poor Frauline – pregnant with his child – had been utterly terrified. He understood fully now, she believed that it was all her fault and that he would despise her for the scandal she would cause. He had to let her know that he felt quite the opposite.

"Oh, Maria…" he breathed before striding towards her and taking her fully into his arms.

She melted into his embrace and continued to weep as he buried his face into her neck – soaking her soft skin with fresh, forceful tears of his own.

"Do you honestly think that I could ever hate you for such a thing?" he whimpered as he pulled away slightly so that he could look deep into her eyes.

"But I've messed everything up, Georg"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true! Imagine what people would say about you when they found out that you'd had an affair with the governess and gotten her pregnant! I couldn't bare to leave your family with such a scandal"

"You were trying to protect us?"

"Yes"

"Oh, you amazing woman…" he breathed, "…but you must know that I don't care what people think, this whole thing has gone on long enough and I never should have made you wait…And, for the record, I don't hate you for this, in fact, I'm overjoyed" he whimpered with a tender smile.

"You are?"

"I am. Because the woman I love is carrying my child and, to me, that is just… _incredible_ "

He rested his forehead against hers – drinking in their closeness. It was like a drug.

"I'm so sorry, Georg…" sobbed Maria, "…for running away, for nearly ruining everything and for causing you so much pain"

"I'm sorry for all that I've done too" he replied – still crying somewhat.

But, through their tears, they found strength in each other, and when they could stand it no longer, they leant into each other and let their lips meet. The kiss was instantly passionate – like a wildfire that burnt without mercy – their lips moved hungrily together, perfectly synced and their tongues fought in a battle that neither of them wanted to end. Georg pulled her closer – feeling every inch of her body – and held onto her with desperation, as if he might lose her again. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up and down her curves, clearly reacquainting himself with the woman than held the key to his heart; Maria did the same, and as they continued to kiss feverishly, let allowed one of her hands to rake through his soft hair – leaving it handsomely dishevelled.

They parted only when heir need for air became too overwhelming, but they stayed close and let their rapid breaths mingle; after such pain and such a reconciliation, they were not prepared to leave each other's personal space. Maria was about to say something when she felt Georg suddenly sink down onto his knees so that his head was now level with her abdomen, and although he could see no visible proof of their child, the whole thing was just indescribable, and it filled his entire body with such a powerful sense of elation. He began to gently cry again.

He kept one hand on her hip whilst the other smoothed over her stomach in a feather-light caress that made his lover go weak at the knees. He spent a few moments simply grazing over where their child was growing as he tried to let the amazement sink in. He finally moved his hand away, but it was replaced with his lips and he placed a tender kiss on her abdomen. Maria began to cry too. When he heard her sobs, he looked up at her, and Maria responded by looking back with such adoration and brushed away his fallen tears with her thumbs; he nuzzled into one of her palms as she did so. The moment was truly beautiful.

"Marry me, Maria" he whispered.

All he heard was her sudden gasp.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of being without you. I've loved you for so long and I want a life with you"

"But Georg…the baroness…" she stuttered.

"No, that has gone on long enough. Through friendship and arguments, I've realised that I don't love her, and I'm certainly not going to marry her when I've been given a second chance with the woman I love"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life"

"But –"

"—No, no buts. And I don't want you to think about Elsa, or the scandal or any of that nonsense, I want you to think about us, our love…and our child" he pleaded – still on his knees.

She pondered for a few moments longer, but in the end, she couldn't fight it. She loved him, and she wanted this too. He watched as she smiled.

"Yes, I'll marry you" she giggled.

She had never seen a smile brighter than the one Georg wore in response. Soon, he had hopped back up onto his feet, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her languidly – the perfect kiss to go along with the perfect promise of his love.

"I love you so much" he breathed when they parted.

"I love you too"

"And please let me remind you one more time that and so thrilled by the fact that you're carrying our child…I cannot wait to expand our family with a child that has come from our love"

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that" she admitted.

"I'm so sorry that you got so scared, my love, and I wish there was something I could've done"

"I just couldn't help it…" but she was holding something back.

"Maria?" he encouraged.

"There's something I've never told you about my past…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

Still, he was curious. During the nights they had spent together – whether they had made love or not – they would always end up talking to each other, they would engage in deep, meaningful conversations that did nothing but strengthen their connection and heighten their love. They had talked about their pasts in great detail, so Georg was nervously curious about what she'd withheld from him. How bad had her childhood really been? Part of him dreaded to think…

"No, I think I should. I told you that my parents died when I was young and was sent to live with my uncle…"

Georg nodded in affirmation.

"…well, he was a cruel man and…very abusive towards me…"

"Did he…?"

"No, he never hit me. But he abused me in every other way, he forbade me from following my faith, would neglect me and starve me of attention and above all, he never held back in telling me what he really thought of me. Even now, I can still hear his words so clearly…he told me that I was a nuisance, an evil little wretch that only ever caused trouble. He made me believe that I was worthless. He used to say that nobody would ever love me, and even if I managed to trick them into doing so, they would soon despise me as he did because all I ever did was cause problems…"

She paused for a moment, giving her sobs a chance to calm,

"…so, when I realised that I was pregnant, my uncle's words were all I could hear. I really believed them because, once again, I had just caused problems and ruined everything…"

Between fresh tears of his own, Georg remembered something from the day he'd first told her he loved her…

" _Why are you so cruel to yourself, Maria? Who has ever given you a reason to believe that you're unworthy of a person's affections?"_

 _Something in his stomach dropped into an abyss when he saw her tense at his words – a strange sort of fear beginning to crease her usually soft features. His jaw dropped ever so slightly as he became terrified that he'd unearthed something grim, something she'd never told anyone…something that she wanted to keep buried. But she said nothing._

" _Maria?" he probed._

" _Nobody" she said with a shake of her head._

All Georg could do was tighten his hold of her.

"Oh, my love, I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you…but do I really need to tell you that it's not true? You are an amazing and beautiful woman, and I love you with you everything I have"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but it was just too painful to recall and…and I wanted to believe that someone actually loved me…"

He kissed her forehead.

"I do. I love you so much. But you have nothing to apologise for"

"No, I do, I should've trusted you and should have known better than to assume that you'd hate me for it"

"Well, even if I had, it would have been wholly unjustified, after all, you couldn't have made this baby on your own, could you?"

"I suppose not" she responded with a delicate chuckle.

"I promise that I'm never going to let any harm come to you ever again" he told her – his tone now more serious.

"I believe you"

"Good," he smiled before once again letting his hand rest on her stomach, "because you have no idea how much I love the both of you"

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea" she teased before placing her hand atop his own.

He pecked her lips before they simply stood together in their embrace, revelling in the sheer bliss of it all. Things had been fixed and they were stronger than ever.

"So, what happens now?" she asked tenderly.

"Now, you are going to go back to your room and get some rest. I need to talk to Max and then finally get things straightened out with Elsa" he sighed.

Maria looked worried.

"Are you going to be okay? I can come with you, if you'd like?"

"No, I don't want any more stress put on you. I want you to rest, okay?"

"Okay" she obliged – almost reluctantly.

"I'm just hoping she won't take it too badly…it'll be hard on her"

"In spite of some of the things she's said to us, I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone" Maria said lightly.

"Me neither…come on, let's go" he said as he wrapped an arm around her and they began to walk back towards the villa – beautifully framed by the moonlight as they did so.

They walked in silence, but in their defence, nothing else needed to be said.

"Will you come and see me once it's all over?" Maria asked.

"I will"

He gave her one more kiss before entering the villa. They parted silently – Maria heading up towards her own room and Georg beginning the hunt for the charming sponge that was no doubt trying to sniff out his best alcohol. As if on cue, he came waltzing proudly through the villa – like a feathered peacock – with a grin on his face the Georg didn't like.

"I hope you're not in search of my whiskey, Max" Georg warned.

The impresario jumped slightly.

"Oh, Georg, I didn't see you there. But, as a matter of fact, I _was_ in search of something to drink; you don't happen to have anything, do you?" he teased, "I left Elsa alone and I'd hate to abandon her because I'm spending the rest of the evening hunting down a beverage"

Georg couldn't help but smile at his friend, a charming sponge really was the perfect description for him. Unfortunately, Georg would have to push his sentiment aside, for there were more important matters to deal with.

"Do you think you could postpone the search? I need to talk to you"

"Oh, sounds serious."

"It is, please, let's go into my study"

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that we've done this before" Max teased as they entered the room in question.

They sat down at his desk and that was when Max noticed the looked of trouble upon Georg's face. He began to worry. Georg was usually rather stoic and always seemed to have everything under control, to see him in the throes of torment sent paranoia pricking up his spine. This _was_ serious.

"What's wrong, Georg?"

Georg laced his fingers together upon his desk and sighed minutely.

"I'm going to be blunt: I need to break things off with Elsa"

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious"

"I can't say I'm completely shocked, as a couple you've never really clicked. But I'm surprise that you're doing this now, it's been so long, and you _did_ propose to her"

"I know. And I know it's going to be hard on her, but I can't let it go on any longer. I don't love her, Max"

"I respect that. But is that the only reason?" his friend asked with a slight twist of suspicion.

"No, it's not"

"What else is going on?"

"I want to marry Maria" Georg said bluntly.

"You what?"

"Maria. I love her, and I want to marry her"

Max rubbed his temples.

"Something tells me this isn't a rash decision?"

"No, it's not"

"Okay, tell me what's been going on"

He sighed again.

"Well, for the past month or so, Maria and I have been having an affair"

"An affair?" Max asked in exclamation – clearly shocked.

"Yes"

"With _Maria_?"

"Yes" he repeated.

"How did that happen?"

Georg could understand why his friend was shocked, after all, not only was Maria the governess, but she was also a postulant.

"It just did…" he said simply, "…we were having a meeting about the children as normal and then one evening things just escalated"

"I never perceived you as the sort of man that would bed the help"

"It wasn't like that, Max…" he scowled, "…we love each other"

Max looked at him questioningly.

"We both had all these pent-up feelings for a very long time, it wasn't until we…acted upon them, that we realised how serious they were. It wasn't just some passing fancy; believe me, Max, what Maria and I have is very real. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love her"

"I believe you, but if you love her so much, why have you waited this long?"

"When we first started the affair, plans for Elsa's party had already begun and even though I wanted to be with her properly, I thought things would be easier if we just waited until the party was over…obviously I was wrong"

"You thought a secret affair would be easier?"

"I didn't want people to ask too many questions, I knew that cancelling the party when invitations had already been sent out would cause a bit of an uproar" Georg explained with some reluctance.

"I suppose I can understand that…have you wanted to marry her from the start?"

"Yes, I have. And I would've proposed instantly if the situation had been different…or if my judgement had been better. Although, I think it's slightly more imperative now…"

Max raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Maria is pregnant"

"Oh…" Max breathed, "…is that why she left?"

Georg nodded slowly.

"Yes, I only found out myself a few moments ago"

"And you're not just marrying her because of the baby?"

"No, absolutely not. I would have proposed regardless…I came so close to losing her and I knew that I couldn't go through that again"

"And are you happy?" he asked simply.

Georg smiled.

"I am. I've never been happier…and I just hope we can all work this out because I want to have a life with her"

Max could see the adoration in his friend's eyes.

"Well, then I really have no reason not to support you, do I?" he said somewhat cheekily before leaning over and shaking Georg's hand, "I'm happy for you, Georg. And even though Elsa is a dear friend of mine, I'm going to support you in this"

"Thank you, Max. You have no idea how much that means to me"

"Well, I want both you and Elsa to find happiness, and I must admit that I don't think the two of you getting married would be a wise decision"

"I'm glad you agree" he chuckled.

"Though, I must say I'm shocked, I thought you'd put your reputation as a swordsman to bed" he teased.

"As I said, it wasn't like that"

"Perhaps not, but you certainly didn't give Maria a conventional courtship, did you?"

"I suppose not"

"But, I digress, you're both happy and that's the important thing"

"But now I need to go and talk to Elsa…and I don't think she's going to handle it well"

"Can you really blame her? Still, she may surprise you"

"I doubt that"

"I suppose all I can do is wish you luck. Try not to be too hard on her"

"Don't worry, I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible"

* * *

Georg had expected himself to be nervous – to be overwhelmed with trepidation – but when he found Elsa seated out on the terrace, he was almost pleased to find himself with a newfound sense of confidence. He knew exactly where it came from: his determination to pursue a life with Maria. He had wanted it for so long, and after almost losing her, he knew that he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. So, without looking back, and without having to think twice, he walked towards her in firm and measured steps.

"Oh, there you are, darling, please come and join me" Elsa smiled with a delicate gesture of her hand.

But Georg stood firmly beside her – not wavering in the slightest.

"Elsa, we need to talk" he said clearly – almost putting extra effort into his diction.

"Talk about what? I do hope this isn't more wedding talk, I told you that I know plenty of people who will sort that out for us"

"No, it's not about the wedding – well, not exactly"

Then, Elsa stood, and looked up at him with a unique mixture of curiosity and paranoia.

"Georg, what's this about?"

He gave her a slight sigh.

"Elsa, this isn't going to work – you and I" he said simply.

He watched as her expression twisted with confusion and stayed silent as he allowed her some time to process his words, but when they had finally sunk in, he saw the fury flicker in her eyes.

"What?"

"I think we should call off the wedding" he added.

She remained silent for a few seconds, simply glaring at him – almost scrutinising him – trying to work out if she'd heard him correctly and how he could possibly have the nerve to say such things.

"How could you do this, Georg?"

"Elsa, please let me—"

"—No, Georg, let _me_ say something," she spat, "do know how hard this has been for me? We've been courting for almost two years now, Georg, you said it yourself that _I_ was your saviour and that _I_ was the one who'd brought meaning back into your life. Things were so lovely and then you throw it back in my face! For goodness sake, do you know what it was like waiting to see if you'd propose to me? I used to think about it all the time, wondering if you were ever going to ask me. And then finally, after all of the fighting, you eventually asked me and now you're throwing it back in my face less than a fortnight later? How dare you!"

"Elsa, I know that I'm being cruel to you. But I really can't see a future for us"

"Then what has all of this been for? Has it just been some sick game where you wanted to see how long you could string me along for before I finally had enough of you? Because it wasn't like that for me, Georg!"

"It wasn't like that for me either. But when we first started courting I was in a terrible state, and you _did_ provide a great deal of comfort for me, but once I was brought out of my misery completely, I began to see things in a different light…I saw _us_ in a different light"

"It's because of that bloody governess, isn't it?!" Elsa growled.

"Have I mentioned her name?"

"No, but you didn't need to. Things were fine between us until _she_ came along…" the venom in her voice as she spoke of Maria was almost unbearable, "…and then suddenly, you're having second thoughts, all because some nun taught your children some songs"

He ignored her stabs at Maria. He knew she was trying to bait him, but he refused to fight with her about that; after all, he didn't want to make this harder than it already was.

"Maria didn't drive me away from you, but she did make me see some sense. When I finally reconnected my children, I finally regained my understanding of love and just how important it is…" he struggled for just a moment, dreading what he was about to say, "…Elsa, you have been a very good friend to me and I really did enjoy the time that we spent together, but I don't think I ever loved you; I think perhaps I thought I did, but I realise now that I was fooling myself. I wanted to believe it so I could give my children a mother and hope to fill the void that Agathe left me with when she died…"

"I can't believe that you would have the audacity to say this to me now!"

"I know that we've been through a lot, and I'm being utterly unfair to you. But would you really want us to enter into a marriage that we wouldn't be happy with?"

"Who says we wouldn't be happy? We've only been engaged for two weeks and things have been fine so far, haven't they? I think you're letting your stupid infatuation with that governess go to your head"

"Elsa, please, I know that you're angry –"

"— I'm furious!" she bit back.

"It wouldn't have worked, Elsa…I couldn't bear to be in a loveless marriage"

"Loveless? Open your eyes, Georg! Do you really think I pursued you for this long because of your money or your property? I have all of that! I…"

"Elsa?"

"Georg, I loved you" she admitted quietly.

"Elsa, I am so sorry. But I just don't feel the same way, and I couldn't bear to be with a woman I don't love. I need someone I'm crazy about and someone who loves my children…Elsa, I mean no disrespect to you, but do you really think that you could be that?"

She fell silent.

"Look back on our relationship, can you honestly tell me that you think things would work between us?"

Elsa did as she was told, and much like her revelation on the balcony, she realised the truth: Georg didn't love her, and she suspected that he never had. He had always been polite, always been a gentleman and had always made sure to put her interests first; he had entertained her, lavished her with gifts and shown her off proudly at parties…but the romance had never been there. There had never been any connection, at first she had blamed the chaperones or Georg's mourning for his wife; but when she looked back in retrospect, she knew that that hadn't been the case. He simply hadn't loved her. She suspected that he'd tried, but she knew that you couldn't force such things…and she had been too blind herself to notice.

The realisation broke her heart, but what could she do? Georg was right, if they went along with it, they would surely end up miserable, she knew that it couldn't be a one sided relationship, and Georg was much too companionate to pretend otherwise. She knew that he needed to be with someone he loved, and who was she to blame him? After all, she had pursued him because she had loved him, so could she really deny him that very same right? And yet, admits all of her anger and heartbreak, she couldn't help but be thankful for him. For how his intentions had always been pure and honest, he had never used her to cure his grief of for any of his on selfish desires. He had always been a gentleman. And she suspected that he had just saved them from a ghastly future.

"You're right" she admitted.

"I'm sorry, Elsa"

"You truly never loved me?"

"Perhaps as a friend, but never anything more. When we were together, I really did hope that I would end up falling in love with you, but I suppose that it was never to be. But please, you must know that I enjoyed every minute of your company, it was never a façade, Elsa, you have been a wonderful friend to me, and you brought me out of a very dark place…and in spite of what you may think, you really _did_ bring some meaning back into my life…"

"But Maria just brought more?" she asked – this time without any hurt, or without any venom, but as a friend who was simply curious.

"Yes" Georg admitted truthfully.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I cannot lie to you anymore"

"I think – on some level – I knew. Knew that we were never meant to be…perhaps that's why I was always so cruel…I didn't want to be left alone again"

"I'm sorry that it ended up this way, and if I could go back and change it – or at least make it easier for you – then I would"

"No, I think you did the right thing. We never would have worked, Georg, and I think we both know that now"

"You'll find someone too, and he'll love you in the way that you deserve"

"I have always been grateful for your friendship too, Georg. It's truly been wonderful. I hope you find happiness too"

"Thank you"

"You've always loved her, haven't you?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Georg, if there ever was an affair between you two – or something more than extended glances – …then I don't want to know. I think I'd be happier to never know and to perhaps forget. _But_ , I wish you both every happiness…I know she's the right woman for you"

Tenderly, Georg took one of her hands and brought her knuckles to brush against his lips.

"You're going to make someone very happy, Elsa. I know it"

"I hope so…well, I won't get in your way any longer, I shall return to Vienna in the morning"

"Goodbye, Elsa"

"Goodbye, Georg"

Then, Elsa turned around and walked away. For a while Georg was simply left standing alone on the terrace, he sighed heavily and felt the weights melt away from his shoulders; and once the adrenaline had melted away and he'd fully processed all that had happened, he finally realised something: it was all over! Finally, after so many lies, arguments and so much hurt and heartbreak, it was finally over! He was now free to live the life that he wanted…the life with Maria. As soon as that thought hit him, he couldn't help but find himself filled with a bursting sense of euphoria and a ridiculous smile on his face; at last he was free to be with the woman he loved.

Without wasting another second, he strode away from the terrace and made his way back through the villa, not bothering to quieten his steps or slow his pace – he couldn't bring himself to wait anymore. He took the stairs two at a time before all but running down to the governess' room, once there, he finally let himself calm just a bit before knocking on the door and walking in. He found Maria sat on the edge of her bed, and when she heard the door open her head whipped towards him. But when their eyes met, time stood still. She was clad in her nightgown, but she looked far from slumber.

Georg closed and locked the door behind him before moving further into the room, his methodical steps were torturously slow, and moved through with a firm _thump, thump, thump._ All Maria could do was gaze at him longingly, and she felt herself becoming utterly mesmerised by him; the way he moved with such grace and control was hypnotising, he was every bit the man she'd fallen in love with. He stopped only a few paces before her and looked at her with such smouldering intensity that Maria could feel the heat rise throughout her entire body and suddenly the silence was killing her.

"It's over" he breathed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Elsa will return to Vienna in the morning"

Tears sprang into her eyes, and without saying another word, she rose from the bed a bounded into his awaiting arms; he took her in lovingly and pulled her flush against him – savouring the feeling of her body against his and never wanted to let her go again. Maria wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest before slowly soaking his shirt with tears; in response, she felt him tenderly caress her golden locks before humming words of comfort to her.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered, "…but I just can't believe we can finally be together. I came so close to losing you and I don't want to ever go through that again – it just hurt so much"

"I know, my love, it hurt me too. But it's all over now, and I can finally give you the love and life that you deserve"

She pulled away slightly so that she could look up at him – her deep blue eyes shone with tears.

"I love you, Georg"

"I love you too"

He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, and the kiss held such meaning, it was a promise of his love and protection, a promise that he would always love he, stay by her side and support her, that he was never going to leave her, and he would _never_ let her be hurt ever again. He tasted her tears when he kissed her, and it only made him deepen it, he was so desperate to convey his affections to her and to mend her broken heart. It was almost scary how much he loved her. But he pulled away before their kiss could get too heated, and just took the time to gaze down at her, to let his eyes roam over the details of the beautiful face that he was sure he'd never see again. His heart swelled with so much love at the very sight of her.

"You look tired" he said gently as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I'm exhausted" she admitted.

"Why don't you get some sleep"

"But don't you want to…?" she suggested as she blushed – but not before her gaze darted briefly towards the bed.

"I think today has been rather strenuous on us both, and I think we deserve a chance to recover. You know as well as I do that we both want to, but you look so tired and I'd hate for you to get ill…besides, you need your rest" he added with a slight smirk as he brought his hand down to rest lightly on her stomach.

"Yes, I suppose I do" she replied as her blush began to intensify – which caused Georg to chuckle affectionately.

"And I think we should tell the children tomorrow"

"You do?"

"Yes. The secrecy of our relationship has gone on long enough and I just want to have everything out in the open so that we can do this properly"

"Do you think they'll be happy?"

"Oh, Maria, they're going to be _thrilled_! They all love you so much"

"What about the older ones?"

"You'd think that they'd be more protective over me and the memory of their mother, but they just want me to be happy, and, like I said, they adore you"

"I hope so"

"I promise you they will be, and we'll finally be a family"

"I can't wait" she smiled before leaning up to kiss him softly, "Are we going to tell them about the baby?"

"I don't think we should" he said honestly.

"You don't?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well, you were lucky enough to find out about it so early, but it's usually advised to wait until the mother is about three or four months along before making any official announcements"

"Why is that?" she asked innocently.

"I really don't want to worry you, but during the first few months of pregnancy, the chances of…" he hesitated for just a second, "…things going wrong are higher"

"Oh, I see…I suppose I hadn't really thought about that"

Georg didn't miss the shudder in her breath.

"I understand. But I don't want you to worry about that because everything is going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay" she consented.

"But Max knows" he informed her.

"He does?"

"I told him just before I went to talk to Elsa"

"And what did he say?"

"Well, he was a little surprised…"

"Understandably" Maria giggled.

"…but he supports us and is happy for us"

"Are you not worried about Max knowing?"

"I did have my reservations about telling him, but I needed him on my side in this and so I thought it best to be truthful, that way he can at least be an ally. But he'll be discreet, and I'll let him know tomorrow that we don't want anyone else to know"

"Oh, I just remember that I told the Reverend Mother"

"You did?"

"Yes, she asked to see me and wanted me to explain the real reason for my departure, much like you, I thought it best to be truthful. You don't mind her knowing, do you?"

"Do _you_ mind?"

"No, she'll be discreet too, and in spite of her disappointment, she will support us"

"I'm glad" Georg replied softly before pecking her forehead.

"And the Baroness?"

"I didn't tell her anything, in fact, she asked me not to. She took our separation hard at first, but eventually she too realised that it never would have worked. She wished us happiness too"

"It all seems too good to be true…it's like a dream!"

"Except it's better than a dream, my dear, because this is all very real" he smiled.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I felt so alone when I left, and I just want you to hold me"

"Anything for you" he said rather seriously.

Georg wasted no time in stripping to his underwear before crawling under the covers with Maria, and to have her back in his arms in this way was beyond magical. He was still amazed by just how right it felt. There was nothing more comforting than being able to hold her, to feel the soft curves of her body against him and to bask in the embrace of their combined warmth. It felt like home. It was all they'd ever dreamed of. He kissed the back of her neck softly before securing his hold of her – making sure that one hand lay protectively over where their child grew – and letting sleep slowly pull him into its own awaiting arms. And, for the first time in a long time, all was right in their world.

* * *

 _The day was as close to paradise as it could possibly get, the sun was high above the clouds, seeping through the trees and filling the grounds of the villa in a way that could only be described as loving. The heat brushed gently against Maria's skin, like the warm hands of a lover as they memorised her every feature, and she couldn't help but let her eyes roll back at the delicate nature of it's touch; as if it wanted to protect her. The wind of the season whispered shyly around them – tugging playfully at their hair – the they, of course, being Maria, her husband and their beautiful baby girl._

 _The tiny being – the proof of their love – was bundled in a thin blanket and wriggled experimentally within her mother's arms – gurgling happily all the while. With each sound that their child made, Maria felt her heart swell with the rawest kind of adoration and her eyes glazed over with love as she gazed down at the tiny miracle. She never thought she'd be blessed enough to have a child of her own. Georg – now her husband – wrapped and arm around her shoulders as he leant in to look down at their child, and he too was utterly enthralled by the life that they had created together. Even though she was his eighth child, he couldn't deny that it didn't feel any less magical, that every new child touched him in such a way that it always felt like the very first time. He concluded that nothing was more special than the wonder of parenthood._

" _She's so perfect" he whispered in his wife's ear, and without looking away, she gently nodded with agreement._

 _The girl seemed to be the perfect mixture of the two of them, she had inherited her mother's stormy blue eyes and soft rosy cheeks, whilst the light dusting of brown hair and delicate lips they knew had come from her father. She yawned daintily – which caused her parents to (somehow) smile brighter – and they both realised that they'd never known such happiness. Georg snuggled against his wife and suddenly became overwhelmed by just how thankful he was, not only for her strength and for staying loyal to him during the more difficult times, but for returning the immense love that he felt for her, for being the bravest woman he knew and for blessing him with the gift of his eighth child. What he'd done to deserve her, he'd never know._

 _A tiny hand soon peered out from the blanket, and with a knowing and affectionate smile, Maria simply couldn't resist temptation; she reached out with her index finger and let her daughter slowly take hold of it – her tiny grip closing around the single digit softly like the graze of a rose petal. She was filled with motherly warmth at the depth of the connection, and she wished more than anything that she could capture this moment, put it in a bottle and keep it safe forever; for neither of them ever thought their life could be this perfect. For once, they didn't need to dream…_

The couple seemed to wake up at the same time, and at some point during the night, Maria had turned so that she was now facing her lover. Their eyes met just as the sun began to creep through the break in the curtains, and when they both realised where they were, what had passed the night before and what the future held, they couldn't help but smile at each other in amazement. Much like the previous night, Georg had been unable to resit brushing his hand over Maria's stomach, but he was pleased to discover that the action still caused her to blush profusely. Oh, he didn't think he'd ever get used to the fact that she was carrying his child; so, he dealt with the euphoria in what he viewed as the most appropriate fashion, and he leaned in to gently kiss the woman that had agreed to become his wife.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Georg asked Maria softly as they made their way towards the drawing room.

"Just a little, I know that you comforted me about all this last night, but I just can't help but worry"

"That's completely understandable, but I'm going to be right by your side. And if you want, I can do the talking"

"Please" Maria requested shyly.

"It's going to be fine" he assured her, "They love you"

She merely smiled in response, and although she both believed and trusted him, he could see the trepidation in her eyes. He returned the smile and slowly bent his head to kiss her, hoping that she could take at least some comfort from the gesture. Unbeknownst to them, Max – who had obediently rounded up all the children in the drawing room – had poked his head out the door to see what was keeping the happy couple; but when his eyes fell upon the sight of them kissing tenderly, even _he_ couldn't deny that it warmed his heart. He smiled warmly at them both.

He had been shocked when Georg first told him what had been going on between him and Maria, and he'd spent most of the night trying to figure out how it could have _possibly_ happened – even looking at them now, he was still somewhat baffled – after all, Georg had been all but promised to the Baroness (the sort of woman he was expected to marry) and Maria was a soon-to-be nun! So, the process that lead to the two of them beginning a clandestine and romantic affair was very bewildering to him…not to mention the fact that Maria had fallen pregnant.

But, he continued to look as the two pulled away from their kiss, and as they gazed at each other, the love in their eyes was unmistakable. Max had only ever seen Georg look at a woman that way once before' and in spite of the scandalous nature of their relationship, Max knew for sure then that they really were perfect for each other; and _that_ , made him incredibly happy.

"Come on, you two," Max said to get their attention, "I don't think this lot are going to sit still for much longer" he laughed.

"Okay, we're coming" chuckled Georg in response as the two joined the rest of the family in the drawing room – a respectful distance between them.

"What's going on, father?" asked Brigitta before Georg had barely got his foot through the door.

"Well, there's something that Maria and I want to talk to you about" he said stoically.

No one noticed that he had dropped the 'Frauline' from her name…except maybe Brigitta.

"Are we in trouble?" Kurt asked wearily.

"No, you're not in trouble," Georg assured, "Right, as you well know, soon I am going to remarry"

"Yes, to Baroness Schraeder" Louisa grumbled.

"Well, we were wondering how you'd feel if I married Maria instead?" he asked as his lips turned up into a smirk.

Maria couldn't help but giggle as she watched the eyes of all seven children blow wide – as well as a few of their jaws dropping – but, to her delight, as the shock sank in, she watched as their faces became picture perfect examples of sheer joy.

"Do you mean it, father?" asked Liesl – who had been the first to find her voice again.

Georg looked over to Maria and without needing to think she made her way over to him; he wrapped an arm around her, pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head lovingly – this time to the delight of his children.

"Yes, we mean it. Maria and I have been in love with each other for quite a while, and – with your permission – we'd like to get married"

That was all that needed to be said, for within seconds, all seven children had leapt to their feet and were bounding towards their father and soon-to-be-mother excitedly; each one exclaiming their own words of euphoria and congratulations. The couple both broke out into almost ridiculous smiles as they saw just how happy the children ( _their_ children) were. They were overjoyed, and they couldn't have wished for anything more…they really started to feel like a family.

"Wait, what happened to Baroness Schraeder?" Fredrich asked.

"Well, the Baroness and I both agreed that we were not right for each other and that we shouldn't get married because neither of us would be happy. She returned to Vienna early this morning"

"And you and Frauline Maria will be happy?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Georg sent another adoring smile at his betrothed.

"Yes, I think we'll be very happy"

"I'm so excited!" Gretl announced as she latched onto Maria's skirt in a tight embrace.

The other six all offered similar attitudes and Max decided to join in with the festivities.

"Did you know about this, Uncle Max?" asked Brigitta.

"You really are intuitive, aren't you? Yes, I must admit that I was informed of this last night"

"And are you happy too?" was Marta's question.

"Yes I am, sweetheart. _Very_ happy"

"Thank you, Max" Maria said with a slight blush.

"Ironically, this would be a very appropriate moment for a toast and it's the one time I don't seem to have any whiskey in my hand…although I do believe it's nearing five O'clock in Japan…"

"Max, it's far too early" Georg scolded.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to stay dry until an appropriate time. But, I do want to wish you both all the best…in fact, I don't think I want to miss a single second of the process, so, how about I stay on as your chaperone?" Max suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Uh, Max, don't you think it's a little _late_ for us to have a chaperone?" Georg mumbled, and Maria turned positively crimson.

"Georg – my good man – you know just as well as I do that I've never really taken my duty as a chaperone seriously, so I'm sure that there are some things I'll happily overlook…" he teased before leaning in so that only Georg could hear him, "…perhaps a nice stroll around the grounds – just the two of you – or a cosy night in your study after the children have been put to bed…although, on the subject of beds, I think it would be wise for the two of you to remain in _separate_ ones, lest the wrong people find out"

Maria managed the overhear the last part and her blush somehow turned even brighter and Georg sent his friend a warning look for talking about such things near the children…luckily, Marta saved them,

"When will you have the wedding?"

"Well, we're going to have it pretty soon because – uh – we feel like we've waited long enough," he lied convincingly enough, "So, we're hoping that we can have it within a few weeks

"That's so soon!" she gasped excitedly.

"Yes, it is, so you need to make sure that you don't cause too much trouble, okay?" teased their father.

"Frauline Maria?" Gretl addressed.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Now that you're going to marry father, does that mean that I can call you mother?"

Oh, how she wanted to cry at that moment. Gretl's words seemed to have awoken some dormant sense of love within her, and she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the whole thing. Her heart fluttered wonderfully at the mere thought of it and she had to blink ferociously to stop the tears from forming. She was going to be a mother not only to her own biological child, but to the seven others that she'd come to love so much since her arrival.

"I'd like that very much, Gretl" she replied sweetly.

"Can I call you mother too?" asked Liesl shyly.

"Of course you can"

It was at that moment that, one by one, each Von Trapp child requested that they too could call her mother and Maria just felt so overwhelmed by all of the loved that she had been gifted. It was like no other feeling that she'd ever known, a heavy and joyous sensation of acceptance and belonging, the Von Trapps _had_ given her such a blessing, and soon, she would be part of it fully. Soon, everything would be perfect. They'd be a family.

* * *

Maria sighed contently as she slid into bed that night – immediately greeted by the warmth of her fiancée's body (which was clad only his pyjama bottoms). Although Maria was still technically supposed to be staying in the governess' room, Max had turned a blind eye to the fact that the former governess had snuck into the master suite shortly after changing into her nightgown… _'Just this once'_ he had thought to himself with a smug smile. For a while, the couple – and their chaperone – had wondered if they should postpone their nightly activities until after the wedding, lest they unknowingly give off the wrong message to their children or delve deeper into their own scandal (after all, they certainly didn't condone their own actions).

Furthermore, their relationship had been going on for so long, Maria was already pregnant, and there was little 'harm' left to be done, however, the had decided that it should stop until after they were married. Maria and Georg had come to realise that they had managed to keep their secret for so long because no one had been watching them and there had been no reason for anyone to raise suspicion; but now, as an officially engaged couple, they knew that they were in the spotlight. But, much like Max, the couple had secretly allowed themselves one more night together. Maria knew deep down that the Reverend Mother certainly would have disapproved (and probably suggested that she stay at the abbey until the wedding), but she also knew that she loved Georg far too much to ever be apart from him for too long. Besides, she'd missed him, missed his words, his touch and his kisses…she'd missed _everything_ about their more private moments.

"Thank you for today, Georg" she said tenderly as she lay facing him – one of his arms wrapped lovingly around her middle.

"There's no need to thank me, my love…I'm just glad that we could finally share our relationship with everyone"

"Me too…I just can't believe that it's finally official, it seems like so long ago that we first… _you know_ "

He chuckled at the fact that she was still a little bashful. Whilst she seemed to have no trouble expressing her love and desire for him physically, when it came to talking about it, she could still be rather shy…but it was one of the many things he adored.

"I was foolish to not have given you this at the very beginning"

"We all make mistakes, and even if it wasn't the wisest decision, I can still understand why you did what you did"

"I hope you can forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive, darling," she assured, "We've both made some rather foolish decisions, but the most important thing is that we're through the worst of it now, and we can finally be together"

"I never thought I could ever be this lucky" he gushed.

"Me neither…it's starting to feel like a really family"

"We _are_ a real family…and soon, there will be one more joining us"

"I can't wait…" she said giddily, "…although, part of me wishes that it wasn't so far away"

"Patience has never been your strong suit, has it?" he teased, "but I know how you feel…and I too cannot wait to meet our baby"

 _Our baby._

She felt herself being drawn into his gaze and the fidelity that sparkled within his eyes.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too"

Without another word, Maria leaned in and pressed her lips to his, only this time, neither of them bothered with gentility, instead, the kiss was immediately fiery, and their lips moved together frantically as it became clear that their separation had hurt them both so much. Light moans of desperation filled the air as the kiss deepened – their tongues dancing sensually – and they attempted to get as close as possible. She raked his hand through his hair as Georg shifted his weight so that he was hovering over her. Suddenly the broke apart, gasping for air, but never letting their intense gaze break.

"I missed you" Maria breathed.

"I missed you too"

They both knew what they wanted, what they desired, and soon, their lips had reconnected. The familiar sensation of flames erupting in her stomach crashed over Maria almost violently, and it was all they could both do to not join their bodies then and there – they wanted to savour every second of it. Unbridled lust pulsed through both of them intensely and it awoke every single nerve and allowed them to prickle to life with the reawakening of their passions; being apart had cut deep, but now the wounds were healing and they wanted nothing more than to bask in the euphoria of their desires one more time.

With a surge of said passion, Maria managed to steel her hands against Georg's shoulders and push him onto his back so that she had the control; he raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but all he got in return was a look of ravenous longing – her eyes half-lidded with desire.

"Please…" she exhaled, "…let me please you…let me make up for the pain I caused you" and without another word, she bent down to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone.

He shuddered involuntarily at the first touch of her mouth against his skin – he was hot all over, completely scorched – and he began to groan deeply as her supple lips heightened the frustration of his unsatisfied lust. Soon, her kisses began to move across his chest and he could feel the flickers of longing as they lapped at his groin; he was unbearably aroused, and it took a herculean effort on his part to keep himself still and enjoy the pleasure that Maria wanted to give him. Her affections inspired yet another moan from him.

She let a hand join her ministrations, and she almost gasped at just how hot his skin was, as if he might actually scold her should she hold the contact for too long, but the realisation did nothing but heighten her need for him. She ran her fingertips in whispered touches up and down his chest – touching every sensitive spot that she knew he had – and took great pleasure in the sounds he made in response; as well as the rapid contractions of his muscles. Much to Georg's dismay, she pulled her lips away but let her hand skate gently across his abdomen and across his hips – which he bucked slightly in response – she smiled to herself before hooking her fingers in his pyjama bottoms and pulled them off to free his arousal.

As much as she wanted to please him, she couldn't resist a bit of teasing, so she took the time to let the very tips of her fingers to smooth over his erection, and she felt a surge of feminine pride as he hissed with the perfect mixture of pleasure and impatience. His head was positively spinning, and his eyes were squeezed shut. But, she eventually granted the wish that he had not uttered and took her hand and closed it around the velvety flesh of his manhood.

"Oh, Maria…" he rasped as he fought to still himself.

She watched as he reacted to her touch, his mouth agape as he panted and his hands clawing at the bedsheets – not to mention the way that his arousal twitched against her fingertips – and yet she couldn't ignore that touching him in this way gave her a heavy sense of longing and weightd down her own feelings of arousal. Pleasing him seemed to give her just as much pleasure as if he were touching her. Of course, she had taken his arousal in her hand before, but there was something about this moment, something so heady and wonderful, that threatened to undo her. Sharing such an intensely intimate moment – where all they wanted to do was selflessly please the other – was indescribable. She allowed her touch to grown firmer and she gave him an experimental squeeze that caused him to gasp for air as if he were drowning; she knew _exactly_ how to please him.

Through heavy breaths of her own, Maria began to contemplate her next move, but before she knew it, Georg had sat up at manoeuvred them so that she was once again on her back and he was hovering over her.

"Georg…" she began to protest, but she was cut off by a soft – yet full – kiss on her lips.

"You have suffered more than I have, my love…" he explained hoarsely, "…let me please you too"

She was about to protest again, but when she felt him press a kiss to her neck, she lost all sense of time and place. He sucked hungrily at her soft flesh and even bit down occasionally – something they had both been surprised to learn was a favourite of hers – but was careful enough not to leave a mark; and whenever his teeth sunk into her, he always made sure to let his tongue dip out ever so slightly to soothe the wound. He reached down for the hem of her nightgown, and in one fluid motion, the garment was over her head and tossed carelessly to the floor – exposing her beautiful body to him. Even now, he was still so taken aback by just how breath-taking she was. Much like Maria had done with him, Georg let the fiery trail of his kisses move down over her collar bone, but he stopped before he reached her breasts…

"Maria, your breasts, do they – do they hurt?" he panted.

"They're a bit sensitive…" she responded breathlessly.

"May I touch you there?"

She almost wept at the fact that he was considerate enough to ask.

"Yes…please…"

Tentatively, he let his fingers dance softly over her breasts, and the gentility of his touches made Maria's heart swell with affection; he was treating her with such kindness – protecting her as if she were precious china – and if she'd been capable of coherent speech, she surely would've thanked him. But she wasn't, instead the whispers of his touches made all thoughts seep from her mind, and all she could focus on was the way he was caressing her – _worshipping_ her – and how she craved more, craved it like oxygen. Her wish was granted when Georg's lips moved to her breasts and he let his tongue swirl around one of the rosy peaks until Maria was squirming with need beneath him; he felt her lace her fingers into his hair to encourage his actions and he couldn't help but give a little smile at her brazenness.

She whimpered in frustration when his mouth moved away from her breasts, but she was reassured almost instantly when his lips – which were still burning into her like molten lava – descended down her body. Georg stopped momentarily to place a kiss on her stomach, and when Maria registered this, she was utterly consumed by the tenderness of his actions; as for Georg, he'd never been more in love with her, and he couldn't wait until he could see and feel the proof of their child. Still, he didn't dwell on such thoughts for long, for the sounds of her panted pleas still filled the air of the master suite, and he was reminded of how strong his desire for her was.

Another burst of arousal shot through him, but he was able to ignore the throbbing need to be one with her for just a while longer…he still had some pleasure to give. His mouth continued their blazing trail down her body until they reach the junction of her thighs – not even an inch away from where she ached for him – only this time, he didn't tease her. He was almost desperate to please her, and so, without wasting a single second, he let his lips descend onto her need.

As soon as she felt the contact, Maria's head was thrown back onto the pillows and a forceful cry of ecstasy tore from her lips, and for a brief moment, she thought she would come undone right then and there; but she fought through it and succeeded in gaining some control in order to experience every ounce of pleasure that Georg was gifting to her. The warm strokes of his tongue were all but unbearable against her aching arousal and each one brought about a violent shudder that wracked her entire body. She was also unable to stifle her array of moans, but to Georg the were the most beautiful and most erotic sounds he'd ever heard…they were the sounds of a beautiful and passionate woman – the woman that he loved. He responded to said moans and allowed his mouth to blaze a trail up to the sweet spot where her pleasure and need all churned like the heart of a violent wave, and at the first touch of his mouth _there_ , Maria had to bite her fist, lest her response be loud enough to escape the confines of the master suite.

Georg continued to make love to her with his mouth and the rapid flicks of his tongue positively set Maria on fire as she felt a familiar and delectable pleasure begin to build in the pit of her stomach, growing and taking root within her. She gripped harder at his hair – now desperate for her release – and was secretly thankful that Georg wished to waste no time, for he was now intent on sending her to the heights of rapture. The pleasure did nothing but grow, each new layer building upon the last, it reached delicious new heights, growing higher and higher – stronger with each touch – until finally, it reached a blinding level and with one final flick of Georg's tongue, everything burst, and Maria arched her back and let her orgasm shatter through every inch of her. The world went white as she rode it out – shuddering through each new wave – and when she finally came back down to earth, she could barely breathe; all she could do was let her chest heave and her limbs tremble as she recovered from the ecstasy of it all.

She became vaguely aware of some movement, and when she regained her vision, she saw the adoring eyes of her fiancée looking down at her. She could've cried at the sight of him. She reached up to caress his cheek with her fingertips and wanted desperately to tell him just how much she loved him, but she couldn't form the words. However, the gentle smile he gave her told her that he knew.

He nestled himself between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance but waited for just a moment so that she could wrap her arms around him in preparation, and, with one final kiss, he slid into her with one long thrust. He buried himself into her beautiful body, and the delicious – even scorching – heat of her arousal, and couldn't help the deep, baritone cry of pleasure as they were finally joined after so long. He could just about feel her nails biting into his back, but all he could focus on was just how perfect she felt around him…how perfect she'd _always_ felt in these moments.

He was breathing hard, his heart thundering almost painfully, but he was still so overwhelmed that they were back together as they were meant to be, and with that thought, he began to move his hips in a languid, yet delectable rhythm that had them both gasping with pleasure from the very first thrust. The emotions painted across their faces were almost primitive – the most intense kind of lust – as they moved together in perfect sync, basking in the euphoria of their union and perhaps still slightly wallowing in the disbelief of their reunion. However, unlike some of their earlier encounters, there was no vulnerability, no fear, instead the was wild and passionate gratitude that they'd been given so many blessings, and through their intimacy, they were able to thank each other; as well as express the copious amounts of love that lived within their hearts.

Maria began to eventually arch her hips towards him, begging for more of the friction that only he could give, and he gladly complied and began to quicken his movements and increase the pleasure for them both. There was something so profoundly beautiful about it all, to be so close to another person, to feel so in love and so connected…they knew that they were blessed. It wasn't long before the pace increased yet again, and the once leisurely movements made way to grant entrance to something much more raw and intense – something almost urgent. Maria clung to him desperately as – once again – she felt the white-hot pleasure begin to crescendo within her, and from the gruff whimpers that came from her fiancée, she knew that he was close too.

She encouraged him with moans of her own and soon she knew of nothing other than the whirlwind of pleasure that was taking over her in that moment. As it had done before, the pleasure took root within their bodies, crackling through every limb and stimulating every nerve until they were twitching to life and constricting around them like vines. It grew to intense heights, to levels that they never thought they could experience and they knew that they were on the edge of something glorious. Then, after only a few more thrusts, Georg drove them into the abyss and they tumbled together – crying out with sheer elation as their climaxes shot through them with blinding intensity, drugging them as they soared to the heavens.

For a while, all they could do was lie there – still joined – and try desperately to regulate their breathing and bring themselves back into reality; together their chests heaved, and Georg rested his head on Mara's bosom – lacking the required strength to pull himself up. He heard nothing other than the blood rushing in his ears, and he was almost sure that he'd never felt so spent yet so _blissful_ in all his life. He felt a hand delicately begin to stroke his hair in gentle twirling motions and it brought him great comfort, not only that, but it reminded him of just how close he was to this amazing woman.

With his heart still thundering in his chest, he managed to lift his head and looked deep into Maria's eyes, god they had such depth, endless like the ocean and more beautiful than any star that ever graced the night sky; they drew him into some kind of endless hypnosis, but he never wanted to escape it. She was truly mesmerising. He found the strength to lean forward and capture her lips in a delicate and languid kiss before finally separating their bodies. Maria let out a soft whimper at the loss of him, but he lay on his side, and whilst facing her, invited her into his arms.

When she was finally in his embrace, he was able to look at her, and from her rose-tinted cheeks and half-lidded eyes – staring at him almost dreamily – he could tell she too felt utterly enraptured by their lovemaking. Their legs tangled lovingly beneath the sheets, one of Maria's hands stroked his chest whilst one of his ran a gentle caress up and down her arm; it was now, during the afterglow, that the amazement reached new and tender heights. The fact that they could still be so connected during their _post_ coital euphoria was simply incredible. And it was in these moments that they became so aware of the fact that they were truly made for each other.

"I love you…" she whispered to him – her tone brimming with adoration, "…so much"

For a short while, the only thing he could bring himself to do was smile at her with such amazement that he was sure he looked an absolute fool…but then he mirthfully concluded that _any_ man who was lucky enough to be the lover (and now fiancée) of Maria Rainer would wear such a ridiculous expression.

"I love you too" he eventually replied – his voice still hoarse from their shared passion.

Then, with one more smile, she snuggled further into him – her head buried into his chest – and they let themselves get carried off by their awaiting slumber. And they knew that when they woke up, their life as a family could truly begin…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh, so many emotions! I could easily end this story here, but believe me, there is more to come!**

 **If you're interested, the word count for this chapter - excluding the author's notes - is 14,185! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! (The longest chapter in "Come What May" didn't exceed 10,100 (or thereabouts). Insane!  
(Including the author's notes, this chapter is 15,046! XD)**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed all of that, and if you read it all in one sitting, then bravo!**

 **I would like to take the time - once again - to say a huge thank you for all of the wonderful reviews you have left (especially on the last two chapters) they honestly mean the world to me and never fail to brighten my day - as well as motivate me to keep writing. You guys are all so lovely and supportive and I really can't thank you enough.**

 **So, I'm going to round off now. I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you approve of the way I dealt with all of the problems that needed to be solved; plus, for some reason, I really struggled with the love scene at the end, so I hope that was okay?**

 **Also, I'd really love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, criticisms (anything, really :P)**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Guten tag, my lovelies! The next chapter is here, and don't worry, it's only a short one this time; however, I think it really packs a punch. But, I won't say too much, other than I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Oh, and the first section is very heavily inspired by "Torn Curtain" (which is a great movie and a fabulous performance by Julie!)**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream**

 **Chapter Ten**

Maria hadn't felt so good in weeks. When she had fled to the abbey, waking up was far from a pleasure, it had been a chore – something to dread and endure – for as soon as her eyes opened, she would instantly beg for sleep to return to her, so she could go back in the void and be completely unaware of her own existence. She'd rather be away from it all, in the blackness, than have to be reminded of her own pain. However, she was back in Georg's arms. Now, waking up was a privilege, in fact, she almost would have argued that she looked forward to sleep so much because she knew that she would get to wake up in his arms; liberated and so in love.

As she slowly drifted out of her heavy slumber, the first thing she became aware of the warmth that had enveloped her throughout the night as Georg had his arms wrapped around her from behind. Instantly, she smiled – that kind of giddy smile that makes your whole body tingle – and she even had to supress a giggle of delight as her mind caught up with the rest of the world and she was finally reminded of where she was. Oh, she was sure that life couldn't be more perfect! For once, her dreams weren't better than reality. She stretched out slightly, adoring the relief that came from loosening her stiff muscles; but, as she moved, the soft embrace around her tightened.

"Morning" he whispered sleepily.

"Good morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time" she admitted with a smile, a smile that, even though he couldn't see, he knew was there.

"Me too. It's so wonderful to have you back in my arms again"

"It's just as lovely to be back in them"

"Yes, and now I don't ever want to let you go"

Maria chuckled before turning onto her back.

"Hmm, well, that does sound nice, but I think that may cause a few problems"

"Maybe you're right…I'll allow you five minutes out of my arms everyday" he joked.

"Better. But still not doable, I'm afraid. Will you settle for holding me as often as you can?"

"Deal" he smirked before lifting himself up to rest on his elbow.

As he looked down at her – the broken pieces of light framing her creamy skin – he became so enthralled. Her beauty, her soul, everything she was, to him it was sublime. He gave her a tender smile before leaning down to brush his lips against her own, it started out with as little contact as possible, merely a whisper, but he found that he could not resist the temptation, and soon, he was kissing her fully – drinking in her beauty like nectar.

"Mmm, what do you want for lunch?" Georg rumbled as his lips travelled across Maria's cheek.

"We haven't had breakfast yet" she giggled, but her merriment only lasted a moment before a moan slipped from her throat, for Georg had begun to leave a trail of scorching kisses down her neck, and his lips seemed to burn into her like lava – right down to the bone.

"Well, _this_ can be our breakfast…" he purred seductively – still kissing every bit of her flesh that he could find, "…and then we can sort out lunch"

"Hmmm, for a sea captain, you don't seem to be the most logical man in the world" she teased as she managed to manoeuvre him onto his back and lie half on and half off his chest.

In what one may call payback, Maria caught him in a full and sensual kiss before letting her lips trail across his collar bone – a spot she _knew_ drove him crazy – and Georg would never be able to deny that her kisses sent bolts of electric through him; and the sensations she created all churned powerfully in the pit of his stomach like the eye of a storm. He groaned beside himself.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, you're a well-educated, heroic and disciplined man, and one would expect you to do things in the way they're supposed to be done…" she explained, soft kisses on his skin coming after every third or fourth word, "…breakfast comes before lunch…a marriage comes before intimacy…and a wedding comes before a baby" she chuckled alluringly.

"Hmm, then you're in the wrong relationship" he joked in return before rolling over again so that they lay on their sides – facing each other.

He leant in to kiss her again, it was long and slow – exquisite even – as his warm lips moved sensually over hers, drawing her in like the gentle swing of a hypnotist's pocket watch. She hummed into the kiss and he felt her shudder in response as his tongue traced her lower lip, searching – begging – for entrance which was eagerly granted. Soon their tongues were engaged in a slow dance of exploration and the whole thing was utterly intoxicating and caused flames to erupt within their chests. Eventually, their hungry kisses slowed, and Georg licked into her mouth one more time before nipping playfully at her bottom lip.

"Besides…" he continued whilst also trying to catch his breath, "…things in this household have never been conventional – at least not since a certain governess arrived" he smirked.

"I thought you said that I was more than the governess?" she pecked his lips.

"Oh, you are, but I think you caused the most trouble when you still had that title" then _he_ pecked _hers_.

"Hmmm, perhaps…" unable to keep away from him, Maria let her lips glide back over Georg's jawline, "…although, falling pregnant probably has pride of place at the top of the list"

"You know as well as I do that I wouldn't define that as trouble…but let's not get into all of that right now" he reasoned, for he was far too blissful with a naked Maria in his arms to want to spoil it with such a serious conversation.

"You're right…" she purred before nipping at his neck, "…there are much more pleasurable things we could do…like discussing wedding flowers"

Georg chuckled hoarsely in response as he tightened his hold of her and planted kisses all across her lips and cheeks.

"What were you—" _kiss,_ "—thinking? –" _kiss,_ " – perhaps roses?—" _kiss,_ "—or maybe –" _kiss_ "—lilies?" _kiss._

"What about orchids?"

"Another fair option" he kissed the tip of her nose…and then the soft spot beneath her ear.

"Oh…" she moaned as he sucked at the sensitive skin – causing her to tingle all over, "…I'd like to have Edelweiss too, since it – _ow!_ –" she interjected with no real pain as Georg took her earlobe between his teeth, "—since it's quite an important flower for us…and Austria"

Georg ceased his kissing and pulled back slightly so that he could look deep into her stormy blue eyes – the eyes that had captivated him since the very beginning – they were so deep, and so full of innocence and pain, yet they shone so bright and they made him utterly breathless.

"Edelweiss it is" he agreed softly.

She smiled warmly before leaning in to give him yet another kiss – their mouths locking together longingly – and whilst they allowed their lips to move together fluidly, they both silently assured that things didn't get too out of hand…lest they never leave the bed.

"So, Captain…" she breathed, "…what do you say to a spot of _breakfast_?"

"Well, Frauline, I do have something in mind, but it's not quite a conventional meal"

She raised an eyebrow at him with intrigue, and was not so secretly desperate to hear what he had in mind.

"Oh?" she probed.

"A nice, warm shower," he answered, "with you"

"A shower?"

He nodded slowly – the movement awkward since he still lay on his side.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, after all, I'm not even supposed to be in here, and Max will start to wonder where I am, and goodness knows what he'll say if he finds out!"

"Relax, darling," he chuckled, "I think Max knows _exactly_ where you are"

"You do? Why?"

"No reason, but since he knows what we've been – erm – getting up to this past month or so, he said he's happy to overlook a few things, so, I think – like us – he let us have one more night together…so to speak"

Maria's cheeks turned positively crimson and she buried her head into her fiancée's shoulder in an attempt to combat the embarrassment.

"Oh, I see."

"So, in conclusion, I don't think that a shower together will do us much harm. Besides, I imagine that Max will try a lot harder to separate us from now on, so we might as well make the most of this morning"

"I suppose you're right" she giggled – finally finding the strength to pull away from his shoulder, "lead the way, sailor" she smirked.

With a seemingly permanent smirk etched upon his features, Georg pulled her up from the bed and led her into his en-suite – holding their eye contact for as long as possible. He didn't bother retrieving their robes or scattered nightclothes from the floor. He led her over to the shower, and once the water was running and nice and warm, he stepped inside and pulled her in with him.

Instantly, the water felt like a loving embrace and they both hummed as the small, wet embers caressed their skin in tender droplets. Maria felt her toes curl in delight at the warmth of her new surroundings, and she instantly became overwhelmed but that sensation of being at home, in a place so warm and inviting that she never wanted to leave. And it was made all the more wonderful by having the love of her life stand in front of her, snake his arms around her waist and peck her lips. Georg rested his forehead against hers and gave her a soft kiss before she looked deeply into his eyes, and the way they shone at her – and the power behind them – told her all that he wanted to say. They remained in silence for a while and allowed themselves to adjust to the warm water that fell around them like a veil. The first to break the tender silence was Georg…

"Turn around" he said warmly – his voice crackling like fire.

She did as she was told and felt Georg press himself up against her back; in the next minute, he was washing her gently, lathering the soap across every inch of her and massaging it into her skin. She hummed with pleasure at the sweet sensations of his hands moving all over her body, and she let her head roll back against his shoulder, silently giving him permission to kiss her neck – which he took.

Whilst still washing her, Georg allowed his hands to slip down her waist and come to rest upon her still flat abdomen, and whilst he was still so rapturous about her pregnancy, there was still a somewhat selfish part of him that wished she was further along, so that he could actually feel the proof of their child. He wanted to be able to smooth his palms over her bump, to be able to clearly see and feel where their child grew; and even though he knew that that time would come eventually, he was far too impatient to wait. Perhaps it was because of all they'd been through, or the fact that they'd already waited far too long? Regardless, his feelings were the same; he loved her, and he wanted this life with her, the life that they were now slowly pursuing.

Though, he supposed that he couldn't be too surprised by the way he felt; with perhaps the expectation of Liesl, Agathe had never discovered any of her pregnancies so soon, in fact, for most of his children, he'd been able to locate a baby bump as soon as she'd told him to good news. So, he simply concluded that he just wasn't used to it. But, as always, Maria was a delightful exception. And, after all, he was still so grateful for the blessing of their child.  
Maria new that her fiancée was brooding yet again, and his hands on her stomach told her exactly what he was thinking about. It delighted her how excited he was about their child, and how she knew that the baby had him wrapped around their tiny finger already…never could she have asked for a more loving partner or wonderful life. She turned in his arms, and when she met his gaze, it was as if she had taken flight and soared up to the heavens, for she had never seen such an intense look of adoration…a promise of protection.

Soon, she was under his spell yet again – captured by his gaze and mesmerised by the splendour of his form – he was perfect, she was sure. As if in a trance, her palms skated lazily up the strong plains of his chest, savouring every inch of him and relishing in the way his muscles contracted beneath her touch. He really was magnificent. The steam that began to surround them seemed to enclose them in their own little world, and it truly felt as if they were the only two people of earth; and, oh, how exhilarating that felt! She twined her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his – the pliancy of their wet, naked bodies only added to the allure of the situation. It all felt so intense and they were fools to try and stop whatever force was drawing them together.

Within an instant, their lips locked in a kiss that could only be described as thrilling, and as the water cascaded onto their entwined forms – washing away their troubles – they became truly isolated from the rest of the world. In their new, vulnerable state, everything seemed to be heightened, all they could taste was each other – not at all diluted by the water – their skin was tender and soft to the touch, weakened by its wetness, and they just fit together perfectly, joined at every point, from head to hip and hip to toe.

They were wrapped up in each other in every possible way. It was drugging, electrifying…intoxicating. Maria ran a hand up into Georg's hair and she adored how dishevelled that water had made it, she combed her fingers through it – revelling in its retained softness – and pulled his face closer. Soon, Georg's hands moved up and down her body, over her delicious curves before finally palming her breasts – gifting them with sensual caresses. He pulled her even closer, and soon it became all too obvious just how much he wanted her…

* * *

That afternoon, they took the children up to Maria's favourite spot on the mountains with a picnic basket and guitar in tow – not that Georg allowed Maria to carry any of it, much to her dismay – and were finally able to bask in the freedom of being a proper family…even if Max was smugly watching their every move. Still, Georg had been sure to feed him enough wine to hopefully keep him both satisfied and distracted…and they also had the children's antics as a contribution to such a desire. The mountains really were glorious, the golden sunshine spread all across the peaks and the grass – soft and lush – was warm to the touch. The faint melodies of bird songs filled the air, travelled with the breeze and relaxed them all to their very core. A more perfect afternoon they could not imagine.

They all ate their picnic lunch eagerly – perhaps to get their fill before Kurt went for all the best bits – and soon the children were all off playing merrily around the mountains; the boys (and Louisa) tossing a ball around whilst Liesl took the younger girls and showed them how to make flower chains. Whilst they adored watching their children play, Maria and Georg couldn't help but notice that the set-up had left them rather alone – since Max had appeared to have wandered off somewhere. Georg cast his gaze once last time over the children to make sure that they were all thoroughly occupied before turning back towards Maria with a devilish smirk lying across his cheeks – a smirk that caused her to blush foolishly. But he loved that blush. He lifted her chin ever so slightly – his thumb stroking her jaw – before leaning in to catch her lips in a kiss that was so soft, she couldn't hold back a whimper. His lips were so warm and the action was so loving, and it was all she could do to not throw her arms around his neck and kiss him desperately.

"Now, now, you two, calm down!" the heard from behind them, and lo and behold, there stood Max, smirking – much to Georg's aggravation.

"Really, Max, surely we're allowed to kiss each other, besides, we're with the children, do you _really_ think that we'd take things to an inappropriate level?" Georg said – sounding ever so slightly annoyed.

"A certain bun in the oven is all the argument I need"

"I think that's hardly relevant in this setting" he grumbled.

"Georg, you asked me to stay on as a chaperone –"

"—I didn't, actually, you invited yourself – as always"

"Oh, did I really? Well, isn't it fortuitous that you enjoy having me around so much" Max smirked.

"Come now, boys, enough of the bickering" Maria laughed.

"Well, I'd like to be able to kiss my own fiancée, you're here as a chaperone, not a prison guard, you know?"

"Don't pout, dear…" Maria teased, "…anyway, you said yourself that we're going to be married within a few weeks, so it's not as if you have to endure it for long"

"I like to think that I'm not something that has to be endured" Max commented with mock offence.

"Of course you're not, Max" Maria giggled. Georg said nothing.

"Although, I did want to ask about the wedding date" the impresario continued.

"You did?" asked Georg.

"Yes, I was wondering – uh – with the –" he checked to make sure the children couldn't hear, "—with the pregnancy, how long do you think it'll be until it's become noticeable?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure…I not quite two months along yet"

"You're not showing yet," Georg commented – ignoring the subtext behind his words, "and you probably won't until you're three months along"

"That soon?" Maria gasped.

"Yes, but it will probably go unnoticed by everyone else until maybe your fourth of fifth month…there's really no way to know for sure, it simply depends on how big you carry"

"I see…" she said thoughtfully, in truth, she hadn't really thought that far ahead, her pregnancy had panicked her so much that she hadn't given much thought to the future and all the other elements of carrying a child. After all, she and Georg had only just reconciled…they hadn't had much of a chance to sit down and talk about everything in detail.

Georg looked at his fiancée, he would definitely sit down with her one evening and talk to her about this pregnancy, he supposed that in his excitement, he'd forgotten that Maria had absolutely no experience with this sort of thing; realistically, how many pregnant women had she been around? He knew she'd have questions or worries, and he was going to make sure to give her the answers and reassurance that she so craved. He was the experienced one after all. In the midst of their thoughts, Georg gave her a caring look that let her know just what he was thinking, they would sit and talk about it all before the wedding.

"I was just wondering how you were going to approach it…" Max explained, "…unfortunately, rumours and gossip are going to spread regardless"

"We haven't talked about it too much, but I think it would be best for us to marry as soon as possible" Georg explained.

He knew that it meant that there would soon be rumours of him only marrying the governess because he'd gotten her pregnant (which, of course, weren't _quite_ true) but he also decided that if they could marry just as Maria was coming into her second month, it would be a lot easier for them to pretend that their child had been conceived on their wedding night, rather than months before. Maria nodded along with her fiancée's suggestion, whilst they'd hardly had a chance to mention a wedding date, she too understood why a quick marriage was needed.

"At least it'll be easier to hide things that way" Maria said somewhat absently.

Georg took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry about all this, Maria…I couldn't care less about my own reputation, but I despise the thought of anyone saying anything against you"

Maria was grateful that Max was there, for if they were alone, she just knew that she would've thrown herself into his arms and sobbed.

"You've got no reason to apologise, as you said to me, this – uh – couldn't have happened without both of us being involved, could it?" she reminded him whilst fighting off her blush.

"You're right," he smiled, "but I'm still sorry"

"It's simply just another obstacle for us to overcome, we've come this far, so I'm sure we can go a little further, don't you?"

"You've got yourself a winner there, Georg, I'd marry her quick before someone else gets their hands on her" Max joked.

"Before _you_ get your hands on her, you mean? And have her performing in every music hall in Austria"

"You _do_ have an angelic voice, Maria, I wish you'd consider being a performer, and letting me manage you"

" _Exploit_ you" Georg corrected.

Maria laughed at them both.

"It's a wonderful offer, Max, but something tells me that, pretty soon, I'm going to have my hands full"

"Uncle Max! Come and look at this!" Marta called from across the hill.

"You've been summoned" Georg chuckled.

"I'll still be watching the two of you" he assured before getting up and making his way over to the children.

With the newfound freedom, Maria wanted nothing more than to lean back, soak up the sun and take in the view that she had adored for so long, however, one brief look at Georg told her that he didn't share her sentiments.

"Darling? Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, fine" he said quietly.

"Come on now, I thought we agreed on no more brooding"

"I like to brood" he said somewhat humorously.

She reached out and stroked his hair gently – hoping to ease whatever turmoil was eating away at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

For a few moments, he only looked back at her – his eyes shone apologetically – and that was all the context she needed.

"It's about what people will say about us, isn't it?"

"Not us," he corrected, "you"

"Georg, I've already told you that I don't want you to worry about that"

"But I do worry, and it's utterly unfair"

"The gossip really won't untruthful, though, will it?"

"Yes it will! They'll all just say that I'm only marrying you because I got you pregnant, and we both know that's not true…" he lowered his voice, "…we may have slept together before the wedding, but we loved each other, and if it hadn't been for Elsa, I would've proposed to you in a heartbeat. Maria, I _love_ our baby, but they're not the reason I'm marrying you, I'm doing it because I love you" he said seriously.

"Georg…"

"Maria, if you ever hear anyone speaking badly of you, I don't want you to believe it for a second – I don't even want you to give them the time of day – you and I know the truth behind this relationship, and what went on and goes on between us is nobody's business but ours. I…I really wish that I could protect you from all of this, to keep you safe and away from such vile and undeserving words…but I can't, and I'm sorry…"

"Listen to me, I know you want to protect me, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that, but I don't want you to worry about any of it. I know that people are going to say harsh things about me – about us – but I don't care, because I have a wonderful family and the most amazing fiancée. So, I'm just going to let the gossip wash right over me, because I know they're just jealous because they'll never know just how perfect my life is"

"You really are amazing, aren't you?"

"Sometimes" she jested.

"Always" he assured.

"Come on," she giggled, "let's give Max something to stress over"

And with that, she leant in to give him a soft, lingering kiss…

* * *

A few nights later, Maria found herself sat with Georg (and Max, of course) in the drawing room; the windows were open to allow them to bask in the wonderful summer breeze, the two men enjoyed a few glasses of whiskey whilst Maria simply indulged in a nice cup of tea and observed the two friends. Even though she'd been with Georg for a while, she was not used to being in the spotlight or being treated like his fiancée should be, so, sitting with him as an equal and with his friend was still uncharted territory for her, and she couldn't deny that it made her feel a little, nervous…regardless of how kind and approachable Max had always been to her.

Still, she suspected that her companions were aware of this, for they always made sure that she was comfortable and never talked for too long about anything she couldn't contribute to, in fact, Max got quite a thrill out of telling her old navy stories, all of which painted Georg in a rather unfavourable light. But he allowed it, since his fiancée also got quite a kick out of them – providing that the tales weren't too colourful.

"I tell you, Maria, he was an absolute nightmare!" Max laughed, "no matter where we were, Georg could always sniff out the nearest and cheapest bar!"

"Oh, is that so?" she asked – sending Georg a look of mock-disapproval.

"He's exaggerating!" Georg claimed.

"Oh-ho, I don't think so! Remember Croatia?"

"What about it?" he asked – feigning naivety.

Max took a sip of his whiskey and turned to Maria.

"We were in Šibenik – it's a coastal town on the Adriatic Sea – and the mighty sea captain over here wasted no time in finding himself a nice sleazy bar to go to so that he could drink the night away and perhaps find a nice –"

"—Max!" Georg interrupted with warning. Although Maria knew about all aspects of his past, there were some that they would both prefer remained buried.

"Anyway," Max continued, "Georg and I were separated that night, however, when I eventually found him, he was out on the street, completely emptying his stomach of all he'd consumed that night, and to make matters worse, he'd somehow – and I'll never know how – managed to get his leg stuck in the metal railings of a nearby fence!"

"No!" Maria gasped.

"It's the honest to god truth. He didn't even realise it because he was so busy retching, but about four of us had to team up to free him…I think we ended up having to go into one of the restaurants and ask for some grease so that we could get the leg out"

Maria could barely speak through her sobs of laughter, and as she wiped a tear away from her eye, she noticed that Georg had a rather disapproving look upon his face.

"Oh, Georg, I don't mean to be cruel, dear, but it is dreadfully funny!"

"Well, Max is no saint either" he offered, but Max merely grinned at him.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not, but it's just so much funnier hearing about you!"

"Well, that's hardly fair" he sulked – though there was humour in it…somewhere.

"I'm sorry, but you're always so buttoned up and poised, so it's a lot more entertaining to hear about _you_ with your leg stuck in a fence! It's just that, with Max – and please don't take this the wrong way – it's just a little less surprising with him"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Max chuckled before taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, good for you, Max, but could we perhaps leave the stories of my past alone for one night, I am intending to marry Maria, after all, and I don't want you scaring her off" he joked.

"Oh, Georg, surely Maria should know all of your secrets before the wedding? And you and I both know that your past is much more colourful than what I've shared tonight"

"Maria _does_ know all of my secrets," he assured, "but there are some that I'd like to leave buried. We all have regrets after all"

"As you wish my friend"

"Well…" Maria announced as she rose from her place on the sofa, "as lovely as this has been and as much as I would love to sit here and listen to you two argue, I'm tired, so I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Okay, Maria, I hope we didn't bore you too much"

"Oh, not at all, Max. Tonight was rather fascinating"

"Well, if you ever want anymore dirt on Georg, don't hesitate to come and talk to me"

"I might just take you up on that offer" she told him before sending her fiancée a teasing wink.

"Goodnight, Maria" said Georg softly.

Oh, how she desperately wanted to kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Georg" she replied before walking away.

She almost made it to the door.

But after taking just a few steps, Maria suddenly felt a sharp, excruciating pain shoot straight through her abdomen, and as she clutched at the source of her hurt and released a ghastly yelp. She had to fight to stay upright but fell slightly against the doorframe.

"Maria?" she heard Georg's voice from behind her – alert.

She tried to answer, but soon another pain shot through her and she suddenly found herself incapable of speech as tears began to scroll down her cheeks and she winced and cried out again. She clutched harder at her stomach – a permanent grimace now carved into her face – but nothing eased the agony that she felt. For a few seconds, she was in a complete state of catatonia, until it all became too much, and she sank to her knees.

"Maria!" Georg exclaimed, this time, the fear in his voice was evident. He was kneeling by her side within seconds, "Maria, what is it?"

"I…" she sobbed, "I…think there's something wrong"

She trembled feverishly, and Georg had never seen such terror in her eyes. Another pain. Another horrendous cry.

"It hurts so much…" she whimpered, and her chest heaved.

Georg swallowed hard, whilst he was the perfect person to be around in a crisis, he had to fight to keep himself calm as the woman he loved was in agony right before him…and he had no idea what to do. He opened his mouth to say something else, but all words escaped him when he looked down and saw spots of blood dripping from beneath her dress. His entire body went cold.

"Max…" he swallowed, "…call the doctor, immediately!" he ordered.

Max bolted out of the room without a second thought.

"Maria, do you think you can stand?"

"I'm not sure, I– _oh!_ –" another pain stabbed its way into her stomach and the whole thing became like torture. Like she was being ripped apart by something evil, something malicious that was determined to break her down to ashes. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from wailing, but her tears and trembling limbs clearly conveyed just how terrified she was, and how much agony she was going through.

"Put your arms around my neck" he told her, and she did so, "I'm sorry if this hurts, but we need to get you into bed"

"O-okay"

Slowly, he lifted her from the floor and cradled her against his chest, hoping to somehow protect her, and with careful – yet purposeful – steps, he carried her up to her room. Hoping – _praying_ – that everything was going to be alright. Once she was settled in her bed, he refused to leave her, he knelt at her bedside, clutching one of her hands within both of his and fighting back his own terrified tears. She needed him to be strong, but he had never felt so afraid. She continued to sob and cry when a new pain hit her, and Georg couldn't bear to see her in such agony – especially when he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Georg…I'm scared" she whimpered.

"Listen to me, I love you, Maria, and I'm not going to let anything happened to you. I…I came so close to losing you before, and I'm not going to let it happen again"

"I love you too" was all she could bring herself to say as she sobbed and shook violently.

"Everything's going to be okay"

Georg truly wished that he could believe those words, but he was out of his depth. He loved her with all his heart and soul, and he would do _anything_ to keep her out of harms way – just like he'd promised – but he wasn't sure if love would be enough…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh, it would've been far too easy for me to round off the story with a nice happy ending, wouldn't it? I'm really not going to say much about it, because I don't want to give away what'll happen in the next chapter, so, I guess I'll just leave it for now. ;)**

 **I don't think there's much more to say about this chapter, I was going to have another M rated scene, but decided against it since there was one in the last chapter, and I thought that two in a row might be a tad excessive. I don't know? :P**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews so far, I know I say it all the time, but they really do mean the world to me! You have no idea how happy I get when I get a notification about a new reviews, furthermore, you guys are always so kind and say the most wonderful things about this story! It makes me happy beyond words!**

 **So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter (I hope it wasn't too short) and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello, you beautiful people! Sorry that this chapter is late, but I had so much writers block for this, and, if I'm honest, I'm still not entirely sure where this story is going or how/when I'm going to end it. There is a possibility that the next chapter will be the last one, but I'm not too sure.** **In addition to my lack of direction, I've also had some severe family problems that took over for a while, luckily, writing is very cathartic for me, so I was able to still work on this.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for being so patient and supportive - it means so much to me! (** **And to the two wonderful human beings on Instagram who helped me with the plot of this chapter, thank you so much!)**

 **Alas, I hope you enjoy this and I also really hope that I've done this chapter justice.**

* * *

 **Better Than A Dream  
Chapter Eleven**

Georg could barely focus on anything as the doctor spoke to him, instead, the whole thing had just been a nightmarish blur; there was a sick ringing in his ears and his stomach churned with utter dread. When Doctor Kraus had stepped out of Maria's room – a sympathetic grimace etched onto his features – Georg had known that he'd have to prepare himself for some sort of tragedy, and the mere thought of it, and Maria suffering in any way, caused his heart to thunder and his head to spin.

"Is – is she okay?" he'd asked groggily – not bothering to steel himself, he didn't think he had the energy.

"She's comfortable at the moment, but I'm afraid she's had a miscarriage, Georg…" he said colourlessly.

For a few seconds, Georg didn't say anything, _couldn't_ say anything, he just stood there gawping at Doctor Kraus, a look of utter defeat and despondence washing over him.

"Oh god…" he shuddered.

Everything came crashing down at that moment, his last shreds of hope all crumbled into ashes that were swiftly blown away by the winds of despair. They had lost their child. The child that, even though he had only known about for days, he had already loved with all his heart; and his poor Maria, was in the next room, alone, and suffering from the same sick torture. The thought of her having to experience such a tragedy made his blood run cold.

"I really am sorry, Georg"

For a while, he was silent again, and doctor Kraus did not push him to talk, he had known Georg for a great many years, and never – not since the passing of Agathe – had he ever seen him this distraught. He was trembling visibly and, even from a mile away, any man could spot the way he was viciously fighting to hold back his tears.

"Johann was…was there anything that could've been done to…to…"

"No, I'm afraid not –" he answered, knowing full well what Georg had wanted to ask, "—unfortunately, some pregnancies just don't take well, and whilst I know you must be devastated, it's important to remember that this was nature's way of telling you that something wasn't right…"

Georg nodded stiffly, he knew that Johann was right, but he just couldn't see the light he'd been told to search for.

"…it would have been dangerous for the pregnancy to continue," he continued, "it would've been a danger for both Maria and the baby."

"My poor Maria…" Georg breathed, more to himself than the doctor.

"The one thing that you both need to remember is that this isn't anyone's fault. Unfortunately, it just happened, but it was Maria's body's way of keeping her safe. Make sure that neither of you ever blame yourselves"

"Is she in any pain?"

"Physically she seems fine, though there may be some discomfort in the near future, so I would recommend that she takes it easy for a few days; the last thing she needs is any extra mental or physical exertion"

Another nod from Georg.

"What she's most in need of is your support and reassurance, she was terribly distressed whilst I was in there, and I think perhaps she's feeling guilty…" Johann told him solemnly.

Georg whipped around to look straight at him – tears covering his eyes in a sparkling glaze.

"Oh, she mustn't" he pleaded.

"I know. But this has really taken its toll on her…" he sighed, "…I won't lie to you, Georg, this has broken her – severely – and she needs you more than ever"

"I'll be there for her…" he said solidly, "…no matter what"

"I know you will"

A pause.

"I know this is probably the last thing on your mind, but I should inform you that this will not effect your chances of having children in the future. Should you ever wish to try for a baby, you will be able to do so normally" Johann said almost reluctantly.

It was true, it _was_ the last thing that Georg wanted to hear, he and Maria had just lost their baby, and not only had he been completely destroyed by it, but he knew that Maria was in the next room suffering through an even worse sort of torture. He couldn't bear it. _But_ , he knew that somewhere deep within him – deeper than he could feel or acknowledge in this moment – there was a part of him that would be grateful for such news. In spite of everything, he knew that he wanted children with Maria.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Georg asked – still not strength in his voice.

Johann shook his head gently.

"I don't think so, not unless you have any questions?"

"No"

"Okay, I'd like to schedule a further appointment with Maria to make sure that she's recovering well, so I'll be in contact within a few days"

"Okay, thank you, Johann"

The doctor moved towards the stairs, but before he descended, he turned back to his friend – a look of great sympathy upon him – and said,

"I'm truly sorry, Georg"

The captain nodded in acknowledgement – afraid that his voice would break if he spoke – and let Johann leave the villa. With another shuddering 'Oh god…', Georg rested his head and arms on the balustrade and tried to hide himself from the agonising grief that continued to crash down upon him – burying him within each new, excruciating wave. He could feel it like it was coursing through his veins, and he could _feel_ the way his sanity became desecrated. Oh, it was agony! A forceful surge of something vile pulsed to the top of his throat, and before he could even think about it, a guttural sob had left his throat, accompanied by tears that burned beneath his cheeks before settling in the corners of his eyes; he tried to hold them back, but he just couldn't.

He allowed a few of the droplets to sting his cheeks, but still fought to choke back the sobs that were suffocating him and wracking his body without mercy. The agony filled his lungs like thick, black tar and he could hardly breath from the weight of the pain. It took every ounce of strength he had not to breakdown completely, even though he wanted to so desperately, but he knew he had to be strong for Maria, and he was determined to fulfil that duty. He'd do anything for her.

He squeezed his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip in the hopes that it would distract him for just a moment, just so he could regain his composure; but the light was once again snatched away from him as another potent sob burst from the depths of his chest, pounded up his throat like asphyxiation and released into the air like a puff of deadly smoke. He just didn't know what to do, he felt like little more than a shell of himself. He thought he had become whole again – Maria had healed him – but now he was broken all over again, and he feared more than anything else that the pain would be just too much this time around; he had only just recovered from Agathe, he didn't think he could handle losing a child. This could be his end.

"Georg?" he heard the tentative query come from beside he him, but he didn't lift his head, he knew exactly who it was.

"Max" was all he could shudder in response.

"Is Maria okay?" Max asked after some reluctance.

Georg didn't reply immediately, and Max didn't push him either, and just by looking at him, he knew that whatever had happened, it was bad, and it had broken Georg down to bitter ruins. He knew that he needed to give him space and move at his friend's pace rather than his own. He waited patiently – hoping to let Georg know that he wasn't going to pressure him – and listened to the ragged, hazy sound of his breathing as he attempted to calm himself. He watched as Georg methodically lifted his head – his chest still heaving slightly – but for a few seconds, he simply stared vacantly across the villa, his clouded vision taking in the aristocratic colours of his home; then, with a painful turn, Georg's eyes met the gaze of his friend. Max almost gasped audibly at what he saw, the man he looked at was not Georg, or, if it was, it was merely a phantom of the man he'd known.

No, this Georg looked pale and sickly – the skin tone of a spectre – his eyes were red raw and puffy, with the occasional tear still brave enough to break free and soak his cheek; his body trembled from the suffering and with half-stifled sobs it became excruciatingly clear just _how_ much he was hurting. He watched as he straightened himself out, into that ram-rod straight stance that he knew so well; Georg rubbed his eyes – easing out the redness – took a deep, steadying breath and let his nails bite into the palms of his hands to calm the shuddering. It worked somewhat, and in spite of the chaotic trauma swirling within his eyes, Georg began to look more like himself…even if it was an obvious façade.

"She's…" he began – his voice hoarse with swallowed tears. He coughed once, "…She's had a miscarriage" it was a fight to admit it out loud, and simply uttering the word took away another part of him.

"Oh, Georg, I'm so sorry…" Max sympathised – the tone of his voice laced with complete shock. He was horrified that such a tragedy had struck them.

"Thank you" Georg replied weakly.

"Oh my god…I don't even know what to say…is she alright?"

Georg gave a nod.

"Doctor Kraus said so…physically at least"

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through"

"Don't imagine it…" Georg warned colourlessly, "…it's torture"

"Oh, Georg…" he sighed again, still riddled with disbelief, "…is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so…but I'm sure we'll need your support soon enough"

"You'll have it in abundance, I can assure you"

"I don't even know how we're going to deal with this…especially with the children"

"They don't know, do they?"

"We agreed not to tell anyone else until…" he swallowed hard and forbade another sob from escaping him, "…until the pregnancy was further along, but Maria – both of us – are going to need time and space in order to recover, they're all going to notice something is wrong and I'm not sure if we'll be able to hide it"

"I'll do my best to help you, Georg"

"I know you will…and I can't thank you enough"

"Have you thought about talking to the older three?"

"I haven't had a chance to give it any thought, but now that you mention it, it may be worth pondering…"

"I know that something like this should really be kept private, but I just thought that, since they're old enough to understand, it may be useful to have a few more allies, it'd help keep the younger ones at bay and they'd know to give you and Maria space"

"But it would also mean that they'd find out about the true nature of our relationship…I'm not sure if I want them knowing that"

"You know just as well as I do, Georg, that every path has downfalls…anyway, it's really not my call to make, but I'd say consider it, any help will be valuable. But you should discuss it with Maria when you both feel ready"

Georg nodded again – feeling another thick sob begin to rise, and Max didn't miss that he failed to stop another maverick tear from falling.

"You're right…" he replied – his voice once again become laced with the sure-fire signs that he was about to cry, "…will you excuse me Max, I just really need to be with Maria right now"

"Of course," Max granted as he took a step back, "And if there's anything that either of you need, _please_ don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you again"

Then Max was gone too. Georg could feel that he was dangerously close to a breakdown, but he just _needed_ Maria desperately, needed her like she was his oxygen; he needed to hold her, comfort her and cry with her. She was his strength and very soul. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive this without her by his side. He (barely) collected himself with yet another steady breath before moving over to Maria's door, but when he turned the knob, he was greeted with the defeating sound of a stubborn click. The door was locked. He tried again several more times, but with each turn of the knob, the door hacked a cough in protest.

"Maria?" he questioned through the wood – loud enough to convey his fears, but he was cautious of waking one of the children, "Maria, are you okay? Why is the door locked?"

No answer.

"Maria? Maria please answer me!"

Silence.

He was crying now. Desperately.

"Maria! Maria please unlock the door, I – I need to see you…"

Nothing.

"Please…" he begged – resting his forehead against the door, "…please, Maria…are you okay?"

No response.

"Please answer me…I know you're in pain – I am too – but please let me in…let me hold you. Please let me in"

"I can't" was the teary response he eventually got.

"Oh, Maria…" he shuddered, "…please unlock the door"

"I can't" she reaffirmed, and even though he couldn't see her, he could tell just how strong her sobs were.

"Why not" he cried himself.

"I just _can't_ "

" _Please_ , Maria, I need you right now…"

"I can't face you"

"Wh-what?"

"I just can't…I can't look at you after what's happened – after what I've done – how could you… _oh_ …" her tears cut off her words – like a singular sharp slash across weakened skin.

"Oh, Maria, you've done _nothing_ wrong, my love, absolutely nothing, surely the doctor told you that this wasn't your fault?"

"But _I_ lost our baby!" she all but wailed, "Me, Georg! Not you or anybody else, it was me!"

"It couldn't have been helped!"

"I was its mother! It – it was my job to protect it and carry it for us, and now…now…now it's _gone_!"

Oh, if hearts could break, his would be the very dust of destruction.

"Okay, Maria…" he breathed – steadying himself, "…I am going to sit right outside this door and talk to you until you understand that you're are _not_ to blame for what has happened"

"Georg –" she started to protest – her tone still thick with tears.

"No," he sniffed, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I will not have you blaming yourself for this. Not now. Not ever. Understand?"

Only a solitary sniff was her response. So, true to his word, he sat down outside her door – leaning against the frame – and cleared his throat before speaking yet again…

"Listen to me, Maria. What has happened is _so_ tragic, I don't think I've ever experienced anything quite so torturous. Believe me, my dear, I am _devastated_ by what has happened…"

" _Then how can you not hate me?!_ " she wailed.

"Oh, I could _never_ hate you, Maria, you need to understand that sometimes these things just happen, and unfortunately, there is no person or event that can be singled out as the cause. It just happened because it had to"

"But –"

"—Johann told me that this was your body's way of telling you that something wasn't right, that if things had continued you would've been in danger…it's a horrendous thought, but it was inevitable. I know that's not the most comforting thing to hear, but surely it gives you some peace of mind? It was your body's way of protecting itself, of keeping you safe so that you could stay here and continue to be a mother to the children that will soon be yours…and to prepare yourself for become the wife of a grumpy old sea captain that fell hopelessly in love with you"

Silence fell between them again.

"Maria I hope you don't ever doubt the love I have for you, but just in case, let me make myself clear, I love you with everything I have and I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I am nowhere near creative enough to even begin to describe how I feel about you, but I know that our love is intense, passionate and so very special. I have loved you for so long, Maria, and what happened tonight has not changed that. Yes, I loved this baby and was so thrilled by the prospect of us having a child together…and whilst I am distraught by what has happened, I know that we'll be able to get through it if we stay by each other's sides. I love you, Maria…please don't shut me out"

The silence continued and out of concern, Georg rose to his feet. He tried the door again…it was still locked.

"Maria?"

Had she fallen asleep? Or had he just exacerbated things?

"Maria will you please answer?"

And then, to his delight, he heard the distinct snick of the lock and the door swung open. There before him stood Maria, his Maria, as beautiful as ever, but it was painfully evident that she was suffering too. She was shaking feverishly, and she seemed unable to stop the merciless tears from spotting onto her cheeks. She sniffed heavily and did her best to speak, but all she could do instead was swallow the endless lumps in her throat and beg whoever might be listening that the pain may soon go away. It was weighing down on her like something truly evil, like the weight of a million tragedies all combined into one single, all-consuming void of despair, and she knew that without Georg's hand to hold, she'd get dragged into that very void. She looked into his eyes – a silent plea that he could read like the clearest written word – and without a second thought, he stepped forwards and took her into his arms.

"Oh, Maria…" he breathed once she was secured in his embrace and he began to cry too.

He kicked the door closed with his foot and they moved into her bedroom and sat down on the bed (still in each other's arms) as they allowed themselves to cry into each other.

"I'm – I'm so sorry for shutting you out, Georg…but I was just s-so scared that you – that you would hate me…"

"I meant what I said, I could _never_ hate you, not for this"

"I just thought that I – I'd hurt you too much, that – that you would reject me and call off our wedding…b-because, without a baby, we wouldn't need to get married"

" _Oh, Maria_ …" he savoured every syllable of her beautiful name, "…please tell me you don't actually believe such things?"

"I know you love me…"

"Yes, I do, and there's something else that I need to make sure you understand, I did not propose to your because you told me that you were pregnant, I proposed to you because I love you and because I want you to be my wife. I came so close to losing you when – when you left, and I was determined to never let it happen again. For god's sake, Maria, if Elsa hadn't been here, I would've proposed to you at the very beginning!"

"I suppose I never truly believed that you proposed because of the baby…" she admitted weakly.

"Good. Because I didn't. I'll admit that it gave me a push, but only because it finally allowed me to see just how foolish I'd been by trying to hide what we had…how I should have been with you properly from the very start. Besides, I think I would've proposed to you that night anyway"

He couldn't quite believe it, but Maria managed to release a small giggle, and for the very first time that night, he felt a little pang of hope. He tightened his hold of her and began to draw soothing circles across her back. He feathered a kiss into her hair.

"Oh, Maria, I'm so sorry"

"Why are _you_ apologising?"

"Because you shouldn't have to go through this…you've suffered enough"

"And you haven't?"

"No one deserves this, though"

"Neither of us deserve it, Georg. You can call it fate, punishment or bad luck…it's still…it's still…"

He heard her whimper and begin to cry again, but he just squeezed her gently.

"Shhh" he soothed, "it's tragic…" he finished for her, "…it's something that no one should ever have to experience, but it's something we're going to survive"

"You think so?"

"Look how far we've come already. I have no doubt in my mind that we can overcome this pain. I'm going to be right by your side, no matter what, but…but I need you to be there for me too…I – I can't face something like this alone, not again…" he admitted – his voice haunted.

"I will be, Georg, I promise you…together" she confirmed.

"Together" he echoed.

"Georg?"

"Yes?"

"With the wedding, would you – umm – mind if we waited for a while? It's just that, I don't think I could face it so soon after…"

"Hey, listen, _of_ _course_ we can, I was going to suggest it anyway. We'll wait until we're both comfortable and then we'll do things properly. But I don't want you to worry about that now"

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with this…" she admitted on a whimper.

"Neither do I, but I've learnt that there is no correct way to deal with bereavement, you just have to go with it and do what feels right. If there's ever a day when you feel content, don't feel guilty, instead you need to embrace that positivity and follow it wherever it takes you because…"

"Because?"

"Because there can be days when it hurts so much that you can barely breathe…"

"Like today?"

They both knew that that was _exactly_ how they fell – this whole thing was causing them to drown.

"Yes…like today…but we will heal, Maria, I promise you that much… and – and one day, when we're married, and we've learnt to accept and cope with this, we'll welcome more children – children from our love – and it'll make all this feel like nothing more than a bad dream"

"I believe you" she told him as she nuzzled into his chest.

Georg moved a hand up to stroke her hair and allowed himself to release a shuddering breath of self-reassurance whilst he comforted her, he knew this pain would stay with him for the rest of his life; but the worst part was perhaps the fact that he didn't know how long it would truly stay for. When Agathe passed, the agony had been at the forefront of his mind for so long – long enough for him to stop counting – so he prayed for some miracle, that he could strengthen himself faster than perhaps necessary.

Still, he did his best to fill his mind with anything that could provide him with relief, and whilst he knew they still had to fight through this tragedy, he knew that there was a slither of hope. He took comfort from the fact that they had been released from the clutches of scandal, their reputations were out of any real danger and the long-standing loyalty of Doctor Kraus ensured his discretion. Yes, their freedom had come about through circumstances that he wouldn't wish upon his own worst enemy (and he would've taken the scandal over the miscarriage any day), _but_ , he knew that he had to look for every possible silver lining…otherwise he wouldn't make it out alive.

"You should rest" Georg murmured into her hair after a long while.

"Please don't leave me," Maria pleaded, "Please stay with me tonight"

He looked down at her – her eyes blown wide and sparkling with fear – he knew all too well that she wouldn't make it through the night unless she was in his arms…and he felt the same way about her.

"Of course" he assured her.

He quickly stripped down to his underwear and wasted no time in pulling Maria into his awaiting embrace once they were under the covers; it was a potent kind of comfort for the both of them, a reawakened sense of security and hope that they were determined to cling to until they felt they were strong enough to survive without it. Maria faced him as she lay within his arms but was somewhat grateful that she couldn't see his eyes through the darkness, she didn't think she'd be able to cope if she could see how much hurt lay within them…the hurt that she had put there. Even though Georg had assured her that this wasn't her fault, she couldn't expel the lingering sense of guilt that wrapped itself around her lungs like a serpent, and the pain began all over again, like someone had ripped away the bandages and the cut was once again exposed to the murk of the world. Just like when the doctor had told her the news, the pain was so intense that she just couldn't breathe; and, within the still and mellow setting of her bed, there was nothing to distract her…she had no choice but to once again let it consume her.

Before she could even think about fighting it, she felt a whimper creep up her throat and it burst from her in the form of a sob, oh, she had tried to stifle it, but she had failed to mask it completely and before she knew it, another one came…and another…and another. Soon, she was crying. Soon, tears were falling again. Soon, _she_ was falling again. She tried to turn away, to hide it from Georg, but he tightened his grasp to stop her; she was about to ask why, but before she could, she heard an unmistakable sound come from her fiancée. He was crying too. Her heart swelled at the sound, and the thought of him, the man who was usually so buttoned up, shedding tears over their shared loss. It was never a sound that she ever wanted to hear, but it filled her with such overwhelming compassion, and their shared pain gave her the slightest boost in confidence.

 _Together._ She reminded herself.

In turn, she wrapped her arms around Georg, moulded her body to his and they held each other close as they cried – hoping that sleep would take them soon, and that it would be a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _There was something strange about the setting, the sky was not the luscious blue that he was used to, nor was it even painted in the shade of grey that alerted him to an incoming storm; no, this was something else. It was purple, and orange, a unique evening hue that told the tale of a distinct and drugged Austrian dusk. And he didn't like it. But, ignorance is bliss, and the last thing Georg could focus on was the shade of the sky, not when Maria was sat next to him, their tiny miracle swaddled in soft blankets and asleep in her arms. The baby was a boy this time, a gorgeous little being who had inherited his father's dark locks and dazzling sapphire eyes. His fists were curled up to his face, and Georg couldn't resit running the back of his index finger down his son's cheeks – which were so delicate and soft, those perfect stereotype of chubby baby cheeks._

 _His breath caught in his throat as he marvelled at the life that he had created with Maria and the gift that she had given him. He almost wept as his child yawned softly, his entire face shifting to accommodate the movement, and as he leant closer to Maria, he knew that he'd never known anything more perfect._

 _But then, everything shifted, and underneath that same purple, water-colour sky, only the two adults remained; they were standing now, atop the mountains and a ravenous wind whipped around them. But all Georg could focus on was how harrowingly empty Maria's arms were. He let his gaze whip from side-to-side, desperately searching for the tiny bundle that he had just doted over. But he could see nothing, only the deterioration of the horizon they knew so well._

" _Maria!" he called out to her, she was so far away now, "Where is he?"_

 _He watched as she called back to him, but the wind caused her words to die. He strained desperately to hear her words, but it was no use._

" _Maria!" he bellowed with desperation._

 _But it was no use. She was getting further and further away, so far that he could barely see her. He knew that she was calling his name, also begging to know where their child had gone, but it was no use, they were being dragged apart, both of their arms empty and childless…_

Dawn had barely broken when he awoke with a soft grunt. He immediately felt drained, like he needed to go straight back to sleep and rest; he draped an arm over his face and instantly felt tears spring to his eyes along with the uncomfortably familiar pang of agony in his heart. It had been mere hours and he already felt as if he'd been beaten down to his last legs. He never thought that he would ever have to rake over these coals again, to despondently scratch away at the white ashes of his torment and his past…he thought it was nothing more than history, where he could pick and choose what was remembered and to ensure that his only memories were happy. Now he had a whole new war to face, and even though he knew that the ache would fade over time, he was struggling to believe it…and the mere thought of the road ahead made him numb.

He turned over to look at Maria, and despite them unknowingly separating from their embrace during the night, she still faced him while she slept; and looking at the momentarily peaceful face of the woman he loved brought on an entire new sort of pain. Heavy was the only way he could describe it, for it was always there, it filled every crack and crevasse of his body, every organ and he always had to carry it with him – even when he didn't want to. But he supposed that was the thing about pain, it _had_ to hurt, that was the whole point of its existence, if one could pick and choose when it was felt, it wouldn't be pain anymore.

But the one thing he was sure of, was that no matter how drained, devastated or beaten he felt, he would do _anything_ to be able to take the pain away from Maria. She didn't deserve any of it. He had never known anyone more pure or joyful, someone who had such a thirst for life and adventure, someone who made sure to smile and get the most out of each and every day…Maria was extraordinary, one of the world's most precious beings, and she didn't deserve to be hurt. If a higher power did exist, he didn't know how it could possibly hurt his Maria.

Oh, she looked so peaceful, her features soft and void of all hurt, she looked like the Maria he knew she was, the Maria who had no hurt and deserved none of it, the woman who had captures his heart, brought his family back together and had done it all with a song on her lips. The woman he loved so desperately. And yet she was hurting so much, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Was there really no longer a life growing inside of her?

Consumed by the shadows once again, his body wracked once before a solitary tear scrolled down his cheek. Please, he just wanted of moment of peace, a slither of comfort to get him through the day. Almost to his horror, Maria's eyes fluttered open in response to his sniffs, and once she was awake; he watched sombrely as her gaze clouded over with pain…it was going to be a long road. But when she saw that he was crying, all she could do was look at him with such compassion that it became a whole new battle to stop himself from blubbering like a fool. Even in the midst of all of this, she was so focused on comforting him rather than dealing with her own heartbreak…what did he ever do to deserve her?

"Come here" she beckoned softly, and without a second thought he moved into her arms and closed his eyes as she pressed a kiss to his temple, "What was it you told me last night? That we'd get through this together"

"I know…and we will, I just didn't think I was prepared to feel this sort of pain again" he admitted.

"You shouldn't have to go through something like this again"

"Let's not get into all that again" he said with some humour, "…how on earth are you so concerned over my pain?"

"You think just because I'm hurting that I can't try and heal you too?"

"I know how much strength it takes to get through something like this"

"I know you do, but let me echo your words again, there's no correct way to deal with bereavement, just because I feel pain, doesn't mean I can't stop to help you along the way. That's the whole point, we're doing this together, so I'm not going to allow you to get left behind"

"I should be stronger than this" he scolded himself.

"No, you shouldn't. You should be exactly as you are. Neither of us have ever…ever lost a child before," she choked, "she we have no defence against this…only each other. But I believe it's going to be enough"

"It will be, once we've got everything sorted, decided on a proper plan for the wedding and we start to return to normal, everything will settle, and we'll recover. Normality is all we need to kickstart it"

But despite the fact that she was trying so hard to comfort him, Georg couldn't ignore the gentle trembling that radiated from her limbs and enveloped him as part of her embrace; Maria's breath hitched too, and he knew that she was falling apart. It really was so heart-warming, the way that she was trying to push her pain aside to make sure that he was okay, but he knew better than anyone else that burying feelings only made them blacker, until they become a sick part of you that thrums through you like a vicious drug. He knew that she needed to look after herself before she turned her sole attention to him. He knew that there was fear and reluctance within her, two agonising emotions that were held together by the all-consuming glue of suffering.

"Maria?" he prompted tenderly.

"Georg, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Of course"

"Don't feel you have to agree but I…I don't think I'm ready to face everyone today, especially the children, I know they don't know, but they'll be able to tell something's wrong, and I don't think I'm ready to lie, not when I'm still struggling to process it all…do you think I could stay up here? At least during breakfast"

"Of course, Maria, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for"

"Thank you so much, I just don't think I can face them whilst this is all so fresh…to look at them and know...what I know…it'd hurt too much"

"I know, love, and I'll happily be the one to face them today. I'll tell them that you're unwell and are not to be disturbed"

"Thank you, Georg…"

"I know you wouldn't ask unless you were desperate"

"I think I just need a few hours to collect myself, to give myself a chance to really understand it all and – "

"— And decide how you're going to cope with it in front of them?" he finished for her.

"Yes"

"Maria, I was wondering, do you think that Liesl, Fredrich and Louisa should be told?"

She pondered it for a few seconds, her brow furrowing with deep thought.

"Perhaps…"

"I know that something like this should really be kept private, but I spoke briefly with Max about it last night…they're all old enough to understand, and I think maybe they're old enough to deserve the truth, hiding something like this feels a little more like a betrayal when they're becoming so mature"

"When we promised we treat them more like adults, you mean?"

"Yes. But Max also informed me that if they knew too, then they could help us keep the younger ones at bay, no doubt Marta and Gretl will be all over you if they think you're sad or unwell, at least then they can help cover for us…especially if either of us feel like we need some space"

"It's a good argument, and I suppose like everything else it has its downfalls…"

"What do you think? I won't tell anyone unless you're comfortable with them knowing"

"No, I think you can tell them. I agree, they're old enough to know and I think they deserve it too…plus, I can't deny that it's a reassurance to have the extra allies…you don't think that it'll be more dishonest of us for not telling the younger ones?"

"I thought of that, but they're far too young to comprehend the pain and perhaps fully understand what you've been through, besides, do you really want them – well, Kurt and Brigitta, at least – knowing about what we've been up to for the past month or so?" he asked – teasing her ever so slightly.

"I suppose not…I just hope the older ones won't think any less of us"

"They won't at least not of you…they adore you too much"

"They love you too, Georg. Don't ever forget that"

"I can't, not now that you're here to stay" he smiled.

"Always"

* * *

He'd managed to drift in an out of an uncomfortable slumber for a couple more hours, but ultimately, he remained utterly exhausted and in need of rest; it had taken a herculean effort to drag himself out of bed and down to the dining room – his steps purposefully groggy and his mind drunk on sorrow – but he'd managed to do it; and with some delight, he found Max waiting outside.

"Are you okay, Georg?" he asked, not that he needed to, even if he hadn't known what had happened last night, he could tell by the ugly grey bags under Georg's crimson eyes that he certainly wasn't okay.

"As good as I can be, I suppose" he said gravely.

Max let his gaze fall to the floor, he really hated seeing Georg like this, his poor friend had already been through enough. Neither he nor Maria deserved something so tragic.

"Will Maria be joining us?"

"Not today, no"

"I'll go along with whatever you tell the children, Georg"

He nodded in thanks.

"I'm going to tell the older three the truth too"

"I understand"

"It'll be a shock…but we think it'll help" Georg affirmed – the colour completely stolen from his cheeks.

"I agree. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"If you want out, just give me a signal"

"I'll be fine…I've done this all before" and with that, he strode bravely into the dinning room, not giving Max a chance to respond – leaving him no choice but to trail in behind his friend.

"Good morning, father!" several of the children greeted in chorus.

"Good morning" Georg responded with a tired smile.

"Where's mother?" Gretl asked immediately, and in spite of everything, Georg felt a warm tug at his heart at the sound of his youngest referring to Maria as her mother.

"She's not feeling well, darling"

"She's not? But she seemed fine yesterday" Brigitta queried.

"Well, it came on rather suddenly last night" _that_ was true enough.

"Is she okay?" asked Liesl.

Georg cleared his throat, more of an attempt to collect himself and steady his voice rather than gain their attention.

"I don't want you to worry, okay? She's fine, she's just not feeling the best which is why she won't be joining us for breakfast. I also don't want any of you going up to her room to disturb her, okay? She needs to rest. She says she may join us later, but she's feeling rather down, so please give her space if she needs it"

He knew that his explanation would seem suspicious to them, but he'd had not other choice, he just hoped that their love and respect for Maria – and him, for that matter – would carry through into their sense of obedience. He needed them to accept what he'd told them – _really_ needed it – for if they started to question his alibi, he knew it would all be over. He wasn't as strong the second time around, and the slightest amount of pressure would cause him to crumble completely and he was _not_ about to put his children through that. They too, had suffered enough. And, in truth, it wasn't a complete lie, Maria was sick, sick with grief, and upstairs, she simply lay within her bed, still like death, and did nothing to stop the timid trickle of tears that had arisen when Georg left her. Part of her wanted to wail madly, to scream with all her might and destroy anything that would break…but she just didn't have that kind of energy. After mere hours, it had worn her down to the bone.

With a sniff and delicate blubber, she ran her palm down to her abdomen with unjust trepidation…it wasn't the only thing that was empty…

Breakfast had been quiet, almost too quiet for Georg's liking, and his exhausted mind had sent him a deafening array of paranoid thoughts, each one telling him that his children knew that he was lying or that they had only stayed quiet because they were afraid to ask for the truth; luckily, Max had been there to keep some remanence of a conversation going and he had been grateful for that. It had made things a lot less uncomfortable…and, if he was honest, provided a momentary – and much needed – distraction. When the meal was over, Max had announced that he would take the children out into the garden since it was such a lovely day, but before the older three could exit the room fully, Georg spoke…

"Liesl, Fredrich, Louisa, can you stay behind please, I want to talk to you" he had requested softly – yet peremptorily.

"Are we in trouble?" Fredrich questioned.

"No, no, not at all. But there's something very serious I want to discuss with you…please, sit down"

They all obeyed him, their faces now stricken with worry at the familiar grave tone of their father. Georg placed his hands upon the table – which were laced together tightly – and sighed deeply, the exhale being his only means of soothing himself.

"What I'm about to tell you is very serious and very private, and I am trusting you to be very grown up about all of this, okay?"

"Okay" Liesl murmured.

"What I said about Maria wasn't true. She's not sick…last night she – uh –" again, he coughed to steady the wobble in his voice, he was _not_ about to break down in front of his children, "…she had a miscarriage"

He paused there and watched as their expressions morphed into complete astonishment – the purest kind of shock – and waited patiently for them to process the information, or at least begin to. He knew it was going to be hard for them, and he almost dreaded what he'd have to tell them next.

"I…I don't understand" Louisa fumbled.

"I'm going to start from the beginning and I want you all to listen very carefully. I know this may be hard for you to understand and I'm not entirely proud of what I'm going to tell you, but remember that I'm doing this because I trust you"

All three of them nodded slowly – their mouths still hanging open somewhat.

"I don't need to explain to you that I love Maria, but the way the discovery came about was not through the most acceptable of activities, you see, Maria and I were…" he hesitated for a moment, "…we were having an affair…"

This time he didn't wait, he knew that if he stopped again, he'd never be able to finish the tale…

"…Neither of us are overly proud of our actions, but that's simply what happened. It started nearly two months ago – when the baroness was still here – and we hid it from everyone…the night that Maria ran away and went back to the abbey, well, she did that because she found out that she was pregnant – the baby was mine, of course. I knew nothing about it until she came back, and that was the night that I asked her to marry me, something I realised I should've done at the very beginning. We didn't tell you children about the pregnancy in case…" his voice faltered just a little, "…in case anything happened, which, unfortunately it did last night. And that's why Maria didn't join us. She is utterly _devastated_ , and so am I"

He paused – only briefly – to survey his children, but the looks of melancholy on their faces were almost too much to bear.

"I know that this has been hard for you to hear, and I do hate the fact that I've shared this burden with you, but Maria and I would really appreciate your support in this; we're incredibly upset, and it might take a very long time for us to recover from this…and we don't want the younger ones to start questioning the truth, lest they find out about what really happened"

"We'll help you in anyway that we can" Liesl swallowed and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much. I'm not going to ask much of you, and I don't want you grieving over this, all we ask is that you help us keep this from the younger ones, and if you ever see Maria struggling, and I'm not there, then you'll help her out in any way that you can"

"Of course we will" Fredrich assured.

"Thank you for being so grown up, you really don't know how much we appreciate it…and how proud we are of you" he told them with his mouth sloping up into a genuine smile.

"And we're really sorry for what you've had to go through, father…" Louisa added faintly, "…you both just deserve to be happy"

"I can't imagine how hard this has been" Liesl empathised,

"It's not been easy, but we'll get through it" he said hopefully.

And when Georg looked back at his children, he felt a warm swell of pride fill every inch of his body, perhaps he'd underestimated them? After all, they had lost their mother several years ago, they knew what loss was like, but they had recovered, and Georg finally realised that his children were all so much stronger than they were given credit for. And even in the midst of something this tragic, all they wanted was to help him, and to ensure that he and Maria were happy. He was truly blessed to have such an incredible family.

* * *

They were sat out by the lake about a week later, the daring shade of midnight surrounding them and giving a home to the gentle dusting of stars that twinkled proudly over Austria; they were alone, of course, Max knew that they needed their space, and it would be a disrespect to them to be suspicious of their actions at such a time. So, they sat (almost) leisurely on the river bank, the soft, chilled grass beneath them and their hands entwined as they spoke.

"Do you ever think about what might have been?" Maria asked almost apprehensively.

"All the time" her fiancée admitted, "Do you?"

"I do"

"What do you think about?"

"Everything, I suppose," she sighed, "I think about what it would've been like when I started to show, how the children would react when we told them – whether they'd be excited or nervous – which names we would've chosen, whether or not it would've been a boy or a girl and…and what they would've looked like…" her voice cracked as she spoke, but she didn't cry. Not this time, not when Georg moved to hold her and nuzzled into her hair.

"I think about all those things too…and more"

"Like what?"

"Little things, like whether or not our baby would sleep through the night or if they'd keep us up…I think they would've had a strong pair of lungs on them – something they no doubt would've inherited from both of us…" he teased slightly and was even able to coax a small giggle from Maria. It was all about the little victories, "…whose hair colour they'd have or which lullaby would be their favourite"

"Edelweiss, I'm sure" Maria mused.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's foolish for me to dwell on such things, after all, we're never going to know the answers" he breathed.

"I wondered that too, but then I thought that surely such ponderings are natural, as long as they don't cause us pain, there's really no harm. For me, it's all part of the healing process, it reminds me that even though we'll never know that baby, their memory won't ever leave us. They'll always have a place in our hearts and I think that my imaginings of them simply help them to live on, but it also helps us to _move_ on"

"You're wise beyond your years, Miss Rainer" he said affectionately before pecking at her temple.

However, the use of her surname had unknowingly given her a chance to bring up the topic that had been eating away at her subconscious all evening; she had no idea how she was going to broach it – for it hadn't been discussed since the miscarriage – but she just didn't think she could leave it any longer.

"Georg?" she prompted – her tone barely more than a whimper.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I talk to you about the wedding?"

He shifted his position slightly so that he could look at her and did his best to ignore the increased drum of his heart; they hadn't spoken about the wedding since their mutual agreement to postpone it, and he feared what she had to say.

"Of course"

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that you can absolutely say no to this and I _promise_ you that I won't be upset" she told him seriously.

Now he was scared.

"Go on" he encouraged.

"I'm still hurting, Georg…so much that sometimes I doubt if it'll _ever_ stop…but the one thing that hasn't changed is my love for you, in fact, in some strange way I think what's happened may have strengthened it. And in the midst of all of this, I still have such a yearning for you, I want to be your wife so badly, and I want to be a mother to your children…I – I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I don't know how much longer I can wait, I want all the stress of the engagement, the chaperones and the separation to be over; I want us to start our life together…you said yourself that normality can be the greatest cure for grief"

"Are you saying that you don't want to postpone the wedding?"

"I know that it was my idea to hold off in the first place, and I'm not saying that I want us to rush into it like we were going to, but I don't want to wait…I'm not sure if I _can_ wait, I just want us to do it normally, like we would have if there hadn't – hadn't been a baby. I need you in a time like this, Georg, and without being married, I don't feel as though I actually have you. I want us to be married and I want us to have a proper wedding…I know that it's a lot to ask and I'm aware of the fact that it may seem selfish, but I want to be with you and I think that we deserve this…" she trailed off, afraid that she had already ruined things.

She didn't look at him for a few long seconds, but eventually, she felt him nuzzle into her hair once more, only this time, it was his way of asking her to face him, and when she did, she saw nothing but the strongest, most intense kind of affection glistening in his eyes. She smiled and almost wept.

"I want to be with you too, Maria, and I want nothing more than for us to be married – for us to have a proper life – if you want to pick up the wedding where it left off, and to do it properly, then I am completely on board"

"You are?"

"Wholeheartedly" he smiled.

She snuggled back into him, buried her head into his chest and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she sighed with contentment – perhaps even happiness? Maybe there really was hope after all?

"I love you, Georg" she said against his chest.

"I love you too"

And he did. He truly did.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'ES NOTES: There you go, I hope you don't hate me too much! But, as I said from the beginning (Perhaps on Instagram and not on here?) I wanted this story to be different, and I do sort of enjoy writing about tragedy...plus, it can be quiet tiring to exclusively write romance (as much as I adore it!) but that's just me.**

 **Also, the idea of Maria having a miscarriage was inspired by the story of the real Maria Von Trapp, I read that due to a problem with her kidneys, she - tragically - suffered form many miscarriages; I'm not sure how accurate this is, but I read that she had around eight pregnancies, but only three of the children survived...**

 **Anyway, as I said at the start, I'm not too sure how I'm going to round this off, but there will definitely be another chapter, so, don't worry, this isn't the end. I'll be sure to let you know when that time has come.**

 **But, thank you once again for all your support, kind words and reviews, I've had so many people tell me how much they love this story and I honestly have no words (ironic!) to describe how much that means to me!**

 **I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so a review would make my day!**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Am I late? I feel like this update is probably late? I don't know, I've been away from university for so long that I literally have no sense of time anymore...explains a lot right? :P**

 **Anyway, I've finally managed to plan out where I want this story to go, so since the plan is now a lot more concise in my mind, I'm hoping that update will become a bit more regular and I might even has this story done by the end of the month...wishful thinking, I know, but a girl can dream!  
However, I do need to start studying for my next year of uni very soon, so that may take up some time...I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop talking now! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream  
Chapter Twelve**

The sight of the children playing had always relaxed Maria, so, a few weeks later, when she finally had a moment away from all the chaos, the first thing she had done was grant herself the pleasure of watching them play in the grounds. Besides, it was such a glorious day, how could she possibly resist sitting out on the terrace for a while? As the gentle summer breeze swept over her like tender, caressing fingers, Maria sighed deeply and let her eyes flutter to a close. She breathed deeply and felt as the fresh air soothed all of her woes. Wedding plans were now in full swing, and with their lack of a wedding co-ordinator, Maria and Georg were experiencing first-hand the true turmoil of planning such an event.

Of course, Maria didn't want anyone to think that she was in anyway regretful, in fact, she was far from it, she was elated that not only had she and Georg agreed to move forward with the wedding, but that they'd also been able to go through with it considering what had happened only a few weeks ago. But she never imagined that it would take its toll on her in such a heady fashion. Maria had always valued her sleep, and whilst she was no stranger to being kept awake by the constant drumming of unsolved thoughts and ponderings, she was almost infuriated by the fact that she was occasionally losing sleep over flowers – _flowers_ for goodness sake! She'd never admit to her fatigue – because she was utterly rapturous about the wedding – but she was absolutely exhausted.

"Quite a nice day, wouldn't you agree?" came a deep timber from behind her, and Maria smiled at the sound of her fiancée's voice.

"It's beautiful" she said simply.

"May I?" Georg asked – gesturing towards the nearest chair with only a look.

"Of course"

He smiled gently and sat down beside her. He reached out to take her hand, but stopped a few inches short,

"Where's Max?" he asked humorously.

"You know, I'm not sure"

Georg looked down at his watch.

"It's past twelve, he should be up by now…some chaperone he is" he tutted.

"Since when have you been one to complain about the absence of chaperones?" she teased before taking his hand in her own.

"Well, the man talks about his duty with an infuriating amount of pride, whether it's a joke or not, you think he'd have the determination to at least show up on time"

"Just be grateful for the peace and quiet…well, with he exception of the Olympic-worthy game of tag that's currently taking place" Maria commented with a fond look towards the children.

"And how are you feeling? Truthfully"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, hoping that the truth wouldn't cause Georg any pain.

"Tired" she began, "I never thought planning a wedding could be this exhausting…it's nice to have a few moments to myself"

"I _am_ sorry, Maria. Things are going to get easier, I promise"

"Well, I shouldn't be the one complaining, it's not like you've escaped the preparation either"

"Perhaps not, but it seems as though most of the weight has been shunted onto your shoulders…besides, you've been through a lot these past few weeks" his voice turned to a grave sort of tone on his last few words, and suddenly they both felt heavy from the memory of Maria's miscarriage.

Still, Maria exhaled loudly and was determined to not let the grief overtake her – not today, anyway.

"I think perhaps the chaos provides a distraction…even if I'm being bothered by an army of dress makers, at least I'm not dwelling on… _that_ "

With a tender look – one of longing and protection – he lifted her hand and brought it to her lips. Maria let her eyes connect with his and suddenly everything else melted away, and whilst the agony of what had happened was beginning to dig itself up, the look of pure love and support that he gave her kept its roots firmly in the ground. Oh, they were still hurting – so much – but they had been getting through it together. She felt her heart both ache and flutter in the response to the sparkle in his eyes and she knew that she'd never be able to doubt his love for her.

Georg didn't really know what to say to her, he didn't want to say something empty like it was all going to be okay, because he too could feel the pain that Maria felt, and he knew that that sort of pain wasn't going to disappear any time soon. Yes, the passing weeks had made it easier to cope with and they were able to get through most of the day without much thought of it; but there were times when it would suddenly hit one – or both – of them straight in the gut and it would hurt so much that they couldn't breathe. So, he couldn't lie to her and tell her that everything was fine, because it wasn't.

"You know that you can always come and find me if you're struggling" he reminded her.

"I don't want to dig up your pain too, what's the point of both of us suffering?"

"Because I'm not going to let you face this on your own, Maria. It was _our_ baby, so it's _our_ pain. And I wouldn't care if I ever got upset, I would much rather know that you feel some sort of comfort than have you suffering alone. I know you think you'd be a burden, and I know that my words may never fully convince you otherwise, but I love you and I want to help you whenever you need it"

"Well…"

"What if things were the other way around, wouldn't you want me to seek comfort in you? Even if you were already hurting?"

"Of course" she assured.

"Then why should it be any different this way?"

She managed to give him a warm smile, it was amazing how a simple explanation could do her a world of good.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Listen, there was a reason why I came to speak with you"

"And what's that?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with my sister Hede, and she says that she's finally available to come down and help with the wedding" he smiled, "and as a chaperone" he added with a slight grumble.

Maria perked up, she had heard a lot about his elusive sister over the past few weeks, and once the wedding plans had begun, Georg had mentioned that he would ask her to come down and take the weight off Maria's shoulders. Instantly she had been relieved that help would be on the way, but now that it was actually happening, she couldn't help but become stricken with nerves. She'd never met any of Georg's family and she suddenly felt horrendously self-conscious, not only about her background and the fact that she and Baroness Schraeder couldn't be more different from each other; but because of the scandalous relationship she and Georg had pursed…did Hede know of the baby?

"Maria? Sweetheart are you okay?" he asked tenderly – breaking through her deprecating thoughts.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" she offered, but Georg gave her a pointed look and she knew that he could always tell when she was trying to bury her feelings.

She sighed and silently admitted defeat before continuing…

"Well, I was just wondering…how much does your sister know about me? I mean, so much has happened recently, and we've never met and, let's face it, I couldn't be more different from the baroness if I tried"

"You needn't worry, Maria, Hede is going to adore you. I know it" he assured with a comforting beam, "She – like me – has never bee the biggest fan of the aristocracy, although, she takes much more advantage of the high-class parties and opportunities than I do…plus, she's much better at hiding her disapproval" he chuckled.

"What is she like?"

"She's a very enthusiastic lady and rather boisterous – but in a good way – she has that sort of loud spirit that gives a person confidence rather than a headache…an extrovert, shall we say? She's quite like you, actually, except your enthusiasm is targeted more towards the simpler things in life; whilst you could gush about a mountain range, Hede could do so about a ball gown"

"So, charisma clearly runs throughout the Von Trapp family?"

"Oh, yes, it's definitely hereditary"

"How much does she know about me…and about us?" she asked timidly – retreating into her rather untouched shell somewhat.

"Well, she knows about the circumstances regarding our relationship, she knows that I broke things of with Elsa and proposed to you…and she knows about what happened with the baby"

"When did you tell her?"

"I actually speak with her quiet regularly, of course, I didn't mention about our relationship until I had proposed…and I didn't mention the baby until – uh – until we lost it. I thought that if she were to come down, she should know everything. She's an incredibly kind woman so you have nothing to worry about"

"And she didn't mind that I was the governess?" she was becoming a bit more reassured now.

"Not in the slightest. In actuality, I think she would've killed me had I married the Baroness; like I said, Hede isn't too fond of the aristocracy either…at least those who are too self-absorbed to even see past the end of their nose"

"And you'll definitely think she'll like me?"

"She will love you, Maria. And I know that you'll love her in return. As I said, she is incredibly kind and considerate, not to mention that she's always great company; and whilst she is here to help out as our primary wedding organiser and chaperone, I guarantee you that she's going to want to have some fun whilst doing it…but not as much fun as Max"

They both laughed.

"So, tell me about her"

"Oh-ho, I don't think so, one thing you will learn about Hede is that although she is far from a narcissist, she does enjoy talking about herself"

"So, you're not going to tell me anything about her?"

"Well, she doesn't know any personal details about you either, except that you were once the governess and now you're my fiancée…"

Even after so many weeks, she still blushed at hearing him call her that,

"…besides, I think she wants the two of you to discover each other together…kind of like a bonding session, I think"

"Very well…but I'll be a nervous wreck"

"Nonsense, you'll be fine. And like I said, she has this uncanny ability to give people confidence, five minutes with her and you'll feel like you've known her all your life"

"I hope so" she chuckled.

"What are we hoping for?" came a stray voice, and the happy couple turned to see their 'chaperone' making his way out onto the terrace. He sat beside them, a permanent smirk etched between his cheeks.

"Oh, here he is" Georg sarked, "his royal highness has finally risen from his chamber"

"Well, I need my beauty sleep, Georg"

"I'd go back to bed if I were you" he retorted.

"Oh, how cruel!" Max over dramatized, "How on earth are you going to cope with him, Maria?"

"I'm sure I'll manage" she giggled.

"Max, Hede will be arriving in a couple of days"

"Oh, splendid! I haven't seen her in years! You'll love her, Maria"

"So I've been told" she replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"She's the only woman that stands a chance of drinking me under the table"

"Yes, but they'll be none of that, okay, Max? She's here to help with the wedding and chaperoning duties"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Max asked with mock offence, and Georg couldn't help but smirk…he loved every chance he got to tease his friend.

"Max, you've only just got out of bed, for all you know, Maria and I could've been rolling in the sheets all morning"

"Georg!" Maria gasped as a fierce blush crept up the back of her neck.

"Sorry" he said almost sheepishly.

"Best behaviour now, Georg" Max teased.

"Practice what you preach"

"You know, I think I _will_ be glad of Hede's company, it means I can finally have some female company and get away from all this juvenile male bickering" laughed Maria.

"Yes, run for the hills whilst you still can!" Max commented, "For once you two finally tie the knot, you'll never be able to escape it"

"Can you please refrain from encouraging my fiancée to abandon me"

"Don't worry, Georg, I'm going nowhere" Maria assured lightly.

"Because you love me so much?"

"Well, you're alright, I suppose" she joked, and Max roared with laughter.

"Don't ever stop teasing him, Maria, it's far too entertaining!"

* * *

Hede arrived a couple of days later, and the news of it had the household buzzing with delightful anticipation. The children had not seen their aunt Hede in a while and they had all burst with excitement and began to share stories with each other – and their parents – about all the wonderful memories they had with her. And they made Maria smile; instantly, she felt as though Georg's sister really was a wonderful woman and seemed to be an archetypal 'fun aunt'…and it was clear that the children adored her. She was glad to know that there would be another kind soul arriving at the villa, she just hoped that they would get along like Georg had promised.

She was a nervous wreck on the day of her arrival and Georg could tell from a mile away, so, he made sure to squeeze her hand or smile reassuringly whenever she caught his eye, she had been through so much trauma that he decided the last thing she needed was to worry unnecessarily about her future sister-in-law…and she _was_ needless in her trepidation. Still, that didn't stop her from remaining on the edge of her seat whilst Georg went to collect her from the train station, and as soon as she heard his car making its way up to the villa, her entire body went hollow…why on earth was she being so foolish? This was one of Georg's family members, it wasn't exactly like she was about to stand in front of a court judge; besides, Georg had assured her that she'd get along with Hede and she knew that he'd never lie to her.

So, with a façade of courage, Maria led the children outside in order to greet their aunt. They all stepped out of the villa just in time to see the siblings exit the vehicle, and Maria's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Hede, she was beautiful. The first thing she noticed was the strong and incredibly striking resemblance to Georg – a blind man could tell that they were related – but she was, of course, much more feminine. She had flowing dark hair that shimmered beneath the patches of sun and even from far away, she could see that her deep, ocean-blue eyes were just as wonderous as Georg's…but she had a kind face too, and although Maria was seeing her for the first time, she felt a certain warmth radiate from the woman, as if she knew instinctively that she could trust her. As soon as the car doors had closed, the four younger children all went bounding towards Hede, and she caught most of them in a low embrace and laughed joyfully. The older three approached in a much more controlled manner, though their elation was still evident.

"Aunty Hede!" a couple of them exclaimed.

"Gosh, it's been far too long since I last saw you all! How are you children, are you well?"

"I got a pink parasol for my birthday!" Marta announced with a toothless smile.

"Wonderful! And did you get the present I sent you?"

Marta nodded excitedly in response.

"And what about you Liesl, any boys that I should know about?" Hede smirked…especially when her eldest niece blushed.

"I don't think so" she admitted bashfully, though Maria was able to detect the sadness in her tone.

She'd known about Liesl and the telegram boy, but his name had not been mentioned for a while, Maria had wondered if it had been a conscious decision of Liesl's part – especially considering her father's distaste for him – but know she suspected that there was something more behind the sudden lack of telegrams being delivered.

Hede continued talking to each of the children and listened with great interest as, one by one, they began to fill her in on the most exciting aspects of their lives; it made Maria grown warm to see the children interact with someone who obviously cared for them so much. It reminded her of when Georg finally let them back into his life. Not only that, but she was to be their mother soon, and she simply adored watching the children being loved. Her shy smile grew as she felt a strong and supportive arm slip around her waist, and, of course, Georg had come to stand by her; and she was grateful, for even though Hede was obviously a delightful woman, Maria was still very apprehensive about her impending first impression. Having Georg's arm around her great strength.

"And who's this beautiful young lady?" Hede asked knowingly as she cast a tender look towards the happy couple.

"Hede, this is fiancée, Maria. Maria, this is my sister, Hede" Georg introduced, and Maria bravely stepped forward to greet her.

"A pleasure to meet you" she said shyly with an outstretched hand.

"Come now, Maria, we're to be family soon, come here" and with that, Hede wrapped her in a tender embrace, and suddenly, Maria didn't feel so scared anymore.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Maria, but I'm afraid that my brother hasn't told me a thing about you"

"Not to worry, he hasn't told me anything about you either" she chuckled.

"Well, I think that gives us good ground to get to know each other"

"Absolutely"

"Georg, why on earth have you put the two women together? We'll never get a word in edge ways now!" they heard Max laughed as he came out to join the group.

"Charming as ever, Max" Hede sarked.

"You know me, my dear, I was born with a silver tongue" he smirked.

"It's a bold statement…but it's good to see you again"

"You too, Hede"

They embraced like the old friends they were.

"Well, how about we all go and sit out on the terrace and have a drink whilst the sun's still out?" Georg suggested.

"As lovely as that sounds, Georg, I was wondering if I might borrow your fiancé for a few moments – to give us a chance to get acquainted"

"If you so wish" Georg smiled, "Franz and Frau Schmidt will bring your bags in"

"Is that okay with you, Maria?" Hede asked her.

"Of course" she beamed.

"Come on, we'll go into the drawing room"

And with that, the two ladies scurried off together – their smiles never fading. Georg was truly warmed by the sight of it, he knew had nervous Maria had been, but she was once again in her element and enjoying life; after the loss of her child, he had vowed to always savour the smiles she wore.

"You should stop gawping, my friend" Max murmured so the children wouldn't hear.

Georg just shot him a playfully stern look, but kept his true, sentimental thoughts to himself: his family was truly coming together.

"So, tell me, Maria…" Hede began when the two of them were finally settled on the sofa (sitting side-by-side, of course), "…where did you grow up?"

"Oh, well, when I was very young I lived with my parents, then when I was around six or seven, I went to live with my uncle on his farm on the mountains"

"How come you left your parents?" Hede asked innocently, not knowing the gravity of the answer.

"I didn't leave them, they died"

"Oh, Maria, I had no idea. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay… _I'm_ sorry for starting off our conversation with such a dismal tone"

"You've no need to apologise, Maria…and I suppose no one has a life that's all sunshine and daisies"

"No, I suppose not" she smiled.

"So, Georg _did_ mention that you were a postulant, what drove you to pursue that path? And how did you end up here?"

"Well, I tried not to spend too much time at my uncle's farm, so I would explore the mountains, and I used to enjoy listening to the sister's singing, so I decided that when I was old enough, I would join the convent"

"I see" Hede nodded.

"My parents were religious, and when I lost them, it felt like the only way I could really connect with them – other than through memories – they taught me values through religion and I treasured them so much that I thought that becoming a nun would be a way to hold on to them forever whilst also following God's will"

"And how did you end up being a governess?"

"Well, I was a real trouble maker at the abbey" she began.

"You? I don't believe it!"

"Oh, I was!" Maria laughed.

"What did you do?"

"All sorts of things, singing and dancing around the abbey, sliding down banisters, climbing in an out of windows…I even managed to let loose a whole heard of goats once!"

"Fantastic!" Hede exclaimed through bursts of laughter.

"Anyway, as much as the sisters cared for me, I do think I got on their nerves quite a bit, so when Georg inquired about a governess for the children, the reverend mother suggested that I should go"

"And thankfully so!"

"Oh, absolutely! I can't believe how much my life has changed"

"And Georg loves you so, he's told me many times. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, Maria"

All she could do was blush profusely in response.

"Georg did talk with me in the car about how you were concerned with my perceptions of you considering the nature of your relationship, so let me assure you, Maria, that I in no way judge you for how this all came about…it was obvious that you loved each other from the very beginning anyway"

"Thank you, Hede, I really appreciate it"

"Besides, I'm no saint, so it would be very hypocritical of me to be anything but accepting"

Maria's eyes widened for just a moment as she realised what Hede had meant, and the meanings behind her words only increased her blush and caused her to look away bashfully.

"Oh, I see"

"Sorry, I've embarrassed you"

"No, no it's quite alright…I suppose I'm just not used to these kinds of conversations, which is a bit ironic I suppose…I'm just very private when it comes to – uh – such topics"

"And rightfully so, and they're not exactly one of my favourite things either…but such topics do crop up in whispered words when with the upper class, so you tend to get used to it"

"Oh…" Maria sighed.

"Don't worry, my dear…you'll be safe…it's usually just the miserable old women of the circle complaining about their husbands, nothing that you'll ever have to worry about" she assured.

"Okay" Maria responded – managing to bring back her smile, "So, you're not married?"

"No, I'm not" she chuckled, "Through my own choice, of course. I have had, and still have – I might add – relationships here and there, but I've never really desired family life like most women…I'm more work oriented"

"What do you do?"

"A few things. I'm mostly a poet and an artist"

"Here in Salzburg?"

"No, Vienna"

"Oh, that's amazing!" Maria beamed – pure, innocent joy shinning in her eyes like uncut diamonds.

"I like to think so, and I do enjoy it immensely"

"I can imagine! I've always been such a lover of art and poetry" Maria told her enthusiastically.

"I'll have to let you look at some of my work one day"

"I'd like that very much"

A brief pause.

"So, no children either?"

"No, no children. I think Georg has done well enough for the both of us!" she joked, and Maria laughed heartily.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, Maria, but I am so sorry for what happened to you a few weeks ago…" then she lowered her voice to a cautious whisper, "…with the baby"

"Thank you" Maria breathed – her posture stiffening at the reawakening of some of her wounds.

"I'm sorry, I've upset you…I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No, it's perfectly alright, and I really do appreciate your sympathy…it's just that, well, we're still getting over it…sometimes we're able to talk about it in a perfectly objective manner, but other times it's not so easy"

"Still, I'm sure you both know that it's not the end for the two of you, right?"

"Yes, we know. And when we've finally healed, we both hope to welcome more children into the family"

"You deserve only the best" Hede said tenderly, "Both of you"

* * *

"Alright, Maria…" Hede began about a week later, "…I know I said I'd bother you with as few of the wedding plans as possible, but, unfortunately, you cannot escape discussing the dress" she said almost playfully.

"I suspected as much, but I suppose I can't complain, you've been so helpful these past few days. It feels like I can finally breathe!" Maria said with an influx of hyperbole.

"Well, it's a pleasure to help, but we'd best make a start on this dress now so that we know we've got plenty of time"

"Good idea" Maria nodded enthusiastically, she suspected that Hede could tell, but a part of her fluttered at the thought of her wedding dress, and, suddenly, she joyously felt like a little girl creating her perfect dress-up fantasy.

"Now, how well educated are you in the world of wedding dresses?"

"Very poorly, I'm afraid. I've seen a few in shop windows, but I was usually out with the sisters and they never liked me looking for too long"

"That's fine. Maybe it's a good thing, it might let your creativity soar" she mused.

"You're going to help me, aren't you?"

"Of course, but this is your day and your dress, Maria, so it should be whatever you want it to be. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I don't want anything too extravagant…" she said bashfully, feeling as though it was the wrong thing to say, instead, Hede smiled and nodded for her to continue, "…like I said, I don't know very much, but I've seen a lot of dresses that are just covered in lace and jewels and it all just seems a bit excessive to me"

"Don't be so nervous, dear" Hede encouraged, "As delightful as I think you'd look in lace, I do agree that you'd look much better in something simple – something _elegant_ – and I know that Georg would adore it too"

Now _that_ made Maria smile…and it didn't go unnoticed by Hede either.

"You don't think people will think ill of me for it?"

"Of course not, if anything, I think it'll only heighten their respect for you. As much as Georg likes to spoil you, it shows that you're still remaining true to yourself instead of taking advantage of your new financial situation"

"I truly hope so" Maria added hopefully.

"Listen to me, Maria. You are _beautiful_ , you could walk down the aisle in a potato sack and you'd still look absolutely stunning, so you really have no reason to worry…you should have a dress that you want and feel comfortable in"

"Okay" she blushed.

"Good" Hede nodded.

"And…I don't think I want anything to big either"

"Big?"

"You know, huge puffy skirts and things like that…I'd like to be able to actually walk in it!" she chuckled.

"A wise choice…" Hede laughed, "…it will need some kind of large feature, though, something to pull it together…how do feel about veils and trains?"

"I think I'd be okay with a train, after all it'd be behind me" she reasoned with the mischievous glint of a troublesome postulant in her eye.

"And the veil?"

"As long as there's no chance of me tripping over it…I – uh – have been known to be a bit clumsy at times" she blushed.

"You'll be fine, you can lift the veil before you go down the aisle so that it trails down your back, and you'll be completely free of trip hazards!" she teased lightly.

"Ah, yes, we don't want anyone _falling_ up the aisle, do we?" came a sudden masculine voice, and when the two women turned to investigate, they saw the groom himself leaning against the doorframe – a smirk on his lips and a twinkle of adoration in his eyes.

"Georg, you shouldn't be in here, we're discussing the dress!" Hede warned.

"I thought it was only forbidden for me to _see_ the dress before the wedding, surely it wouldn't hurt if I overheard a few of the planning details?"

"Well, I have the ultimate rule here and I say that details will hurt too, you never know, you might fabricate some horrifically accurate mental image of the dress" Hede reasoned humorously.

"And that would count, would it?"

"For this wedding, yes"

"Well, my dear sister, I hope you'll accept my most sincere apology" Georg said melodramatically; he even gave a slight bow of penitence.

"Perhaps you should be apologising to your fiancée instead?"

Maria smiled at him and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Georg looked back and couldn't help but chuckle a little, he knew that a fight with two strong willed women was one he'd always be destined to lose.

"Actually, I intend to make it up to her instead"

"Oh?" asked Maria.

"Hede, do excuse me, but might I borrow my fiancée for a few moments?"

"And why – may I ask – do you want to borrow her?" she asked in a mock, upper class tone.

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern" he replied in that same tone.

"Considering you asked me here as both a wedding planner and a _chaperone_ , I think it is my concern"

Maria blushed again.

"Hede, you have my word that nothing unsavoury shall occur, but this is going to be a private matter between myself and Maria and I would quite like to be granted a few moments alone with her…she is my fiancée after all"

"Very well…but stay where I can keep an eye on you"

Georg sighed.

"We'll go down to the lake, so if you must watch us, you can"

"And do I get a say in any of this?" Maria laughed.

"Trust me, darling, you won't need one"

"Fine" she chuckled before rising from her seat and moving over to her husband.

He took her hand in his.

"We won't be long, my darling sister"

"Don't fall into the lake, Georg" she called back.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Maria questioned as they walked leisurely towards their destination – the crisp evening creating a slight chill against the exposed skin of her arms.

"Perhaps I just wanted to go for a stroll with my beautiful fiancée? It is a fine evening, after all"

"It is…" she replied – trying not to let her cheeks flush at his compliment, "but would you have gone through all that fuss just to take me for a walk?"

"Probably…" he teased before stopping them at the gate that led to the lake, "…but you're right, there is a reason for my sudden desire for your company"

"And are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Of course, but first things first…"

Then he stepped forwards – so that their bodies were almost touching – and dipped his head so that he could capture her lips in a languid kiss. Maria moaned beside herself, suddenly remembering all of the wonderful sensations that he could elicit with just one kiss…and for one heady moment, she wished more than anything that they didn't have to be so separated throughout their engagement. She missed his hold with such intensity that there had been times when she'd seen him from across the room and all she'd wanted to do was to go barrelling into his arms. In fact, there were times when she'd craved his touch so badly that it had actually hurt to keep her distance from him. She missed their intimacy too. But during such times, she had managed to catch Georg's eyes, and by the torment that seemed to flood them, she could tell that he too was wishing away the distance between them.

She had needed it more since the miscarriage too, for there were still many moments – especially at night when they both had a tendency to brood – that she would become so flooded with guilt that she needed his embrace like she needed oxygen. She was grateful that their chaperones understood and empathised with this, but there were times when their allowed privacy and stolen moments just weren't enough…and it was killing her. But she knew that it would get easier with time, and within the next couple of months, they'd never have to be apart again.

"It feels like so long since I've been able to kiss you properly" Georg frowned.

"I know…still, it's for the best…we don't want history to repeat itself"

"I suppose not…but I should be able to kiss my fiancée, I don't know why Max and Hede are so strict with their discipline; what do they honestly think is going to happen if we kiss each other?"

"I suppose that's how these things start" she reasoned coyly.

"Still, if I kiss you when we're all sat together, it's not like I'm going to jump your bones"

"Maybe they just don't like public displays of affection…and I thought you didn't either?"

"I don't…and normally I wouldn't dare do such things in polite company…but I love you too much to be able to stay away" he added bashfully.

Maria leant up to feather a kiss against his cheek.

"I know it's frustrating, but there's no use in getting angry about it right now. Anyway, why did you want to see me again?"

"Ah yes, well, this is actually something I should've done a while ago, but I guess certain circumstances got in the way…nonetheless, things are all in place time and I feel there's no better time to do this" he announced mysteriously – the beginnings of moonlight bouncing off of his features in gentle strokes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Maria questioned.

"This…" and with that, he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and sank down to one knee.

Maria's hand instantly flew to her mouth as she realised what was happening, and she became so struck with awe that for a fearful moment, she thought that her knees might actually give way; alas, she managed to stay on her feet, but that didn't stop her hands from trembling with delightful anticipation. She could see such forceful love watering in his eyes, and Maria had never felt more adored; and for just a moment, all was right in their world, there was no hurt, no painful history and no lingering torment…it was just the two of them, their family and their future.

Slowly – and without breaking their eye contact – Georg opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring and Maria's breath caught in her throat at the sight of it; it appealed to her simple tastes: a dazzling, yet not too menacing, diamond sat upon the band and was surrounded by two small sapphires, all of which twinkled in the moonlight like guiding stars and profound galaxies. It was so elegant and so heartfelt that she found herself completely spellbound by it all – tears welling in the corners of her eyes and intense love swelling in her heart like delicate smoke.

"I thought that since I was buying you an engagement ring, I should also give you a proper proposal…it's what you deserve, after all" he said earnestly. But then he noticed how she was still captivated by the sight of the ring, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" she replied – her voice heavy with new-born tears.

"Maria," he began, "I love you so much, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are the only person who made me realise that not only could I love again, but that I _wanted_ to; you brought my family back together and for that I am eternally grateful. You earnt your place with us the moment you stepped through the door. I am so proud of you for overcoming the obstacles that have been thrown at you, and even though we have been struck by tragedy, I know that our future together is bright, and I hope it's a future where we can stand together in the ties of matrimony. Maria Rainer, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of course, I will, Georg…" she responded simply, afraid that a longer sentence would cause her voice to break entirely.

He gave her a beaming smile, and whilst still kneeling before her, he slowly slid the ring upon her finger, and he made sure to take his time whilst doing so…he wanted to savour the moment and the fact that their engagement seemed to be solidifying before his very eyes. When the ring was finally in its rightful place, he brought her knuckles to brush against his lips before standing and drawing her into a delicate and lingering kiss. He let the softness of his kiss remind her of his undying fidelity for her and how grateful he was for the gift of her love…not that she ever needed to be reminded.

"I love you" she whispered when they separated.

"I love you too…so much"

* * *

She almost always cried at night, ever since she lost her child, that had been the only way she'd known the nights to play out. She had a tendency to brood at night, she wasn't sure quite when she'd picked up the habit – she suspected it had been when she'd lived with her uncle – but for almost as long as she could remember, Maria's nights were always crowded with thoughts and reflections. They'd mostly been harmless, but since her miscarriage, they'd plagued her in a way that reduced her to burning tears almost every night. She practically hated herself for still feeling such a way…even though it was entirely expected; but she didn't know how she could go through the day and be perfectly fine, only to break down once the moon ruled the skies.

She felt like her bereavement was suppressing her chances of happiness, and there were even moments where the pain was so great that she'd wish her life away; she had fleeting moments of agonising weakness when she didn't want to face Georg or seek out his touch…it all stemmed from the fear of another pregnancy and – ultimately – another miscarriage. She knew it was foolish, and the destructive thoughts were banished as soon as they'd invaded, but she always despised herself for thinking such invasive things about the man she loved with all her being. The man that she wanted to spend her life with and be with in every single way: spiritually, emotionally _and_ physically.

And yet, there she sat, alone, on the edge of her bed and weeping almost silently. She wanted so desperately to be with Georg, but she didn't think she had the strength in her legs to carry her to his room…besides, she suspected that a watch may have been put on their rooms and she didn't want to risk running into anyone else when in such a state…Georg was the only person she could ever confide in. As her tears continued to fall and her hands trembled feverishly, she willed herself to rearrange her thoughts, to think about _anything_ than the first tell-tale cramps she's experienced. But she couldn't, and the pain was just as fresh now as it had been then.

But she was saved, for only a few moments later as a knock came from her door, and before she could reply to the visitor, did the door open to reveal her fiancée…tears staining his cheeks and puffy eyes too. Maria looked across at him, a silent and pleading look that conveyed the gravity of her endless agony – and without saying a single word, Georg simply nodded before rushing to sit by her side. He invited her into his open arms, but she hesitated for a moment and took the time to study the face she had come to know every single detail of…and to _love_ every detail too. He looked almost empty, perhaps even hopeless within his misery and she could tell that the pain was draining him of his very essence and attempting to leave him alone and a shell of himself. But she could also tell that he was using very ounce of his strength to fight it, and she truly believed that it was a fight that he could win.

Still looking at him intensely – and with fragments of awe in response to his everlasting strength – she brushed away his tears, taking her time in letting the pads of her thumbs skate across the tender skin of his cheeks. Maria perceived him as the strong one, and yet it was _her_ strength that left Georg simply astounded; even when she had suffered the most, she was still so concerned with healing his pain rather than her own. She was incredible. And then, finally, she moved into his embrace and she let him wrap her into the hold that never failed to make her feel safe and protected; Maria had concluded long ago that within Georg's arms was the only place she could believe that she was fully free from harm…and that was what she needed more than anything. So, that's where they stayed, silent and in each other's arms, speaking no words but not needing to as they continued to comfort each other. They had conquered many miles of the hill of their hurt, but the peak was still far away and there was still much of the journey to overcome.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: There we go, another nice, long chapter...well, I hope it was nice!  
**

 **Just a slight disclaimer (sort of) I don't think I'm the best at accurately describing how characters deal with grief, so for this chapter, I based it on my own personal experiences. I - like Maria, apparently - am I night time brooder, so my grief never really bothers me during the day, but it tends to at night. Just thought I'd justify my decisions in case anyone was unsure of it...I don't know...I panic a lot! :P**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I have to say about that chapter - sorry it was a little late.  
**

 **Also, I promise that I haven't forgotten about "A thing of beauty is a joy forever" and "A new chapter", I just haven't had much inspiration for them yet, and if I force myself to write, I either come up with nothing, or what I _do_ write is just terrible...but I promise I will update them soon!**

 **But, thank you all for reading and thank you so much for all the really lovely reviews - I love you guys so much! Additionally, I would also love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and if you like what I'm doing with the plot.**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not much to say today, other that I'm sorry that this is a little late...writer's block is such a killer! Life has been a little hectic lately - hence the slow updates - but this story is nearing the end...at first, I thought that chapter 14 would be the final chapter, but now I'm starting to think that we will at least get to chapter 15 before this ends. I'm not too sure at the moment, but I'll let you know!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Better Than a Dream**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Now, their wedding was only a week away and neither Maria nor Georg could believe it; they had been through so much over the past few months, and there had been several times when everything had been bleak enough for them to believe that they would never find their happy ending. Yet there they were. Maria had to admit that she was nervous, though she wasn't exactly sure why, and at times, she wondered if it was some kind of betrayal; did her lack of trust mean that she didn't trust Georg? No, surely not! She made sure to always silence such negative thoughts when they arose, for if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she loved Georg with every fibre of her being; and through the nerves, excitement and sheer disbelief, she knew that she wanted to the spend the rest of her life with him.

"Can you believe it?" Georg asked sweetly as he joined her on the terrace – the children enjoying the last of the Austrian warmth with a celebratory swim in the lake before lunch. Instantly she knew what his question was referring to and she smiled giddily.

"No, I really can't. It almost doesn't seem real"

"Oh, but it is" he said soppily before taking her hand in his; and with his free hand began to trace intricate patterns on the back of hers.

"I am still here, Georg" said Hede from across the table – a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm _well aware_ of your presence," he sarked in good humour, "but is there really anything wrong with me holding my fiancée's hand? After all, she'll be my wife by this time next week"

"That may be the case, but sometimes looking at the two of you – together and so in love – is absolutely sickening" she laughed, her tone overloaded with humour. Georg laughed too, whilst Maria could only manage a blush.

"Jealous, Hede?"

"Oh, you know I've never been one to settle down…" she grinned, "…I'm a firm believer that no man can fully tame me"

"Which is exactly why I stopped trying" Max joked as he joined the adults at the table, and everyone was rather surprised to find both of his hand absent of any alcohol.

"Are you feeling alright, Max? It's well into the drinking hour, you know?" Georg inquired with an over-dramatised glance at his watch.

"Well, I noticed that some of my trousers are a little tighter around the waist than they used to be, so I've made the very grown-up decision to cut down until after the wedding…I don't want the suit I bought to go to waste" he beamed.

"How very wise of you, it's a wonder you don't consider yourself a philosopher"

"Oh, I do, but my philosophy isn't one to be followed"

"I'll second that" Hede chuckled.

"You're just as bad as I am" Max offered.

"And _I'll_ second _that_ " laughed Georg.

"Sometimes you two make me glad that I grew up without sibling rivalries" Maria joked.

"Well, Hede was always the one who started our arguments"

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is…" Georg smirked, "…and any trouble we got into was always your fault as well"

"What about the incident with bikes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Georg pretended.

"Bikes?" Maria inquired.

"Oh, so my brother hasn't told you? Well, that doesn't surprise me since the tale does always cause a rather severe blow to his ego"

"It really isn't all that dramatic"

"I would disagree, Georg" Max added.

"How would you know?"

"Hede told me the story quite a while ago" he teased with an almost blinding smile.

"Well, something tells me that her version wouldn't have been entirely truthful"

"And yours would have?" she laughed.

"Is someone going to tell me what all of this is about?" Maria questioned – thoroughly confused.

"Well, my love, that depends on if you want to hear the truth or the lies?" naturally, Georg shot a teasing glance straight at his sister when he spoke the final word.

"Such a child" she remarked.

"Mother have you seen Louisa?" a sweet voice interrupted, and like deer reacting to a gunshot, the heads of all four adults whipped around to see Kurt – wrapped in a towel and dripping wet from his swim.

"Louisa?" Maria probed.

"Yes, she wandered off a while ago and said that there was something she had to do, but she hasn't come back yet, and she promised she'd show me how to do a handstand in the water"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her, pet, but why don't you go back and join your brothers and sisters – I'm sure she'll be back soon"

"Okay," Kurt agreed with a sweet smile, "I'm sure Fredrich will teach me how to do the handstand" he announced before bounding back towards the lake.

"Be careful!" Georg called after him.

After reluctantly removing her hand from both of Georg's – and not being able to ignore how she instantly missed the warmth and comfort that his touch provided her with – she rose from her chair and addressed the other adults…especially her fiancée and equally troublesome sister.

"Right, why don't you two figure out the details of this little bike story whilst I go on the hunt for a missing Von Trapp daughter?"

"Okay, Maria…but _I'm_ the truth teller in all of this"

"Prove it to me when I get back, Georg…keep and eye on them, Max, I don't want them in a wrestling match when I come back"

"But you know I've always been a betting man!" he chortled.

Maria simply rolled her eyes at his humour and wandered through the grounds in search of Louisa. Despite the warmth, Austria was cloudy that day, nothing foreboding, but the horizon was painted a light, fluttering grey – and it stretched above the mountains and throughout the trees that ascended it. But, in times such as this, Maria always reminded herself that even though the clouds covered the landscape, it didn't mean that the sky wasn't still blue. It was merely a distraction. So, she reminded herself that there was always something brighter beneath the bleakness…it was a motto that had saved her more than once. It had been her lifeline not only during her abusive childhood – when life seemed like a looming grey tunnel – but also throughout her relationship with Georg; it aided her in the times when she thought they'd never be together, when she feared she'd drive him away and when they had lost their child. And, although it was something Maria had always known, over the past couple of months, she had learnt that just a little bit of positive thinking could do wonders for a person. After all, it never hurt to try and brighten up your own shadows.

Still, it had never had the power to save her completely. Even though her miscarriage had (thankfully) driven her closer to her fiancée, there had been many days where – even though she loved him dearly – all she had wanted to do was push him away. She couldn't explain why, sometimes it was because the guilt and grief had made it impossible for her to even look at him, but on other days, it was just inexplainable. She would awake and would instantly be overcome with vicious emotions tightening around her chest and she simply couldn't face him, she would just want to bolt away from the villa and escape him and the help he offered. She had hated herself for it. Eventually, she had tearfully confessed this to Georg, but he reassured her thoroughly by saying that everyone – including her – needed their space and she should never be ashamed of it. And regardless, they always came back to each other. _Always_.

She eventually found Louisa – much like her brother, still in her dripping wet swimming costume and wrapped in a towel – sat on the stone bench outside the gazebo. She was weary of approaching her at first; it had taken Maria a lot longer to learn about Louisa than it had the other children, but what she had learnt was that – much like her _father_ – she was a sensitive soul that rarely opened up (at least not fully) and when she was hurting, she would seek out a quiet space to brood rather than discuss her emotions. She knew instantly – from the slightly vacant look in the girl's eyes and from her posture – that she was deep in pensive thoughts. She thought about perhaps turning back, but another thing that Maria had learnt was that deep down, Louisa always had a yearning to share her thoughts, she always _wanted_ to tell someone how she was feeling or what was upsetting her, but she was always far too anxious to ever approach someone…she wasn't quite sure why that was – neither of them were – but Maria had confidence that they would both find out when the time was right.

So, refusing to listen to her wavering thoughts, Maria allowed her feet to continue until she reached Louisa; the girl gave her soon-to-be (step) mother a sheepish smile when she became aware of her presence, but was grateful that Maria didn't push her in any way; instead, she simply stood there calmly and waited until she was ready to make the first move. Eventually, she did, and she shuffled to the far side of the bench and lightly gestured with her head for Maria to sit down next to her…and she did. The two sat in a relatively comfortable silence – simply admiring the buzz of nature around them – but once again, Maria didn't want to push Louisa into talking, she knew that would only cause her to close herself off even more.

"You know, my mother always liked it out here" she eventually said without any prompt, "she wasn't too keen on the gazebo, though, I think she once said that if she was going to sit outside and enjoy nature, she'd rather being in the very heart of it than closed off by walls, otherwise, what was even the point in going outside?"

"I think that's an opinion we both would've shared," Maria smiled, "Have you been missing your mother lately?"

All Louisa did was nod in confirmation, and Maria felt her heart ache when she saw the unmistakable look of guilt flood across the girl's face.

"You don't have to feel guilty about missing her, you know?"

"But isn't the timing a bit selfish of me?"

"Selfish?" Maria almost gasped, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you and father are getting married next week, and I should be excited about that – I _am_ excited about that – and I don't want you to think that I don't want you as my mother because I _do_ , but lately, my birth mother – and how much I wish she were still here – is all I can think about"

"Oh, Louisa…" Maria sighed affectionately, "you should never, ever feel guilty about missing your mother, she was your birth mother after all"

"But why is she all I can think about when I'm so happy that you and father are finally going to be married?"

"Because things are changing, and when that happens, we seek out those that we hold dearest – even if they're not around. You know that I love you, Louisa, and we both know that you missing you mother at this time doesn't mean that you love me any less; it simply means that you're missing her, and there's nothing unusual about that, is there?"

"I suppose not" she said with a growing smile.

"I often think about my parents – especially recently – and it doesn't mean that I love your father or any of you children any less, it just means that I'm seeking out a different kind of love and comfort…each love we hold is different depending on the person, and sometimes, when we are forced to part with that love, it's not always easy to let go completely…and unfortunately, some of those holes can never truly be filled, but acceptance and acknowledgment can make it easier. Your father doesn't love you mother any less because he's marrying me, it's just a new and different love, it does not invalidate the other"

"You're so wise" Louisa commented.

"Life, love and loss will do that to a person…sometimes it's a bittersweet sort of gift" Maria said thoughtfully – studying the patterns that the branches made against the greying sky.

For whatever reason, both of them began to think about the miscarriage that Maria had endured, and the air suddenly grew thick; Louisa noticed as the older woman stiffened and it was as if their roles suddenly became reversed.

"You're so brave, you know?" Louisa told her gently and Maria replied with a grateful chuckle.

"Am I? I don't feel all that brave"

"I don't have to give _you_ a lecture now, do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mother, when – when father told us about what had happened I was so shocked that I could barely think straight, I had so many different thoughts and questions that I didn't even know where to begin. I was trying to process what happened whilst trying to learn just why it'd happened…but all of those thoughts were pushed away when I saw how devasted father was…and when I saw you in a similar state later on"

"I'm sorry, I never wanted any of you children to see me like that…" she murmured.

"No, it's okay, because it'd showed me just how strong you are – both of you – because you went through something so horrible, something I can't even begin to understand, and yet you still wanted all of us to be happy…you still put the wellbeing of your children before yourself. In all honesty, that amazed me, although, I'm not sure why, you've always been so dedicated"

"It was an incredibly painful façade to maintain, in fact, it still is…there are still days when I…" but she trailed off, partly though fear of her voice breaking, but partly because she didn't want to unload anymore tragedy onto Louisa's shoulders, "…I hope you know how grateful your father and I are for all that you, Liesl and Fredrich have done for us"

"We know, and we'll continue to help you in any way that we can. If we've learnt anything over the summer, it's that it's so important for us that stand together as a family" she smiled warmly.

Maria reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that"

"We really owe you a lot"

"Being welcomed into you family, first as your governess and soon as you mother, is all of the thanks I could ever wish for and more"

And then, before Maria knew it, Louisa had thrown her arms around her in a tight, loving embrace; Maria instantly melted into it, and through the love that this girl was offering her, she felt all her strife begin to melt away. She knew in this moment – more than ever before – that blood does not define what a person can call family. Maria had hers, and she was so grateful for it.

* * *

Naturally, it had been decided that Maria would return to the abbey the night before the big day – it was the proper thing to do if they wanted to adhere as close to tradition as they possibly could – and during the approach to the day in question, neither Georg nor Maria had minded; it wasn't as if they were still sharing a bed or engaging in any _intimate activities_ , so they didn't see it as a problem. However, as things always seemed to be with them, everything wasn't so straightforward…especially when it came to matters of the heart. So, when the night of Maria's departure finally dawned on them, Hede and Max had to practically pry Maria away from the Georg and the children.

At first, she had chastised herself for being so foolishly emotional, but upon recalling that the children and Georg had been her lifelines over the past month or so, she decided that maybe, _just maybe_ , she shouldn't be so hard on herself. Still, it felt as if a heartily woven thread was tugging at each one of her emotions and capturing her heart in a snare. Still, she had managed to keep her emotions under a decent amount of control – excusing the tears that welled in her eyes…but she had been able to blink them back – but as she'd addressed them all, her voice had filled with rough gravel and she knew that the mask of her bravery had too many cracks. But she had learnt that, when surrounded by family, that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Mother, do you have to go?" Gretl whimpered.

With a sad smile, Maria knelt down so that she was eye level with the girl.

"Yes, I do, sweetheart"

"But why?"

"Because that's the way wedding's work, it's bad luck for the bride and the groom to see each other before the wedding…you don't want your father and I to have bad luck, do you?" she asked tenderly – trying to raise the girls spirits…but she hadn't really succeeded.

"No…" Gretl admitted as a lone tear scrolled down her cheek. Maria brushed it away and gave a her a light and loving chuckle.

"Now, now," she soothed, "there's no need to get upset, is there?"

"But you're upset" Marta pointed out.

"Well, that's just because I'm being silly, that's all" she laughed.

"But won't you be lonely, mother?" Kurt asked as he stepped forward, "We'll all be together, but you'll be all by yourself"

Maria watched as Georg moved to stand beside his youngest son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, the gesture soothed the boy somewhat, but Maria could still see the concern clouding in his eyes…it really tugged at her heart to be reminded of just how much they cared for her.

"Well, I will miss you all terribly, but remember that the sisters at the abbey were like my family members for a very long time, so I won't be alone, I'll be amongst loved ones…besides, it's only for one night, right?" she reasoned, though she was a bit of a hypocrite for saying since she felt as if her body, heart and soul were all being torn in half.

"Father…" Gretl began – her voice now holding an ounce of strength, "…will you read us an extra story tonight since mother won't be here?"

"Oh, course I will, Schatz" he told her warmly – his voice heated with sheer love for his daughter.

"Maria," they all heard Max address, "I really don't want to rush you, but they're expecting there in twenty minutes" he informed, leading her into the semantics of his words.

"Of course. Come on, children, let me give you all a hug"

One by one, Maria went to each of the children and wrapped them in a tight embrace that lingered for far longer than necessary, but no one complained, and Max could never tear her away from such a tender moment and each child clung to Maria like they were never going to see her again. She made sure to fill each embrace with an almost palpable amount of affection, and the sheer amount of love and temporary misery was simply tenacious in its nature. She whispered airily in to each one of their ears – her own motherly message of encouragement – and only each individual child her their specially crafted message, nothing was shared or passed on unnecessarily, and was instead kept as their final bonding tether until they were together as a true family. Maria almost laughed at how dramatic the whole thing was, like she had said earlier, she was only leaving for the night…and yet, after everything that she had been through, it felt like so much more.

She had gone through the children in order of age, so when she had finished with Liesl, she looked over to her fiancée and the air suddenly grew thick with longing and…something else…it wasn't regret, but it was just as potent…perhaps it was an emotion that neither of them could quite explain? They knew that – even though it was only _one night_ – they were going to miss each other terribly, but above all else, they also acknowledged that tomorrow would be their wedding day, and by tomorrow afternoon, they would finally be able to face the world and any problems it may throw at them as man and wife. It was a heady sort of feeling, one that sent them tumbling down a mountain with giddy excitement and welcomed nerves…if only it wouldn't be their first time apart since their engagement. In spite of any doubts or emotional blips, they were eternally grateful that the pain of Maria's miscarriage had brought them together – rather than driving them apart – but they had become each other's lifelines, always there if the other was in any sort of need, and this night was the first night in which they had separated themselves. But, they simply repeated the same two simple facts in their minds: it was only one night, and, by tomorrow, they'd be husband and wife.

"Everyone, could Maria and I please have a moment alone?"

The children agreed – perhaps with some silent reluctance – and made their way into the drawing room…but Max and Hede still remained, the former with an almost unbearable smirk on his face.

"Really, Max?" Georg rebuked.

"It's our last official night as chaperones, Georg, at least let us do our job properly tonight" he chuckled.

"Speak for yourself," Hede jested, "I think I've been quite a good chaperone"

"Much to their dismay, though" he further teased.

"What's better, a good chaperone who occasionally annoys the happy couple, or one that keeps them happy but is completely useless in their duties?"

Georg coughed peremptorily before Max could answer.

"Are you two going to leave?" he asked – now slightly annoyed.

"No" Max smirked.

"Fine"

Then, Georg took Maria's hands and guided her behind one of the pillars so that they could still be heard – to some extent – but their actions would be thoroughly hidden.

"I'm sorry about them" he whispered to her – moving his face closer to her own so that he could keep his voice as quiet as possible.

But the new proximity caused the hot tendrils of his voice to trickle against her cheeks and sent a singular shudder down her spine; this didn't go unnoticed by Georg and in response, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close to him. They wanted to speak, but the closeness of their bodies and imminent separation had closed up their throats and momentarily robbed the air from their lungs; instead, Georg simply caressed Maria's nose with his own before erasing the paper-width between them and capturing her lips in a tender yet drugging kiss.

For a while, they simply let their lips move together… _slowly_ …savouring every single second of the kiss and allowing themselves to get mentally whipped up in the ecstasy of the romantic union that would befall them tomorrow. It seemed strange, almost like the day would never actually come, neither of them had envisioned it when their relationship had been little more than hidden love and a string of affairs, and with every milestone there had come a new challenge that threaten to break apart their hopes for the future. The night Georg was supposed to break up with Elsa had also brought Maria's pregnancy and departure, her return had brought his engagement and their reconciliation had left them with the loss of their child. But now, it seemed at though their happily ever after might actually be within their grasp.

"It'll be strange without you here tonight" he admitted.

"And it'll be strange be back in the abbey" Maria had suspected that her voice would be little more than a whisper, but she was surprised to find that there was actually some body to it…she almost chuckled at her revelation, should she really have been surprised since Georg had always been able to gift her with strength?

"It's quite odd, we're not permitted to share a bed, and yet – even with you on the other side of the villa – I can always feel you with me…does that sound crazy?" he asked almost sheepishly.

"No, not crazy…but awfully romantic!"

"But, tomorrow, we'll be married" he grinned.

"I can't believe it…and I can't wait" her eyes were sparkling with he rawest form of joy.

"Me neither, this wait has felt like a lifetime"

But he wasn't just talking about their engagement; from the moment Agathe had passed, his grief, mourning and slow escape from the void of his emotions – the one brought about by Maria – had seemed like a torturous lifetime of struggling and failed escape…a fate no better than Sisyphus…but things were different now.

"And yet it'll be all over by tomorrow"

"Take care of yourself tonight…" he began tenderly, "I don't want you up all night singing and dancing with the nuns"

She _had_ to laugh at that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll keep a very strict watch on me, though, I'm sure they'll excuse a bit of singing tomorrow morning"

"And rightfully so, it will be your wedding day after all"

' _And yours_ ' she thought silently with delicious disbelief.

"And give the children and kiss from me tonight"

"I will"

"Gosh, this is so foolish, I'm only going to be away for one night" she chuckled.

"I guess that just shows how pathetically infatuated with you I am" he teased – aimed at himself, of course.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she smirked.

But then, Georg turned serious again,

"You should probably go, you don't want to keep the sisters waiting"

"You're right"

They gave each other one more – lingering – kiss, one that served the purpose of solidifying their fidelity and loyalty to each other. Had they been alone (or perhaps less solemn) they had no doubt that they would've kissed each other eagerly and with sheer, unbridled hunger, but they both kept the gentility alive, preferring to keep this no doubt memorable moment tender and one that could live on in their hearts as something so pure and so very special.

"I'll see you soon, Fraulein" he whispered when they parted.

Slowly…reluctantly…Maria stepped backwards out of his embrace, but just before she became visible to the chaperones, she whispered back…

"Until tomorrow, Captain"

Then, the pair both re-joined Max and Hede – both of whom were smiling tenderly and showed no signs of having heard their intimate conversation.

"Ready, Maria?" Max asked?

"Ready" she affirmed with newfound confidence as she picked up her small travel bag (Her dress had already been dropped off at the abbey)

"Okay, let's get going then"

"See you tomorrow, Maria" Hede chirped as the two women embraced.

"See you tomorrow" she echoed.

She gave Georg one final loving look before turning away and leaving the villa, she didn't dare look behind her – for fear that she would send herself barrelling back into Georg's arms – but she was content – and giddy – in the knowledge that she would see him again tomorrow, and when she did, she would be walking down the aisle.

Max lead her out into the Austrian dusk before graciously taking her travel bag, placing it in the boot of the car and opening the passenger door for her; Maria couldn't help but giggle at the royal treatment he was giving her. She had always adored Max, he had made her feel so at ease when they'd first met, he had a truly wonderful spirit and such a great sense of humour; in truth, she was grateful that he was such a sponge, for it meant he was always around and she got to enjoy the company of a treasured friend.

"Thank you, Max" she beamed as she got into the car.

"You're most welcome, Madame" he moved around and got into the driver's seat, "And where would you like me to take you on this fine evening?"

"How about the registry office? We could elope and be out of the country before morning!" she laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think Georg would hunt me down and mount me on his wall if I stole you from him"

"Hmm, yes, you're probably right…how about you take me to the abbey instead?"

"I think that can be managed" he grinned, and with that, he commanded the car engine to roar to life before pulling it away from the villa and out onto the open road.

"So, Maria, are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked innocently – and with nothing but kind intentions.

"I can't lie to you, I am. Even though I know I've no reason to be"

"Well, it's true, you'll be safe with Georg – and a blind man could see how in love you two are – " now, _that_ made her blush, "but I think it's perfectly natural for anyone to be nervous about their wedding. No matter how secure the foundations are beforehand, it's still a huge step…sorry, I'm not making you feel worse am I?"

Maria chuckled lightly,

"No, not at all, Max, and your reasoning is very sensible. I guess I just never thought I'd live this kind of life"

"You're telling me! You were a nun only a few months ago, and now look at you, you're a blushing bride to be!" he announced proudly.

"I still get struck with disbelief sometimes…but I wouldn't change a single thing about this summer, even all of the hardships"

"You have no idea how admirable your strength is, Maria…I simply don't understand how you and Georg have overcome so much these past few months, but it's quite inspiring"

"I think it simply comes down to the fact that we were always there for each other. I – uh – I still have my fears about the marriage in light of what happened with…with the baby, but as soon as I remind myself of all that Georg and I did for each other, I know that my fears are simply foolish moments of passing weakness"

"Thus, proving my earlier point that you two are made for each other, and whilst your nerves are expected, they needn't be listened to"

Maria gave him a warm smile and instantly felt soothed of any doubts she held that night, and she was finally able to let herself go completely and look forward in delicious anticipation to her wedding day.

"Thank you, Max"

* * *

Less than an hour later, Maria found herself being asked the exact same question by the Reverend mother. The two women sat in her office that night – not too late, mind you – each with a cup of tea, gentle smiles and overcome with tenderness at their reunion…especially since the circumstances were much more favourable than when Maria was last at the abbey.

"I was feeling rather nervous on my way over here…" Maria explained, "…but I had a nice talk with Max in the car and now I feel much better"

"Max?"

"Oh, of course, Max is a very good friend of Georg's…he's practically family…actually, I think he might actually be the godfather to at least one of the children, but I never thought to ask" she mused humorously.

"Well, I'm glad that your worries have been soothed, though, I'm sure you knew all along that you needn't be scared"

"Oh, yes, I knew…but I suppose one can't help but worry?"

"No, I suppose not" the elderly nun agreed before sipping her tea, "And how are the Captain and the children fairing?"

"The children have been practically bouncing off the walls for the past few days, though, they were rather sad to see me go tonight – especially the younger ones – but I know they'll be back to their usual selves tomorrow…I almost feel sorry for Georg!" she laughed, and so did the Reverend mother, "As for Georg himself, well, he hasn't really shown any fears yet, though he's always been rather good at hiding it…but perhaps a looming wedding doesn't scare him anymore"

"And why would that be?"

"Well, this isn't his first wedding"

"No, but it is his first wedding with _you_ , just because he's been through the ceremony before, doesn't mean he won't still be nervous, after all, this is the beginning of his life with you"

"Yes, I suppose you're right…still, he seemed okay"

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you further, you've both been through enough lately"

Maria only nodded.

"I don't wish to upset you, Maria, but please let me offer my deepest sympathies for what happened to your baby, I cannot imagine what you and the Captain are going through, but remember that the lord will always be there to guide you and give you strength"

"Thank you, mother"

" _And_ , I also want you to know how proud I am of you"

"For facing my hardships?"

"Yes, for that, but also for having the strength to pursue this life"

"I don't understand?" she admitted innocently.

"Maria, for so long you thought that your life would consist of you being here at the abbey, so I can't imagine how terrified you must have been when things started to change right before your very eyes. I know that when you returned here you were scared because of your pregnancy, but am I correct in assuming that the prospect of leaving this life fully was also fearful to you?"

Again, Maria gave another nod.

"Yet, you pursued it anyway. You had the strength to push away what you had thought was always right and chase these new emotions from your heart. It takes such bravery to do that, Maria – to take that leap of faith – and I am overjoy that both you and the Captain have found each other and have discovered your love. I wish you nothing but happiness in your future together"

When the speech was over, Maria could barely see the Reverend mother through the tears that were glistening in her eyes. Finally, the gravity of the situation had fallen upon her, she _had_ always thought that she was destined for the abbey, yet, in a way, this night – the night before her wedding – was her way of saying goodbye to it. The nuns had been like family to her and whilst it broke her heart to know that the ties were being partially cut, she knew that it was a blessing, for she had found love and a family she could truly call her own. To have that kind of love was all she'd ever dreamed of. Even so, had she not entered the convent, she never would've been sent to the Von Trapps, so, if she had always been destined to find Georg, she must have been destined to be at the abbey too, even if it was only for a short while.

"You have been like family to me, everyone here has – even sister Berthe!" she jested, "and I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you've taught me and all that you've done for me. Although it may not have seemed like it, I did a lot of growing within these walls, and a lot of learning too, without this place, I wouldn't be who I am today. So, thank you"

The two women entered into a gentle embrace, and Maria was determined to hold on for as long as she could.

"You are so blessed, Maria"

"I know" she whimpered.

"Come on, I think you should get some rest now, you'll need your strength for tomorrow"

"Okay" she whispered as she reluctantly stepped out of the older woman's arms.

"Goodnight, Maria"

And for the final time, Maria said to her…

"Goodnight, mother"

* * *

Maria could barely breathe as she looked at herself in the mirror the following morning – the mirror that had been brought to the abbey especially for her! – as she was finally able to look upon herself as a bride. She had worn the dress before, of course, but on this day, she was the woman that was less than an hour away from calling herself Mrs Von Trapp…and the thought sent her heart galloping away with her. When she had awoke that morning, she had practically leapt out of bed, though she had managed to stop herself from spontaneously breaking out into song; she wished more than anything that she could've gone up to her mountain and sung throughout the hills, but the gates were being strictly watched to prevent her from doing such a thing – lest her reputation of being late for everything should extend to her own wedding!

Still, it hadn't taken long for some of the sisters to arrive with all that she needed for the ceremony, and now that the look was complete, Maria was completely flabbergasted; was she really looking at _herself?_ Was _she_ really the woman in the mirror? She could hardly believe it. Her dress was so elegant, silky and flowing and was complimented by the enormous veil that flowed down her back in the way that she imagined a dream would move. Her hair shimmered beneath the simplistic flower crown and her features were glowing beneath her extremely simple make-up. She looked incredible.

"We'll give you a few moments alone" sister Margaretta had said kindly before ushering the other two nuns out of the room – giving Maria her final moment of peace before the ceremony.

She didn't feel nervous, not yet anyway, instead, she felt a strange sense of serenity wash over her, as if the last few pieces of the puzzle were falling into place; after this day, true normality would be theirs, no more secrets, no more hiding or pretending, and no more dreaming of their future, for it was already in the palms of their hands. And in spite of the fact that Maria perhaps should've been focused on all that this day meant for her, like the loyal lover she was, she couldn't help but think of Georg. She wondered what he was doing, had he already arrived at the church? Was he nervous and pacing around the alter? Were the children driving him insane with their own sense of excitement? Whatever the situation may have been, Maria couldn't help but smile giddily at her imaginings, for, once again, she was reminding herself that those she was thinking of were her _family_.

The road here had not been smooth, but true to the words that had left her lips the previous night, she wouldn't change a single thing about the journey she had taken, for surely she was wiser having taken a road less travelled? She thought so, and she hoped so. Still, it mattered not to her how she got here, but instead of where she was going; but, perhaps she didn't care too much about that destination either? For she would be travelling there with her family by her side, and that was all she would ever wish for.

But her musings were interrupted by several confident taps at the door, and without a second thought, Maria bid the knocker entrance with a soft 'come in' – simply assuming it to be the nuns to escort her to the church. But when the figure who had been responsible for the knock entered, Maria couldn't help but whip around and gasp, for it was someone she never thought she'd see again, especially not at the abbey on the morning of her wedding. And, for whatever reason, she didn't trust the smile she was being given.

It was Elsa.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm saying nothing ;)**

 **I actually cut this chapter off a lot sooner than I originally planned, I was going to, but if I'd written about everything I wanted to, it would've been far too long and I really wanted to get an update out. Besides, it technically means that this story is going to go on for a little longer, so, hopefully that's something you're pleased about? :P**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews, they really do mean the world to me! It makes me so, so happy to know that you guys are enjoying this and that I'm actually making people happy with my writing...it's the best gift I could ever wish for, so, thank you!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, just so that I know if you're still enjoying this (or not) or if there's anything you want me to do differently - I will always welcome any kind of feedback! :)**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading and for being so loyal to me and this story.**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, if memory serves me correctly, I said in the last update that there would only be twp more chapters, however, I ended this chapter a little sooner than I originally intended (an attempt to banish writers block) and so I think there will probably three more chapter instead - including this one.**

 **Sorry, this chapter is a little late too, I'm trying so hard to get this story finished before I leave the country, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it...but I will try my best, I promise!**

 **Anyway, I really hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream**

 **Chapter fourteen**

Maria could scarcely believe what she was seeing, and instantly a chilled sense of dread trickled down between her shoulder blades and followed the path of her spine like the scrape of finger nails from an unwanted hand. Her entire body shuddered before her knees grew weak from fear and her heart began to pound ruthlessly from beneath the prison of her ribs; she had absolutely no idea why Elsa was at the abbey – let alone in her room only moments before the ceremony. Of course, she had been invited to their wedding due to the unspoken rules of the upper class – and politeness, of course – but Elsa had kindly declined the invitation and both Maria and Georg had suspected that her reasons lay within embarrassment…or that she just wanted to make things easier for them. Now, however, Maria began to doubt her original theory. She allowed her panic-stricken eyes to glide up and uneasily up and down Elsa's frame, she certainly wasn't dressed in anything formal enough to be for a wedding, so why on earth was she here? That was a question that simply teased the flame of Maria's fear – causing it to balance on the very edge or eruption.

"Baroness what are you doing here?" she practically squeaked, and she brought a hand to rest protectively upon her heart through the silky material of her wedding gown.

For a few moments, Elsa didn't respond, she didn't even move, instead she simply stared back at Maria, a strange sort of pained expression etched across her face. As soon as Maria had seen her, she was quite sure that she was about to execute something despicable – one last chance to achieve the revenge she had wanted for so long – but upon looking at her, Maria began to believe that she had been wrong. No, this was not a woman with a vendetta, this was a woman with pent up guilt that needed to be released, her eyes were nothing but apologetic – perhaps even regretful – and Maria knew then that Elsa had not come here to endanger her happiness. But, the baroness was still struggling to approach her intended task, that much was clear from her expression, but Maria simply stood in silence and waited.

"Maria I…" she began, her turmoil slowly ebbing away, "…I'm so sorry to disturb you this morning – I know my timing is quite insensitive – but I…I just couldn't stay away…" she admitted almost cryptically.

"What is it baroness?" Maria gently coaxed.

"Maria, I want to make things right with you" she eventually blurted, almost as if the words would burn her tongue if she let them linger…but even Maria noticed how a soothing sense of relief washed over her once they were out in the open.

"Make things right with me? I don't quite understand"

"You can't be serious, dear?" she sighed.

"I'm afraid I am" Maria shrugged.

"Fraulein Maria, even you cannot deny that I have been utterly cruel to you many times over the past few months…"

Maria did not respond and instead let the baroness continue uninterrupted.

"…I said many horrible things to both you and Georg and you were both incredibly undeserving. At first, I justified my actions by claiming that you and Georg were being unfair to me by falling in love, but since I left, I have realised how wrong I was. My actions came from spite and jealously – two traits I'm very ashamed to possess. And I have also realised that what happened between you and Georg was obviously meant to be, and regardless of what I wanted, it was the right thing to happen. Georg and I never would have worked and…and I'm _so sorry_ that I tried to come between you and ruin what was obviously fated. I have been utterly despicable, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to accept my apology?"

Maria was completely moved, not only had Elsa's words touched her very core, but she admired the great strength this woman had; she had come to her, put everything out in the open and had lay her heart within Maria's hands – giving her the power to completely destroy it if she so wished. But she didn't. Instead, she was inspired by her bravery and truly warmed by her change of heart and her sincere apology.

"I accept your apology, Baroness…and I forgive you"

Elsa's eyes snapped open – she was completely shocked.

"You do?"

"I do. I do not hold grudges, Baroness. The lord teaches us to forgive, and I forgive you. I know that love makes us do foolish things, I think I might understand that better than anyone, and so I would be a true hypocrite if I judged you for your actions. Baroness, I would much rather forgive and forget than live a life of resentment"

"You're far too good for this world, dear" Elsa murmured, and for a moment, Maria thought that the older woman was about to cry.

"You had the strength to reflect upon yourself and come and apologise to me. Not many people have that sort of bravery"

"I would call myself anything but brave…but I appreciate the sentiment"

"I truly meant what I said, baroness, you are forgiven, and I'm sure that Georg would forgive you too"

"I think he would take a bit more convincing, but, in time, I hope that he too can accept my apology"

"I will pass on your message and I know that he will understand, even if it does take him time"

"I wish you both nothing but happiness, Maria. Only now can I see just how much you two care for each other. I'm sure you already know this, but what you two have is truly special – something that some people only dream of having – I was a fool to try and stand in the way…so I hope you will make every moment count"

"We will, baroness. And thank you"

"I suppose I'll be on my way now, it's not exactly like you have much time to spare…" at that, the two women shared a slight chuckle, "goodbye, Maria, I know you're going to be very happy"

"Goodbye, baroness…please don't be a stranger"

Elsa's eyes glistened at Maria's last few words, but she said nothing; instead, she simply smiled with eternal gratitude and slipped out of the room. All of a sudden, a huge exhale left Maria in a powerful whoosh, and, for whatever reason, she suddenly felt as if a weight she hadn't known existed had been lifted from her shoulders. Even though nothing had felt wrong before, it was in this moment that everything suddenly felt right. She smiled giddily to herself, it seemed as though she was now truly ready to marry the man she loved.

As if on cue, the sisters who had helped her ready herself all came flooding back into the room and were thankful to see Maria still smiling mirthfully.

"Who was the visitor, Maria?" asked sister Margaretta.

"Just an old friend" she explained with tender flippancy.

"Well, I hope there aren't anymore, because it's finally time"

Suddenly, a swarm of butterflies took flight in the pit of Maria's stomach, and the sensation of delicious anticipation burst up and crackled through her chest until she was almost dizzy with that oh, so well-known mixture of excitement and nervousness. She thought her knees might buckle from the sheer sense of anticipation that was pulsing through her, but with a steadying breath she allowed herself to focus on all of the joy that the day would bring…and the future that would come soon after. She knew that there was absolutely no turning back now, she was still terrified of the rumours, gossip and venomous comments that she knew would continue to be spoken about her, and the fact that she would soon have to walk through an ocean of complete strangers (a few of which had been the sources of such gossip) but she would never turn back, not in a million years. For months she had wanted nothing more than to be with Georg, and now she was about to be with him in the best possible way…they were about to start a life together. This was it, she thought with a dazzling smile, she was about to become Mrs von Trapp.

"Okay…" she breathed, "then let's go"

* * *

Georg fiddled with his collar for what he was sure was the hundredth time before absolutely ignoring the mocking (yet light-hearted) glances he knew he was getting from Max. He didn't know how long he'd been stood at the alter for, but with no sign of his bride, it may as well have been a lifetime; still Georg had been foolish enough to not bring a pocket watch with him, so it was through the fault of his own actions that he was kept painfully unaware of the time. But, there seemed to be no nervous commotion around him, only the gentle a polite conversation of the guests, so he took that as a sign that all was well. Still, that didn't stop his hands from trembling…not that he'd ever admit it.

However, Georg was quite sure that everyone could simply _see_ just how nervous he was, aside from the fact that he was constantly fiddling with his attire and clenching his hands to stop them from shaking, he had also been gifted with the aggravating need to pace; but of course, he couldn't, so he instead pathetically shifted his weight from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep himself calm. Not that it worked. Instead, all that happened was the rapid knotting and unknotting of his stomach, and he had half a mind to simply run back down the isle and seek out Maria himself; but luckily for him, his anticipation kept him rooted to the spot, for even though his body wanted him to move, he was quite sure that his knees would buckle if he attempted it. No, he knew that the alter would be his prison until his bride finally made her appearance.

He was brought out of his tensed-musings by a subtle cough from Max, and Georg's head whipped to face him like his very existence depended on it; the impresario in question gave a half smirk at his friend – now nervous as a filly – but then gestured with his eyes to the open pocket watch that was in his hand. Georg instantly knew what that meant: Maria was due to arrive any second now. Still, he was given no time to ponder that revelation, for the notes of the organ soon roared to life, filling the church and hushing the guests in an instant. It was time.

Georg let out a shuddered exhale as the pit of his stomach fell into oblivion, his vision becoming a sharp focus onto where he knew Maria would be coming from, and he searched for her almost desperately. The music continued to play out for a few moments, and for a while, the aisle remained deserted, but, soon enough, he saw two small figures clad in delicate dresses make their way down the aisle…then a taller one, one who was wise beyond her years and looked so much like her mother…then, finally, he saw Maria.

The air was completely robbed from his lungs as he gazed upon his bride, and he knew that not even the most poetic words in the world would ever do her justice, she was stunning, so otherworldly in her beauty that for just a second he questioned whether or not any of this was even real. He simply couldn't believe his eyes. Her silky dress clung adoringly to her figure, and never before had he seen anyone look so elegant; it was a modest dress, one that gifted her with glamour but kept the humble and modest spirit that he loved so much. The golden fire of the sun bounced off the delicate fabric in a myriad of beams and patterns, each one drawing attention to the incredible woman that he couldn't believe was about to become his wife. Still, her face remained out of focus, and he was dangerously impatient, for he wanted to look up her beautiful features.

Next, his eyes found her veil, the way the enormous trail of netted fabric flowed elegantly behind her – it was as if she was flying – and Georg felt his heart flutter marvellously at the sight of her. His mind became airy, for now, she was all he could focus on. She walked gracefully and with such dignity – her feet falling in the traditional stop-start motion – and yet, despite being illuminated by the spotlight of the occasion, she seemed so timid – a small mouse in the sometimes cut-throat world of the upper class. It made him want to reach out to her, to hold her and comfort her, especially when he noticed the slight fault in her footing when she was only halfway down the aisle. He knew then that she was just as nervous as he was, especially with the guests surveying her, some looked upon her with awe, others with analysis and judgement. But she kept her head held high, her figure set with bravery and it was not just her beauty that he admired, but her strength too.

And when she ascended the steps, and her face snapped into focus, it was all he could do to remember how to breathe. He knew that he was gawping, that his eyes were blown wide and that he was only a few dangerous seconds away from tears, but he didn't care; how could he care when he was looking upon the most heavenly sight? Seeing her was almost cathartic, for his nerves had ebbed away and made room for the most thrilling sense of joy and wonder; his heart was simply filled with the intense love he held for her, and now that she was with him, reaching out for his hand, he knew he'd never be able to focus on anything else but the reminders of just how much he adored her.

An electric pulse shot through the pair of them as their hands met and their eyes connected with an almost earth-shattering intensity, and as they made their way to the end of the alter – Liesl and Max now trailing behind – all they could focus on was the fact that this day had finally arrived. After all of the pain and passion, they were about to become man and wife. For a short while, they couldn't bring themselves to tear their gazes away from each other, for they were both basking in the glorious weight of the fact that today was their wedding day, not only that, but the extension of their eye contact soothed them both greatly…not that they really needed it anymore. Soon they were in front of the bishop, the bouquet had been passed to Liesl, the silent blessing had been performed and they re-joined their hands immediately as the ceremony began…

"Dearly beloved…" began the bishop – causing Georg to gently squeeze Maria's hand, "…we are gathered here today in the sight of god to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony"

However, all the pair could focus on was each other – sheer love and fidelity radiating from their eyes – and they only seemed to be fully present when they were required to speak…

"Georg and Maria, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

"I have" they answered.

"As you follow the path of Marriage, will you love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Will you be prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I will"

Maria almost choked on her response as she pondered the vow, whilst her response was wholly and completely truthful, she couldn't deny that a lump had risen in her throat at the mention of children. For a panic-stricken moment, she thought that the emotions from the memories of what had happened would take over, but she once again felt Georg squeeze her hand and the action sooth her more than he would ever know.

The ceremony passed easily and with all of the grandiosity that would be expected of such an event, and yet, the whole thing was just so incredibly humble. The appropriate readings were performed and the whole thing felt like the most majestic dream, with every little detail proving itself to be nothing less than sheer perfection. Neither Georg nor Maria could quite believe that it was real.

"Georg, Maria. Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church"

They did as they were instructed, their right hands entwining like an everlasting chain of their dedication…

"I, Georg Ritter von Trapp, take you, Maria Augusta Rainer, for my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

He couldn't hide the way his voice became uneven with each new word that left his lips. He was simply overwhelmed with so many emotions, predominantly sheer awe as he finally became grounded beneath the delicious weight of the situation. He was pledging himself and his life to the woman he loved, and that feeling was simply indescribable in the most phenomenal of ways. A couple of tears escaped onto his cheeks, but he let them remain there, for he was not about to banish any of the emotions elicited by his wedding day.

"I, Maria Augusta Rainer, take you, Georg Ritter von Trapp, for my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"What god has joined together let no one put asunder" the bishop declared before the rings were brought over.

Georg took one ring delicately and held it over Maria's ring finger as he yet again strengthened his wavering voice and began his next set of vows…

"Maria receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

He slid the ring all the way onto her finger and he made sure to savour every single second of the action, for he knew that no moment would ever be more magical than the one where he made Maria his wife.

Then, it was her turn to experience that very same magic…

"Georg receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

Maria had to swallow the lump in her throat before she was able to speak, and much like Georg, she too had tears timidly scrolling down onto the smooth surface of her cheeks. But at the same time, the most wonderful sensations were arising from within her, for as she had spoken, a sudden and palpable burst of love spread throughout every limb, and she almost felt as if crying to the heavens would be the only way to truly express how intense her affections for Georg were. She even feared that her tears would become so overwhelming that they would rob her of her ability to speak. But she had been saved by the constant support that Georg had been silently giving to her.

"Now, before god, I pronounce you both husband and wife, and you may seal your union – and your love – with a kiss"

As soon as those final words were spoken, Georg couldn't stop himself from grinning like an absolute fool, and Maria, well, he'd never seen a more brilliant shade of red upon her cheeks. He edged forward by just an inch so that he could reach up and brush away her tears (whilst ignoring the ones that dusted his own cheeks), and then, he drew his face towards her own and captured her lips in a kiss so delicate that it almost made her want to weep. He held the contact for as long as he could – his senses numb to the applause that filled the cathedral – and in spite of the gentility of it, it was probably one of the most powerful kisses they had ever shared. The gesture spoke more words than either of them would ever be able to speak, words more poetic than the creations of the most talented writers, and in that moment, their life became solidified.

It was not only a symbol of their love, but a symbol of the fact that they had overcome ever single hurdle that they had been thrust towards…and that they were stronger because of it. The road had been far from easy, but it was the only road they ever would have taken; it proved that they were meant to be together and that – as long as they were together – they could survive anything. And all of these facts were proved to be true through this kiss, for it represented the one thing that had aided their survival: love.

They laughed with light merriment once they pulled away, and apparently wiping away Maria's tears had been a futile gesture for more fell as soon as their kiss had ended; still, Georg brushed them away again, for he simply wanted to let himself drown in the fact that he was now touching his _wife_. The pair shot beaming smiles at their family and friends before joining hands once more and making their way back down the aisle…it was their first walk as Mr and Mrs von Trapp.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the bride and groom's first dance!" Max announced with a festive smile, and as she was wont to do in such situation, Maria began to blush plentifully – especially when Georg guided her to her feet…all with one of his lop-sided grins that always threatened to make her melt.

The celebrations for their wedding had all be set up in the expansive grounds, since even the villa in all its glory was not quite big enough to play host their guests; of course, only a handful of people from the ceremony had been invited back to the villa (and the guest list only consisted of Georg's closest friends) but, the villa still hadn't been adequate enough. Instead, an enormous white marquee had been erected and sheltered their wedding reception – including, but not limited to, an elegant band, several round tables (each one being cleared of the sumptuous meal that had been served) and, of course, a small tiled area that would serve as the dance floor. Maria could scarcely believe that it had all been set up in less than a day – for she had been utterly spellbound when she'd first gazed upon it – but she was so grateful, for Georg clearly knew her far better than she somehow knew herself because, in Maria's mind, everything was perfect.

She smiled lovingly as Georg pulled her close, and once the band started to play the soft, elegant waltz, they swayed together effortlessly, as if this was what their bodies were made to do, and they were little more than weightless beings atop the lightest of clouds. Georg let out a minute hum of contentment as his wife rested her head on his shoulder and moulded her body against his own…he even dared to bend his head and place a kiss in her soft golden locks. He tightened his hold of her ever so slightly, one hand holding one of hers and his other on her waist – the smouldering heat of which was soaking deliciously into her dress, which pulled her deeper into the living fantasy. It was strange, they were surrounded by people, each one watching the eagerly and with affectionate eyes, and yet they felt as if they were the only two people on the world.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?" Maria breathed against his ear, and Georg had to fight to suppress a shudder.

"It is rather surreal, isn't it?" he half chuckled.

"I just can't believe we're finally here… _we're married_ "

"Yes, we are…" he smiled, "…and we can finally start to live our life together, _properly_ , in the way that it should have been from the very start"

"You know, even though this is what I've wanted for so long, I've also realised that I wouldn't have minded what life I lived, as long as it was with you…does that make me sound foolish?" she blushed.

"Not at all. Absurdly romantic perhaps, but not foolish" he teased lightly, earning a musical giggle from Maria.

"Sometimes I still can't believe just how much my life has changed over the fast few months" she mused – her voice tender with just the slightest hint of sadness.

"I hope you don't have any regrets?"

"Never" she assured, looking up from his shoulder for just a moment to emphasise just how serious she was, "I know it's not been easy for either of us, but all that has happened has led me to you and I can ask for no more"

"There won't be any pain from now on, Maria"

"As much as I trust you, even you know that you can't promise such a thing"

"Then I vow to do everything in my power to make any pain as minimal as it can be…I don't think I could stand to see you suffer again" he whispered with dismay.

"And I feel the same way about you…but do you not think that to protect ourselves from every little scratch would be to lose by default? You said it yourself, we have a life to live now, so let's live it"

"I stand amazed yet again, Fraulein"

"That's Mrs von Trapp to you" she corrected dreamily.

"Hmmm, that has quite a nice ring to it"

"I should hope so, I've waited long enough to be afforded the title"

"And you'll never have to wait again"

"I'm so blessed" she breathed.

"As am I, my love"

"Now who's being absurdly romantic?" she jested.

"Surely it's better than the man you first met?"

"Let's not go back there, not today. I want to enjoy the first day of being your wife"

"The first of many days…" he promised her, "…not to mention a honeymoon" he smirked, only this time, Maria didn't blush, instead she lifted her head once more and looked at him with burning curiosity.

"A honeymoon that you still haven't told me the location of" she reminded him, her voice humorously stern.

"And that's something I intend to keep from you for just a little while longer" he smirked.

"Oh, how unfair," she laughed, "you're whisking me away for six weeks and I don't even know where we're going…it could be the attic of the villa for I know"

"Well, since you're being – as I phrased it earlier – 'absurdly romantic', surely that attic would be fine because 'us being together is all that matters'" he joked.

"Nice try, darling, but no amount of over-romanticised drivel would satisfy me with a honeymoon in the attic"

"Well, fear not, because I can assure you that I'm not taking you to the attic"

"Good" she said – punctuated with a single comical nod.

"May I remind you that I have booked us tickets on an overnight train in order to get us to our destination? That would be a bit of an extreme gesture if I only wanted to celebrate our matrimony in the attic"

"I suppose so" Maria giggled quietly.

"I'll give you one hint, though"

"Yes?" she asked excitedly.

"It's outside of Austria"

"Oh, that's hardly a hint, every other country in the world is outside of Austria"

"And we're going to one of them"

"It's going to be difficult to leave the children" she admitted.

"Would you rather they came with us?" he chuckled.

"No, as much as I love them, I really don't think it would be appropriate"

"Why? What did you have in mind?" he purred flirtatiously, and Maria had to fight to contain the intoxicating feelings beginning to rise from the pit of her stomach.

"You're insufferable!" she mock-scolded.

"And now you're married to me"

"And I couldn't be happier" were her final words as their waltz came to an end and they were brought back to the reception by a flurry of gentle applause.

"Another dance, Fraulein?" he asked as a few other couples joined them on the dance floor.

"Don't mind if I do, Captain"

But when the music swirled to life once more, the paired looked at each other with mirthful astonishment as the tune caressed their ears…

"The Laendler…" Maria breathed.

* * *

Maria was correct in her assumption that it would indeed be hard to say goodbye to the children; Marta and Gretl – bless them – had put in a herculean effort into staying up as far past their bedtime as they could, not only so that they could enjoy as much of the wedding reception as possible, but so that their parents wouldn't leave without them knowing. Alas, their tender age made it incredibly difficult, and the happy couple had left their celebration to put the two girls to bed. They had roused somewhat when they realised what was happening, and in spite of the fact that the girls' minds were still clouded by sleep, they had demanded a proper goodbye from their parents; it was something they had given without a moments hesitation, especially Maria, who had spent a good fifteen minutes with the girls. She had been only moments away from tears the entire time, and she repeatedly told them that she would miss them, phone them whenever possible and that she would, of course, bring them back a lovely present each from wherever it was they were going.

When the guests had finally cleared away from the villa, the equally sorrowful task of saying goodbye to the older child had arrived. Georg had handled it with skill, and despite his level voice and collected attitude, Maria could see in his eyes that he was going to miss them terribly. She wondered briefly, if the newfound emotions would've been diluted had there not been so much tragedy over the past few months? And perhaps because he had still not forgiven himself for the barriers he put between them when they lost their mother. If they'd had a more normal engagement would the tides of their emotions be calmer? She couldn't be sure.

Still, the pair had taken their time with each of the children, and just like when Maria had left for the abbey, the whole thing seemed a tad foolish; still, this was more than a mere overnight departure before a wedding, this was six whole weeks apart. Weeks apart from the seven children she promised she'd never abandon again, and though she knew the circumstances were much different, the rawness of the emotions deep within her was not soothed. Maria noticed that Kurt and Liesl had taken it the hardest. Kurt she could simply tell felt dismayed because of his closeness with his new stepmother, and she could understand that…as well as let it break her a little.

But Liesl remained a mystery to her, for she had been surprised to discover that the oldest and most mature of the children had taken their departure with such difficulty. She had tried to hide it, of course, but Maria had read her eyes – or at least tried to – when she said her farewell, and all she could see was turmoil, they were the yes of a young girl who was questioning not only what she thought she knew and what she thought the world would be, but also questioning her very self. Maria didn't like to see with such torment, and for a moment she had wished that the timing had been different so that she could spend some time with the girl, listen to her qualms, soak up her tears and do her best to guide her through the spell of blackness. But, she could not, and despite the bottomless excitement that she felt towards her impending honeymoon, a small part of her heart felt nothing but guilt that she was once again leaving the children, and in a time when they seemed to truly need their parents there.

"Don't upset yourself, love…" Georg soothed as they were being driven to the train station, "…they're just going to miss us, that's all"

"I just feel as though it's reminded them of when I first ran away. I know this is a completely different situation, but even opposite ends of a spectrum have similarities"

"They do not think you're abandoning them, Maria. You have promised them since that you would never leave them again, and they believe you. It's just a new adjustment for them. And I can hardly blame them; parents going on a honeymoon isn't usually something a child would experience, and coupled with all that has happened recently, I'm not surprised that they're feeling a tad overwhelmed"

"I just don't want them to be upset"

"They won't be," he assured, "yes, they'll miss us and yes there may be some moments that are stranger and harder than others but give it a few days and they'll be right as rain. Plus, they all adore Max and Hede and I know they'll take good care of them"

"I hope so"

"Your faith is well placed, darling, believe me. Besides, I don't wont you to feel dismayed about our honeymoon"

"Oh, I'm not," she quickly reassured him – panicked that she may have given the wrong impression, "I'm just feeling two completely different emotions at exactly the same time"

"Don't worry, I am too. But I'm hoping that your mind will be elsewhere fairly soon, I'm taking you somewhere amazing and I'm also hoping that the trip will bring you nothing but elation" he smiled genuinely, and Maria was touched by how much he simply wanted to please her, to spoil her and to treat her like royalty.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" she smirked.

"Yes, I'll finally tell you everything"

"Please, go ahead"

"How does six weeks in the most romantic city in the world sound to you?"

Maria was quiet for just a moment, the cogs in her mind turning mightily as they tried to put a name to the location that Georg referred to, but when the answer finally came to her, she looked straight at him – her eyes bulging and glittering with rapture as an intense beam spread across her cheek.

"Paris?" she gasped.

"Paris indeed, my love. I thought perhaps we should also take a trip or two to the countryside, and _definitely_ to the sea, but I hope you'll have no objections to spending the majority of our time in the city of love itself"

Despite their side-by-side seating positions making it a tad difficult, Maria threw herself into her husband's arms and let out a slight squeal of excitement – to which Georg could only laugh at heartily – he was absolutely thrilled by her reaction.

"Oh, Georg, Paris sounds incredible! Thank you so much!"

"You're most welcome. I picked it with you in mind, there's lots there that I think you'll enjoy, as well as an endless list new experiences that I cannot wait to introduce you to"

"I can't wait…" she beamed, her body filling with the most wonderful sort of joy that crackled within the bottomless pit that had replaced her stomach.

Georg looked upon her tenderly – the look of a man overwhelmingly content with his place in the world – and slowly, with plenty of warning, Georg bent his head to capture his wife's lips in a gentle but full kiss. It started of slowly at first, perhaps nearing chaste, as they were aware that the driver could look upon them if he so wished; but after a few moments the heat began to slowly rise between them, and Maria was quite sure that she had melted into a puddle. She heard him hum with approval and her instinct was to press herself closer to her, to be further within his hold and to let him embrace her…protect her.

Georg could feel the simmering heat slowly burst from within his chest as he silently reminded himself that the woman he was kissing was now his wife, that she was his and he was just as equally hers; it ignited a heady sense of longing from within him, something more powerful than he'd ever known…he didn't think his desires for her, both in love and want, could grow, but how wrong he'd been. And he all but lost himself when one of her hands threaded into his hair. He felt himself let out a small growl and pulled her even closer, his hands on her back and scolding her through the material of her travelling suit; his skin was like lava, delectably hot to the touch and aching to be freed from the confines of his clothes.

Her husband was frenzied by her, that much she could tell, and she too could feel a familiar ache pounding between her thighs, the kind of ache that both ebbed away and intensified as she squeezed her legs together. It was a feeling she knew well, a feeling that Georg had brought about in her countless times, a feeling that she had grown to desire and practically adore…and yet, there was something else. Whilst she continued to kiss her husband desperately – her body tingling, crackling and melting as he snaked his tongue into her mouth, savouring her sweet taste – there was something in the back of her mind that clouded her thoughts, shrouded her entire body in a fog of doubt, and before she knew it, her actions lost their passion and were little more than memorised mechanics.

When he felt her waver, Georg knew why instantly: there was something bothering her and despite his rapturous state – his body hot and tight with longing – he could sense her turmoil as if it were the light of day. He tried to pull away from her, to untangle their limbs and talk with her, but she did not allow it, instead, she strengthened her grip of his hair, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and took charge of the kiss; and although he wanted desperately to assess her wellbeing, he was powerless to fight her advances. So he allowed her to continue, not so secretly enjoying it and hoped foolishly that her ministrations would be the key to banishing her troubles.

But, unbeknownst to both of them, there would be one final hurdle for them to overcome…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Phew! Okay, so that's that done. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with how the Elsa/Maria encounter played out, in truth, I never really planned on their being an argument between them; I don't actually hate Elsa - although, I don't adore her, mind you - but I just felt compelled to give her a good send off and a bit of redemption. I hope you approve of my decision.**

 **Now, forgive me, for in spite of the fact that I went to a Christian school, I'm not religious and so my knowledge of Catholic wedding ceremonies/vows is fairly limited. I did a fair amount of research into this, and I am aware that I mixed up the order of service and reworded a couple of things to better suit my vision for their wedding, but I just hope I didn't make some huge error! If I have, please let me know and I'll rectify it as soon as I can. (However, I don't know anything about Catholic wedding ceremonies in 1930s Austria, so please be kind XD)**

 **Anyway, there's going to be lots of (hopefully) interesting stuff in the next chapter...quite possibly a return to the M rated content ( ;) ) so I'll try and get that done as quickly as possible and I hope you enjoy it when it's done, but please forgive the fact that I'm so busy at the moment. However, I cannot thank you enough for your patience and support, it means so much to me.**

 **Furthermore, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I know I say it every time, but they really do mean the world to me - you have no idea how happy I get when I get a new review! :)**

 **So, as always, I really hope you enjoyed that and I've love to hear your thoughts.**

 **See you soon! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, but as I said when I updated "Riding into the sunset" I have been so busy late and will continue to be so. I'm going to try and get chapter 16 up before I move away, but I'm going to be so busy that I doubt it will happen, but, as always, I will try my best to update as often as I can. Thank you all so much for being so patient.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of trouble with it. Whilst writing and planning it, I kept changing the ideas and direction, and the final product is actually completely different to what I planned. If I'm honest, it's a bit of an emotional roller coaster, but I think it works well and it feels like the right direction. I know I said last time that there would only be 3 more chapters, but know that I've done this chapter, there will probably be more! XD**

 **I have a couple of important things to say about this chapter, but I'll save those until the notes at the bottom, so...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Earlier that day, when she had finally been pronounced Mrs von Trapp, one only needed to look at Maria to know that it had been the happiest day of her life; but now, oh, she didn't feel that way now. She had no idea why such trepidations had crept up on her, she hadn't even realised that they existed, but eventually everything had hit her like an avalanche and she suddenly felt so alone. It had happened quite without warning…slowly, the raw thoughts and emotions had sunk into her mind when in the car with her husband, and they were so futile in their fight that she ignored them easily; but when they finally boarded the train and were shown to their private compartment, everything came crashing down upon her like bleak and unforgiving tidal ways. And all too soon, she found herself paralysed with something she had never even considered, something that she thought would've left her after they wed, but it seemed as though she had been wrong – so dreadfully wrong – and so was the birth of a new peril for the newly pronounced von Trapps to face and fight.

The compartment itself had been simply serene – well decorated, plush – and created the illusion of their own private little world, and even though her mind was awhirl with thoughts born from elsewhere, Maria had to allow her heart to swell at the effort her husband had made. It was perfect. And yet, when she looked upon the room in all its glory – particularly the grand, lavish bed – she became wracked with dread, the kind of fright that clouds over all else in the world, focusing in on the very thing that made her knees feel weak, and before long, it had consumed her. But for some reason, her understanding of it had not followed, she knew that she was scared, but she doubted if she would ever be able to fully articulate it. The thoughts merely whipped around her mind, each one little more than a word that had no place in a sentence; how she wished she could command them into something coherent – something that she could make sense of and banish – but she was hopeless to try…at least straight away.

"What do you think?" a deep timber suddenly sounded from behind her as Georg approached and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

She had jumped slightly at his voice and touch, but it had luckily escaped his attention.

"It's magnificent" she breathed, and in spite of her newfound fears, she truly meant it.

"I'm glad you think so" he hummed as her wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck, "and the staff are under strict orders to not disturb us," he moved around to her front then, taking her hands in his own before flashing her a coquettish grin, "we're in our own little world" he took a few slow steps backwards so that they were now stood beside the bed, "I love you" he said quite seriously – his voice rich with unbridled affection.

When she gazed back up at him, Maria felt her throat constrict all at once, closing around her vocal chords as tears began to form, oh, why couldn't she just be happy? They were finally married, this was supposed to be the start of their life together, and yet she felt as if she had betrayed both herself and her husband by harbouring fears that should not exist. She should have been filled with such mirth, but in spite of her intense love for him, she simply wanted to back away.

"I love you too" she replied, the words heavy and weighted in her throat; and for a panic-stricken moment, she thought that her hidden tears would make themselves known.

Georg took a moment to slowly caress her arm through the jacket of her travelling suit – ensuring that his actions were nothing short of tender – and then, he edged back just another inch, sat down on the bed and gently encouraged her to do the same. Maria felt her breath catch when she felt the silky covers beneath her, and even though she knew her husbands intentions were to love her utterly and wholly (and in spite of the fact that she had longed for it for so long) she felt her breath catch, her heart hammering for two completely conflicting reasons, she loved him, she wanted him, but –

Before she knew it, he had captured her lips in a languid kiss – his lips soft and deliciously warm – and she couldn't suppress the shudder that it elicited from within her; Georg made sure to draw it out, to savour every second of their now marital intimacy, and for just a second – a painfully sweet second – Maria's fears slipped away and allowed her to fall into the void of pleasure that was building ever so slowly. After a few moments, Georg allowed the kiss to move and smoothly massaged Maria's lips with his own, delighting in the warmth, and moaning ever so slightly at the contact that he'd only known during the (rare) private moments of their engagement.

Swept up in the emotions, Maria felt her core become stormed with the same tell-tale shudder that always wracked her as a result of Georg's ministrations; it was a beautiful feeling, really, how this man could make her feel as though she was something gloriously other-worldly, how she became breathless and how her stomach became bottomless from the rapture and her heart quivered at the mere thought of being so close with him. Their intimacy was one of the few things that always made her feel safe, and with the hope that it could resolve her fears, she threw herself into it with as few reservations as possible.

She shuddered again when he almost tentatively snaked his tongue into his mouth – seeking permission to taste her – and as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, she truly believed that her trepidations had been nothing more than a moment of madness…but, once again, she had been wrong. It was when Georg reached up to undo the buttons of her jacket, and when the first one slipped through the hole, that every single musty fear that had suffocated her had clouded her mind once again, filling her lungs with smoke and sending her into a spiralling panic. She was far from free. With a sharp and stabbing intake of breath, she tore her lips away from her husband's kiss and choked out in search of more air.

"Georg…" she panted, "…stop…I – I can't…"

Before he could respond, and before she could even dare to look him in the eye and stop herself from crumbling, she launched off bed – not quite sure where she was fleeing to – but Georg was quick and lightly caught her wrist and stopped her instantly. He saw her physically stiffen, but she didn't not fight against him. Slowly, he stood.

"Maria?" he questioned cautiously, feeling sick with worry as to what might have made her try to bolt, but when he saw that she was crying, he swore his blood ran cold, "Maria!" he exclaimed.

Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms and let his cry against his chest; he could tell that she was trying to fight herself, to banish these emotions into the flames…but they were too strong, and she was helpless to escape them.

"Oh, god, Maria…what's wrong?" he all but whimpered.

She shook her head with contempt to her emotions, trying desperately to excuse her behaviour in the hopes that it could all be forgotten, but she knew Georg would never allow that, he would never let her suffer in silence and that he would do all he could to help her when even the most minute glimmer of hurt washed across her face. He didn't push her for an answer, and just let her cry for a little while longer, but when she finally did speak, she had no idea what she would actually say…

"I'm sorry, Georg…" she spluttered, "I didn't think that- that any of this would happen, I don't even know _why_ it's happening!"

"What is it, love?" he asked soothingly.

"It's all so stupid, I don't even think any of it makes sense"

"Shhh" he hummed, "come on, sit down and talk to me"

He guided both of them to sit on the edge of the bed once again, but he never allowed his wife to leave his embrace; if holding her had even the slightest chance of easing her, then he would do it for as long as he could.

"I – I don't even know if I can eloquently explain this…I don't think I understand it myself"

"Just take your time," he said softly, "I want to help you, Maria"

How could she possibly run away from his endearing intentions? Maria steeled herself with a strong sigh and then attempted to explain what she herself didn't know…

"I'm – I'm just… _scared_ " she murmured, guilt flooding her at the mention of the word.

"Scared?"

"Yes…" she reluctantly breathed, "I just feel like I'm drowning in it, and try as I might to ignore it, it's just too strong, and before long it's all I can think about and…and it's all I can do to keep myself breathing"

Georg felt his heart shatter at her words…what on earth could have scared her so?

"Why are you scared?"

They both paused, both frantically trying to uncover the source of the fear.

"Is it…is it me?" he asked fearfully.

"No! Of course not, that much I know…I have _never_ feared you, Georg…I just – I – I don't know!" she sighed – frustrated – "I _do_ want to be with you, Georg, I've wanted nothing more for so long, but I just can't stop thinkin about…" she trailed off, still desperately fighting with her own mind.

"About?" he prompted.

"Georg, I'm scared of going through another miscarriage" she blurted, but instead of the relief that she both expected and hoped to find upon her confession, she instead felt herself hit with yet another knot of guilt – one that coiled right in her chest.

"Oh, Maria…"

"It seems so silly, but I'm just so terrified! I don't think I could bear to go through all of that again – it just hurt too much – but I hate the fact that this is starting to drown out our relationship…" she sobbed, "I love you so much, I want us to be intimate and to live the life that we have longed for…but I just can't overcome this – it's too strong!" she sniffed once before continuing, "it seems so foolish to say it out loud, I know that our intimacy will not always lead to a child, but just look at what happened before. In spite of all the possibilities, I just can't seem to get past this…it – it suffocates me, Georg…I'm so sorry"

"Maria, listen to me…" he began as he looked deep into her eyes, "…you never have to be sorry for the way you feel, especially with something as crucial as this, you say it feels like an irrational fear, but let me assure you that its anything but." he faltered for just a moment, his voice becoming thick with emotion, "I have a confession, I feel exactly the same way"

"You do? But you seemed so…willing"

"I thought that you were eagerly anticipating the return of our intimacy, so I thought that I could push away my own fears – for you"

"Oh…"

"It worked for a while…when we were being driven to the train station I hardly gave it any thought, but when we arrived here…" he looked around the compartment for emphasis, "…it winded me all over again…and as much as you worried me, I cannot deny that I felt some sort of relief when you broke away"

"I'm sorry, Georg, I had no idea…"

"I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you went through when we lost our child, and I would perhaps be surprised if you were not weary at the return to our intimacy…every time I look at you, I can't help but think about how much you suffered, and it makes me sick to think that all of that came from what was supposed to be something glorious – the creation of a life – as much as I love you and want you, there is a part of me that commands me to simply stay away from you, to not even think about intimacy, lest history repeat itself. But I can't bring myself to do that either, and then I'm right back where I started. The only thing I know for sure is that I never want to see you suffer again, that I'll do anything you want until we both feel like we can go back to where we once were"

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, I would never lie to you, Maria. Your feelings are _so_ important to me – to us – and I never want you to feel ashamed or guilty about anything"

"But that's just it, I _do_ feel guilty, it's putting a wall between us, Georg! We're married now, it shouldn't be like this" she wept.

"How many newlyweds do you think have been in this position?"

"Not many, I should think"

"Exactly. This is our life and our marriage, we should not worry about normality or propriety, instead we should simply focus on our own unique perspectives"

"It shouldn't be holding me back like this, Georg…I never thought that anything could stop me from loving you"

"It hasn't stopped you," he assured, "it has just made you – _us_ – a little unsure, and there's nothing wrong with that. Fear works in strange ways, but what's important is that we face this correctly. Maria, I am never going to put any pressure on you, do you understand? Neither of us should do something that we're still not ready for, if these fears are still alive, then we will simply put any intimacy on hold"

"But I could… _you know_ "

"I will not have you lie back and force you to go through something that is obviously terrifying you" he protested sternly before squaring his shoulders, "you mean so much more to me than that, I hate seeing you in any kind of pain, and I will do whatever it takes to rectify this, if chastity is the answer, then that's what will be put in place, and I don't care how long it takes, Maria, all I care about is your happiness" and he meant it too, Georg had always privately considered himself to be a saccharine romantic, and he would go to the ends of the earth to ensure the happiness of his wife…he loved her too much to do otherwise.

"Oh, Georg, I don't know what to say… _thank you_ , thank you so much…" she whimpered.

He pulled her back into a tight embrace and lovingly drew patterns across her back with his fingertips.

"There's no need to thank me, love. I just want the best for you…best for us…and it will do us a world of good"

"I'm going to make this right for us, Georg, I promise"

"Don't rush yourself, we should take things at our own pace

"Okay"

"And I meant what I said, I never want you to feel guilty"

"I'll try. I promise"

"And I want you to know that you can always come and talk to me, Maria, about anything. I don't want you to suffer in silence"

"And you can do the same with me"

"If you like, we can discuss this more in the morning, but it's been a long day and I think both of us could use some rest"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea" Maria agreed, and for the first time that night, the very beginnings of a smile graced her face.

"That's settled then" he smiled, but before he moved to change, he simply couldn't resist adding one final piece to his statement, " _Mrs von Trapp_ "

And that was when she smiled fully…

* * *

Maria stirred awake to the gentle rumble of the moving train, and all at once she suddenly felt so content, to the point where she even permitted a smile to flow from one cheek to the other; a lot had come to light last night, a lot had been said and discussed, and even though they were not yet out of the shadows, Maria couldn't deny that she felt undeniably lighter after the ordeal. The guilt she felt over her fears had not left her, of course, but she felt soothed in the knowledge that her husband was also experiencing similar conflicts. Her smile grew… _her husband_. They had celebrated it with unbridled elation at their wedding reception but had not been blessed enough to revel in it afterwards, but now, with their trepidations out in the open, Maria now felt as though they had been granted the chance to finally bath joyously in their marital union.

She had slept curled on her side – with Georg holding her securely from behind – but once her mind had been cleared of the clouds of slumber – she felt compelled to turn within his hold, to look upon him as he slept and simply let herself live in the moment. Their first morning together as husband and wife. She turned slowly, manoeuvring herself through the awkward movements, but when she was finally able to face him, she found her husband very much awake and gazing at her with a watery grin upon his face.

"And here I thought I would finally be able to watch you in the grasp of slumber" she chuckled – her voice still slightly gruff with sleep.

"Is it really such a tempting sight?"

"You're usually awake before me and I'd be lying if I said that I don't wish to see what you'd look like at your most peaceful…" then she ran the very tips of her fingers across his forehead, "…without these worry lines. I suppose there's just something rather intriguing about seeing you in a way that you'll never see yourself"

"You make everything really quite poetic" he commented with a smile as he removed her hand from his forehead and pecked at her fingertips.

"It's both a blessing and a curse, I should think. Sometimes I really do overthink things"

"I would much rather be in the presence of someone who could gush for an hour about the specific shape of a cloud than one who doesn't even notice they're there"

"I'm sure you'll grow sick of my ramblings soon enough…or perhaps I'll outgrow them"

"I sincerely hope that neither of those possibilities ever become realities…and I doubt they will too" he said sincerely.

"Ever the optimist"

"Doesn't one have to be in these times?"

"That sounds somewhat ironic coming from you…I've never seen anyone try to fight the changing times as hard as you have"

He fell silent for just a moment, his brow knitting in pensive thought.

"I didn't mean it to be offensive, mind you" she healed.

"No, you're right, it was a bit hypocritical of me" he sighed.

"Please let me heighten my own dichotomy by also justifying your attitudes, can someone really blame a man for wanting to protect all he has ever known and loved – the place that he calls home?"

"But have I really gone about it in the best way?"

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. Some may even say that the intentions hold far greater value than the actions. It's up to you to agree or disagree with that…but even I will go as far as to say that one should not lie down and let others take what is not there's, at least not completely – I still do not condone war or conflict, though"

"Very few people do"

"What about you, _Captain_?"

"The navy built me into the man I am, it was the most valuable and educational time of my life; yet I still did not enjoy watching the fleet get ripped apart by enemy fire…and I do not want to see my beloved Austria suffer a similar fate"

"We can only hope and pray that it won't"

"Regardless, right now, you and I are the only thing I'm focused on. My roots are in Austria, but my heart belongs to you…I'm going to repair our damaged ties first"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she hummed as she snuggled against him.

"And _I_ don't know what I'd do without _you_ either" he echoed.

"What a good thing we decided to marry each other, then" she giggled.

"Indeed" he smiled – his heart swelling as he took a moment to only focus on the fact that she was now his wife.

"Don't start brooding" she mock-scolded.

"I do apologise, but it's hard not to get drawn into my own thoughts sometimes, they can be so very lovely, especially when they're all reminding me that you now share my surname"

"We share a lot more than that," she reminded, "but I hold mirth similar to yours…as clichéd as it all sounds, it really is a dream come true"

"There's that word again: _dream_ "

"Dreams are good," she said flippantly, "but in times such as these, would you not agree that it is best to take hold of your consciousness and live in the moment?"

"I think you may be onto something there, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you could start by giving me a good morning kiss…a _proper_ kiss, mind you" she demanded cheekily.

"Always listen to your wife" he stated – more to himself – before granting his wife's wish and proceeding to kiss her senseless.

Could it be? Had they finally overcome what had almost torn them apart the previous night?

No.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Paris only a couple of hours later, the city provided the couple with a breath of fresh air, as expected, for Maria it was like stepping into a completely new world, well, it _was_ in a way; having never been out of Austria, Paris was completely foreign to her, but foreign in the best possible way. She had always adored the crackle that seemed to permanently live in the air of Salzburg, however, it was nothing compared to the sheer intoxication that seemed to survive in Paris. The train station had been bustling, but when they stepped out onto the street, Maria couldn't seem to focus on a single thing for the city was just so alive – more so than she ever would have imagined.

There were so many people going about their business, navigating the whirling streets in hurried steps, or tourists stopping to admire every inch of the fine capitol, cars and vehicles swerved chaotically across the roads, the roar of the engines seemingly acting as the heartbeat of the city. But most of all, Paris seemed to glow all around her, everything from the sparkling morning sun and the golden buildings that were born of the most phenomenal architecture. She was spellbound.

Georg was experiencing a similar phenomenon, but for him, the freshness that Paris provided was one of nostalgia, like returning to a home that he had not known for some time. He adored Paris, always had and always lived fondly in the memories of the youth he spent here, and whilst Austria would be his true home, Paris gifted him with a unique warmth that he would always welcome with open arms. A home away from home, a safe haven, a reminder that he'd been given a second chance.

Once Georg had allowed himself to fully bask in the tender embrace that was brought about by his presence in Paris, he finally looked across at his wife, and what he saw made his heart flip and swell – tingles running through every nerve – she was so taken aback by her new surroundings, fully immersed in the vast wonderland that was the French capitol. Her gazed whipped from every passer-by to the towering buildings that were grander than any she'd ever seen, she listened intently to a language that she didn't understand and instantly fell in love with a world she did not know. It was rejuvenating to watch her experience something so extravagant for the very first time, and though Georg knew the city well, he predicted that Maria's fresh point of view would allow him to see the it with fresh eyes of his own.

"What do you think?" he whispered to her – wearing a smirk that she could not see as his breath tickled her ear.

"I…I don't quite to what to say" she exhaled, her gazed still glued indefinitely to their honeymoon destination, "It's magnificent" she eventually offered, though she felt that the word did Paris some injustice, for it was nowhere near strong enough to describe its majesty.

"I had hoped you'd say something like that" Georg hummed as he took her hand and lead her to the taxi that he had hailed without her noticing, "I have very fond memories of Paris, but I chose this destination with you in mind"

"You did? What part of _me_ made you think of Paris?" she asked with genuine intrigue.

He could understand why she was confused, for aside from her fiery temper and often stubborn nature, Maria always seem to be a docile creature upon first glance, but he knew her far better than that, he knew that she was passionate, filled with joy and a lust for life…Paris was the perfect place for her. Only when they were safely inside the taxi and Georg had delivered their destination in rapid French, did he continue with the conversation,

"Everything about you really, it all seems to line up with Paris. You have this wonderful thirst for life – it's really quite intoxicating – so I hoped that you would enjoy it here, for there is always something to discover. It's a cultural treasure chest by day and a land of music and passion at night. There's something for everyone here, and I thought that it would really appeal to you, that wherever we went at whatever time of day, there would be something for you to enjoy"

"Oh, Georg, that's so sweet" she breathed, her eyes glazing over.

"I wanted this to be special" he admitted.

"It will be" she assured.

If only she'd known…

* * *

Things had been pleasant in the taxi, they had talked easily about everything and anything, about Paris, the things there were to do, and for just a moment, they allowed themselves to forget their woes; but unfortunately, it didn't last long. The honeymoon suite that Georg had booked was simply glorious and held such a profound majesty, it was more luxurious than anything Maria ever could have imagined; the décor was impeccable, and she dreaded to think about how much it must have cost him. She wandered around for a while, taking in every inch of the suite and its extravagant furniture, but when her eyes fell upon the bed, her blood once again ran cold. She just couldn't understand why this kept happening and she absolutely despised it, she had confessed to Georg and they had had more than one long discussions about it, surely speaking of their fears would lessen them? Whether that was the case or not, she believed that it should not warrant that fact that she practically trembled at the sight of a bed, after all, she was scared of another miscarriage, surely that shouldn't mean that she was scared of intimacy too? Was she?

She still loved Georg with everything she had, she knew that much, and she had missed their intimacy during their engagement, she had even found a longing for it on their wedding day, then why was she suddenly so unable to face it? Had her fears of losing another child really manifested themselves into something that had the power to tear them apart completely? She hoped not. She just couldn't understand it, when the act itself seemed far away – right in the distance – she assured herself that she wanted it more than anything, but in moments like this, when she was alone in a room with her husband – moments when the opportunities were in abundance – she did nothing but cower away from them in fear. Every thought, every action contradicted herself and she just couldn't understand her fluctuating feelings why everything had changed and why she simply couldn't understand her own wants, and her own self. It was destroying her. And it terrified her.

She jumped suddenly when a pair of arms enveloped her from behind but stilled when she turned and discovered what she already knew: that it was only Georg.

"Whoa…" he said softly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you just startled me"

"I'm sorry, love" he replied, his voice low with his own dismay.

Things had been so wonderful when they'd woken up on the train, so why was everything so suddenly in a mess?

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked when he realised that her daze had been prompted by the sight of the bed.

"Yes…I think – I think I'm just a bit confused"

"Confused?"

"I'm not sure if that's the right word, but I just have all these feelings – the feelings I told you about last night, and I'm just trying to figure out how to face them…and how to get rid of them"

"I know exactly how you feel"

"I know you do, and I shouldn't act like this is only my struggle"

"No, no, it's perfectly alright. Everyone copes with these sorts of things in different ways"

"How do you cope?"

"I don't know…I've never been in this situation before…never have I wanted to touch my wife so badly, but also been so terrified to do so…" he struggled – his brow creasing with sorrow.

Maria felt her heart break for him…surely she was just going to increase his pain?

"I'll always be here for you, Maria" he stated – leaving no room for doubt.

"I know you will"

"I love you" he sighed desperately.

"I love you too" her reply came without hesitation and was followed by only a moments silence.

"Come on, I'm taking you out"

"Where?" she asked – not able to deny that the prospect of explore Paris brought some warmth back to her, it would be a welcomed distraction and after what little of the city she'd seen, she just knew that she would adore it.

"Anywhere. Absolutely anywhere, but regardless of what happens in this suite, I am going to make sure that you at least get to experience this wonderful city – I want you to enjoy yourself"

She flashed him a smile, took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of their room. It was true, he wanted nothing but the best for his bride, and he was going to do absolutely everything in his power to make sure that he could fulfil such a want.

* * *

For a while, it seemed as though everything would be okay for the newly pronounced von Trapps, Georg had taken Maria to a plethora of famous locations throughout Paris in their first week, and she had enjoyed them immensely; during the day they were able to throw themselves into their travels, to walk hand-in-hand enjoy their simple time alone, to adore the wonderful city they were staying in and to live a daylight dream. But back at their hotel suite, things were quite the opposite. The changed between them had happened gradually, creeping up on the in slow, stalking movements, and they only realised it when the tension between them had become heady and palpable – so thick that they almost struggled to breathe.

Things had seemed so normal at first, sure they had abstained from any intimacy, but in the beginning, Maria and Georg had found the strength to hold each other at night, to cling to each other in the hopes that they could take shelter in their own little bubble and not be hurt by whatever pain the world had to offer. But they had been mistaken. The slumbered embraces turned to just simple hand holding after a couple of nights, then, little more than a caress before they let sleep take them. As the first week edged into the second, the two lovers grew further apart, and to look at them when in bed, one would not give them such a title. Eventually they didn't hold each other, and Maria could not bring herself to allow his touches, they seemed to burn her, to send agonising bolts of fear straight into her chest, it was becoming worse by the minute, but she had absolutely no idea how to stop it. She felt so lost.

Eventually, the fears began to make themselves known during the day too, and Maria smiled less and less. Georg still held his own struggles, but from her perspective, he seemed to be coping a lot better than she; he hovered over her, always checking if she was okay, and as much as she appreciated the touching gestures, she wanted him to stop. For reasons that she could not understand, he was the problem. Her fear of another miscarriage had transformed itself into a fear of interaction with her husband, actions that spiralled far beyond just intimacy. She couldn't bear it when he touched her, looked at her, and eventually, a conversation became too tiresome because then she'd have to look back at him, and when she did, not only was she reminded of the pain she was surely causing him, but of the pain she was inflicting upon herself. Never had she known such conflict come from within herself, she bolted away from any advance her husband made – even if it was just to hold her hand – yet she wanted to rectify it all and for things to go back to how they used to be. A part of her wanted to run a mile, whilst the other part wanted to run straight into his arms.

How was she supposed to cope with all of this? It weighed down on her, becoming heavier and heavier with each passing hour, suffocating her day by day, and she knew that she would crack and crumble eventually, but was she powerless to stop it?

"Maria…" Georg began one evening, his voice was slow and scratched with turmoil, "we need to talk"

"Must we?" she asked colourlessly as she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped off her shoes.

Georg remained standing only a few paces in front of her.

"We're drifting apart, Maria. I have tried to do all that I can to help us, but there is something that keeps pushing you away"

"You cannot force these things, Georg" she replied – she was dangerously close to snapping at him.

"I'm not trying to force anything, but it does seem like I'm the only one trying" his words had felt like a slap to the face, but he was so exhausted from their shared pain and turmoil that he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain sane.

"Then you're sorely mistaken" she spat.

"Am I really? You won't talk to me, Maria! How on earth do you expect us to make any sort of progress if you won't confide in me…you wont even _look_ at me!" he shouted.

"This is my business, Georg!" she shouted back.

"That's just it, it's not. It's _our_ business. This is our life, our marriage, but I feel as though I'm sharing a bed with a stranger!"

"I don't need this!" she rose to her feet with the power of her bellowed words.

"Then what do you need? Tell me! Tell me and I'll give it to you!"

"You don't understand!" she bit back.

"No, you're right, I don't. I thought that we were in the same boat, thought that we understood what we were both going through and promised to support each other. I have done all that I can, Maria. I have put my all into healing us, and yet we've only gone backwards!"

"Is this just some project to you?"

"For gods sake, no! This is our marriage, Maria, it's a partnership and something that should always be worked on if there's ever anything wrong…it doesn't take much for it to fall apart! I said I wouldn't put pressure on you, I thought you said that was what you wanted, and yet it has done nothing, so if that's not what you want, then what else can I give you?!"

"I don't know!" she finally bellowed, the last of her restrain finally snapping.

"You're putting a wall up between us, Maria!" he responded – just as infuriated as she.

"I don't know what to do! I just feel so lost!"

"Then talk to me!" he pleaded.

"Stop blaming me! You said it yourself, this is a partnership!"

"But I swear I'm the only one working for this!"

"How dare you! How dare you suggest that you're the only one that wants this to work! I love you, Georg! I have loved you from day one! Do you honestly think I would have let you make love to me and then become your mistress if I hadn't loved you?! And do you think I would've stood by your side, through everything we've been through if I didn't want this to work?! The lies, the blackmail and the miscarriage, all of those things wore us down, and even though I ran, I came straight back because I love you!" hot tears were streaming down her face now, but it did nothing to lower the roar of her voice.

"And that's why I'm so scared to lose you, can't you see that?! For gods sake, I'm scared to touch my own wife! I'm scared to go near you in case I cause you any more pain! It shouldn't be this way! I should not have my mind screaming at me – telling me to stay away from you when all I want is to love you in every possible way! I cannot see you suffer again, and I cannot see you relive the past! I do not wish to control this situation due to any kind of power complex, I am trying to keep us together because it would _destroy_ me if I were to lose you, especially after all we've been through…I cannot lose another loved one!"

"Then please stop putting pressure on me to heal, I cannot do it like this"

"I'm not pressuring you to heal, I just want you to talk to me, to let me help you…you know as well as I do that these things can only be overcome if we work together!"

"I can't move at your pace, Georg!"

"Please, just talk to me…I love you"

And that was all it took to end Maria's fury and to send her into a fit of sobs. She fell back to her seated position on the bed before hunching over – her body wracked with sobs and her throat releasing powerful wails that simply broke Georg's heart until it was little more than dust. Whether it was welcomed on not, he went to her, sat by her side and pulled her into his arms, she didn't push him away, instead she allowed herself to nuzzle into his chest and continue to cry.

"I feel so lost…" she whimpered, "I'm s-so conflicted about everything, I'm scared to touch you, scared to – to be close to you into any way – I just want to run from it – yet deep in my heart I want it more than anything else, to be able to – to go back to what we once were. These fears have disguised themselves as something else and I just don't know what to do…it's – it's tearing me apart…and I despise myself for it"

"I'm so sorry, love…I shouldn't have been so forceful"

"No…I – I think you were right, look at what has happened to me in such a short space of time, if we don't start working on this soon, who knows where we'll be, or what might happen to us"

"I just want to help you" he said softly.

"I know…and I've realised that I cannot face this alone, but I was just too afraid to ask for help"

"I never want you to be afraid of me"

"I hated myself for fearing you, for I knew deep down that I had no reason to, I promised you on day one that I did not, and perhaps back then I didn't, but my mind was telling me otherwise, and what choice did I have but to listen? It told me I was scared, so I believed it, it told me to run from you, so I ran, it…it told me to hate myself…so I did"

"Oh, my love" Georg whimpered.

"I was afraid that you would reject me, think that I was abandoning you if I said that I was starting to fear more than just the prospect of a miscarriage"

"I understand completely. That fear could never be fully present because you are no longer pregnant, so instead it latched itself onto the nearest thing – our intimacy – but when we kept that to a minimum, it simply spread until it had taken oven every aspect of our relationship"

"Like a disease"

"Exactly like that…I had no idea that you were in such a dark place"

"I didn't want you to know, I was scared, and embarrassed, I thought that if I kept it hidden I could eventually walk out on my own, and then I could come back to you and go back to the way we were before we lost our baby"

"I think we have finally found the very root of the problem"

"You think?" she sniffed – sitting up slightly, finally looking at him without agony.

"I do. And this is a good thing. This is when our healing will truly begin. But we need to help each other, I know that you will help me, but will you let me help you too?"

She knew that this was her moment of truth, her answer would shape their entire future – a future that went far beyond the rings on their fingers – if she accepted, she knew that they would take the first steps of healing, and start heading towards the life they deserved, a life of matrimonial happiness, intimacy, and one day an expanded family. It was the life they wanted.

So, with a steeling exhale she answered…

"Yes"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Phew! Okay, well that was heavy, right? :P**

 **So, anyway, what I really wanted to say about this chapter was there is a lot of my own self in this, obviously i have disguised it and have hidden it beneath the plot of this story, but when writing the last few sections - especially Maria's feelings and dialogue - I really dug deep within myself to try and convey the turmoil and hopefully get out everything that this chapter needed. It was a hard thing to write and revisit, it has reminded me of a lot of bad things, some of which I'm still going through...but what I'm actually trying to say is that should you feel like you need help, then ask for it. I know how terrifying it is, but I cannot tell you how much it can help.** **I am still in some dark places, but I have left so may others because I finally asked for help when I was struggling. I don't want anyone to suffer, so this is the advise I choose to give.** **But, enough about me, because it's not about that.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, I'll try and get the next one up soon, but I'm moving in a week so I really don't know how much I'll get done or how much longer this story is going to last for. But, I do still have an idea of where it's going, so that should hopefully speed things up a tad.**

 **As always, thank you so much for being so patience and supportive and thank you all so much for the lovey reviews - I love them more than you'll ever know!**

 **I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter because I have once again taken the plot in a new direction (and I'm a tad nervous about it considering how much I struggled to write it) so I would really love to know what you think - if you like it or dislike it...etc - and I'll see you all soon! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, okay, I'll be honest, I really didn't think that I was going to get this chapter done! As I am writing these notes and uploading this chapter, I am only hours away from driving to the airport. Insane!**

 **Now, I will admit that I ended this chapter sooner than I would have liked, but I was stuck between delaying the update but having a longer chapter, or, updating sooner and having a shorter chapter. I was very indecisive about it for a while, but chose the latter option. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Things were better after that. After the fury had been released, the tears had been set free and they finally had everything out in the open, the slow, torturous road to recovery could finally be taken. They knew that the journey would never be an easy one, but they knew that the voyage would be far better than whatever reality they'd have to face if they simply stayed put, wandering aimlessly and alone within their troubles and strife. They had been blinded for a while – the sheer force of their emotions clouding over a logical path and leading them to something arbitrary – but now things were different, now they been reminded of the importance of their unity. That they were unique, that they had the power to overcome any obstacle as long as they remained and worked together.

There were still blips every now and then, the occasional breakdown or struggle with something that they thought should be simple, but never again did the let their ties become severed, instead, whenever they took damage, they made sure to build a new bridge – one stronger than the last. The changes were slow at first – simple yet full of meaning – always making sure the other was okay whenever they became distant and promises to always talk about how they felt…

"I think we should make a deal…" Maria breathed gently one night as Georg turned to face her from beneath the covers.

"What's that?" he inquired – lacing his fingers through hers, something they had started doing again at night.

"From now on, we make sure to keep everything out in the open, lest things erupt again. I don't want either of us to feel alone ever again"

"Sounds good to me"

"No secrets, no grudges, and if something upsets us we say so, okay?*"

"Okay"

"And we won't plan past tomorrow or overwhelm ourselves with taxing possibilities or expectations, we need to strive for nothing but the happiness that we and our family deserve. We should just take each day at a time*"

"Deal" Georg smiled.

Then, he turned onto his back, opened his arms and silently asked her to move into his embrace, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she gladly accepted the offer, and the act warmed both of them to no end. Whilst it had not taken much for their day time affections to grow and bloom back into what it had once been, at night, in bed, things weren't always so smooth. For the first few nights, they slept without touching, but gradually – as the days came and went – they grew closer. It started with simply entwining their fingers, to squeeze each other's hands and to know that the support was there. Then holding and embracing came next and being reminded of the closeness they could share caused them both to quiver and then simply melt. They had almost forgotten just how incredible it was. And, as the nights continued, so did their discussion, they became deeper, more meaningful…as if they were getting to know each other all over again.

"You know, I was actually terrified the first time we made love?" Georg admitted on another night.

"You mean the _very_ first time? In your study?"

"Yes"

"But you seemed so…"

"So?"

"I don't know…so confident and so…ugh –" she sighed, "— _eager_ isn't the right word, but you know what I mean"

"I suppose eager may not be too far from the truth, but confident I was not…I was practically shaking"

"What had you so scared?"

"That night was when I realised just how much I had come to love you, I had had my reservations when things started to get heated between us, but they fell away when you told me that you wanted this too. However, when I watched you come apart in front of me, nothing else in the world existed besides you and my desire. Only one thought occupied my mind and that was how much I wanted to make love to you; it came so naturally, as if we were already married – or at least a couple – and that was when I was suddenly knocked back, there I was, thinking about my children's governess as if we'd been married since the beginning"

"I can see why that would frighten you"

"It terrified me how quickly it had all happened, how we went from talking to kissing in the blink of an eye and how my pent-up feelings for you remained silent, until that night, which is when they all came crashing down upon me. I knew _exactly_ what they were, and I just didn't know how to handle the situation."

"And so you tried to back away?"

"Yes, I was terrified of over-complicating the matter and potentially ruining the friendship we had…or even any possible future. I hoped that if I ended things before caving beneath my desires, I could salvage what was left and repair the damages"

"I'm sorry, I really must have scared you when I ran that night"

"You did" he confirmed solemnly, "I really believed that I had ruined everything, and that you would distance yourself immediately"

"Did you think I would leave?"

"I did not think it improbable"

"I really am sorry, but I too had a crash of realisation, except mine came after we made love. Suddenly, my whole life and the plan I had for myself had spun into disarray and I began to question everything I had been doing for the past few years"

"That's exactly the sort of damage I was afraid of causing" he sighed but was reassured when Maria reached a hand out from beneath the bedsheet to stroke his cheek.

"I tried my best to assure you that I wasn't running for good, in spite of the confusion and slight terror, I knew that I could never run away from you and the feelings that I had experienced that night. But I was just so shocked by what I had done"

"I don't blame you, you _were_ a postulant"

"A postulant who had just slept with her employer – only the first item on her newfound list of sins"

"Yet, it didn't feel sinful, did it?

"Not in the slightest" she smirked, "It had all felt incredible. And I suppose that was another reason why I was so confused, I had betrayed my religion and my beliefs, and yet, I felt little sorrow…instead I was still soaring from the way you made me feel that night"

"I can assure you that you were not alone with such feelings…the whole thing was indescribable"

"All that worrying on our parts and yet it was completely futile"

"At least it showed we cared, that it was not just something we thought we could have for a few lustful moments and then throw away"

"You're right" she agreed tenderly, "From the very beginning it was so much more profound than I think we realised"

"It was love" Georg breathed.

"And here we are now"

"Stronger for it, I think"

"I agree. The pain and the fighting has been horrendous, but now we're working so hard to fix things"

"We're fighting for us, our life and our marriage – it's a beautiful thing" he told her before pecking her lips.

After that, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, content in the knowledge that they had taken another step together, and that their brightened futures were closer than they had been before.

* * *

It was one morning a few days later that their monumental changes would began to grow. It was a simple enough morning, the Parisian weather as glorious as ever – the glittering rays of the sun illuminating every corner of the vast city, the sky a clear ocean and only the most tender of breezes caressed the chiselled features of each building. Maria and Georg had strolled lazily through the streets, an open itinerary taking them to various art galleries and museums, in truth, the day was a magnificent jungle of art and culture, and it had thrilled them to the very core.

That very afternoon, they had stopped to indulge in what had become one of Maria's favourite treats since arriving in Paris: Crepes. As soon as the sweet tendrils of the scent had hit her nostrils, Maria had sent her husband a wide-eyes pleading look – that same look she had given him when she'd handed him his guitar and asked him to sing – it was a look he knew he'd never be able to refuse. So, with a warm smile and gentle laugh, he had joined the lengthening queue.

"Do you mind if I wander for a bit whilst you wait?" she had asked shyly, but she had spotted the edge of a small park just across the street, and her heart and leapt at the sight of the luscious lawn and towering trees that were just beginning to warm for the beginning of autumn.

Georg had followed her line of vision and knew instantly that she was longing to be reminded of the nature she had adored back in Austria, for whilst she adored Paris, she was a country girl and knew that she desired to be surrounded by the beating heart of the natural world. Simply put, she needed to see some green within the concrete world of the French capitol.

"Oh course, darling," he said warmly before kissing her cheek, "I'll come and find you when I've been served"

"Thank you" she blushed before heading over to her desired destination.

As soon as she reached the park, she was overcome with eh sudden urge to sing, and had she been back up on her beloved mountain, she had no doubt that she would've burst into song and performed an entire medley for no one other than herself and her husband. But, alas, her vocal chords remained at rest and she instead inhaled deeply and wandered throughout the park – not going anywhere in particular but also making sure to take in every inch of the gorgeous green escape.

She stopped at a bench when she reached the centre, deciding that she should go no further so that Georg could easily find her, besides, the park was relatively empty, and she could think of no better activity to indulge in than sitting on a bench and soaking up the glory of nature. However, she had been on the bench for less than a minute when her ponderings were interrupted by the sound a light groan coming from beside her; when Maria looked up she saw a woman, visibly pregnant and struggling to sit down beside her. She was a good ten years older than Maria, and had deep, auburn hair that appeared to be all but silk in the fantastic rays of light.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked the struggling lady in German without even realising. But to her surprise and upmost delight, she replied – a native German accent flowing from her lips,

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, just a little worn out…and they've been kicking a lot today" she said – rubbing a hand over her swollen abdomen.

"My congratulations to you," Maria beamed, "I'm Maria" she introduced simply.

"Magda" the woman replied with a smile as she was finally seated.

"Are they your first?"

"Yes…my husband and I haven't had much luck over the past couple of years…" Magda trailed.

"Oh?" Maria replied, only allowing her to continue if she wished to do so.

"I – uh – actually had two miscarriages before this pregnancy" she admitted colourlessly, and Maria felt her body drown in sorrow, _two miscarriages._

This woman – this complete stranger – had known the same trauma as Maria, but had been subjected to it all over again…yet here she was, happy, healthy and with child…had she struggled to get this far too? Had she been forced to overcome such suffocating fears?

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" Maria breathed.

"I'm not quite sure why I'm telling you this…perhaps it's because you're German?" she chuckled lightly.

"Austrian" Maria corrected softly, and Magda smiled in acknowledgement, "I…I actually had a miscarriage a couple of months ago"

"Oh, you poor dear, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, and at such a young age too!"

"My husband and I had only known about the pregnancy for a couple of days, but when it happened it felt as if our entire world had been torn apart…" she whimpered.

"I know, Maria…it's a horrible trauma that no one should ever be subjected to, but I'm sure that you now know just as well as I do that these things simply cannot be helped"

"I just felt so lost…there were even moments when I tried to push my husband away"

"I can empathise with the urge, I don't think our minds quite know how to deal with such tragedy and it just makes you want to lock yourself up or run away…and whilst I would advise that you take space when you need it, I cannot stress enough how important it is to stick together during such times…I dread to think what would have happened if I hadn't stuck with my husband"

"Luckily we stayed loyal to each other…but it took so long to recover…I still don't think we've recovered completely, or, at least I haven't"

"He won't have either, dear" she assured.

"May I ask you a question?" Maria asked shyly.

"Of course"

"This is quite difficult for me to talk about…" she mourned.

"It's okay, take your time"

"Well…I love my husband – more than anything – and I want to continue to…to be with him in every way, but ever since we began our honeymoon I've just been crippled with fear. Every time the prospect of our intimacy comes up, I just panic and I'm just so terrified of possibly going through another miscarriage…"

"Oh, you poor dear"

"I hate feeling this way, it just makes me feel so…so _pathetic_. I confessed to it on our wedding night and Georg – my husband – told me the he actually felt the same way and that he won't put any pressure on me, but I can't help but feel guilty about putting this wall between us. I feel like this is holding me back even though it shouldn't. I don't understand why it came about so suddenly, I mean, I do still want children in the future – we both do – but now it just feels like some suffocating risk that I'm not sure I'm prepared to take. I really want to conquer this, but I'm not sure if I can"

Maria sighed again, pausing to collect herself before continuing…

"For the past couple of weeks we have been working to fix our relationship and slowly taking the necessary steps that will bring about the return of our intimacy, we both want the same thing – for our relationship to go back to the way it was – but we're not even close and it just feels as though we're never going to get past this…"

"I know exactly what you're going through" Magda stated solemnly.

"You do?"

She nodded slowly, the torture of her own past beginning to form a milky glaze over her eyes.

"Much like you, my husband and I were absolutely devastated when I had my first miscarriage, and I know that I don't need to explain to you just how traumatic the whole ordeal was…"

Maria shook her head in response,

"…We were different people after it happened, and for the longest time, everything around us just seemed grey and bleak – like there was no happiness left – then, about a year later, I fell pregnant again. We were nervous, of course, but we had faith that our bad luck was over. But it wasn't and when we lost another child, I pretty much lost all hope"

"That's what terrifies me so…I can't imagine having to go through it twice"

"I cannot pretend that it's something it's not. It broke us and after that, though my husband and I remained a partnership, I just couldn't bear to be intimate with him, I was so convinced that it would all happen again, and I just knew that I couldn't put myself through that kind of pain for a third time…I was petrified"

"What happened after that? Something obviously changed" Maria probed – gesturing towards the woman's swollen abdomen.

"Yes, something did change" she smiled, "Like you, I knew that I still wanted children and I didn't want to be held back by my own fears, so, after a lot of soul-searching and a tremendous amount of bravery from myself and my husband, we decided to simply bite the bullet – so to speak. We allowed our intimacy to continue and instead of focusing on any of the consequences – good or bad – we instead focused on the love we had for each other and the closeness that we could experience when together. Of course, we have been blessed with a third pregnancy, one that has made it past the first trimester and I am so glad that we didn't let ourselves live in fear. I dread to think where we'd be if we'd done so" she admitted.

"So…I – I should just go for it?"

"No, you should wait until you're both ready. You should sit down and have a long discussion about your fears and feelings, take things at your own pace and when you're ready – and _only_ when your ready – you should think about finally taking that final step. It's difficult, it really is, but with perseverance and a strong partnership it can be overcome" she smiled supportively.

"I'm just so scared that our progress is going to falter here, and I'm constantly finding myself stuck between two very different emotions. I cannot bear the thought of losing the intimacy I share with my husband, but I still cannot bear the risk of another failed pregnancy"

"You will have to take the risk one day, but it should never be forced or forged from impatience. It should only be acted upon when you're both ready. If you force it, you'll probably just fall apart again"

"How do you know when the time is right?" Marie questioned.

"It's not something I can really explain, you just _know_. You feel it deep down and you're suddenly warmed by the confidence to take the risk"

"I see"

"It's still not easy, mind you," she added, "I was still so scared and the fear is sometimes still there even now, but what was different was that I was stronger than I had been, and I had finally found the power to block out the fear, to dive into the deep end and focus on my love for my husband. _That's_ the difference, and that's what you will feel"

"I hope so"

"It _will_ happen, I promise you. Nobody can say when, but it will. Trust me, my dear, you will not be in this stalemate forever"

"I believe you" Maria nodded.

"As clichéd as it sounds, one day it really will all seem like a bad dream"

"Thank you for talking with me, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it"

"You have no need to thank me, Maria, I know exactly what you're going through, and just knowing that I've helped someone in the way I craved to be helped when I was in your situation is thanks enough"

"Maria!" they both heard a voice call, and when they looked up, they saw Georg slowly approaching – with two crepes in his hands.

"I hope everything works out for you, Maria. Just trust yourself and your husband" she said.

"Thank you, and good luck with the baby"

"Thank you too"

And, with that, the two women parted, never to see each other again. But the support that had been given, well, that would last for a lifetime…

* * *

Maria was warmed as she climbed into bed that night and buried herself into her husband's awaiting embrace, it was as if her very soul had been wrapped in the magical threads of tender love along with a supportive hand to guide it. Things had been slowly building between her and Georg, the thorns unravelling, the chains loosening and the bridges reforming, but after her talk with Magda, Maria had felt the spark of hope begin to crackle within her. And whilst the flame was still small – and in much need of extra fuel – she felt it breathe from within her, and she knew it would grow. It excited her, allowed her to set her hope free to fly, to search for what she needed and wanted, to capture the life she and Georg both desired and keep it safe for as long as they could. For the first time since their honeymoon began, she truly felt as though everything would be alright.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself this evening" Georg commented, knowing that neither of them would fall asleep right away.

"Oh, I did! The show was wonderful!"

They had spent a dazzling night at the theatre, a night that had awed Maria into a spellbound silence, and with her worries slowly being defeated by a slow-burning cure, she revelled in every single aspect of it. Of course, she would have loved the night either way, but there was just something about her newfound confidence that really allowed her adoration to soar to fantastic heights.

"I'm glad. You seemed happier too" he added.

She gave him a puzzled look, but allowed him to explain himself,

"I'm not trying to say that you always seem dismayed, but it really seemed as though your spirits had been lifted tonight…does that make sense?"

"It does, and I'd be lying if I said that your observation was false"

"Oh?"

"I just feel so…so _good_ " she gushed, "So contented…like everything is going to work out"

He smiled down at his wife with pure, unbridled adoration, he had seen her go through so much pain, so seeing her with hope in her eyes was more than he ever could have asked for. It warmed his fluttering heart to no end to see her so at peace. He gave her frame a gentle squeeze.

"And what has brought on this newfound merriment?"

"Oh…" she stumbled, "…remember when I left you whilst you were getting us some crepes and you found me sat with a woman?"

"Yes"

"Well, it turns out that she was German"

"Oh, really?" commented Georg delightedly, "So, you spoke with her?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you noticed, she was pregnant, so I couldn't help but offer my congratulations, and we ended up having quite a deep discussion"

"May I ask what that was about?"

"I think it would do you some good to know – hopefully as much good as it did for me"

"Go ahead" he encouraged.

"Well, after I mentioned her pregnancy, she told me that she had actually had two miscarriages beforehand…" Maria said solemnly, but Georg stayed quiet and allowed her to continue at her own pace, "since she had shared such a privacy with me, I told her about mine too, we got talking for a while and I ended up confessing about my – well, _our_ – fears…at first I felt bad for doing so, especially since it's so very private, but she told me that she went through the exact same thing with her husband?"

"She did?" asked Georg, his intrigue now perfectly mixed with delighted shock. He too was beginning to feel the prickles of hope travel through him, for it was clear to him that there was a way for them to overcome what had been dragging them down since their honeymoon began.

"Yes, and she had so much wisdom to share with me"

"What did she say?"

"She told me that there is no shame in our fears, that it is both understandable and normal, and that she assures me that we will overcome it one day"

"I'm so glad to hear that" he breathed before stroking his wife's cheek, "And I hope that you no longer blame yourself for this?"

"Not as much at least"

She flashed him a small smirk before continuing,

"She told me that even though it may not seem like it, the day will come when we are ready to take the final step, and even though the fears will still be there, when the time is right, we will be brave enough to push them aside and only focus on the closeness that we can have. It filled me with so much joy, Georg, I really can't tell you how much, to know almost for certain that one day this _will_ be over, and that we can finally have the marriage we deserve"

Georg was quiet for a while, ruminating intensely over whether or not he should vocalise the question that was on his mind. He thought perhaps it may be too forward, would push her back into the corner that she had only just ventured from; but since she had began speaking, he simply couldn't banish the words from his mind. So, he let out a long exhale before finally asking…

"And do you think you're ready, Maria?"

Then, it was her turn to fall silent. She pondered it for a long while, searching deep inside herself – to the furthest depths of her soul and analysing every inch of her emotions, what she did and didn't feel, what scared her and what flooded her with confidence. Every individual possibility was played out in her mind a thousand times and then a thousand times more; she allowed her mind and soul to branch out, to crawl through the world until it found the answers she was looking for, and when she found them, she did not bury them, no matter how disappointed she may have been…

"Not yet" she answered honestly, "But soon"

Her husband simply feathered a kiss to the top of her head and let a smile spread wide across his cheeks.

"That's okay, love, like I said in the very beginning, I'm _never_ going to put any pressure on you, and we will never do anything that we're not comfortable with. Nothing will happen between us until we're both ready" he reassured – feeling the tension melt away from her limbs as he did so.

"I still can't tell you how much that means to me"

"There's no need, I understand" he told her lovingly.

"What on earth did I ever do to deserve you?"

And then, quite seriously, he answered…

"You saved my life"

* * *

But then, only two nights later, something miraculous happened…

When Maria had awoken that very same morning, she knew that she had felt different, her soul lighter, her body lifted and her eyes anew, she felt freed, a bird that was caged no longer and it felt drugging in the best possible way. To her, it felt as if she had landed in a world where the sun was always shinning, and whilst she had breezed through the day on a high, that night was when she had realised just what had exhilarated her so: she was ready.

They had just come back from dinner, and throughout the meal she had been terribly distracted, simply trying to figure out just how she was going to tell Georg. Of course, she could just come right out and say it, but was he ready too? True, he had asked her only two nights ago how she felt about the return to their intimacy, so surely that would mean that he was ready to take that final leap…but she just could be sure, her fears had brought along anxieties, and they would never allow her the luxury of certainty. Georg had always said that he would never put pressure on her, so that last thing that she wanted to do was to put pressure on _him_. She had tried to disguise her distraction – to pass it of as little more than tiredness – but in what seemed to be a stroke of both fortune and its antonym, her husband knew her far too well to be fooled by such trickery.

"What's the matter, Maria?" he asked softly, "you seem troubled"

"Huh? Me? No, not at all, I'm just a bit tired, that's all"

"You've been flourishing all day, I find it hard to believe that my wife of such high energy would crash without any real exertion"

"Stranger things have happened" she excused sheepishly.

"Oh-ho, yes they have…but I don't think this can truly be classed as one of them, do you?"

She said nothing, causing him to change his tone to something more sincere.

"Please, Maria, tell me what's upsetting you"

"It's not upsetting me…just distracting me"

"Well, my plea still stands"

Again, she had been thrust straight into a moment of truth, yet another point in her life when she knew that her words would change everything and carve out the path of her – _their_ – future. Everything she wanted, everything she had ever dreamed of depended on her answer. It filled her with dread, caused said emotion to crackle throughout every inch of her and make her head go light from the pressure of it. Oh, how parts of her wanted to bolt, to lie and to retreat back into the shroud of safety, but she had learnt her lesson the hard way many times, one cannot simply run from problems, they should be faced and fought. She knew what she had to do, and she believed that she had the courage to do it.

"Georg, I'm ready"

* * *

 *** - Based on the basis of Julie Andrews' and Blake Edwards' marriage. It has been mentioned before by Julie in interviews and in their film "Victor/Victoria"**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry to once again end on a bit of a cliff-hanger, I'll admit that this chapter was going to end with an M rated scene, but I cut it here so I could update. However, chapter 17 will have a nice, steamy M rated scene that I plan to work really hard on and make one of (if not the) best one I've written. I hope you'll enjoy it when it comes.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed hat. Please let me know what you thought. Are you okay with this being a shorter chapter and do you like the way the story is progressing? Please leave a review and let me know.**

 **I will try and get chapter 17 up as soon as I can, but like I've said, I'm moving to another country, so there may be a delay.**

 **But, thank you all so much for the reviews and support and I'll see you soon! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello, everyone!**

 **First of all, I am so sorry that there has been such a long delay on this chapter but as I told you last time, I moved to Japan! I have been living here for two weeks now and I absolutely adore it...though, I'm sure the honeymoon phase will end soon enough! It took a while to settle in and there was a lot to sort out, plus, I have spent every single day exploring this amazing country, so I have not had any time to write...or I've just been too tired. But I finally got this done.**

 **I actually start my university classes on Thursday, so it may been that I won't be able to write as much, but I'm just not sure at the moment, I'll have to see what the work load it like, but I do have a decent amount of free time :)**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a return to the M-rated goodness that started this story off, it is exclusively** **a smut chapter, so I hope that's something you're happy about...if not, then I do apologise. I really tried hard with this chapter, and though I may not be one hundred percent happy with it, I really, really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anyway, I'll stop talking now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

" _Georg, I'm ready"_

He needed no explanation.

"Maria are you certain?" he asked seriously, his voice catching in his throat from the forceful hope that was beginning to bubble within his chest.

"I'm sure" she replied, leaving no room for doubt, "I still have my fears, but I cannot go on like this. I love you too much to be without you, and if you're ready too, then I want to take this final step with you"

She stepped towards him, resting her hands lovingly upon his chest and nuzzling into the side of his neck – allowing the soft waves of his unique scent to consume her, warm her…remind her that she would always be at home with him.

"I'm ready. And I'm never going to leave your side" he assured as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" she told him – fighting back rising tears.

"I love you too"

And then, slowly, he coaxed her to look at him before he nudged his face closer to her own and brushed his lips against hers. It was only the most delicate of touches, but if they were going to do this, he was going to make sure that it was tender, loving, to be everything that they needed it to be. This was about their love and what they wanted to share. They were going to take their time, to get reacquainted and to return to the inseparable intimacy that they once shared. This was them and only them, it was not something to be rushed.

She responded to his kiss instantly, pushing her lips against his own and heightening the contact, letting him know that she would follow him to the ends of the earth and that she was not about to shy away. They began to move their lips together, gently massaging them to the rising rhythm of their heartbeats, drawing them into that warm, delectable place that only they shared – the comforting cocoon of their intimacy.

Maria wrapped his arms around his neck and melted her body into his, pressing them together until they were joined at every point, and together they guided each other back into the growing flames, never letting go and never losing sight of the other. The kiss deepened then, Georg's tentative tongue searching its way into her mouth, and she opened it willingly – allowing him to taste her. Oh, they had missed this, and despite the fact that their actions remained slow and sensual, they could not deny that they were slowly being whipped up into a frenzy, the heady arousal and sheer need soon arising once again, a phoenix from the ashes and a spirit to be set free. It was glorious.

Their kisses were long, slow, almost like the tender and guiding kisses of two people who had never been together, as if they were learning about each other all over again. It was intoxicating, but most of all, it allowed their growing confidence to flourish, and with each passing minute, they seemed to grow bolder with their affections, their old cadence coming back to them in waves; like the song of a childhood, something that never truly leaves.

Georg allowed one of his hands to move up her body, slowly running his palm across the slope of her spine and feeling each curve as it moved on its journey, he reached his goal when he delicately cradled the back of her head in his hand – lovingly holding her to him, a safe and secure hold that not only reassured her that she was in safe hands, but that she could flee if she desired to do so. But she was determined not to, her fears had had a grasp on her throat for so long now, and she was now certain that she wanted to reclaim her own life – _their_ life – and she was not one to give up easily. So, as her husband sank his fingers into her golden locks, she relished in the closeness that they had been denied for far too long and dared to dream of a rectified future.

She pulled away from the kiss to trail her lips across the very edge of his jaw and down his neck – his masculine and thoroughly intoxicating scent dizzying her in the best possible way. His skin was scorching against her lips and she felt her insides begin to simmer and slowly boil when he moaned deeply at her ministrations. She trailed soft, open-mouthed kisses against as much of his neck as she could, but his shirt collar was far too much of a barrier, so with shy hands, she shifted her focus to his jacket, sliding her palms across the soft fabric before beginning to push it away from him entirely; soon, he understood what she was doing, and he placed his hands on top of her and guided her actions.

Georg knew why she was taking the lead, he knew that if she became too submissive, her fears would rise once more, taking charge was a way for her to take control of and banish her trepidations; she would rather focus on the pleasure they could give each other rather than the worries they could share. The material of his jacket fell to a puddle behind him with a soft thud and it did not take long for his wife to begin fiddling with the knot of his tie. Their lips returned to each other whilst she began to undress him – their movements revisiting their previously heated pace – but after a few extended moments of kissing and the forced shift of his tie, he heard Maria let loose with a muffled huff of annoyance. Slowly, he brought his lips away from hers and looked down.

"Is everything okay?" he asked – terrified that her fears had returned.

But he soon realised that her frustration had come from his attire, for she seemed completely unable to free him of his tie.

"I've never had this problem before" she huffed, and Georg had to bite back his chuckle.

"Let me" he offered before slowly releasing the intricate loop of his tie, but once the knot no longer existed, he let the fabric remain around his neck, encouraging Maria to be the one to free him of the garment entirely – and she did. In one singular, slow motion, she pulled the expensive fabric from his neck before dropping it and ignoring the way it twirled elegantly to the floor – for her gaze never left her husband's.

Her deep blue pools had dilated in the midst of their re-ignited passions, and Georg had never known her look so incredible; lips swollen from kissing, eyes that desired more and her body trembling with so many different emotions – everything from lust to trepidation. It was arousing, it was endearing…it was everything he loved about her. He let his arms find her waist again before bringing their kisses back to life, only this time, they were much more desperate. She ran her hands across his neck – gently cupping both sides – and felt her whole body flush at the scolding heat of his skin, the bare contact causing her own hands to inflame as he seemed to burn into her, right down to the flesh and bone.

Taking a timid lead once more – and without breaking their kiss – Maria let her fingertips brush over the fabric of his collar before lowering her hands to the buttons that held his shirt together, she faltered for just a moment, and Georg would never know what caused the momentary halt; but he was given no time to ask, for as soon as the question had arisen in his mind, his wife slid the first button from its hole and immediately began to work on the second. She was not methodical with her actions, instead, she seemed to savour each one and bathed in each passing second of their intimacy. She was not only allowing herself to face it and reacquaint herself with it but was also allowing herself to enjoy it. They both were.

Soon the final button had been released and Georg's shirt hung open, releasing his heated skin to the air so thick with passion; he pulled away from their kiss, shrugged the garment off his shoulders and stood before his wife. It was strange, they had been together more times than either of them could possibly count, yet it had been so long since she had seen him this way; they had both been consumed by terror for so long that it felt as if this was their very first time together. The way they had to coax each other with their actions, lead them into something that caused their hearts to flutter…it felt like the guided first time they never had. He was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming urge to protect his wife, as if he really were introducing her to these things for the very first time.

He raised a hand to her cheek and tenderly caressed the soft, rose-tinted flesh, watching with adoration as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his palm; she knew that he was trying to comfort her, and she was so humbled by his gentleness. She opened her eyes after a short while and fixed her gaze to his, silently she thanked him for his tenderness and assured him that she was okay, that whilst she may still be timid, she wanted this more than anything else. She grasped her courage once again and smoothed her palms across his chest – reminding herself of how him skin felt – allowed them to skate across his chest hair and feel the broad shape of his masculine form. Georg moaned at the feeling of her hands on his skin, a deep moan of desperate passion and undying love that rippled through his chest. A moan that sent crackles of desire throughout his wife's body; and in response, she let her touch grow firmer, feeling every inch, every sensitive spot until his mouth was agape and he could barely think straight. And all because she was merely touching him.

Dying to be even closer to her, he captured her lips in yet another searing kiss and pulled her body flush against his without even thinking, but when the evidence of his arousal pressed against her, he felt her stiffen slightly within his grasp – allowing him to come back to the present.

"I'm sorry" he choked out, "I wasn't thinking…are you okay?"

She was truly touched by his concern.

"I'm fine. It just startled me for a moment, that's all"

"You're sure?"

"Yes" she assured.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"I do, Georg"

But he waited until she made the next move. She once again moulded her body against his holding him tight and close to her – this time allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of him pressed against her at every point, letting the sensations arouse her like they had done in the past. Regaining his confidence, Georg allowed himself to move things forward and slowly moved his hands to the buttons of her dress – once again allowing her to retreat if she wanted to. But again, she didn't. He fumbled for a while with the buttons before an idea hit him.

He ended their kiss with a soft smack and gave Maria a knowing smirk, she looked back with bewilderment, but when he moved behind her, undid another button and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the newly exposed flesh, Maria no longer questioned his motives. She arched her back as his lips wandered down her spine – his tongue occasionally darting out to taste her – and she was powerless against the shudder that wracked her body. Her skin prickled as it became freed from the dress, but she knew it was because of Georg's wicked mouth rather than any temperature difference.

"Georg" she moaned freely, and another bolt of desire shot through him at the sound of his name leaving his wife's lips.

Her dress eventually pooled at her feet and Georg ran his hands all over her body, reacquainting himself with the feel of her skin – much like she had done with him. His touches were mere whispers, he was reading her like a book, tracing her curves as if he were painting a masterpiece and worshiped every inch of her. She was breathtaking. Maria could hardly control herself, her breathing was now little more than sharp, rapid pants, her head had rolled back to his shoulder and she writhed beneath his touch. _He_ was the only thing she thought about now, she wanted more of him. The throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable, the area dampened and desperate for friction, she didn't just want him, she needed him, needed him like she needed oxygen.

The thoughts consumed by her arousal were interrupted when she felt her chest prickle once again, and she realised that Georg had freed her of her bra and was sliding his hands up to caress her breasts, loving the weight of them in his palms and without seeing, knew that their peaks were pebbling from her need. There was a time when she would have tried to hide from him, for even though she desired him, would have felt far too modest to show herself with confidence. But not now. Now they had been reminded of what they once shared, the beauty of their intense love. They had finally returned to where they belonged.

His name left her lips once again when her pinched one of her nipples; she groaned loudly, hoping that he would repeat the action, and he did; now her body was practically screaming for him. Through the haze of desire, she was momentarily surprised at how quickly the lust had taken over her, how soon the arousal had consumed her, how her need felt as fresh and intense as it had been before their marriage, but she also wasn't surprised. She loved him more than anything else, would follow him to the ends of the earth, so should she really be shocked by the intensity of her feelings? She thought not, it turned out that all she needed was a bit of confidence.

She turned in his arms then, needing to once again feel him fully against her, to press their bare skin together and to lead them into the flames that had been patiently waiting for them. Georg was in a similar frenzy, and at the feeling of her breasts against his chest he knew that his iron-clad control was crumbling. He took her hands in his and lead her over the bed, and once they were both atop the covers, they wrapped themselves in a tight embrace, holding each other as close as possible and kissing each other like their very existence depended on it. Their tongues battled for dominance in a lazy dance that left them dizzy and breathless; they managed to kick off their shoes before Georg rolled her onto her back and pressed her into the soft mattress with the delectable weight of his body. Oh, how she had missed feeling him above her.

He savoured her lips for a little while longer, kissing them until they were rouged and swollen, tasting her until he was intoxicated; eventually he tore his lips away and returned the favour of trailing a scorching trail of kisses down her neck and nipping gently when he reached the bottom. He moved his lips along the hollow of her throat and all the way across her collarbone, purposefully teasing her by avoiding the areas that needed him the most. He hoped it could distract her from fear, to make her enjoy it rather than cower from it. He felt her thrash her head from side to side in anticipation, and he had planned to tease her for a little while longer, but when she released a guttural groan of impatience, her grinned against her skin and changed his mind.

His lips moved across the soft swell of her breast, covering every inch of the creamy mounds as their rosy peaks tightened with need; and it was when he finally took one of her nipples into his mouth that she sighed deeply, her arms going above her head and her back arching towards the hot tug of his mouth. She could feel the flames of her desire lapping at her insides, causing a now torturous ache to flourish between her legs, one that both rose and fell as she squeezed her thighs together. Her want for her husband could no longer be questioned. And neither could her lack of patience.

The anticipation and deliciously frustrating teasing had inspired a new wave of confidence within her, and whilst Georg was preoccupied with kissing her chest, Maria smoothed a hand down his chest until she reached his trousers – the fabric straining from his hard arousal. When she cupped the evidence of his desire, he tensed and let out a long gasp – choking for air as an intense bolt of pleasure shot through him. But before he could even attempt to string together a coherent sentence, Maria had already unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and freed him of his last two items of clothing. She watched with lustful fascination as his breathing turned rapid, his skin moist with sweat and his eyes dark with want; but it wasn't until she wrapped her hand around the warm silk of his arousal that his body was wracked with a singular, almost violent shudder. He buried his face in the place where her neck met her shoulder,

"Maria…" he rasped as she began to stroke his straining arousal.

He felt his insides twist and writhe as she continued to stroke him, each movement of her wrist heightening the pleasure that crackled through him like live wires until he was sure that there was nothing other than liquid fire within him. He managed to pull himself away from her neck and looked down at her with a smouldering gaze – appearing as though he may devour her.

"I need you" she groaned as her movements slowed and stopped.

A deep growl rumbled from deep inside him and he knew now that they were far beyond the point of no return, he could see it in her eyes, the fire that was erupting there, the heaving of her chest, the pounding of her blood and the gentle wanton tremble of her limbs. He was powerless against her. She could have asked anything of him in that moment and he would have done it. Without wasting another second, Georg hooked his fingers in her underwear and finally freed her of the dampened garment, revealing the place where she was slick and hot for him; the area that was home to the deep pounding in her pelvis. He could tell simply by looking at her that she was ready, but that wasn't enough, he needed to feel her, to pleasure her and give her all that she deserved.

He reached out to her, brushing against her opening with a single finger and silently rejoicing at the intensity of her response, the way a cry of passion exploded from the depths of her chest and tore from her lips, how her hips arched towards his hand and how her brow knitted with ecstasy. She was magnificent. He groaned deeply as he explored the moisture that coated the source of her ache and soon his blood was boiling from the need to be joined with her. But not just yet. He continued to stroke her, gentle explorative strokes that had her mewling in frustration, wanting more but being too whipped up in the pleasure to ask for it.

He sank a single digit into her warmth and watched with a smouldering intensity as she thrashed from his ministrations, whimpers and moans filling the room with each movement; and when he added a second finger he almost lost all sense of control at her helpless cry. She could barely breathe as he continued to coax shudders from her, but it was when he removed his fingers entirely and let them brush against the small bundle of nerves just above her entrance that she truly lost all sense of time and place. This time, her cries were silent, for she was far to overwhelmed by what he was making her feel to possibly make a sound. She could feel the tension build deep within her, the pleasure coiling like tight vines around her stomach and she knew that she was rapidly approaching the abyss, it was carrying her far away, into the tunnel that she had not been down for some time, but as the intensity of it all grew more and more, she was able to choke in a lungful of air and splutter…

"Georg…wait!"

He stilled his fingers immediately and looked down at her, a look of desperate worry plastered across his face.

"What wrong?" he asked sweetly – his voice still thick from their shared passions.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that…" she hesitated for only a second, "…I want us to come apart together"

Her voice was heavy with a raw sort of honesty, one that proved that her request was born from the deep love that she held for him; Georg smiled sweetly at her, feeling humbled by her request and agreed to it by placing a soft kiss upon her lips. He positioned himself at her opening, but refrained from entering, or even brushing against her, he needed her reassurance one final time. But just before he spoke, he laced one of his hands with hers, squeezing gently and silently swearing to never let go.

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

"I'm sure. I want this."

"If at any point you want me to stop, please say so" he said seriously, leaving no doubts about how much he cared for her.

"I will"

"I love you" he whispered against her cheek, finalising the sentence with a kiss against her skin.

"I love you too" she replied – wrapping her free arm around him and holding him close.

Then, finally, he pushed himself inside of her; he kept his eyes locked with hers, watching for any sign that she wanted him to stop, but he found none, and soon, they were once again joined as one, the proof of not only their love, but their ability to overcome any hardships that they may be faced with. The moaned deeply in response, and Maria was overwhelmed by just how good it felt to be stretched and filled by him, to be as close as two people could possibly be; it held so many profound emotions, but she knew she'd never be able to assign words to just how incredible it all felt.

"I missed you" Georg rasped.

"I missed you too"

And then, there were no more coherent words as his hips began a gentle rhythm, moving as if he were making love to her for the very first time; but they knew all too well the pleasures that it could bring, and they were instantly intoxicated by the delectable, white-hot friction that arose from the slow snap of his hips. They were sharing the most raw and intense kind of love, basking in the knowledge that they had not allowed themselves to fall apart, and now it had all come full circle, they could finally be happy again.

His breath was hot and dripping against her neck as he continued to move within her, pushing deeper with each deliciously languid thrust, and with each one, she moaned with nothing but sheer pleasure, urging him on, sending bolts of desire into every crevice of his body.

Soon, their cries became almost desperate and primitive, their shared sensations thundering in their blood like the effects of a drug, like electric, like fire, it was far too intense to handle with any sort of control. Maria began to lift her hips to meet his every thrust and a leg wrapped around his waist to allow him to drive deeper; that was when they lost all hope of keeping things slow. Their movements became urgent, Georg snapping his hips in a fervent, primal motion as he began to drive them back towards the abyss that they had not tasted in so long; he was relentless, he was passionate, he was so in love with her that he could barely breathe.

He could hear his wife whimpering, crying out as she once again began to climb towards her climax, her end tantalisingly close yet still so far away; she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of her husband being in and all around her at once, allowing him to carry her to the skies. They continued to move together as their pleasure escalated at a rapid rate, bodies sheathed in sweat, breathing intensified and words completely non-existent. Then, finally, Maria reached her point of rapture, soaring and tumbling all at once as the whole world went out and she released a desperate cry – her body shuddering with the violent force of her climax. Seeing her, hearing her and _feeling_ her come apart, Georg felt his own release coil within him before he too began to shudder, and his climax erupted from his groin, taking over him until he was possessed by it. Her name left his lips and he spilled himself inside of her. And then, he was limp.

His pulse was thundering from within him, the blood roaring in his ears, and with his last ounce of strength, he pushed himself away from his wife before instantly pulling her into his arms – holding her against him as if she might disappear like some half-forgotten dream. They lay there for some time, their chests heaving painfully from their breathlessness, but soon, when the air had calmed, and the afterglow began to seep into them, they were able to look at each other and bask in all that they had shared. Georg smoothed a hand up and down her back and watched with great love as she nuzzled into him and holding him tight just as he did with her – her fingers dancing lightly through the dusting of hair on his chest.

"I love you so much" she breathed – fearful that she may cry if she said all that she wished to.

"I love you too"

"Thank you, Georg" she whispered once she had regained her composure, "you've done nothing but support me from the very beginning, and I think tonight proved that you really would do anything with me…I know that I never would have gotten through any of this had it not been for you"

With a look of intense adoration, Georg bent down to feather a kiss to her forehead.

"You are the bravest woman I have ever known and have much more strength than you give yourself credit for. I _know_ that you could've overcome this by yourself, but I promise you that you'll never have to walk alone. You're right, I would do anything for you, I love you too much to treat you otherwise"

"I would do anything for you too" she assured quite seriously, "I've learnt so many things since we've been together, the most important being that we can overcome anything"

"That we can, my love"

Did anything else need to be said?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: There you go, I really hope you enjoyed that and hope that it was worth the wait!**

 **So,** **I know that I am going to end this story soon, but, as always, I have absolutely no idea when! XD At a guess, I would say there will only be two - maybe three - more chapters, but I just don't know; I have a vague idea in my head as to where this will go, but I just don't know...we'll see where it takes me.**

 **As always, thank you all so much for your support and patience and thank you so, so much for all the really kind reviews you have left me. I love them so much and every single one of you guys are amazing - I hope you know how much I appreciate you taking the time to read what I write.**

 **I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please leave a review, and if you have any ideas as to what could happen in the story, please don't hesitate to let me know - either in a review or a private message.**

 **But thank you so much for reading and I'll see you soon! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello, everyone! I am so, so sorry that this has taken so long, but as I have said before life in Japan is just keeping me so busy. I often struggle to keep up with my studies and to improve mu language ability, and when I do get time to write, I am either exhausted or just have no inspiration (I've honestly had so much writers block with this chapter).**

 **So, this update is only short, but I just really wanted to get another chapter up for you guys. I am hoping that the lack of stress that'll come with posting this will help me with the next chapter. I predict that there will be two more chapters after this one.**

 **Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. You guys are the best!**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

From that point on, the honeymoon could only be described as flawless. With everything finally out in the open, with the final steps of bravery finally taken, the only path for Maria and Georg was one of recovery; and finally, there were no obstacles in their way this time. Of course, there were still a few instances where love making was difficult for Maria, and once or twice Georg found himself holding his wife in his arms with the purpose of comforting her through tears rather than rapture, but it was the strength of the love that carried them across each and every rough wave.

But thankfully for the two of them, trouble in paradise hardly ever arose, and that's just what it was to them: paradise. It was almost as if they were getting to know each other all over again, and reconnecting on the most intimate levels. He took her out every day, showed her the parts of Paris that he had loved most and learned to adored them in a completely new way as his bride looked upon them with fresh eyes and plentiful joy. In the evenings he would spoil her rotten, allowing her to only dine at the most lavish restaurants, attend the finest shows and be loved in the most passionate ways. And she adored him for it.

With every action that he performed, he did so in a manner that proved that he would only ever want the absolute best for her, sometimes the gestures came in obvious forms, like allowing her to take them into a jazz club one night or buying her the dress that she gazed at longingly every time they walked past a particular boutique. Other times, they were a lot more subtle, more intimate; the more rural areas he took her to because he knew they'd remind her of her mountain, or how – without a single word from Maria – he would know exactly when she was craving a cup of tea and would promptly request that two cups be brought up for the both of them. She felt so blessed to have him and made sure to make her thanks known every single day, and to also repay him in every possible way.

Still, Georg never asked for anything in return, only that she would confide in him should she ever find herself once again plagued by shadows, and that was a promise that she remained true to; even when her fears and remorse came in the simplest forms, he was desperate to comfort her and carry her through it. And he always did. As the weeks rolled on, their problems became few and far between, practically extinct towards the end and they had finally been touched by the rare and gentle hand of perfection.

"I think it may be strange to finally go back to the villa" Maria said absently after their love making one morning – her head resting securely on her husband's chest.

"Oh? Don't tell me that Paris has you so thoroughly under its spell that you're unwilling to go back to our homeland" he teased, an almost insufferable – yet dashing – smirk plastered across his face.

"Not at all," Maria chuckled, "I mean it in a perfectly objective way; Paris is so very different from Salzburg"

"That it is, still, you can't deny that both cities have spirit"

"Oh, not at all, I'd never deny either of them the praise that they both fully deserve, I think I've just grown accustomed to the glamour of Paris" she pondered.

"Is that all?" Georg prompted gently.

"No, I suppose that these past few weeks have been such a period of milestones for us, it feels like it's been a lot longer than it has; I've been getting through it all solely because of the support you've given me"

"You know that my support won't cease when we return home"

"I know, but things will be different, won't they? You can't deny it"

"I suppose not"

"I've missed the children terribly – I really have – in fact, I've missed everyone and everything that we left in Austria, but the atmosphere will have shifted completely. When we return, I'll be the children's mother and the lady of the house. When I go back, I'll have duties that stretch far beyond making sure the children have brushed their teeth" she explained – though, without any sadness, merely contemplation.

"I do hope you're not worrying" he said softly.

"I'm afraid I am…perhaps I'm just worried about my ability to handle a normal life, even when our engagement was official we still lived far from normality"

"I know that from our very first kiss we've not exactly followed the path of convention, but I'm hoping it will be a relief to us rather than a hurdle"

"I hope so too, Georg, this is, after all, what we've been fighting for. I guess I've just been struck by anticipation at the thought of such a significant change"

"It's understandable," he soothed, "but, you know, you've been a mother to the children for longer than you've been my wife"

"Not properly," she reasoned, "I may have been a mother figure, but I was never offered the title before I took your name – their name – and things will be different because of it. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, in fact, I think it's rather thrilling, but I wonder if I'm ready?"

"If you're doubting your own strength, then I dare say that you need to be reminded of the past few months. Think about all that we've been through, both individual and joint strife, how much you have faced and fought since you came to our house. There is no doubt in my mind – or in anyone's mind for that matter – that you are more suited to be a mother than anyone else on this earth. And I mean that as the greatest possible compliment"

"Georg…"

"And making mistakes is only natural, heaven knows that I was far from the perfect father when you first arrived"

"Even monkeys fall from trees*"

"Maria, please remember that one of the reasons I fell in love with you was because of how much you loved our children; and as a wife, you have me spellbound with each passing day"

"I wish I could repay your kindness" she breathed.

"You'll never be indebted to me, Maria. You're my wife, supporting each other is what we do, you needn't feel as though you owe me anything"

"I would've thought a husband should want his wife to go out of her way to please him" she giggled.

"Oh, you make be happy beyond words, my dear, never doubt that"

"The feeling's mutual" she assured as she ran a gentle caress up and down his bare chest, her fingertips brushing across the softness of the hair that lay there, "It's all starting to feel like a bad dream now" Maria admitted after some time.

Georg instantly knew that she was referring to her miscarriage and tightened his hold of her.

"Does that make it easier?"

"A little"

"I'm glad"

"I mean no disrespect for the child that we would have had, but I prefer to try and think of them fondly than to remember the pain we went through"

"So do I, my love"

"I hope the healing of the wounds will play a vital part in moving forward into our new life"

"It will. This is the part that you were born to play, now it's time for the second act"

"Things always go to ruin in the second act, I like to think of this as more of a curtain call…or a happier play entirely"

Georg smiled at her continuation of his metaphor.

"It can be whatever we wish it to be"

"Like a dream, I hope. A good one any way"

"It will be" he assured with a loving whisper.

"How do you think Max and Hede have gotten along with the children?"

"Well enough, I hope. Hede was never built to be a homemaker, but she does adore the children and they her…as for Max…" Georg smirked hopelessly, "…well, he has a certain kind of charm that the children do so enjoy, but he's never been one for rules or discipline, no doubt he will have spoilt them rotten and let them get up to all sorts" he chuckled.

"Like climbing trees and capsizing rowboats?" Maria grinned.

"Oh no, only a complete barbarian would allow such things" he teased in response.

"Well, I'm sure Frau Schmidt has helped to keep them all in check, I shouldn't worry about the house being in ruins upon our return"

"I dare say the serenity of a calm household may be a tad disappointing after our Parisian adventure"

"We surely have a lifetime adventure ahead of us, just a different kind. The absence of fine dining and a foreign country does not make it any less exciting" Maria claimed.

"I do so admire your wisdom and admiration for the world"

"You needn't gush about it the way you do, I simply enjoy being positive"

"Either way, I'm glad for it. And I think it has had a positive effect on us all"

"How so?"

"It's contagious in the best possible way, you seem to lift the spirits of everyone who comes into contact with you"

"Again, you needn't flatter me so" she blushed.

"Embarrassing as it may be, I do hope you'll let me to continue?"

"Perhaps, but in no great quantities"

"I'll do my best" he smirked before kissing the top of her head, "So, we have four days left in Paris, how would you like us to occupy our time?"

"Let us truly thank Paris for all that it has done for us, and the way it has allowed us to grow"

"Whilst I think that's a marvellous idea, how do you propose we achieve it?"

"Experience all that it has to offer, let every single second be filled with nothing but mirth and make some final memories that shall last us our lifetime"

"You can say it shamelessly, you know?"

"Let's have an adventure"

* * *

Although she hated to leave the wonderous city behind, Maria found something childishly exhilarating about the overnight train they took away from Paris. It was just so different from her first time here, weeks had passed, an entire honeymoon lay between the two journeys, and she was finally able to enjoy the glory of the locomotive in the way it was intended. And, oh, how glorious it was!

She couldn't help but admire the rich mahogany walls that surrounded her, an extravagant cocoon of protection, a safe haven for her and her husband. Royal red curtains hung from the window that was now giving her the most marvellous view of the rolling horizon and the rest of the decor was fit for no one less than aristocracy. Maria supposed that she was part of such a circle now, but to her, it was merely a superficial title, she had not changed in anyway, nor did she view herself as such. She was far prouder too be a mountain girl and Mrs Von Trapp than a baroness…though, she didn't resent the title in any way, and was grateful for the blessing that had been bestowed upon her.

"Well…" her husband announced after he'd tipped the steward and closed the door, "…the staff have once again been reminded that they are not to disturb us unless requested"

Much to Maria's surprise, he had said it with quite an innocent tone, as if there was no subtext to his words whatsoever, but when she turned around to study him, she could see that his face betrayed him. It was in his eyes. It was always in his eyes. They had darkened significantly, not quite with lust, but with _something_ , it was the look he had so often given her on their honeymoon after their intimacy had returned, the perfect amalgamation of love, desire and an innate need to protect her. She had learnt now that whilst that look meant her desired her greatly – that he was harbouring a desperate need to feel her skin on his and to love her as only a husband could – she also knew that the fires of protection were burning wildly within his chest. He never wanted her to be hurt ever again; she knew that he believed she had suffered enough for one lifetime and that he would always see it as his duty to keep her safe.

She suspected that the scars that came from her fear of making love to him after the miscarriage were still fresh, and there were rare instances where she saw this all too clearly through Georg's actions; but said scars had driven them both fiercely into each other's arms – they always did in the end. Even in the rarest of moments when Georg would reflect on the past, would read too much into his own actions and would fall into the shadows of self-punishment, Maria had always been able to pull him out of it, to assure him that she would never return to that dark place because she simply loved him too much. That _they_ would never return to those dark days because they were far to strong for that now. And that she would always drag him away from the storm clouds because Georg had done nothing that should cause blame to be placed on his shoulders. In her eyes, it was a marvellous sort of relationship, one where troubles were rarely seen, but when they were, the strength and support of the other would always be enough to bring back the sunrise.

"Is it as good as the first room, Fraulein?" he chuckled, his voice rich and silken.

"Oh, it is, Captain…in fact, can I be so bold as to say it's better?"

"You can indeed, and I'm glad to hear its gained your approval"

"It's simply magnificent" she breathed, "after all the luxury you've helped me to become accustomed to, it still baffles me that a room so lavish can be inside a train carriage!" she giggled.

Georg chuckled merrily at her comment and found himself admiring her unbridled astonishment for the discoveries she made every day; and as he was wont to do, he found himself wondering mirthfully how someone who had been through so much pain could still find such wonder in the world…even in the smallest of things. Like now, he watched as she ran her fingertips up and down the expensive red silk of the curtains, and her eyes seem to sparkle in a strange sort of admiration for the fabric. Perhaps others would find it strange that a woman could be so appreciative of curtains, but to Georg, it was the most endearing thing he'd ever known; it reminded him that his wife wanted more nothing, only his love and the love of their children. He knew that she would give up their money and worldly possessions in a heartbeat if it meant that they could live happily together as a family. And to him, that was the most precious part of her.

"I suppose it's bittersweet that we're back here" she said to him almost absentmindedly.

"Why do you say that, love?" he asked with genuine intrigue.

She gave a slight shrug but turned to give him a warm, reassuring smile.

"Things weren't exactly ideal the last time we were on an overnight train"

There was just the briefest pause, and in that time an apology was already beginning to fall from Georg's lips, but she gently lifted her hand to stop him in his tracks,

"You needn't say anything, Georg, I do not bring it up to be remorseful or bleak about the past – quite the opposite in fact – I think that whilst it may remind us of that time, it highlights just how far we've come. There's no better teacher than time, and I think that we can be grateful for the lessons we've learnt"

"You're so very wise" he said in awe.

"It's not intentional," she blushed, "I'm merely saying what I think. I'm proud of us, Georg. And I'm so thankful for all that you've done, but I know that I've probably told you enough times over these last few weeks, you must be sick of my gushing thanks by now"

"Oh, hardly, but only because it gives me the joy of knowing that you're no longer hurting. Besides, it was a team effort – we pulled each other out of those shadows"

"You know that I'm always going to give you most of the credit for our revelations over our honeymoon"

"I do," he nodded slowly, "though I wish you wouldn't, I am quite underserving of as much credit as you give me"

"I disagree, but I suspect that it's a matter that will never be settled"

"Now _that_ I can agree with" he smirked, "but it has been about far more than learning to face our demons, it's been a chance for us to learn about what out life can be like, and for as much as we knew each other before, I think that – at least in my case – I've learnt more about you in Paris than I ever did back when everything began between us"

"You're right," she nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose that's one of the prices we paid for having a relationship that existed mostly in the shadows…even when we were alone there was only so much time we could spend in assured safety"

"As much as I found myself wrapped up in you, I was always conscious of the fact that we may be discovered. I feel bad for saying it, for I never felt guilty for loving you, but…"

"But we were playing with fire and we knew it. It's okay, Georg, I do not think less of you for the concerns you held. The important thing is that none of that matters anymore"

"How right you are. Perhaps it was a stronger foundation for us to build upon?" he grinned lightly.

"I like to think so, the strange camaraderie of it made me feel so very close to you" she revealed, her voice shining with affection.

"And I you"

"And I am so glad that our honeymoon has served to enhance said closeness…I think it's incredible really – what we've created"

"Come here" he beckoned as he opened his arms to her.

She went instantly into his embrace, his arms closing around her like warm silk and she found herself nuzzling into his warmth. Everything just felt so serene, almost as if it wasn't real in the most wonderful kind of way.

"I suppose I should make the most of this peace and quiet" she joked.

"Yes, I believe that would be wise, because there are seven unruly reasons that will keep us immensely occupied once we return"

"Maybe nine if Max and Hede fawn over us upon our return"

"I don't doubt that they will – at least for a while – I know Hede will be dying to know what you thought of Paris, she's quite a lover of the city too"

"And Max?" she asked coyly.

"He'll possess some intrigue, I'm sure" Georg teased back.

"About Paris?" she giggled knowingly.

"Well, descriptions of the French capital will be the only answer he'll pry from me"

"The reverend mother was right when she said that you were honourable"

"I don't know if I should be afforded that title anymore, not after what passed between us" he answered light-heartedly.

"Now, now, I will not have you selling yourself short. Besides, don't you think we've discussed this enough?" she teased.

"Perhaps" he replied with a smirk.

She nuzzled against him once more, and as they slipped into a comfortable and intimate silence, she could feel something dizzyingly delightful stirring within her chest. Something between intense love and flickering desire, it was something she had grown accustomed to over her time as Georg's lover and his wife, but the thing that had changed was the sheer, unashamed amount of joy that came with it. Weeks ago, she had been terrified of herself and the act of sharing intimacy with her very own husband, but now, that was all buried beneath them, now they could act on these feelings just like they had in the very beginning. Once again, it was the most natural thing in the world to them; and things were as they should have been.

Gently, he smoothed his hand up and down her back, marking the beginning of their light touches, the moments of incredible closeness that made Maria's heart want to soar. She looked up at him in response to his touches, and with nothing more than a loving smile, he leant down to kiss her softly, a warm, tender kiss that made her stomach flip with elation; and whilst she adored his ministrations, there was something else on her mind…

"Hmm, how about Dinner?" she questioned with a smirk after their lips had finally separated.

"Dinner? Have I bored you so much with my advances that your stomach is all you can think about?"

"My appetite for food has nothing to do with my appetite for…well, _you know_ " she blushed.

"Well, that's reassuring, I suppose. At least it means that I'm not boring you in my old age"

"Not at all! And you're most certainly not old, not after what we've been doing for the past few weeks" she giggled.

"You little minx" he purred with delight.

"Come on, I'm hungry," she announced as she took him by the hand and lead him towards the door of their train compartment, "and you should eat too, I have a suspicion that you'll need to keep your strength up" she winked boldly.

It was amazing to Georg how it seemed as though his wife would never stop surprising him.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, there you go. I really hope you enjoyed that.**

 **As I said at the start, I just really wanted to get the next chapter up; I'm not entirely happy with this update, but it has been so long since I posted anything and I just felt really bad. Therefore, I'm sorry that this was an uneventful chapter.**

 **On the plus side, I have the rest of the story planned out, so when I get time to write it shouldn't take too long.**

 **Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts, and once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, support and advice.**

 **See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I find myself saying this far too often, but I apologise for the wait. Exam season was brutal and then Japan had a flu epidemic which I was unfortunately part of, but I finally got this done, so I really hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream  
** **Chapter Nineteen**

There was a fresh sense of comfort as Georg drove them back through the glowing streets of Salzburg, and as Maria let her gaze wander over the passing surroundings – constantly glued to the beauty of her hometown – she couldn't fight the dazzling smile that spread across her cheeks. She felt as giddy as a child, for whilst she had adored Paris with great intensity, she felt rejuvenated from the breath of fresh air that came from returning home; that unique embrace that only comes after being away for far too long, that sense of belonging that everyone craves and that everyone should be lucky enough to have.

Though, she supposed that she shouldn't have been too surprised by the monumental euphoria of her return, for she never truly believed that she would ever leave Austria, and yet here she was, returning after being whisked away to one of the most romantic cities in Europe by her husband of all people – something else she never dreamed she'd have.

But most importantly, she was beyond grateful that both she and Georg had returned to their home free of the weights that had previously rested on their shoulders, it was almost impossible to believe that when they had departed for their honeymoon, she had been sat in the back of the car completely wound up with panic. And now here she was, happier than ever and stronger for it all. Not to mention foolishly in love. At the thought of Georg, she turned away from the window and allowed herself to indulge in him and was delighted to see a smile fixed on his own face as he wound the car closer to the villa.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy to be back too" she chirped.

"I couldn't be happier, why? Have I given you reason to believe that I'd feel otherwise?"

"Not at all. I just suspected that you rather enjoyed dashing your wife off to foreign countries and showing off your worldly knowledge"

"Well, I'll admit that you've caught me red handed there" he chuckled, "but you said it yourself, you've missed the children and so have I. Besides, there's something refreshing about being back"

"I quite agree. Perhaps its because we've been away, but I swear the sun is shining a little brighter now"

"It is a lovely day" he agreed thoughtfully, reaching down to change gears as he did so.

"It's funny how we've only been away for six weeks and yet it somehow feels like a lifetime ago"

"Perhaps it comes from missing a place?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe it's because I seemed to spend so little time thinking about home? I must confess that I did not long for Salzburg too much whilst we were away. I think Paris kept us both far too occupied"

"In more ways than one" he smirked.

"You'll have to cut that out before we see the children again"

"I'm a man of dignity, you know that"

"I do" she chuckled, "I wonder what they've all been up to whilst we've been away"

"I'm sure they'll waste no time in telling us. Though we'll have to try and find some exciting stories for them too"

"I'm sure Fredrich and Kurt won't find our tales about going to the opera too compelling"

"I'm rather inclined to believe you, though I'm sure Liesl and Brigitta will find it fascinating"

"You really have raised such wonderfully cultured children" she admired.

"It's difficult not to when their hometown is so richly cultured"

"And so is their father"

"There new mother too"

"I think I'm far from cultured, I'm just lucky enough to have married a man who can expose me to it"

"I'd argue against that, you were the only nun I'd ever met that could quote something other than the bible"

"Spent a lot of time with nuns did you, Captain?"

"Cultured _and_ quick-witted, what a lucky man I must be!" he chuckled.

"And don't you forget it either" she retorted, causing them both to laugh merrily, "Such a beautiful country" Maria thought aloud as she once again turned to look out the window, "makes the German threat even more unbearable to think about"

"I know" Georg replied gravely.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up on such a happy occasion"

"No, no, don't apologise, you have every right to worry, we all do"

"It just seems so unthinkable"

"I pray that it'll remain as such"

"I don't think I could bare to lose Austria" she sighed.

"I don't think I could stand to see it lose its identity"

"You fought for this country, after all"

"I did. And I'll do all in my power to fight for it again if it comes to it but…"

"But?"

"I could never join the likes of Zeller. And it destroys me to know that – should Austria fall to Germany – I shall have to abandon it"

"It must be a dreadful hurdle to face"

"There is worse, I'm sure. But there seems to be a sense of abandonment whichever option I ponder"

"But as you have said before, joining the Nazis is unthinkable"

"It is. I would never be a part of something so fuelled by hatred. But if the time ever comes, my heart shall ache for Austria"

"Then let us hope that such a time never arrives. Instead, let's keep facing forwards and focus on all that we have to look forward to"

"Right you are, my love" he smiled tenderly.

It wasn't long until the car had made its journey up that oh so familiar road and Georg had swung onto the driveway, with the magnificence of the villa waiting to greet them like an old friend. Maria smiled fondly at the sight, almost not believing that only a few months ago the very sight of the villa had been enough to leave her startled and frozen in her tracks, even wondering if she should try and turn back, and now it was her home. Strange how things often work out.

"Home sweet home" Georg practically sang as he allowed the car's engine to fade away, and for a few seconds they were left with nothing but the blissful bird song that floated around their home.

"I'd forgotten how big it was" Maria laughed.

"Not too fearsome, I hope?"

"Not as fearsome as the unruly sea captain who lives inside" she teased as they got out of the car.

"I hear he's quite hard done by, he has seven devilish children and a wife to match"

"He'll find himself sleeping in the drawing room if he continues" she winked.

"He'll learn his lesson one day" he retorted incorrigibly, and he punctuated his sentence by playfully tapping his wife on the nose, "come on, let's not waste time"

He held out his hand and she gladly took it, and they walked side-by-side towards the house; without Franz, Frau Schmidt nor any of the household staff or their family there to greet them, they simply assumed that they had not been heard. As Georg pushed open one of the towering front doors, Maria – somewhat foolishly – expected him to simply enter, but he turned to her with a grin and a devious glint in his eye, and before she knew it, he had swept her up into his arms bridal style and was carrying her across the threshold.

"Georg!" she squealed in surprise, but her shock soon turned into giddy elation and they both laughed merrily.

"Welcome home, Mrs Von Trapp" he beamed before twirling her around.

"Please put me down, you're making me dizzy" she laughed.

"Here's to the rest of our lives" he added as he let her feet touch the ground.

"So sentimental" Maria teased.

"Well, soon we'll be surrounded by family and I'll have to keep my romantic longings to myself"

"I'm sure it won't kill you" she smiled before kissing him impulsively.

"Oh, Baron, Baroness, I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea that you'd returned" they heard Frau Schmidt gasp suddenly as she rushed towards them.

"It's quite alright" Georg assured, "we've only just walked through the door"

"I should have at least been there to great you, but I didn't hear a single sound come from the drive"

"Not to worry"

"Anyway, welcome home, I do hope you both had a wonderful time in Paris"

"We did, thank you" Maria beamed.

"Shall I send someone to fetch your luggage?"

"Yes, please, and we've got presents for the children too, can you see that they are taken into the drawing room?"

"Certainly, Captain"

And with that, the newlyweds were left alone once again.

"And now this is our marital home" Maria admired as they walked further inside.

"And the situation that stood before this seems like a lifetime ago"

"And what a lifetime that was"

Georg watched her with fond eyes as she admired the villa, as though she were seeing it for the very first time, and once again begins to truly treasure all that she is and all that she has given him. He would admit honestly that he still found himself struck by awe, when the very fact that she was now his wife would be enough to wind him in the most delicious of ways; and yet he wondered how he possibly could have tried to make his life turn out any other way.

How could he have possibly continued to court the Baroness when Maria was under his roof, breathing new life into his toughened heart? How could he have possibly imagined that he could fill the empty, aristocratic halls of his home with anyone other than his Fraulein? How could he have believed, even for a second, or even when he didn't truly know her, that he could be happy in life when he was holding hands that did not belong to his convent-sprung bride?

Perhaps no one else would ever understand it, but for Georg, it was as clear as the notes of a symphony: even before she entered his life – her grey dress collecting dust and a sore to look at – even before she had reminded him of the wonder that music holds – the magic it can create for even the coldest of souls – and even before he found himself falling mercifully to his knees at the strength of the love that was beginning to build between them, Maria had _always_ been the woman for him.

Even when she was not there, it was she that his heart had longed for, he had needed all that she could give like a man needed oxygen, a flower sunlight or a bird a breeze in which to soar. Even when he tried to fill the gaping holes with strings of lovers, empty promises to Elsa and the highest of Austrian society, he remained agonisingly empty, and only Maria had the power to erase the anguish.

How he could have imagined his life turning out differently he'd never understand, but the fact that he no longer needed to made him wholly and undeniably blessed.

"I'm surprised we haven't been bombarded yet" his wife commented suddenly, brining him back to the present.

He pondered her words for a few seconds before his sharp, naval instincts flared to life.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her.

"Hear what?"

"Listen"

They fell silent, and for a while Maria struggled to understand just what on earth her husband was talking about, but after a few more elongated seconds she eventually caught on to the sound in question: the sound of children laughing.

"Now I hear it" she smiled.

"It would seem that everyone is out in the garden"

"Rightly so, this good weather won't last for much longer"

"Well then, Fraulein, shall we make our appearance?"

"We shall" she agreed – smiling warmly as he took her arm in his.

It really was a glorious day, one of the last few warm days of the season as the Austrian autumn began to take a hold of the horizons and bring with it the cooler temperatures, but this day was perfect. With her free hand, Maria briefly shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun before her vision adjusted to the light as she was able to witness the picture-perfect scene before her; on the wide expanse of the lawn, the children played merrily – completely absorbed in a manic concoction of a game that she could not name – the only one missing was Liesl, who was unsurprisingly sat at the table with Max and Hede – whom she idolised – and was doing her best to conduct herself in an adult manner and engage in the conversation.

It was a bitter-sweet sight, Georg's eldest far older than he ever remembered her being, a girl longing to be a woman, but he did not miss the warm look that she cast towards her siblings, in spite of her attempts to claw her way into adulthood, there was still very much a child inside of her. The pair of them both seemed to want to take it all in for just a few more moments, but it seemed as though the charming sponge was not about to allow them such a luxury.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally decided to come back!" he announced teasingly.

Georg had opened his mouth to give his own witty response, but before a single sound could tumble from his lips, the words of uncle Max had caught the children's attention, and upon seeing that their parents had returned, the air soon became filled with delighted cheers and – as Maria had expected earlier – the two of them were very much bombarded. All seven children dashed towards the newlyweds and soon had them surrounded in a flurry of hugs, kisses and excitable welcomes.

"What a marvellous welcome!" Georg beamed as Marta leapt into his arms.

"We missed you!" she roared excitably.

"Well, we missed you too"

"When did you get back?" Fredrich asked.

"We've only just walked through the door" Maria chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her son and squeezed him lovingly.

"We didn't hear your car" Liesl explained.

"Well, you all seemed to be focused on sophisticated conversations or rough games of tag, by the looks of things" Georg grinned.

"I suppose so" Liesl blushed before turning slightly to her mother, "Oh, you must tell us all about Paris!" she pleaded.

"Did you go to the opera? Or the theatre? I bet the music was just enchanting!" Brigitta gushed.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you about all of that" Maria laughed, "but I'm sure you'd much rather go and see what your father and I bought for you"

"Presents?" Gretl squealed.

"In the drawing room" Georg informed.

"May we open them now?" one of the children asked.

"Of course" Georg replied, and that was the last thing he said before the entirety of his brood bolted into the villa and towards the drawing room.

With a sigh and a shared smile, the newlyweds made their way to the table that stood on the terrace and joined Max and Hede – who were both very eager to hear about the honeymoon.

"Welcome back, you two" Hede chirped brightly.

"You're both looking well" Max added, "Can I assume that Paris treated you as well as ever?"

"I do hope you're not implying anything, Max?" Georg asked pointedly.

"No, no, not at all, but I know how fond you are of the French capital"

"And rightly so!" Maria commented merrily.

"Of course, Maria, it was your first time. What did you think?"

"Oh, it was just wonderful, Max!" she beamed.

"And I'm sure my brother spoilt you rotten whilst you were there?" Hede smirked.

"He did indeed, tickets to the opera, the theatre, concerts – even a jazz club or two"

"And the finest foods and wine, no doubt. I'm jealous! Why don't you ever spoil me like that, Georg?"

"You have enough money to spoil yourself" he shot back humorously.

"Oh, but it's not the same as being whisked away on your honeymoon to one of the most romantic cities in the world" she said dreamily.

"My, my, is my sister saying that she wants to finally settle down?"

"Don't be ridiculous" she laughed.

"So, there's no hope for the two of us getting hitched then?" Max joked.

"You're more than welcome to take me to Paris and spend a fortune on me, dear, but not in exchange for a ring or my freedom"

"What a wonderful picture of married life you paint" Maria chuckled.

"I apologise if I sound insufferably negative"

"On the contrary, I quite admire it"

"Don't encourage her, Maria" Georg sniggered.

"So, it's okay for you to live the life of an exotic nomad, but not me?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Now, now, you two" Max warned lightly as their playful sibling rivalry began to grow, "we've had to put down enough quarrels with the children, I don't need the two of you bickering too"

"They children have been arguing?" Maria asked.

"Nothing at all serious, just the odd little blip, standard brother and sister stuff"

"Other than that, they've been complete angels" Hede assured.

"I'm glad to hear it" Georg nodded.

"Anyway, you were telling us about Paris" Max said.

"Yes, of course"

"Excuse me, sir" Georg heard from behind him.

"Yes, Frau Schmidt?"

"I just wanted to inform you that luncheon is ready to be served, and the necessary arrangements have been made for you and the baroness, should you wish to join everyone else"

"We would, thank you, Frau Schmidt. If you would be kind enough to inform the children and we'll come through immediately"

"Very good, Sir" she smiled before walking back into the villa.

"We'll talk about Paris over lunch" Georg chuckled as the small group rose to their feet.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur of merriment for the entire household, after an excitable lunch – one that not only involved seven spirited children thanking their parents for their presents, but also enchanting tales of Maria and Georg's time in Paris – the newlyweds naturally spent most of the afternoon with their brood, playing games in the grounds and living in such mirth that they barely noticed the hours passing or the sun setting.

But the sun did set, and the day came to a close, but just before the children were sent to bed, the family gathered in the drawing room, both Maria and Georg with their guitars in their hands, and they sang together as a family. Their first night in the villa as a true family. They sang songs of love and happiness, with beautiful melodies that reminded them all of what they had, the chance to continue moving forward, for their children to begin their lives with a new mother and for Maria to be a mother to them.

That evening, there was no happier household than the Von Trapps.

"And, so, married life officially begins tomorrow" Georg smiled as he climbed into bed next to his wife that night.

"So it does, I can hardly believe it"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. But spending today with the children has reminded me why I loved them in the first place…not that I really needed reminding, but it all seemed to come back to me today. I know now that I really have little to worry about"

"They'll make the transition easy for you, I'm sure" Georg encouraged.

"It won't be a picnic the whole time, I know that, there will inevitably be hard days, arguments between them, bad attitudes and the occasional rejection of me as their mother, but I really wouldn't wish for my life to consist of anything else"

"You won't be alone either, I'll be here to help, and even if I'm in my study buried in paperwork, I never want you to feel bad about coming to me if you need to"

"Thank you" Maria said softly, "I really don't know what I'm going to do with myself tomorrow, the children really don't need my supervision every second, I'm afraid I'll feel like a lost puppy"

"I know it'll be strange at first"

"It's odd really, nothing physically has changed, when it comes to the children and the weight of my responsibilities, nothing has really increased, and yet I feel as though I'll find myself wandering the halls not knowing what to do should I find myself with a moment of freedom"

"Well, you could always go and visit your husband, I know that he would be _more_ than happy to receive a visit from you and distract himself from his work" he purred.

"Hmm, you know what, Captain, I may just do that"

"I look forward to it"

And that was the last thing he said before leaning towards Maria and kissing her deliciously, at first, he merely let his lips brush against hers, savouring their softness and the warmth that spread within his chest when he was close to her, but he soon found himself in that delectable place where he could no more resist her than he could stop breathing, that place where drinking in her beauty was both enough and far from it. He needed her, and always would, it was something he knew as fact; something that he could carve in stone and would stand the test of time.

He captured her lips more firmly the second time and held the contact in stillness for just a moment, just so that he could draw them both into it, after all, it was their first night in this bed as husband and wife, and he wanted to do things right. But he knew he was on the right path when his bride moaned lowly and sought further contact from his lips; the heat rising rapidly between them. He brought a hand to comb through her cropped locks and guide her willingly into a deeper kiss…if only they could have stayed in such perfection…

They missed the flash of light the failed to fight its way through the drapes of their bedroom, but they heard very clearly the muffled rumble that came across the horizon, the unmistakable sound of growing thunder. The two pulled apart slowly as they registered the sound – knowing that in a few moments, their romantic interlude could very well be interrupted. And it was, for a few seconds later, the two youngest came bursting into their bedroom and for a brief moment, Georg asked himself why he hadn't locked the door; not to keep his children out, but to keep their privacy in.

"Come now, girls, it's only a little bit of thunder, I thought your mother helped you with your fears?"

"She did, father…" Marta squeaked, "…but not matter how much we thought of our favourite things, we were still scared"

"Oh, the poor dears" he heard Maria sympathise.

Georg sighed in defeat but smiled at his two youngest nonetheless.

"Would the two of you like to sleep in here tonight? But, _just_ tonight, okay?"

The girls nodded vigorously before clambering into their parents' bed – Gretl snuggled against Maria and Marta against Georg.

"How about a song to help you sleep?" Maria suggested.

"Can you both single Edelweiss please?" Gretl asked.

"Of course, darling"

Husband and wife began the song with ease, the notes flowing from them with the familiarity of old friends; sweet, higher placed tunes from their mother balanced perfectly with the rich baritone voice of their father. The two girls would never know it, of course, but the lyrics seemed to hold a whole new kind of tenderness for Maria and Georg, after everything that had happened, they valued the importance of home more than they ever thought they could.

And it was not until after the song, when the girls were asleep and the newlyweds were left to simply gaze at each other, that they realised just what it meant to be home, to have such a binding sense of togetherness, to be blessed to not only live in a country that would always welcome them with open arms, but to be blessed with a family that they knew deep in their hearts was special.

Maria never went a day without counting her blessings, how her life had changed so drastically in the space of a few short months; she had entered the abbey in search of purpose, but instead she found it in a villa in Aigen, in the presence of seven wonderful children and in the arms of a widowed naval captain. It made her heart soar every time she looked at him, including now; this man, not a fairytale prince by a long shot, and yet has still rescued her.

A man whom she knew she would follow to the very ends of the earth, or take any such risk, just so that she could be with him. The man whom she followed into the flames of scandal, whose child she had carried, who she had suffered greatly with and whose life she had agreed to share for the rest of their days. He was a man who had his imperfections like anyone else, but she loved him for his stubbornness, his temper, his love for control, because she knew that he would always give her his all, would always give her what she needed, and through his faults – and hers too – he would always be right there with her.

And it would be foolish to assume that Georg was not in a similar state of bliss as he gazed lovingly over to his wife. When he lost Agathe, he had always assumed that he would never love again, at least not like that, and he knew that any commitment less that his first marriage would leave him feeling empty; but he had taught himself to settle for whatever came his way.

He'd found solace in expensive whiskeys, shady areas of European capitals and in the beds of woman he'd forgotten the names of by morning, he'd agreed that Elsa would be an agreeable match for him, would keep him away from a life of debauchery and would be the mother his children needed. And even though he always found himself longing for more, he never believed that he could fall in love the way that he did with Maria. He always told himself that he had been lucky to find such strong love once, to find it a second time meant that he was surely pushing his luck, but like the whirlwind that she was, Maria rushed through his life in a musical daze and took his heart right with her.

He'd been terrified at first, knowing what his feelings were much sooner than she did, and for the longest time he doubted his ability to love, wondering if moving on into such happiness would be a betrayal to the woman he had built a family with. But soon enough he had come to realise that Maria would never be a betrayal, but instead would always be a blessing. She was his second chance at happiness, his chance to live a life so full of love and joy, and, maybe one day, build a family with her too. If anything, she was his saviour.

And so, as they lay there in the darkness, gazing at each other like two fools in love, they knew that, in spite of the many hurdles they had overcome, and the trauma that they had suffered, everything was going to be okay. They knew that they were home.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope that was worth the wait, I know it seems like the end, but there is going to be one more chapter - an epilogue - so I'll get that done as soon as possible. And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20 (Epilogue)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I truly cannot believe that I am saying this, but here is the final chapter! I am so sorry it has taken months to get here.**

 **It has come out completely differently from what I originally planned, but I really, really hope you enjoy it! (And I hope the structure isn't too confusing)**

 **There will big a big soppy thank you at the end.**

* * *

 **Better than a Dream**

 **Chapter Twenty (Epilogue)**

Maria settled back against the headboard with a gentle and contented sigh – her eyes never wandering from the tantalising sight of the moon as it illuminated the bedroom through the undrawn curtains. All felt right in the world. She allowed her eyes to slide shut as the moonlight danced over her skin in soft sweeps, and never before had she felt such a sense of belonging.

There had been moments like this in the past, of course, but it was only now, as she lay back in bed – awaiting the arrival of her husband – that she felt truly at peace with all that was happening in her world and everything that had brought her here. It had not always been so easy to accept her life as it had played out – her ideas and travelled paths had changed many times from what she had expected – and there had been a few moments when she had believed it all to be entirely too unfair, that her family had been through enough. But now, she knew that she never should have lost faith, for even after the further trails that the von Trapps had been put through, they found themselves – somehow – in a blissfully tranquil world. And Maria was so grateful.

All had seemed like perfection after their return from Paris, a dream from which they hoped they'd never be awakened; their new start back in Salzburg had brought about a wave of fresh, new belonging. As apprehensive as she had been when contemplating her new role as mother and lady of the villa, Maria took to it all with inspiring talent and not a single complaint left her lips. Of course, it hadn't all been smooth sailing, and once or twice – particularly when the staff needed greater orders or when the children found themselves in a shared temper – did Maria find herself longing for a change of pace or some peace and quiet , to revert back to the free-falling mountain girl, if only for a moment. But she never caved under the newfound pressures, never let her weaknesses turn her into something she knew she was not; and often, a simple breath of fresh air and a stroll past the lake would be enough to soothe her. That, and the loving embrace of her husband.

She would later recall, after such moments had occurred, that she had never sought him during her times of dismay – not that she didn't want to, of course – but whenever she needed him, he always seemed to find her, before she had even realised that the only cure was to be held in his arms. She wasn't sure how he did it, how he possessed such an otherworldly instinct, but, in the end, she decided it would be best not to question something so wonderful. His ability to find her in such moments, to know exactly what to do when she herself was unaware, was just something that was uniquely them; a melody that no one could compose nor copy, a poem that no scholar could analyse, and something far beyond anything anyone could ever fully believe in. Like the changing of the seasons, it was better not to ask why, but to instead let the beauty emerge as it has always been destined to do, let it change from dream to dream, from one beauty to the next and believe that it will always be there. Why question that?

"I am beyond proud of you" he would sometimes whisper when she was feeling particularly exasperated from her duties as baroness, and as soon as the words had left his lips, he would envelop her in his arms and allow her to mould herself against him. She would often say nothing in response, feeling it not quite right to thank him, but also knowing that he would gently chastise her if she deprecated herself verbally; instead she would remain silent, bury her face into his neck and take all the comfort that he was offering. If he wished to speak further, then she allowed him to do so.

"No one on earth could ever pretend that the tasks you have taken on are easy ones, and yet you take everything in your stride without verbalising a single complaint" he told her on another occasion.

"I don't know if a lack of verbalisation makes it any better" she murmured.

"I understand that such moments bring about a compelling need to criticise yourself, please don't listen to such urges, Maria"

She merely sighed in response.

"I know what you're thinking," he told her, "you're thinking that you can't possibly praise yourself for your resilience, because even though you haven't vocalised your stresses and complaints, they still exist"

"Well…" she murmured in indirect confirmation.

"You and I both know that this isn't true"

"But shouldn't I just be able to handle it all? It's both my calling and my duty now"

"You were hardly given enough time to prepare for all of these changes" he reasoned, "It's, of course, through no fault of your own, simply the way things worked out" he held her a little tighter, "You are handling things perfectly, Maria, no one could ever run a household as large as this one without the stress getting the better of them every once in a while, and few could do it without ever once complaining"

"I _am_ trying" she told him, though, she suspected that it was more for her own reassurance than anything else.

"I know you are. And more importantly, you're succeeding"

And then, after holding her for a little while longer – just long enough to make sure that her worries had seeped away, he would close the discussion by placing a tender kiss on the crown of her head and leading her back to wherever she needed to be. And she would always feel reborn. Yet, as the world kept turning, their bliss was inevitably going to come to an end; for little over a month after Maria and Georg's return from Paris, the von Trapps had been forced to flee from Austria.

* * *

Her husband walked into the bedroom then, the top buttons of his shirt undone, his sleeves rolled up his arms and his shoes had been discarded at some point; she gave him a warm smile – to which he returned adoringly – for even after three years of marriage, she still found it thrilling to know the man behind the aristocratic mask. Of course, he had dropped such titles and social positions as soon as the family had left Austria, believing them to not only be null and void, but also wholly irrelevant when looking at the bigger picture. Not that she minded of course, whilst she had always been grateful for the life she lived after becoming a baroness, she always felt as though the title never truly suited her. It was far too stiff and stocky, and whilst she knew that she never had to change herself for Georg or the children, she knew she would have had to elsewhere – running the villa, attending social functions on Georg's arm, it all would have caught up with her. But she was not given enough time for any of that, none of them were.

"Still awake?" Georg asked gently as he peeled out of his shirt.

"Very much so" Maria chuckled in response, "but I don't mind so much, it is a lovely night, after all" she added as she nodded her head towards the view of the moon.

"It is indeed" he agreed wholeheartedly as he disappeared into the en suite.

* * *

Their escape from Austria had been far from easy, it had been dauting, gruelling and far beyond terrifying, there were times when both Maria and Georg had silently doubted whether or not they'd be able to succeed. But their children came before anything, and their desire to make sure that they remained safe pushed them through any of their fears. The festival that Max had so disloyally entered the children into became the perfect cover, and in spite of Zeller breathing down their necks the entire time, through sheer determination and help from the most trusted of friends, the von Trapps had managed to scramble their way over the alps and to safety.

Upon their arrival in Switzerland, they had been fortunate enough to come upon some lodgings that had just about fit the nine of them; it had been cramped to say the least, and tensions within the family had been higher than ever – Maria or Georg found themselves breaking up some kind of argument or squabble at least once a day – but they could hardly blame them. Most of the children were still so young, certainly far too young to have been dragged away from their home without a moments notice and pursued by Nazi threat, yet they had all handled it beautifully. Georg had never been so proud. Still, he knew that he had to get them out of Switzerland as soon as possible, it was not safe to stay so close to Austria, and the threats in mainland Europe had been rising. He knew there was only one person he could trust in such a time.

It had not been an easy letter to write, and his hand had trembled with guilt and shame for a long while before he was able to let the pen form words, but Georg knew that it was in the best interest of his family that he write this letter. And so, using his remorse as a driving force, he'd elegantly scribbled down all that needed to be said – in perfect British English. He had lost contact with Agathe's parents after her death, and even though he had thought of little else than his mourning in those years, he had always kept a horrid sort of guilt inside himself for wearing away the only contact the children had with their grandparents. He had corresponded with them somewhat after Maria had brought him out of the blackness, but there had been little substance to any of it. Simple – mostly emotionless – letters informing them that the children were well; but little else was said. He had written to them after his marriage to Maria, but only out of politeness, and – if he recalled correctly – he never read the response he'd been sent.

But things had taken a drastic turn, and he knew that he'd have to ignore any of their differences or sour emotions if he was going to do what was best for his wife and children. But the guilt was still there, and if the Whiteheads were generous enough to help them, then Georg truly hoped that he could rectify the damages that his neglect had caused over the years. The letter itself was simple: a plea for help. He had hidden nothing about the situation, explained in full detail that they had been forced to flee Austria in order for him to escape the clutches of the Third Reich, that he would rather suffer with the act of turning his back on his country if it meant that he didn't have to serve as a leader in a diabolical organisation. And most importantly, if it meant that he could keep his family safe. He did not ask for much, only shelter and their discretion, he didn't think he'd keep his family in England forever, but they needed to be safe and with people that he trusted; and, with his heart on his sleeve, Georg admitted that the Whiteheads were the only people he knew that fit such a delicate criteria. If he'd needed to, he would have begged.

Eventually, Georg had received a stoic yet positive response from Jonathan Whitehead, and, as soon as he could, Georg had gotten his family out of Switzerland; and after days of gruelling train rides and a final ferry, they had found themselves in England. The Whitehead estate lay out in the countryside of Hertfordshire, he knew that they'd be safe there, at least for a while. It was a grand place – to say the least – much grander than the villa they'd lived in back in Salzburg; no, the Whitehead estate was the epitome of the English aristocracy – it could easily satisfy royalty. The solid and intimidating structure of the two-tone brickwork towered over the expanse of the estate's greenery, and whilst one may try and distract themselves by looking at the surrounding forests, mazes or lakes, it was always the brilliant mastery of the Whitehead estate that commanded the attention of anyone who visited.

It had shocked Maria at first, she had already found herself trembling slightly at the prospect of meeting the Whiteheads – fearing they would reject her and see her as little more than a sorry excuse for their daughter's replacement – but upon seeing the house, she felt herself go white. It was simply impossible to ignore its elegance…and its prowess. Still, she did her best to not let her fears rise to the surface, she needed to be strong, after all, both for her children and her husband; and in spite of what the Whiteheads were going to think of her, she at least wanted to make a good impression – to show them that she had the strength her husband assured her that she possessed. So, she took a deep breath and laced her hand in Georg's as their approach to the house came to its end.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Maria?" Georg questioned with a soft smile as he returned from the en suite.

"Who says I'm thinking about anything?" she jested lightly.

"Because, dear wife of mine, you seem to have your head in the clouds so often these days" he smirked.

"How very observant of you"

"Especially at this time of night too"

"Well, the moon has always compelled me to ruminate over the past, and there's little else to do whilst I wait for you" she said honestly enough.

"So, it's the past you're thinking about?"

"Mostly, yes. I don't like to dwell on it so much"

"And what was it that spark your interest this time?" Georg prompted.

"The first time I met Jonathan and Isobel Whitehead" she chuckled.

"Oh, what a headache that day was" Georg groaned almost humorously, "What's brought on the recollection of that particular memory?"

"I'm not too sure, I guess I've just been thinking things through"

"Things?" he asked.

"The objective chain of events – everything that led us to where we are now"

"That's quite a tale you're telling yourself"

* * *

Settling in with the Whiteheads had taken a lot of adjusting, the children took to it easy enough – since to them it was little more than the house of their grandparents – but for Maria, it was a whole new world to immerse herself in. The Von Trapp villa had been dauting enough all those months ago, and now she was diving head first into the English aristocracy. She had barely tasted enough of the Austrian upper-class to have any prior knowledge to go on, so she was expectantly terrified of how she'd handle the same fears in a completely different country. Moreover, her English really wasn't up to par.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Whitehead -" she spluttered out when Georg introduced her, "- it's a pleasure to meet you both"

Her accent was thick, and she paused far too often between words, but the sentence came out fluently enough, and to her palpable relief and delight, the Whiteheads not only understood her, but smiled admiringly at her valiant effort.

"Oh, Jonathan and Isobel will be fine, there's no need for us to bother with all the formalities and titles. We wouldn't call you 'baroness' after all" Jonathan chuckled – his RP accent* flowing with an aristocratic lilt.

Maria simply smiled; she had not fully understood the sentence, but it seemed friendly enough, and she knew what to call the pair now, at least.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maria" Isobel addressed in a tone sweeter than Maria had expected, "Georg really hasn't told us much about you. It was actually a bit of a shock to learn that he'd married again"

Georg raised an eyebrow at his mother-in-law, hoping that she was simply being honest, rather than using the situation as a way to bully him or his wife. Perhaps fortunately, Maria did not detect these semantics.

"I don't know if there is much – uh – to be told about me" she said bashfully as she tried her best to conjugate into the stressful pedagogical tenses of English.

"Oh, nonsense, I'm sure you've got some fascinating stories – I highly doubt Georg would've married you otherwise"

Georg coughed slightly, hoping to prevent Maria from being made uncomfortable.

"Come along with me to the drawing room on the West side of the house and we can get properly acquainted"

"Isobel -" Georg interjected, "- I'm sure Maria would rather rest, we've had quite a long journey"

"Well, Maria? Would you rather rest?" Isobel suddenly inquired.

Maria found herself at a crossroads – suddenly more socially anxious than she ever felt before – as both Isobel and Georg looked at her expectantly.

"Well…umm, if you want to talk, we can talk" she eventually answered, not wanting to upset the woman who had given them a home.

"Wonderful! Don't worry about your luggage, one of the footmen will take it in for you"

"O-okay" Maria replied – rapidly translating in her head.

"Maria" Georg called before she was completely dragged into the manor.

She watched her husband approach her before leaning in and whispering in German…

"You don't have do anything you don't want to do, I'm sure Isobel means well, but don't let her hassle you or push you around. And don't worry about upsetting anyone"

Maria nodded in understanding.

"You've always got me, remember"

"I know" she replied – silently saying 'I love you' with her smile.

As Georg walked back to Jonathan, Isobel looked puzzled,

"What was all that?" she quizzed.

"I'm afraid I can't translate it" Maria shrugged.

Isobel then looked to Georg – not liking the fact that she couldn't understand something that had been said right in front of her.

"Nothing important" Georg beamed with too much gusto.

And with that, the two wives had disappeared into the manor.

It had taken both Maria and Georg some time to adjust to the ways of the English upper-class, the army of staff, the palace-like interior and the strict set of rules that seemed to go above and beyond what Maria had tasted in Austria. In fact, Maria felt quite jealous that the children seemed to take to it all without so much as a second glance, but after enough time, they settled in nicely, and life in the Whitehead manor began to feel like a comfortable normality. The children – and Maria – had politely refused the assistance of a governess, for they wanted to remain true to the close family unit that had come to light since Maria's very first day with the family; and in-between teaching and playing, Maria was surprised to discover that her English was improving. Mostly through the semi-forced afternoon tea sessions Isobel would convince her to take part in, she suspected. Isobel was a kind enough woman, a little boisterous sometimes – for a lady of her status – and sometimes a bit intimidating for someone like Maria, but she could not deny that all of her actions seemed to stem from kindness; and her hospitality was something that Maria was eternally grateful for.

No, Maria was more than overjoyed with the fact that the foreignness of the manor had eventually melted into something that they could call home, in spite of how difficult she found it; her family was safe and that's all she could ever ask for. But much like their time in Switzerland, their apparent bliss could not last forever. War began to spread through Europe as the German army mercilessly attempted to conquer country after country, spreading across the continent like a vicious web until it became clear that England would soon be dragged in to protect its allies. That was when Maria knew that their safety in England would only last so long, and she did not want to raise her children in a war-torn country; so, as the inevitable day drew closer, she and her husband both decided that they could not stay, not whilst the war was still following them.

It was a difficult decision to make, to drag the children from not only a seemingly safe and well-developed country, but away from their grandparents, knowing that there was no guarantee on the next time they'd meet. But after a very serious discussion with both his wife and his in-laws, Georg knew that he couldn't risk subjecting them to a life controlled by war. And, in his mind, there was only one logical place to move to next: America.

* * *

Georg moved over to the window and drew the curtains – the glimmer of the moon disappearing behind the fabric – before sitting at the foot of the bed and gazing at his wife – running a gentle hand over her lower leg through the duvet as he did so. She smiled back at him – her eyes still full of thoughtfulness.

"Sometimes I still feel some guilt about leaving England" she admitted on an exhale.

"You've nothing to feel guilty about"

"The children seemed so happy out there, and I know they enjoyed seeing their grandparents so often"

"You did not drag them away from all of that, Maria"

"Who knows when they'll next get to see them again"

"Whilst that may be true, we made the right decision to move the family over here. Even if we couldn't avoid the war completely, we brought them to the safest possible place"

"I can't argue with that" she admitted with a slight smile, "and they do all seem to be flourishing"

"It's been hard for them, but they've all seemed to find themselves here, and I'm so grateful for that"

"Rowdy as they could be, I never thought our children would be cut out for country life"

"I could say the same thing about myself" Georg chuckled.

"I think you've always had it in you. Even when I first met you, I always suspected that there was someone more reckless and carefree underneath that aristocratic front"

"And now you suffer with knowing the real me" he smirked.

"Woe is me" she sighed humorously.

He resisted the urge to slip his hand beneath the duvet and tickle her foot in punishment.

"In conclusion" Georg swayed, "don't feel guilty about the choices we made"

"We made the right choice" she agreed.

"Besides, think about how different our lives would be if we'd stayed closer to the war" Georg pondered with an adoring smile, and Maria knew exactly what he was referring to as his eyes fell to the small bundle in her arms.

* * *

They had lived in England for almost a year but managed to leave just before their involvement in the war became official, Georg knew that Hitler would not give in to the advances of Great Britain, and she would soon be the next victim of the Luftwaffe. Besides, even though they knew that the Whiteheads were overjoyed to be so close to their grandchildren, both Maria and Georg knew that they could only take advantage of their hospitality for so long. It had been time to move on. After crossing the Atlantic, the von Trapps found themselves in New York; not exactly ideal for a family of nine, but with their refugee status, they could do little else but stay in the state until their visas were fully processed. And it was hard.

In hindsight, they couldn't have stayed in the city for longer than a few months, but the cramped surroundings and uncertainty of their future weighed down on them more and more with each passing day. The children did no adapt well, New York differed drastically from Salzburg, and a forced life in a bustling city was of little comfort to any of the children; and the cramped nature of their living arrangements provided little refuge. Every day was a battle. Tensions rose quickly between husband and wife, the Nazis had, at some point, managed to freeze Georg's bank accounts and money began to grow sparse and they began to wonder just how they'd survive; Georg, they knew, could find work easily with a war unfolding in Europe, but what of Maria? Her English – though improved – was not at a high enough proficiency to qualify her for most jobs, and she had no professional skills, she had left her uncle and had gone straight into the arms of the abbey, and she hardly thought that her few months as a governess to her now husband and children would count for much. She could sing and she could sew. That was it.

Moreover, they needed to make sure their children were educated; whilst Maria had compensated for their lack of a teacher over the summer, she could not take on that role full time, the children needed a real school. It was just one more thing that was going to chip away at the finances that they couldn't spare.

"We can't stay here, Georg" Maria sighed one night as the pair made their way into their bedroom.

"I know, Maria, but there's nothing we can do right now"

"There must be something" she said almost desperately, but she knew full well that there wasn't.

"It shouldn't be too much longer until we can leave"

"It's been months, Georg"

"There's nothing I can do, Maria" he almost snapped, "I cannot make them process the visas faster, I can't get my money back and I conjure up a suitable place to live!"

It was the hurt in his eyes that gave him away, that his temper had been bred from disappointment in himself more than anything.

"Georg…?" she prompted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper" he mumbled.

"No, I shouldn't have complained" she admitted before a heavy silence fell over them.

She looked over at her husband and saw him standing there, looking at nothing and everything all at once, she could tell that he was hurting deep down, hated himself for leading them into their current predicament. Without another word leaving her lips, she walked over to him – slowly – and when she reached him, she slid her arms around his shoulders and held him close to her. He did not protest, instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the side of her neck. She could tell instantly that he was taking the comfort that she was offering – practically bathing in it.

"Sometimes I forget how much you carry on your shoulders" she whispered to him, "listen to me, darling, I know what's on your mind, and I know how you're feeling…please don't be so hard on yourself, Georg"

He let out a strugged breath, clearly at war with himself over what he should say next.

"Can you blame me?" he eventually asked.

"I know how guilty you feel, but you have done so much for us"

He pulled away to look at her but kept his hands on her waist.

"You said it yourself, Maria, we're in a terrible situation right now, and we're all suffering"

"We both made the choice to leave England, and you know just as well as I do that it was the right thing to do. War was spreading far too quickly across Europe; it would have caught up with us eventually and then what?"

He remained silent. Thoughtful.

"You have done so much for us already, it was because of you that we all got out of Austria, that we had somewhere to live in both Switzerland _and_ England, and then you brought us all safely to America. We may not be living in luxury, but just take a moment to reflect on all that you _have_ done for us. You have risked so much for your family and because of you, we are all safe"

Georg let their foreheads kiss as he processed her words, perhaps it would take a long while for him to believe them, but he could not ignore the passion in his wife's voice. She was right, at least they were safe and all together.

"I love you" he almost choked.

"I love you too"

When the time finally came when they were able to relocate, Maria and Georg headed straight for the suburbs, they must have viewed at least a dozen houses, but price aside, none of them were big enough for a family of their size. It seemed hopeless, and they remained in their tiny lodging for far longer than they would have liked. But just as they were beginning to become desperate, what seemed like a miracle occurred. After cycling through his mountain of employment offers, Georg came across one the truly sparked his interest – a teaching position at Norwich university*…in Vermont. His American geography wasn't terrible, but Georg barely knew of Vermont's existence, let alone considered it as somewhere he might move his family to. But he travelled down there one day – alone – and he had fallen in love with the place instantly, and had returned to his family with a smile on his face and nothing but positive words streaming from his lips.

After expressing interest in the position, the university had agreed to help Georg and his family find somewhere to live, and the von Trapps were overwhelmed by the aid and generosity they were being offered. There was not much available, but they eventually stumbled upon a magnificently sized lodge in the small town of Stowe. It was close enough for an easy commute, and the lodge had enough room for all of them inside, plus acres of land and some stables on the outskirts. Plus, the beauty of the area reminded them of home. It was run-down though, and a lot of work needed to be done on both the inside and out, but the price was too good to ignore and without needing much of a discussion, Maria and Georg both agreed that it would be perfect.

So, there they were, with employment and education dealt with, they were once again faced with the task of making a home for themselves. They worked tirelessly day and night, hired what help they could afford and accepted the help of any wiling neighbours and set about turning their run-down lodge into a place that they could call home. It took time and most of their finances, but after months of work, everything was finally in order. After almost two years of moving across countries and continents, their new life in America could finally begin.

* * *

Georg smiled lovingly at his wife as she removed the bundle from her breast and began to tap it's back lightly; their daughter was barely four weeks old, and yet he could still scarcely believe that she was real. Already he could tell that she was going to be the spitting image of her mother, but she had inherited a full head of his darkened hair. Every time he looked at her, he felt his heart flood with a beautiful sort of fluttering adoration and such deep love for both her and the wonderful woman that had brought her into the world. It was incredible. He had wondered if such feelings would dry out by his eighth child, apparently, he'd been wrong. Very wrong. He loved her like she was his first; he supposed, that in a way she was, she was his first child with Maria, anyway.

He wondered as well, if perhaps his adoration for the newest addition to their family was heightened because of all that had happened in the past. Even years later, when he thought back to the night Maria miscarried their first child, he would feel his chest constrict horribly and a shiver of dread would snake down his spine; he had never felt such pain, not since Agathe had died. But perhaps what had broken his heart more was just how much the pain had terrorised Maria afterwards – the fears she had felt during their honeymoon – and in his darkest of moments, he had wondered if they'd ever reach this point. Ever since the revelation of her first pregnancy, he had wanted nothing more than to have a child with her, and he suffered greatly when that had been taken away from them – they both had. But fate had always seemed to be on their side, and around six months after fully settling down in Stowe, certain discussions had risen.

* * *

It had always been in the back of Maria's mind, even when their futures were uncertain, during the calmer nights, she would allow herself to dream of what they could possibly have. She wondered if they'd be lucky enough to live in a large house, one big enough for all the children, and perhaps one big enough to allow them to welcome more. Her miscarriage had scarred her, to point where she was unsure as to whether or not she'd ever be able to face another pregnancy; but when they had finally settled down in Stowe, and as the months rolled by, the desires began to come back to her.

It started off almost by accident, through passing thoughts that she hardly had any control over; like how she would walk past one of the spare rooms and instantly think that it would be the perfect place for a nursey. Or how she would gaze out at the acres of land they owned and would envision what Georg would like out there with a toddler as he guided them through their first steps. Eventually, such daydreams became more frequent, more cemented in reality, and when she actually sat herself down to privately addressed them, she realised that they were much more than fleeting fancies, they were desires. That was the day she realised that her fears had truly seeped away, and that she was ready for a second attempt at expending their family. She only hoped that Georg felt the same.

They had been avoiding pregnancy since the resolve of their issues in Paris…though, it had mostly been through questionable methods, careful calculations and sheer dumb luck. She humoured that it had been easier in New York when tensions were too high for intimacy to take much of a priority in their lives; but things had settled now, and they were far from being a chaste couple. But there were other issues to think of too…  
Still, Maria knew that she would make no real progress by sitting alone and working her thoughts into a frenzy, if she wanted to work this out, then she needed to talk with her husband. And that's exactly what she did.

She waited until she had finished reading to Marta and Gretl to bring the issue to light, but was grateful that Georg was still awake when she wandered into their bedroom that night. She found him beneath the sheets and occupied with a book…and that's when she began to worry. In hindsight, she knew that it had been a pointless and baseless panic, for even if Georg had been opposed to the idea, she would have had nothing to fear; still, these reasonings did nothing to prevent the jitters that came to life in her stomach.

"Georg…" she prompted softly as she climbed beneath the sheets and sat up next to him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he responded as he marked his place in his book before facing her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can" he assured as he placed his book on the bedside table, "What is it?"

Where should she even start?

"Well, I know we haven't lived here for very long and that we're still adjusting to life in Stowe but…well, things just seem so idyllic now, and I've been thinking recently – more wondering, really – if, oh…" she sighed with frustration when she realised she was rambling. Surely she shouldn't be struggling this much with her own husband?

"Maria?" he prompted sweetly.

She looked into his eyes and steeled herself, calmed herself, she knew she had no reason to be so jittery.

"Georg, I was wondering…how would you feel about, well, having a baby?"

He blinked a couple of times.

"A baby?" he echoed.

Maria nodded.

"What's brought this on?"

"It's been on my mind for some time" she admitted.

"It has?"

"Yes. I know it seems rather sudden – considering the fears that I had in the past – but ever since we settled down here, well, I think it's really soothed me, Georg. Like I said, everything seems so perfect with our life now, and for a while I've found myself thinking about this almost every day. I merely brushed them off as whimsical observations, but I know now that this is something that I really want"

"I see" he replied thoughtfully.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything. I simply wanted to ask, just so I know where we both stand. I know that there's a war in Europe, and that there's no guarantee that America won't join too, but there's just something about this that feels right. Georg, if…if you want this too, then I'd really like to go for it"

Georg smiled at her for a few seconds before stroking her cheek with his hand, prompting her to tilt her head up from where it had fallen.

"There is nothing that I want more" he said simply. Lovingly.

Maria gazed back at him for a few long seconds, attempting over and over again to process his words, but when it finally sank it, a stupidly large smile spread across her cheeks.

"Really?" she asked – suddenly breathless.

"Really" he confirmed, "In truth, this is something that I've been thinking about too, I just never wanted to push you. But I'm so glad you came to me, because I had no idea how I was going to approach the subject with you" he admitted with a laugh.

"I was worried you'd think it was the wrong time"

"In my experience, the right time doesn't exist. You just have to dive straight in"

"What about the war?"

"I agree with what you said. I don't like that the war seems to be looming over us, but who knows how long it'll last, or if it'll even affect us now. It's not like how it was in England. If you're willing to take that risk, then so am I" he assured her.

"So…is this it?" she asked giddily.

"Mrs von Trapp, I believe that you and I are officially trying for a baby" he smirked before pulling his wife in for a passionate kiss.

She discovered that she was pregnant five months later. Admittingly, the first trimester was a difficult time for them both, they had many a day when they were on edge – horrifically paranoid that history would repeat itself – but it was not to be, and sure enough, Maria passed into the second trimester without a hitch. She had never felt such relief, and finally, she allowed the euphoria take over her; and from that point on, Maria simply couldn't articulate just how excited she was. And Georg felt the same. The children had been overjoyed too, particularly the youngest two, who – in their own words – stated that they were sick of being the youngest and wanted to be in charge of someone for a change. Liesl, Fredrich and Louisa had expressed their congratulations to their parents in private – knowing in full detail what they had both gone through with the first miscarriage – and it was enough to bring a tear to Maria's eye.

"I cannot tell you how much this means to me" she told them, "nor can I express just how proud I am of all three of you"

The scene had concluded with the five of them embracing tenderly.

The pregnancy had been a whirlwind of education and new experiences for Maria, and Georg adored watching her experience each new step for the very first time. Everything from the first signs of curvature on her abdomen, to the first kick, and even her playful pout when she discovered that she'd have to cut coffee out of her diet – something that she'd come to love since moving to the States. Still, it was a learning curve for them both of them – one that brought them closer together and with their children – and soon enough, one cool October morning, their child announced that they were ready to come into the world.

It had been a difficult birth, all completely confined to the master bedroom of the lodge, but had luckily taken place whilst the children had been at school. But Georg hated to see his wife suffer, seeing her in such pain and knowing that he could do nothing for her was agonising – and brought up far too many past memories. But Maria was fortunate, she did not suffer through a long labour, and their child had come along before the end of the school day. Instantly, she was named Rosmarie – a tiny little thing with a fantastic pair of lungs – and when the fog of pain and disbelief cleared, Maria found herself desperately pining for her. When she was finally placed in her arms, time seemed to stand still, and in that moment, nothing else existed other than her beautiful baby girl.

Rosmarie had stopped crying almost as soon as she was placed in her mother's arms and Georg watched in awe as her eyes glazed over with the most beautiful of emotions – the kind of love only felt by a mother. Maria had tried to fight back the tears as she'd gazed into the eyes of her daughter, but the sweet combination of exhaustion and awe had just been so overwhelming, and before she knew it, her cheeks had been moistened with tears that she was hopeless to try and stop. Although she was a mother to seven others, there was something so profound about having a child that was a piece of her – of her and Georg – and she never thought that she would ever be lucky enough to be blessed with such a gift.

Between the whirlwind of new emotions, Maria gathered up enough strength to lean down and feather a kiss to her daughter's brow, letting it linger as she savoured the connection to someone she had known for mere minutes. It was indescribable. Within such a short space of time, the tiny bundle – wrapped in soft blankets – had become Maria's entire world. As another tear fell, Maria let the back of her finger travel down Rosmarie's cheek and her breath hitched when her daughter reached up and grasped onto it with a tiny hand, she was the most precious thing that Maria had ever seen, and she would be forever grateful.

"Welcome to the world, Rosmarie" Georg whispered as he sat next to his wife on the bed. He pecked her cheek lightly before adding: "I'm so proud of you, Maria"

And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

"Sometimes I still can't believe she's ours" Maria gushed.

"Me neither" Georg agreed with an adoringly smile.

He reached out then, and tenderly brushed a palm over his daughter's head. She really was incredible.

"It's so difficult to fathom. That I started out as your governess and now…well, look at us" she chuckled.

"Life often works out like that"

"In the strangest of ways?"

"That's where the fun lies"

"I can't really argue with that" she smiled.

"Who would've thought that I'd end up marrying the out-spoken little governess that submerged my children in the lake" he grinned.

"And who would've thought that I'd end up marrying the insufferable sea captain who only liked to brood and bark orders" she retorted lightly.

"Hmmm, touché"

He paused for just a moment.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he said rather seriously.

"I believe you have – once or twice" she grinned.

"I'm sure you don't need to be reminded. But I really do love you more than anything else"

"You don't need to say it" she told him tenderly.

"I know. But I so often feel compelled to. After everything you have done for me, and all the light that you have brought back into my life…"

"And you've brought just as much into my own, darling" she assured with a loving gaze.

"I dread to think of what my life would be like without you" he admitted.

"It's something you needn't fear"

"I guess it proves how much you mean to me. All of you."

"And you mean the world to us"

He eventually sobered after noticing that their daughter had fallen into a gentle slumber in Maria's arms.

"Shall I put her down for you?"

"Please"

The bundle was transferred gently from one parent to the other, but before Georg put her down in her bassinet, he took a moment to simply look at her, to fully take in just how amazed he was by her…and just how much he loved her. He still couldn't believe that they had come this far, that they had reached this point in their lives and that they had done it together. It had all started out so simply, as two people who loved each other without fully realising, who had wanted each other to the point where they couldn't control it; and they had been thrown in a minefield of life's twists and turns. There had been the secrecy, the separation, the pregnancy and tragic miscarriage; the fears they shared and resolved on their honeymoon, and how they fled their homeland, settled in three separate countries before _finally_ creating a life that they could be proud of. And now, they had their little girl too.

Together they had overcome so much, faced some of life's greatest challenges and had emerged from the flames stronger than ever. Perhaps, in some way, their struggles had been one of their greatest blessings? It was something that Georg pondered often, but he was blessed nonetheless, and that was something he was reminded of every day. And this day was no different. So, as he climbed into bed next to his wife, pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lovingly, he was once again reminded of all that he had to be thankful for. How, now, his life seemed to be perfect – almost like a dream.

No, not quite.

It was all far better than a dream.

* * *

 _Inspiration for Whitehead manor: Hatfield house - Heartfordshire, England_

* * *

 _1* - RP accent - 'Received pronunciation', essentially a very standard and slightly 'posh' sounding English accent. A bit like Downton Abbey, but that would probably be 'Upper RP'...it's all rather confusing!_

 _2* - Norwich University - a military university in Vermont_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, here we are, it's all over! I have been working on this story for over a year and it's by far one of the best projects I've done; not necessarily in terms of quality (again, that's for you to decided), but in because of how much positivity it seems to have created for those reading. Never before have I created something that people seemed to really enjoy, and yet, from my end, these really felt like an epic tale! This was something that you guys really seemed to love and I am so grateful for how lovely and patience you have been throughout this journey. I used to talk about my work on Instagram, and all everyone wanted to know about was Better than a Dream, and seeing people get genuinely excited over what I was writing was honestly so endearing.**

 **It's strange to think that when I first started this story, it was going to be a short, measly little thing to simply fill time between more time-consuming projects, and yet this turned out to be the biggest thing I've ever done. It really is strange how life works out. But what I can say is that I'm so glad I decided to write this. Moreover, I am so glad that you all enjoyed it as much as you did - it truly means the world to me.**

 **So, what next? Well, my number one priority is university - I only have three months left in Japan, so I'm really going to focus on my studies. But when I get the chance, I'm going to focus on finishing any stories that have yet to be completed (Riding into the sunset, A thing of beauty is a joy forever and A new chapter). And once I'm done with those - who knows! I do have a few ideas on what I want to do for my next bigger story, it's definitely going to be for The Sound of Music, but I'm not quite sure which idea I'll pursue or in what kind of way...I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. I'm also considering jumping back into some fandoms that I haven't touched for a while - like Tomb Raider - so, if that interests you, let me know!**

 **Anyway, as always, I have rambled on for far too long. So, let me finish up by saying one more huge thank you to each and every one of you! Your support means everything to me and I really hope you have enjoyed this story!**

 **Hopefully I'll see you soon!**

 **~ G**

 **xxx**


End file.
